This Is War
by crushie
Summary: He's an actor with two kids. She's a second grade teacher. They thought they'd never meet again but with a stroke of luck, they find each other and rekindle their old flame. Until the mother of his kids came along. Sequel to Something Has Changed. Ryella
1. TRAILER

**Hey guys! I'm back with my third fanfic! WOOHOO! And this is my third one of HSM and second of Ryella! I'm excited to know what you guys think of this! Some of you have already seen this trailer but I'm posting it again for all you people who want to see but haven't seen it. By the way, this is the sequel to my other story, "Something Has Changed". And this is the full summary:**

**Summary: Ryan and Gabriella seemed to be the perfect couple in high school. That is before they broke it off on graduation day. Three years into their college years, Ryan makes the biggest mistake of his life. It seemed that way in the beginning but each passing day, he starts thinking of it not as a burden, but as a blessing. Now six years out of college Ryan and Gabriella bump into each other for the first time in so long. And they both realize how much they've changed since their high school years. Ryan is performing in Broadway and Hollywood and has two twin girls of seven. Gabriella has become a well known scientist, teaches 2nd grade science and studying to earn a Ph.D in her course. Leslie Davis, Ryan's old girlfriend and mother of the twin girls comes into their lives and tries to take the twins away from Ryan. Ryan on the other hand doesn't want her to take them away and is mixed in with his own personal problems in work and his love life. The twins on the other hand wants to be with their mom and tries to force their dad into falling out of love with their science teacher and falling in love again with their mom. How do you think things will work out?**

**Yeah, I know this summary is a little bit different than the one I posted earlier but it has the same plot. So anyway, here's the trailer for my new story**

* * *

**Voiceover, **_actions, _dialogue**What happens when a pair of identical singing twins…**

_Shows Rachelle and Riley (7 years old) singing and practicing for the musical._

Rachelle: Do… re…

Roxanne: Mi… fa…

Rachelle: So… la…

Roxanne: Ti… do.

**A musically inclined braniac scientist…**

_Shows Gabriella singing while mixing chemicals._

Gabriella: …This could be the start of something new…

**A pretty, blonde mom…**

_Shows Leslie knocking on Ryan and the twin's door._

Leslie: Ryan Evans! I know they're in there! Open this door!

**And a 27-year-old, overprotective, performing dad…**

_Shows Ryan hugging the twins. Shows Ryan buckling in their seatbelts._

Rachelle: Dad, we can do it on our own you know.

Ryan: I know, but I can't risk losing you two.

Ryan closes the car door.

Roxanne: Dads. _Rolls her eyes._

Rachelle: They're so overprotective.

Roxanne: I know!

**Met for the first time in so long?**

_Shows Ryan, Gabriella, Rachelle, Rhonda, and Leslie, bumping into each other._

Gabriella: Ryan?

Ryan: Gabriella?

Leslie: Ryan?

Gabriella & Ryan: Leslie?

Leslie: Rachelle? Roxanne?

Roxanne & Rachelle: Mom?

Gabriella: Mom?

Roxanne: Yeah. She's our mom.

Rachelle: And this is our dad.

_Rachelle points to Ryan. Ryan just waves at Gabriella._

Gabriella: Dad?

**Will they get along?**

_Shows Ryan and Leslie hugging. Shows the twins hugging Leslie. Shows Gabriella and Ryan hugging._

**Or will they rip each other to shreds?**

_Shows Leslie trying to get through Gabriella._

Leslie: Montez, you better move.

Gabriella: Why should I?

Leslie: Because I said so.

_Leslie pushes Gabriella._

**What do you think?**

_Shows Gabriella talking to the girls._

Gabriella: She is such a witch!

Sharpay: Who's such a witch?

Kelsi: Leslie the-

Sharpay: Oh you mean Leslie the-

_Taylor covers Sharpay's mouth._

**Starring**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella talking to the twins._

Gabriella: All right, you girls have a great afternoon okay?

Roxanne: Yes Ms. Montez. See you in class tomorrow!

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan and Gabriella talking._

Gabriella: You didn't tell me you were a dad.

Ryan: Well, now you know.

Gabriella: Who's the mom?

Ryan: Yeah, that, I can't tell you yet.

**Alyson Michalka as Leslie Davis**

_Shows Leslie talking to the twins._

Leslie: Girls, how would you like to live with your mom?

Rachelle: Sure!

Roxanne: We'd love to!

**Mary-Kate Olsen as Rachelle Evans**

_Shows Rachelle and Roxanne at their first day of second grade._

Rachelle: Bye daddy.

Ryan: Bye princess.

**Ashley Olsen as Roxanne Evans**

_Shows Roxanne practicing the dance steps in her room._

Roxanne: One and two and three and four and five and six and seven and eight. One ore time. One… two… three…

**This is War**

Whose side are you on?

COMING SOON

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the idea? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! I'll be posting the actual story in a week if you guys like it.**

**About the characters, think of Aly Michalka a few years older since she's playing a 27 year old mom and think of Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen a few years younger since they're playing two 7-year-olds. Kinda like they were in "Full House".**

**Oh, and just because I didn't put the rest of the gang in the cast doesn't mean that they're not in the story! They're still in the story! After all, it wouldn't be a High School Musical fic without the whole gang!**

**QUICK POLL:**

**Which city would you guys like the setting of the story to be in?**

**a) Los Angeles, California (basically, anywhere near Hollywood)**

**b) New York, New York (basically, anywhere near Broadway)**

**Can you guys answer? It's really important! And if you guys don't choose, then I'll choose for myself! Anyway, review and tell me what you think of my new story!**


	2. It Started When They Ended

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I lied! I lied because I said I was gonna post one week from Sunday, but instead, I'm posting it earlier! I really hope you guys like this chapter, I worked so hard on it. I think it's the longest first chapter I've ever written (Well, this is only my third fic so far, I guess that explains it). Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed and voted and already put me in their story alert list. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even own myself! My parents do. Isn't that sad? I only own this plot line and it's the only thing I have! WHAAA! (Wow. I read too much sad novels)**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 1: **It Started When They Ended (does it sound cheesy?)

Every hallway in East High School is bustling. Everybody, especially the seniors, are excited about one certain event. That's right, graduation is coming up. Some people are happy. After all, who wouldn't be when you've been going to the same school for four years trapped in its walls and now after just one special day, you'd be free to do whatever you want? But then again, some people weren't so happy. They would be leaving their friends behind and they're going to be living their own lives. Some people were grinning, some people were crying, and some people just don't know what to do. Friends were hugging, couples were breaking up, and enemies were making up. Yup, there sure was a mix of emotions among the halls of East High.

When the big day came, every senior and their parents are waiting impatiently out on the field waiting for the ceremony to start. And then… it started.

Everybody felt like it was all going by in a rush. Taylor was now up on stage ready to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first of all, thank you for coming to this very special occasion. These four years have been a blast for me, and I'm sure it has been a blast for everyone too. We've all worked hard to make it to this day and I must say that I'm proud of everyone. We've all had ups and downs during the whole year. We've made new friends and made new choices. Some of us even became couples unexpectedly." Taylor said and then she looked at Ryan and Gabriella. "Some were bitter because they didn't get what they want." Taylor said as she looked at Sharpay. "But in the end decided to like it anyway. And of course there are the cliques. But one courageous girl came to our school and changed the way everything worked." Taylor said as she looked at her best friend. "And to top it all off, now we can do whatever we want without having to hide it anymore." Taylor said and everybody applauded. "Now we have Mr. Matsui with a few words." Taylor said as she handed the mike to Mr. Matsui and went down the stage and took her seat.

Mr. Matsui's speech seemed to go by fast. Now it was time for the diplomas. They started alphabetically. A's go first then B's, C's, D's and so forth. Zeke was the first one in the gang to be called since his last name is Baylor. Mr. Matsui described him as "East High's Personal Baker". Zeke received his diploma and returned to his seat. The same routine went for Troy, Jason, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi. Each of them shined with pride as they accepted their diplomas and switched their tussle from one side of their togas to another.

As soon as the ceremonies were over, the gang immediately got together in Troy's secret hideout one last time before they go on vacation and go to their separate colleges.

"So after summer break, which colleges are you guys going to? After my family vacations in Florida, I'm going to Harvard on an athletic scholarship." Jason said.

"Really? I'm going to Harvard too!" Kelsi said as she went and hugged her boyfriend.

"Well, I'm going to MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) on an athletic scholarship after we vacation in Hawaii." Chad said.

"I'm going to Harvard but since they're both in Cambridge, I guess we'll be able to see each other!" Taylor squealed.

"Ryan and I are going to UCLA (University of California in Los Angeles) to study acting and stage productions of course, after we explore Europe." Sharpay said.

"That's great because I'll be going to USCLA (University of Southern California in Los Angeles)! So I can still visit you sometime!" Zeke shouted.

"That's great!" Sharpay shouted back.

"Wait, Zeke, did you just say you're going to USCLA?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I just got letter telling me that I got accepted to USCLA! This is awesome!" Troy shouted.

Gabriella was silent the whole time. She knew which college she was going to attend. In fact, she already knew where everybody else was going. Ryan saw that Gabriella didn't look very happy so he tries to comfort her.

"Hey Gabs, what's wrong?" Ryan asked her softly. Gabriella faced Ryan.

"You said you were going to UCLA didn't you?" Gabriella asked.

"Well actually, Sharpay said it, but yeah."

"Well, I just got a letter yesterday, saying that… I… didn't get accepted to UCLA." Gabriella explained.

"What!" the gang exclaimed. "How could you not be accepted? You're like one of the smartest girls in East High!" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, maybe I did something wrong in the entrance exam." Gabriella said.

"Well, what about USCLA?" Suggested Troy.

"My mom doesn't want me to go to college there for some strange reason. So I'm going to Yale on an academic scholarship. My mom and I are heading to New York tomorrow for vacation and after that, I'll be heading straight for Yale." Gabriella said.

"But… you'll be in Connecticut. And I'll be-"

"Way over in Los Angeles, California. I know. So, now you know why I'm so depressed." Gabriella finished for Ryan.

A tear fell on Ryan's cheek. He's not really the type of guy to get emotional over something, but this time was different. This time, he couldn't control his tears and he can't help himself. He's never going to see Gabriella anymore. Sharpay went over to Ryan's side and tried to comfort him.

"Ry…" she started. But she didn't get to finish because he bolted from his seat and ran back downstairs to the school.

Gabriella on the other hand, stayed glued to her seat, staring out at the sky, while fresh tears flowed from her eyes, messing up her makeup. But she didn't care. She didn't care because she knew she wasn't going to be able to see Ryan anymore.

* * *

That evening, the Evans twins were hosting a farewell party. Although, everybody was invited, not everybody came. Some didn't come because they had to leave for college early. Some didn't come because their parents didn't let them. And some didn't come because they didn't want to. But whatever the reason, they were sure missing out on a lot because the Evans seem to have every sort of appropriate entertainment you could possibly think of. 

Of course the whole gang showed up. Including Gabriella. Ryan has to show up because he's a host. They all thought that it just wouldn't be a real goodbye unless they spoke in person. But before they say goodbye, they tried to have fun first.

"Shar, this party is off the hook!" Chad complimented.

"WHAT?" Sharpay shouted through the loud music.

"I said this party is off the hook!" Chad shouted again.

"Your panties are lost in a nook?" Sharpay asked.

"THIS PARTY IS OFF THE HOOK!" Chad shouted one more time.

"OH! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO? THANKS!" Sharpay said.

Troy chuckled at Chad and Sharpay's conversation and decided to turn the music down a little. For his and everybody else's sake.

Everybody seemed to be enjoying the party. Except for one particular couple. They wanted to say that they were having fun, but they knew deep down inside that they were lying. That couple is Ryan and Gabriella.

Gabriella decided to isolate herself by sitting on a bench outside at the Evans' huge backyard.

Taylor decided to cheer Gabriella up a little so she went outside and sat next to her.

"Hey Gabby, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never been better."

_I swear, I don't know how she got the lead roles of the musical with those acting skills. _Taylor thought. "Gabs, I've known you for one and a half years. Don't even try to use that excuse on me."

"Tay, I'm fine, seriously, I just need a little time by myself."

This time, Taylor forced Gabriella's head to lean on her shoulder. "Look Gabs, I want you to know that I'm always here for you and you can tell me anything. And if this is about you and Ryan, just go ahead and let it all out. You don't have to keep it all in. I understand why you're upset and I'm sure Ryan is just as upset as you are."

The next thing Taylor knew, her shoulder was getting very, very, damp. And then, Gabriella just exploded in tears.

"Why do we have to graduate? Why can't we just stay in high school forever? Why didn't that freaking UCLA accept me? Why does my mom not want me to go to USCLA? Why am I hurting so much?" Gabriella shouted all in one breath. Taylor put her hands around Gabriella and started rocking her.

"Ssshhh. Gabby, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright." Taylor whispered.

"No it's not! It's not going to be okay! It's never going to be okay!" Gabriella said as she dashed from Taylor's shoulder, into the mansion and finally, locked herself in one of the bathrooms on the top floor.

* * *

As all of these events were happening to Gabriella, Ryan, on the other hand pretended to enjoy himself by chatting with his guests and laughing. 

_He's such a good actor. _Sharpay thought. _Apparently, I've trained him well. But I can still see right through him._

Sharpay walked over to Ryan and the group he was talking to.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow my brother for a split second?" Sharpay asked, putting on the sweetest voice that she could muster. The guests nodded. "Thank you." Sharpay said as she grabbed Ryan's arm and practically dragged him out to the front lawn.

"Okay, what is your deal?" Sharpay asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what I mean Ryan. We both know that you're just pretending to enjoy yourself to keep your mind off of Gabriella and the whole being apart thing." Sharpay said. Ryan was silent for a while. Sharpay realized that she shouldn't have said what she said.

"Ry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. And-"

"So what if this is about Gabriella? I'm pretending to enjoy myself because if I think about it too much, I just might have to explode in tears! Shar, I'm already in a lot of pain, okay. I'm not going to be able to see my girlfriend anymore. At least you'll be able to see Zeke." Ryan defended.

"Ry, I didn't mean to shout at you like that. It's just that, it hurts me to see you hurt. And I wanna at least try to make you feel a little bit better. If that's possible."

"Well, Shar, I think that's going to be _im_possible because nothing makes me happier than getting to see my girlfriend everyday. It doesn't matter if I could still talk to her over the phone because I wouldn't be able to see her. I haven't been crazy in love with anybody until Gabby, and now after this night, I wouldn't be able to see her again." Ryan said as he stormed back in the house leaving Sharpay in the dust.

Ryan ran straight to his room without even giving a second glance at Sharpay or his party guests. All he wanted to do right now was have a good cry. And he doesn't want to cry where everybody can see him.

He ran to his room and locked the door. He plopped on his bead and decided to cry for a while. A few minutes later, when his whole face is damp with his tears, he couldn't control his anger any longer and decided to throw something. He threw his favorite pillow at his bathroom door. But before it could hit the door, it opened and revealed Chad Danforth. So, instead of hitting the door, the pillow hit his face.

"Whoa. Good thing that wasn't something else, or that might've hurt." Chad said, attempting to cheer Ryan up. But Ryan didn't move a muscle. Chad sighed.

"Dude, you should go talk to Gabs. It's the best thing you can do right now." Chad said as he turned to the door to leave. "Oh, by the way, you might not want to go in there just yet. See, I ate pork and beans for lunch and I think it went out the wrong way." Then Chad left leaving Ryan smiling. Chad always knew how to make people laugh and Ryan was going to miss that about him.

Ryan decided to take Chad's advice and talk to Gabriella. He wiped his face, making sure that there was no evidence that he'd been crying. He ran out of his room and down the stairs. He was soon looking for Gabriella, but had no success.

"Excuse, me but have you seen Gabriella?" Ryan asked one of his guests.

"Uh yeah, she just ran through here then minutes ago, she went up the stairs." The teen replied.

"Okay, thanks." Ryan said and started sprinting for the stairs. He went up two at a time and went through the second floor. When he found out that Gabriella wasn't on the second floor, he decided to go to the top floor. He suddenly heard faint whimpers in one of the bathrooms.

Ryan knocked on the door. "Gabby?"

"Go away!" Replied Gabriella.

"Gabs, it's Ry! Can you please open up? I really want to talk." There was a few minutes of silence but fortunately, Gabriella unlocked the door and went out. And looking at her face and her messed up makeup, it was obvious that she had been crying.

* * *

A few minutes after Gabby got out of the bathroom, Ryan and Gabriella were almost finished with their conversation. 

"Gabby, you know I really care about you. But I heard that long-distance relationships don't turn out so well, so I think it's best that we stop right here." Ryan said. Gabriella was silent for a while.

"Okay." Gabriella finally said.

"Okay? So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. But I just want you to know that throughout my college years, I will never forget my high school sweetheart, and that you can never be replaced by anyone. Mark my words, Ryan Evans. Mark my words." Gabriella smiled her first real genuine smile in a long time.

_Her smile is so infectious._ Ryan thought as he also smiled a genuine smile. Then they did something that they haven't done in a few days. They kissed. Passionately.

* * *

Jason, Kelsi, and Troy were ordered by Sharpay to look for Ryan. As they were going up the third flight of stairs, they saw a sight that they haven't seen in a few days. Ryan and Gabriella kissing. 

The trio started grinning like crazy and Kelsi got her digital camera out. She took a picture of the couple kissing and a big flash disturbed the couple causing them to break apart. Ryan and Gabriella looked at the three that were grinning.

Jason just waved at them. "Um… pretend we were never here." Jason said.

"Yeah, we'll be going now." Troy said as she started to go down the stairs.

Kelsi tried to go down the stairs two by two. She would've had a broken neck for stumbling if Jason and Troy weren't there to catch her.

When the three finally got to the bottom floor, they went straight to Sharpay.

"Well, did you find him?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, and more." Kelsi said.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked. Then Kelsi showed Sharpay her digital camera and the last picture that she took.

"Maybe it'll be a happy ending after all."

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you guys like that? I know, dramatic, but I can't help but put a little drama in. Let me know what you think in your review!**

**By the way, is it just me, or is Gabriella a bit OOC in this chapter? Because I'm not sure if she would actually shout at Taylor like that, but I just had to put it in. Anyway, tell me what you think.**

**QUICK POLL:**

**What do you guys want me to do in the next chapter?**

**a) Go straight to the part, six years after college.**

**or**

**b) Go to the part, three years into college and tell you Ryan's mistake.**

**Just a quick poll so I know what my readers want!**


	3. Is It Really A Mistake?

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for making you wait so long guys! I meant to update last weekend but all the homework is just killing me right now. My new school really packs it good. Anyway, thanks for voting. But you know guys, even if I don't put Ryan's mistake as the next chapter, I was still gonna put it in as a flashback. But you insist. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love them!**

**AngelofSong: Thanks! I hope you keep reading! Sorry for the wait!**

**ZacCorbinLucasLover714: Thanks for voting!**

**lol925: Well, you're gonna find out if it's a huge one.**

**BfF Iz GigGles fOr evAz: Here's an update! I hope you keep reading! Sorry if I took too long.**

**Miss-Ryan-Lover52: Thanks! I'm also a huge Ryan/Lucas fan! I don't want them to break up either but hey, that's how the story goes. And thanks for voting!**

**Zac's my boyfriend: Thanks for voting! Here's an update!**

**Okay, so everybody wanted to know Ryan's mistake so here it is. I'm really sorry it took so long! I made it long for you guys! I hope you like it!**

**PS: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR ALCOHOL ABUSE AND MINOR SEXUAL INTERACTION. So if you guys don't want to read about that, then I recommend you not read this chapter and wait for the next one.**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 2: **Is It Really A Mistake?

"And do you, Ryan Evans, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ryan thought for a while. He's wanted to do this for a long time now and all he has to do is say two words to make it all happen.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ryan and his new wife were leaning in for the kiss. His wife isn't a brunette though. His wife is a blonde. A beautiful blonde. But before their lips could even touch, someone from the crowd started to shout.

"I object!" The woman shouted. Ryan jerked his facing the crowd and saw the face of none other than Ms. Gabriella Montez.

"Gabriella?" Ryan shouted. "Why are you objecting?"

Gabriella suddenly ran up to the couple, pushing the bride away. "You wanna know why? Because I love you! I've loved you all along but I was too much of a coward to say it. And I realized that I don't want you to be with anybody else but me." Then Gabriella did the unthinkable and pulled Ryan's face and kissed him.

Suddenly Ryan felt like his head was getting damp. And then he realized… it was all a dream. He opened his eyes and found himself kissing his pillow while his roommates are laughing hysterically by the corner. Ryan also realized that they dumped cold water on his head so he would wake up.

"Ha ha, very funny guys." Ryan said as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

When Ryan came out, his friends continued to make fun of him. "Hey Ry, who were you 'making out' with?" Benny, a fellow junior in college, one of his friends and roommate said, putting air quotes around "making out".

"Oh, Ry, here's a replay." Ivan, a senior in college, another one of his friends and roommate said while he grabbed a pillow from his own bed and started imitating Ryan kissing his pillow.

"Oh Leslie, come here and give little Ryan a kiss." Benny said.

"Okay, big boy." Ivan said in a girl voice and came to Benny and pretended to kiss him.

Ryan started laughing. "Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha… shut up." With that, Ryan returned to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for his class. When he finished his shower, he put on faded black jeans and an orange polo shirt with rolled up sleeves. Since the winter musical when they were juniors in high school, Ryan didn't wear sparkly or highly decorated clothes anymore. But there is one thing that he kept wearing. His hats. So he put on a tan packer hat. **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's what it's called, but it's the hat that Lucas wore when he did "Bop to the Top" or when he did "We're All In This Together") **Then he put on orange suede sneakers.

* * *

A few hours later, Ryan was sitting in theater arts class next to Sharpay. A few minutes into class, Ryan found Sharpay passing him a note.

_So, I heard you were making out with your pillow this morning. What's up with that? _Ryan read. Then Ryan grabbed his pen and started scribbling away. A few seconds later, he passed the note back to Sharpay.

_So, you heard it too? It was nothing, really. Just a dream._ Sharpay read. She then looked at Ryan and rolled her eyes.

_Okay, so what was the dream?_

_I can't tell you that._

_Why not?_

_Just because._

_Ry._

_What?_

_WHAT'S THE DREAM?_

_I CAN'T TELL YOU!_

_WHY NOT?_

Ryan didn't want to answer Sharpay, so instead of writing back, he ripped the note and stuffed the pieces in his pocket. Sharpay just started scribbling on another sheet of paper and passed it to Ryan.

_What is your problem?_

_If I get started, I could go on forever._

_I know how you feel. Listen, there's gonna be a party at Noah's dorm tonight. Are you coming?_

_I don't know, I haven't heard about it yet. What time is it at?_

_I think it starts at seven. So are you gonna come?_

_Don't know yet. Who's gonna be there? And what are we gonna be doing?_

_Oh, you know just a few intimate friends. Drinking some "punch"._

_What do you mean about _intimate_ and _punch?

_Come on Ry, this is going to be our first real college party. Mom and dad have always had us on a leash. Don't you just wanna break out and try it for once?_

_Well, I do imagine what it would be like._

_So… are you in? Leslie's gonna be there._

_Okay, I'm in. But Shar, if we get into any trouble, I blame it all on you._

_Deal. See you later! _

As Ryan read the note, the teacher suddenly called on him.

"Mr. Evans, care to answer the question?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand the question, could you repeat it please?" Ryan said.

The teacher sighed. "What are the names of the two feuding families in 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"Oh, um… the Montagues and the Capulets."

"Very good Mr. Evans." Their teacher said. Ryan let out a sigh of relief. He then looked at Sharpay who gave him two thumbs up.

* * *

A few hours later, Ryan, Sharpay, Benny, Ivan, and Leslie met for lunch. 

"Did you guys hear about the party that Noah's gonna be throwing?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming, are you?" Leslie asked. As Leslie asked that question, Sharpay nudged Ryan and gave him a look saying, 'I told you so'.

"I don't know about these two, but Ryan and I are coming." Sharpay said.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not coming. I've been to those college parties once and when my parents found out what happened… let's just say what they did is confidential." Ivan said.

"I'm coming." Benny said. "Do you guys know who else is coming?"

"Zeke and Troy are coming." Sharpay said.

"Really? But I thought students weren't allowed out of campus after seven in USCLA?" Ryan asked. Sharpay just shrugged. "So, is anybody else gonna be coming?" Ryan asked.

"Um… a few of the cheerleaders and the football players." Leslie said.

"Are you sure the dorm's big enough?" Ivan asked. Leslie just shrugged. "All I know is it's gonna be a blast." Leslie said, the she gave Ryan a flirtatious look. Too bad Ryan didn't notice.

* * *

That night, at seven, Sharpay, Ryan, and Benny arrived at Noah's dorm. Leslie was already there.

"So, you guys ready to have some fun?" Noah asked. Everybody nodded. "Good, we'll just wait for the rest of the guys and we'll get this party started."

* * *

A few minutes later, Noah's dorm was packed and suddenly, Noah got everybody's attention.

"Hey, so are you guys having fun so far?" Everybody shouted 'Yeah!'

"You guys wanna have some more fun?" Again, everybody shouted 'Yeah!'

"All right then, let's bring out the booze!" Then everybody shouted and cheered.

"Booze? What?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"Come on, Ry, just one. Please?"

Ryan sighed. "Fine. But remember, if we get into any kind of trouble, I'm telling mom and dad that you forced me to."

Sharpay sighed. "Fine." Suddenly, Noah thrust a bottle of beer into their hands and said, "Enjoy."

"Bottom's up big bro." Sharpay said as she opened the beer bottle and started chugging every drop. Ryan opened his bottle carefully and started drinking slowly. Suddenly, he felt a little light headed, happy, like all his troubles went away. He was feeling great. Now, he has the urge to get another one. And he did.

"Yo, another one right here!" Ryan shouted to Noah. Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, and one over here too!" Sharpay shouted. Noah brought them two more bottles of beer.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sharpay had drunk five bottles while Ryan had drunk seven. They didn't want to admit it but the truth is, they were both wasted.

Suddenly, Zeke approached Sharpay. He was hiccupping. "Hey Zeke!" Sharpay said, and then they kissed ferociously. Then they broke apart.

"Hey, where's Troy?" Ryan asked Zeke.

"Couldn't make it. Had the cold." Zeke said. Then he turned to Sharpay. "Wanna dance?" Zeke asked. Then Sharpay took his hand and they both got to the middle of the room and started dancing. If grinding their bodies together is considered dancing.

Then Ryan leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands taking his and lifting him up. Then, he felt someone's body grinding into his. Then he opened his eyes and saw none other than Leslie Davis in front of him. The girl he's been crushing on for almost two years. Then Ryan delightfully joined in the "dancing".

Then, after a few songs, Leslie, who is also drunk, pulled Ryan into the bathroom and did their "business".

**(A/N: Okay, I'm not gonna go into detail with that. You guys can just imagine for yourselves.)**

* * *

The next morning, Ryan realized that he woke up in his own bed in his own dorm. But he was only wearing a wife beater and boxers. He immediately looked at the clock and found that he only had ten minutes until class starts. He hurriedly went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. As he was combing his hair, he noticed that there were a lot of red marks on his neck, hands, arms, shoulders, face, and chest. _Probably just a rash, _he thought. Then he went back to the room to get his clothes and he put them on. The same clothes that he wore the night before. Then he put on cologne to get rid of the stench since he didn't bother to take a shower. Then he grabbed his book bag and ran to class.

When he got to class, Sharpay looked at him funny.

"What?" He whispered. Sharpay just shook her head.

At lunch, Ryan, Sharpay, Benny, and Ivan met up. Leslie was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Ry, what are those red marks on your face, neck and hands?" Benny asked as Sharpay grabbed her twin's hand to look at it.

"I don't know. Probably just a rash." Ryan replied.

"That is not a rash. I know a rash when I see one." Ivan said.

"Then what is it?" Ryan asked as he inspected his arms.

"I know what it is." Sharpay said as she gave Ryan a dirty look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come with me." Sharpay said as she pulled Ryan to the side.

"What is it?" Ryan asked.

"Did you do anything last night? At the party? With a girl? More than just hugging and kissing?"

"Are you trying to say something?"

"I'm trying to ask if you did it with someone last night."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because those aren't rash marks. Those are lipstick marks."

"Now that you mentioned it, it's coming back to me now. I remember a girl pulling me up to dance and then I remember being inside a bathroom and a blonde girl taking her shirt off."

"EW! Who was it?"

"I remember thinking that I like her."

Sharpay gasps. "Leslie." She said. Ryan's eyes widened.

"You don't think she didn't show today because of that, do you?" Ryan asked. Sharpay just shrugged. "Oh, and Shar, don't think I don't know what happened between you and Zeke last night either." Ryan said as he walked back to the table, leaving Sharpay open-mouthed.

A few minutes after they went back to the table, Noah approached them.

"Hey, do any of you know anyone who owns a pair of orange suede shoes? I saw the left one in my bathroom floor this morning and I was wondering if you guys knew who it belonged to."

Then Ryan looked at his feet and saw that he was wearing the other orange suede shoe on his right foot, and a sneaker on his left foot.

"Um... I'll take that now." Ryan said as he reached for the shoe in Noah's hand.

* * *

The next few days, Leslie started hanging out with everybody again. But she's still a little distant.

A few weeks later, Leslie knocks on Ryan's door in the middle of the night. Ryan answers the door and Leslie pushes him in.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Ryan asked sleepily.

"No. It's really important. I'm pregnant. And I think you're the father." She says. Ryan fainted. Leslie just slapped him again to wake him up. Then he stood up again.

"Oh, I thought for a while, you were serious." Ryan said, trying to laugh at the situation.

"I _am_ serious." Leslie said. "You're the dad of this little kid I'm carrying. You have to be because you're the only one I've slept with so far."

Ryan was speechless. Knowing that you have a child with someone you're not even married to while you're in college is a little overwhelming.

"You better not leave me Ryan Evans. I don't want to raise this kid alone. After college, we are going to be living together so say goodbye to your after college plans because we will be taking care of this baby. But I'm not marrying you if that's what you're thinking."

Ryan was speechless for a while but regained speech again. "O-okay." _Well, it's my fault too. So might as well do it. But what would mom and dad say? _Ryan thought. Then Leslie left his dorm leaving Ryan standing still.

_Ryan Evans you made a HUGE mistake. _Ryan thought.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? You hate it don't you? You love it? Let me know in your review! I know that last part was kinda rushed but I had to rush to update quicker!**

**Next chapter is what happens six years after college! And I'll try to update by this weekend! Hey, give me a break, I have a life too!**


	4. Is That You

A/N: Okay, people. I said I'd update this weekend, and I'm going to be loyal to my readers and actually update this weekend. Anyway, Thanks for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. Oh, I'm not going to put "thanks to my new reviewers..." anymore because I can't remember that much. Especially with the homework and such. So I'm sorry. But I'll reply to my reviewers.

azndoll10: Yeah, she seems mean. But she can be nice at times, but for the sake of my story, she's mean. And you're getting on the right track. Leslie has two girls.

lol925: I think I answered your question already but just incase, I'm going to answer them again. They're in third year college. Ryan and Sharpay are in UCLA and Gabi is in Yale. Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Okay, here's the next chapter, six years after college. And since you voted New York, the setting is in New York. So I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter Three: **Is That…

It's a typical Friday in New York. Streets are bustling, cars honking, people walking, and voices are heard everywhere. Suddenly, the last bell of PS 177 **(A/N: I don't know if it's real, I just made it up)** rings signaling the end of school.

Suddenly, the main door of the school opened and out stampeded every grade school student that it held.

Everybody that is, except second graders, Roxanne and Rachelle Evans who have to stay after school because of an incident.

They sat in their chairs just staring at the walls until their teacher, Ms. Montez, called their attention.

"Girls, now, I don't want a repeat of this incident again. Do you understand?" Gabriella said.

"But Ms. M, we didn't even do anything! Roger started it!" Rachelle, the older twin, shouted.

"Ssshhh, I don't want to hear any excuses. Tomorrow, I want you to apologize to Roger first thing in the morning." Their teacher said.

"But he started it! If you only knew what he did to us to make us do that to him!" Roxanne, the younger twin, said.

"Okay, then how about you tell me what he did to you girls."

"Okay, well first he kept tapping us on the shoulder with his pencil." Rachelle started.

"Yeah, and then when we turned around, he spit food on our faces!" Roxanne finished.

"Now, do you think he did that on purpose?"

"We don't know! He was laughing too hard, I couldn't tell what he was thinking!" Rachelle said.

"Well, there you go, it was an accident. He spit food on you girls because he was laughing; therefore, it's all an accident. Besides, how much food did he spit on you guys?"

"About this much!" Roxanne said, holding up her index finger and thumb. They were about a centimeter apart.

"Now did that give you permission to put glue in his hair?"

"He spit food on our faces!" Rachelle defended.

"Yeah! Us actresses don't want food on our faces!" Roxanne said.

"We need to have perfect faces incase anybody here is a Hollywood or Broadway agent who is looking for fresh, young faces." Rachelle said.

"Not faces which are covered in food." Roxanne finished.

Gabriella sighed. "You know, sometimes you girls remind me of…" Gabriella didn't need to finish her sentence. _Are these Sharpay's kids? But Sharpay doesn't have any kids… that I know of. Nah, they're not Sharpay's kids. But they sure act like her somehow. _She thought.

"Remind you of…?" Roxanne asked.

"Never mind. I bet it's just a coincidence. Anyway, I want you two to apologize to Roger tomorrow, okay?"

"But-" The girls started.

"OKAY?"

The girls sighed. "Okay."

"Good. In the meantime, I'll have to call your father in to come and pick you girls up." Gabriella said as she started dialing the phone.

"No! Don't call our dad!" Rachelle shouted.

"He'll get overprotective again!" Roxanne said.

"We can walk!" Rachelle said.

"No, the streets of New York are too much for two seven-year-old girls. Besides, he's on the phone right now. Hi, is this Mr. Evans?"

"Yes it is. How can I help you?" Ryan answered on the other line. _Her voice sounds so familiar. _He thought.

"Mr. Evans, this is Ms. M. I have your little girls here at school and I was wondering if you could please pick them up since they missed their bus." Gabriella replied. _Where have I heard his voice before? _She thought.

"Sure, sure, I'm not doing anything right now. I'll go ahead and pick them up." Ryan replied.

"Okay, thank you very much. I'll see you in a few." Gabriella said.

"You too, thank you." Ryan replied. Then they both hung up their phones. Then Gabriella faced the girls. "He's coming."

"Oh no." Rachelle said.

"Why don't you want your dad to pick you up?" Gabriella asked.

"Because every time he picks us up, he always straps our seatbelts for us. Like we're little babies and we don't know what we're doing." Roxanne answered.

"That reminds me of someone…" Gabriella said.

"Who?" The girls asked curiously.

"Oh, no one. I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Who?" The girls asked more demandingly.

Gabriella sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise to not tell anyone."

"We promise!" The girls shouted.

"Okay, but the way your dad acts kinda reminds me about my old boyfriend in high school."

"Really? How?" Roxanne asked.

"You're really curious aren't you? Well, anyway, my boyfriend always made me feel safe. Like if something or someone was physically hurting me, he'd protect me or if it were emotionally hurting me, he'd be there to cheer me up. He would always be there for me."

"Ooohhh sounds like Ms. M is in love." Rachelle said in a singsong voice.

Gabriella giggled. "_Was_ in love. I'm not in love right now. Besides, that was ten years ago when I was seventeen."

"So, you're twenty-seven? But you don't look twenty-seven! You look like you just turned twenty-five!" Roxanne said.

Gabriella giggled again. "Thank you. But yeah, I'm twenty-seven."

"Hmm… dad's twenty-seven too." Rachelle said.

"Hey, I'm just wondering, what does your dad do for a living?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, he's a Broadway slash Hollywood star." Roxanne said.

_Okay, another coincidence. _Gabriella thought. "So why did he send you to a public school? I thought stars would be making a lot of money?"

"He does make a lot of money. But he sends us to public school because he wanted us to live a regular life with regular kids. Not grow up to be some stuck-up princesses." Rachelle said.

"Oh, okay." Gabriella said.

"Ms. M, what's your high school boyfriend's name?" Roxanne asked.

"I think that's going a little too far! But I'll tell you anyway. His name is-"

Suddenly they heard a horn honking. They realized it came from outside. They checked the window and saw Ryan getting out of his car on the other side of the street. Except Gabriella didn't know it was Ryan.

"I think you better go ahead before he gets worried." Gabriella said, ushering the girls to the main door. "Have a good day girls!"

"You too Ms. Montez! We'll see you in class tomorrow!" The girls shouted together.

"You girls too! Bye!" Gabriella shouted after them. Then she looked at their father. _He looks strangely familiar… Is that? Nah. _Gabriella thought. "Ryan?" Gabriella asked herself. Then she shook her head. She then waved at him.

Ryan saw the girl's teacher waving her hand at him. He smiled and waved back. _Is that who I think it is? _Ryan thought. "Gabriella?" Ryan asked himself. Then he just shook his head too. The girls finally crossed the street and went in the car. Gabriella went back in the school.

Ryan opened the car door again and started buckling his daughter's seatbelts.

"Dad we can do it on our own you know." Rachelle said.

"I know, but I just can't risk losing you two." Ryan said, and he kissed his daughter's foreheads. Then he closed the car door and got in the driver's seat.

"Dads." Roxanne said while rolling her eyes.

"They're so overprotective!" Rachelle exclaimed.

"I know!" Roxanne said. Finally, they're on their way home.

Meanwhile, back in the elementary school, Gabriella changed from her teacher clothes to her scientist lab coat. She then went to her car and drove to the lab that she works at after school.

She immediately went to her station and started where she left off the day before. She's in the middle of trying to find a cure for cancer. She still hasn't figured it out yet but she's getting closer and closer.

But before she performs an experiment, she always looks at the picture that sits on her desk. It's a picture of her and Ryan at the end of the closing night of the winter musical when they were juniors in high school. She takes it in her hands and kisses Ryan's picture. She could never admit the fact that she and Ryan broke it off. That's why she's still single. She never accepted any dates from guys no matter how much they pleaded and no matter how many times they asked.

Finally, Gabriella started her experiment. And during the experiment, she sings a very familiar song.

"…This could be the start of something new… It feels so right to be here with you… Oh… And now looking in your eyes… I feel in my heart… The start of something new." Gabriella sang. She sings the same song every time she does an experiment.

Meanwhile, at the Broadway theatre, the theatre director and one of the playwrights are having a meeting.

"So what do you think Mr. Preston?" The playwright asked as the theatre director finished reading her play.

"I must say Ms. Davis, I am very impressed. How come this is the first time I've ever seen your plays?" Mr. Preston asked Leslie.

"Oh, because I just moved here a few weeks ago. And this idea, just came to me recently."

"Ah. Well, you did a great job! And I know just the person who can play the male lead. Unless you have any suggestions."

"Oh, no, I don't. You can pick whomever you want." Leslie replied.

"Do you want to be the female lead?" Mr. Preston asked.

"No, no, that's okay. I'm not really built for the spotlight."

"Okay then. Let me call our future male lead to see if he's interested in doing it and I'll be right with you." Mr. Preston said. With that, Leslie went backstage. Mr. Preston dialed his phone.

Meanwhile with the Evans, Ryan just finished unbuckling the twins' seatbelts and they ran into the house. Then Ryan closed the car door and walked in the house.

Just as he walked through the door, the phone rang. He put down his car keys and looked at the caller ID.

"Theatre." Ryan read. Then he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Ryan, how are you?" Mr. Preston asked at the other end of the line.

"Mr. Preston! I haven't spoken to you in a while! What's going on?"

"Well, I just had a playwright present me a play and I think it's awesome. I want you to be the male lead. Would you be interested by any chance? If you're not busy with any projects that is."

"No, in fact, I just finished filming in Hollywood last week! And, of course I'm interested! You know, I'll do anything for you Mr. Preston. After giving me my big break." Ryan said.

"Great! Thanks! And don't even mention that. You're a great actor. So naturally, someone would eventually give you your big break. I just happen to be that someone. So, I'll see you on Monday!"

"You too Mr. Preston, thank you!" Then they both hung up.

_Another Broadway play! I wonder if I should tell Sharpay about this one. Ah, she's probably in it already. _Ryan thought. Suddenly, Rachelle and Roxanne's teacher popped in his mind.

"Why does she seem so familiar?" Ryan asked himself out loud.

"Why does who seem familiar?" Rachelle asked from behind the chair.

"Your teacher. Do you know her name?"

"Well, we call her Ms. M. But we don't know her first name." Roxanne answered.

"_Ms. _M? So she's not married?" Ryan asked.

"Not that we know of." Both answered at the same time. An unexpected smile crept on Ryan's face, as if he was glad that their teacher isn't married. And he had no clue as to why he was feeling the way he was.

* * *

**Okay, that chapter just stated how the characters were connected to each other. But I promise it'll get better! And sorry if that was a little short. I tried to make it longer, but I can't stretch it out anymore.**

**Oh yeah. I hope you guys watched "Return to Halloweentown" last night. I watched it, and it was awesome! I love it! And Lucas... Lucas... Lucas... he was just plain gorgeous okay. He looked great. I wished the whole time that I was Marnie. Well, anyway, enough of my fantasies, now review!**


	5. Meet and Greet

**A/N: Hey guys! I am really, really sorry for not updating! I had a project due last Thursday and I made this chapter longer than usual. So yeah. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! I so totally love them!**

**azndoll10: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it too!**

**Bleeding-Star: I already updated! You should go check out the next chapters!**

**Zac's my boyfriend: Sorry I didn't reply to your last review! I didn't get the email alert. But thanks for reviewing! I couldn't record RTH but I've watched it on Disney every time it came on.**

**lol925: Thanks. Well, something will be revealed in this chapter, kinda. yeah, he's cuter in RTH than in HSM. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, anyway, here's the fourth chapter!

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter Four:** Meet and Greet

That same night, Roxanne and Rachelle are getting ready to be tucked into their beds.

"I don't see why we still have to be tucked in. I mean we're seven. We can tuck ourselves in, right?" Rachelle asked her twin.

"Right. But I kinda like dad tucking us in at night. It makes me feel safe. And besides, nobody is gonna see us getting tucked in by our father."

"Eh, you're right. Might as well get the best of it while it lasts." Rachelle said. Just then, Ryan came through the door.

"Hi girls. Ready to get tucked in?" He asked.

"Yes dad." The girls answered.

"But before I tuck you girls in, I have a question. I know how you girls like to perform. The Broadway theatre director, Mr. Preston, called when we got home and asked if I wanted to be in a play. Of course, you know, I accepted. But then he called back and asked if _you_ girls wanted to be in the play too. And I was afraid to accept without you girls approving. So what do you say? Do you girls want to do a play with your old man?"

After Ryan finished his question, the girls became absolutely silent. They were staring at their dad like crazy, eyebrows raised, and mouths hanging open. Who knows what was going on in their minds?

"So?" Ryan asked again. Roxanne was the first to speak. "Of course we'll do it dad! Do you really think that we'd decline our first role offer?" Roxanne asked.

"That's my girl." Ryan said. "I promise I'll call tonight and let Mr. Preston know. Now I'll tuck you girls in." Ryan said and tucked Rachelle first and then Roxanne. "Goodnight girls. Sleep tight." Ryan said as he was leaving the room.

"Goodnight daddy." The girls said and then Ryan turned the lights off and closed the door.

* * *

On Monday in class, Rachelle and Roxanne couldn't take their mind off of the upcoming play. They started humming songs when they woke up, and now, while taking notes, they were singing the song softly. But apparently, not soft enough. 

"Rachelle, Roxanne, care to explain to the class why you girls are singing?" Gabriella asked.

"Ms. M, you will never guess what happened last Friday night." Roxanne said excitedly.

"Yeah, we're gonna be in a Broadway play!" Rachelle finished.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Uh huh!" Both girls answered.

"Well, that's interesting. And I can understand why you girls are singing, but can you please turn it down a bit?"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry." The girls answered.

* * *

After school, everybody hurried to get home. Everybody except the Evans twins. 

"Girls what are you still doing here? School is over." Gabriella asked as the girls approached her desk.

"We know, but our dad is working late today and we were wondering if we could stay for a while until our dad comes." Roxanne said.

"Why can't you guys take the bus home?" Gabriella asked.

"Our dad said that he'd take us to the theatre to introduce us to Mr. Preston, the theatre director." Rachelle said.

"Oh I see. Well, you're welcome to stay any time." Gabriella said and the girls sat at the desks in front of her desk.

"So, Ms. M, will you watch us in the play once it opens?" Roxanne asked.

"Okay! Can I get a free ticket?" Gabriella asked playfully.

"Sure!" The girls said.

"I was playing!" Gabriella shouted.

"Oh, don't worry about it Ms. M!" Rachelle said.

"Yeah, we got it covered. We'll convince our dad somehow." Roxanne said.

"You girls really don't have to."

"But we want to!" The girls said in unison.

Gabriella sighed. "Fine. Just remember that it won't affect your grades whatsoever."

"Oh man!"

"Do you guys know who the female lead is?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't think they picked anybody yet." Rachelle said.

"You should be the lead, Ms. M!" Roxanne shouted.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I'd rather not. And besides, I'll only be the female lead if the male lead is my old high school boyfriend."

"Why are you so obsessed with your high school BF?" Rachelle asked.

"I am not obsessed!" Gabriella shouted. The girls raised their eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a little. I just can't keep my mind off of him. He's really the only guy who cared about me the most and I love him for that. That would explain why I haven't dated anyone in the past ten years."

"TEN YEARS?" The girls said.

"Girl, you need to get back in the game." Roxanne said. Gabriella looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I mean, ma'am." Roxanne corrected.

Gabriella sighed. "I'd love to, but I just can't bring myself to."

Then an idea struck Rachelle. She looked at her twin and it looked like they both had the same idea.

"You know Ms. M, I'm sure that if you met our dad, you'll forget all about your high school BF." Rachelle said.

"Yeah, our dad is a great guy, you know." Roxanne said.

"I sure he's a great guy, but no guy could ever replace my old boyfriend."

"Oh yeah! You never told us his name!" Roxanne shouted.

"Oh, right. His name is-" Suddenly, someone came through the classroom door.

"Dad!" The twins shouted.

"Girls!" Ryan shouted and then came to hug his daughters. Gabriella approached the happy family. Ryan finally noticed Gabriella.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Hi, I'm… I'm… " Ryan couldn't remember his name. He was too distracted by the beauty of the girl standing in front of him. _She's so beautiful. Just like… Gabby. _He thought.

"He's Mr. Evans." Rachelle finished for him.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Evans, I'm Ms. M, the twins'… um… teacher." Gabriella kept stuttering. She was too busy looking at a pair of blue eyes that happen to look just like her old boyfriend's pair.

"Daddy, can Ms. M get a free ticket to the play?"

"Wow, you already told her? I should've known. Well of course she can have a free ticket." Ryan said. Then he took out a ticket and held it out for Gabriella to take.

"They already made the tickets?" The twins asked. Surprised that they make tickets early.

"No, I couldn't possibly accept this. It's too much. I mean, it's really nice of you but I just can't-"

"Don't even worry about it um… Ms. M. It's on us." Ryan insisted.

"Well, if you really insist." Gabriella said, inching her hand to the ticket.

"It would be my pleasure." Ryan said, getting Gabriella's hand. He then puts the ticket in her hand and closes her fingers on the ticket. He didn't let go. That split second, both of them felt a sudden rush through their bodies, like a spark coming from each other's hand. They suddenly felt light-headed and happy. But then, they jerked their hands away and started blushing furiously. Roxanne looked at Rachelle and smiled. Their dad was infatuated.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Evans. I guess I have no choice but to go."

"You can come if you want to but you don't _have_ to."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go anyway. I love plays. But I love musicals even more."

"I love musicals too. Which reminds me, girls," Ryan said, turning to his daughters, "Mr. Preston said that instead of being a play, it's going to be a musical. They hired someone to write songs, and now it's officially a musical."

"Sweet." The girls said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes. Really. Well now, I assume you'll be more willing to come?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, of course I'll be coming!" Gabriella said excitedly. "So, it's on… December, 8, at… 7 o'clock PM. I'll be there." She said while reading the ticket.

"Great to know." Ryan said then he took Gabriella's hand and kissed it. Gabriella blushed more than before. The girls nudged each other.

"Come on girls, we're gonna be late." Ryan said as they headed out the door. "It is very nice to meet you Ms. M."

"Very nice to meet you too Mr. Evans."

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you at the theatre." Ryan said before the girls pushed him out. "Come on dad, we're gonna be late!" Roxanne shouted. "Yeah, you can flirt with Ms. M tomorrow!" Rachelle said.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the car, Roxanne and Rachelle keep looking at their dad with smiles on their faces. Rachelle was the first to speak. 

"So dad, what do you think of our teacher?"

Ryan thought for a while before answering. "Well, she seems like a very good teacher. You could actually learn something in school this year."

"That's not what I meant." Rachelle said.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I mean, what do you think of her? Like… you know… like…"

"Oh, you're asking if I like her. I mean, like her, like her."

"Exactly." The girls said.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it that much."

"We saw you dad. You were blushing like crazy." Roxanne said.

"I know. I've never felt that way since high school when I had the best girlfriend."

"You mean our mom's not the best girlfriend you ever had?" Rachelle asked.

Ryan sighed. "I guess maybe it's time I tell you girls about your mom." Ryan said. And during the rest of the ride to the theatre, Ryan told the girls about everything that happened between him and their mom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Gabriella packed up and went to her car to go to the science labs. 

Once she got there, she couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Evans. _He seemed so much like… like… Ryan._

"Oh, I see my girl Gabby's happy today." Lataysha, Gabriella's African American friend, noticed that Gabriella was all smiles when she walked in.

"So, tell me what happened." Lataysha said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said, trying not to be obvious that she's happy.

"Don't even try to give me that. I've known you for four years and don't you think I would know when you're happy? It's a guy ain't it?"

"Am I that predictable?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"Apparently so." Lataysha said. "So tell me, what's his name?"

"I only know his last name. Evans. He reminds me so much of-"

"Ryan?" Lataysha finished for her. Gabriella nodded. Lataysha sighed. "Girl you gotta forget about Ryan. He was in the past; you're in the present. You have this great guy, and you know what? You're just blowin' it. I just don't get how you can't date a guy just because you can't let go of Ryan."

"I'm sorry, I just can't do that!" Gabriella said. "I love him too much." She said in almost a whisper.

"Well if you honestly love him that much, then why haven't you been lookin' for him?" Lataysha asked. Gabriella pondered on this for a while. _Why haven't I been looking for him? Maybe it really just wasn't meant to be. No, don't think that Gabby! _Gabriella thought to herself. Then she walked to her station and started working, but this time, singing a different song. A song about how she feels about this new guy.

**(A/N: This song is from Disney's Hercules, it's called "(I Won't Say) I'm In Love". So this scene is kinda like a musical, you know, with Gabriella singing and the other scientists singing the exact same song and dancing the same dance, kinda like in "Stick to the Status Quo")**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there – done that_

The other scientists around her heard her singing and decided to sing with her. They try to convince her that she's in love.

_Who'd you think you kiddin'?_

_He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through ya_

_Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of_

Gabriella listens to them but she just rolls her eyes. _I'm not actually falling for this guy, am I? I_ _hope not! I just met him. But it feels like I knew him my whole life._ Gabriella answers back by singing what she feels.

_Ooohhh, no chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no_

When the other scientists heard her, they decide to answer back.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it? Uh oh_

Gabriella, on the other hand, is still not convinced.

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip girl!_

_Unless you're dyin' to cry your heart out!" Oh!_

But Gabriella's friends, and fellow scientists, who have been waiting for Gabriella to get a boyfriend ever since they met her, still would not give up.

_You keep on denyin'_

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby we're not buyin'_

_Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That you, got, got, got it bad?_

Even though Gabriella heard this, she still would not budge. _I can't be into him! I just met the man for God sakes! _She thought.

_Ooohhh, no chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no_

Gabriella then got the ticket out of her pocket. She smiles and hugs it.

_Give up, but give in, check that grin, you're in love._

Gabriella suddenly stuffed the ticket in her pocket and her smile turned into a scowl.

_This scene won't play; I won't say I'm in love!_

Gabriella's friends still won't give up on her. They just roll their eyes and sing back.

_You're doin' flips, read our lips, you're in love._

Okay, now, Gabriella really can't take it anymore. She doesn't want to love him, but it seems like she's forced to. It seems like she wanted to.

_You're way off base, I won't say it!_

_Get off my case, I won't say it!_

Then suddenly, Lataysha gets the ticket from Gabriella's pocket and puts it in her hands. Then she puts Ryan's picture on Gabriella's desk face down.

_Girl, don't be proud. It's okay you're in love._

Gabriella sighed and smiled. _Maybe they're right. Maybe I am in love. Just not with Ryan. _Gabriella thought.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh… at least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in… love._

Gabriella then kissed the ticket and puts it in a special folder. The title of the folder is, "Very Important Files".

Meanwhile in the theatre, Leslie is talking to Mr. Preston.

"Leslie, I have great news. We turned your play into a musical, and our male lead is coming right now so you can meet him along with his daughters who will play the twin girls." Mr. Preston said.

"That really is great news!" Said Leslie. "Who did you hire to write the music?"

"Oh, I hired Ms. Nielson. She graduated from Harvard and lives in New Jersey, but she comes here to work. I looked over her previous works and they are quite impressive. So I hired her."

_Kelsi Nielson, where have I heard that name before?_ Leslie asked. "That's great. I wonder how it's going to turn out when it's a musical."

Just then, Ryan, Roxanne, and Rachelle came through the doors.

"Sorry we were late Mr. Preston!" Ryan apologized. "I had to pick the girls up from school and they asked me if I could give a free ticket to their teacher, which I did."

"That's quite alright, come, sit with us." Mr. Preston said. Ryan and his girls sit with Mr. Preston and Leslie.

"I'm sorry, but have I met you before?" Leslie asked while she's scanning Ryan's face.

"Have _I _met _you_ before?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, I'd like you to meet our playwright, Ms. Leslie Davis. And Leslie, I'd like you to meet our male lead, Mr. Ryan Evans." Mr. Preston said.

"Ryan?"

"Leslie?" They both said at the same time. Ryan was the first to speak after a long silence. "Girls, meet Mr. Preston, the theatre director and my manager, agent, and handler." Ryan said. The girls shook hands with Mr. Preston.

"And… meet Ms. Davis, your mom."

* * *

**So how'd you guys like that? I made it longer for you guys. For, you know, not updating regularly. Please review! Tell me what you thought about it!**

**Oh, and if you want to listen to that Hercules song that I put up, go to my profile. I fixed it up so it won't be as confusing.**

**By the way, if you guys are big Lucas fans, like I am, you should have seen the episode of Smallville with Lucas in it last Thursday. He was great. In HSM he's funny, in RTH he's sweet, romantic, and flirtatious, and now in Smallville, he's oh so violent and dangerous.**

**Also, if you guys haven't heard of this yet, and you guys are big HSM fans, and you want to see them singing live, there is a High School Musical: The Concert going around. They'll start the tour on November 30, in San Diego, CA and it'll end on January 28, in Las Vegas, NV. I don't think they're selling tickets yet, but if you guys want to go, or you think you want to go, and you want to know the closest place they're gonna be, you can ask me and I'll give you the date and where they're gonna be at. Just tell me the city and state that you live in and I'll get back to you. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be going because the nearest place for me is East Rutherford, NJ on Jan. 8, which is a Monday, so I don't know if my parents will let me skip school for that day.**

**Anyway, R&R! Please!**


	6. Guess Who's Back

**A/N: Hey guys! Yay! I'm updating! This chapter is probably the shortest chapter I've written of this story. Of course, other than the trailer. But you guys are awesome reviewers!**

**azndoll10: You'll find out really!**

**LucasEver: Thanks!**

**megan: she will... eventually... I hope. Anyway, read on!**

**Okay guys! Here's the fifth chapter! I'm trying to make the chapters longer than in my other stories and I think I'm doing great!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter Five: **Guess Who's Back

"Our what?" The girls said together.

"You're mom." Ryan repeated.

"Great to see you're acquainted. Now, I have to leave. I have a meeting in an hour. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Mr. Preston said as he started walking out of the theatre.

"Bye Mr. Preston!" The girls called after him.

Then Ryan pulled Leslie to the side. "Excuse me girls… I need to have a talk with your… mom." He said.

When they were a fair distance from the girls, they started talking.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked Leslie.

"I'm making a living! I'm a playwright now!" Leslie said.

"I thought you said that you were never going to come back?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I guess I just missed my girls." Leslie said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked sternly.

"It means I miss my girls!" Leslie shouted.

"No, it means that you admit that you came looking for us." Ryan said.

"Okay, yeah, I came looking for you. Is it a crime now to visit my own daughters?"

"To me it is! We're doing just fine!" Ryan shouted.

"Ryan, do you understand that you're a guy? These girls need a mother! They're not going to run to daddy for "girl" issues! They would be too embarrassed!"

Ryan sighed. "Look, ever since you left us, we've been doing just fine. I fulfilled my dream of becoming an actor, I've raised smart girls, and our life is good. And now five years after you leave you come back? What happened to, 'I can't take this anymore! It's now your responsibility yada, yada, yada'?" Ryan said.

Leslie sighed, "Look I just wanna see my girls." Leslie said trying to get through Ryan to get to the girls. But Ryan blocked her.

"Over my… cold… dead… body." Ryan said.

"Why does this have to be an issue? All I wanna do is be a mother to them. I don't want them to grow up thinking what a horrible woman I am! What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is you left us in the first place. If you didn't want them to think horrible thoughts about you, then why'd you leave?" Ryan asked sternly.

Leslie is in tears now. "I honestly have no idea." She said.

"Well then, that's your problem. What made you think I'll get back together with you anyway?" Ryan said.

Leslie looked shocked. "What gave you that idea?"

"I just thought that since you wanna be their mother and I'm their father, then, you know…"

"No! I don't want to get back together with you! I want to see my girls, not you!" Leslie shouted.

"Well, it isn't gonna happen anyway!" Ryan shouted.

"Oh don't worry about that. I've got all the time I need to make those girls love me. They're gonna be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the next because of rehearsals, and I'm going to be here everyday too. And don't you even dare make them quit the play because look at them; they want to do this play. And they're gonna hate you if you take them out. And in no time, those girls are gonna be under my custody."

"Custody? What? Are you saying you're gonna take the girls from me?" Ryan asked.

"Oh I'm not just saying it. I'm _doing _it." Leslie said. Then she started walking away.

Suddenly, Leslie turns back around. "Oh, and Ry, I already have a boyfriend. And he's a much better lover than you." She said. But in the inside, she kicked herself for saying that because she knew it was a lie. _How could I say that? Ryan's the best lover I've ever had! Am I that furious? _She thought.

"Really? And who would that be?" Leslie heard Ryan call after her. Then she quickly went outside the theatre and brought back a guy.

"Ryan, meet Troy Bolton."

Ryan was speechless. _Troy Bolton? The Troy Bolton? Is dating Leslie? _He thought? Finally, he said something. "Troy?"

"Hey Ryan." Troy said.

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls, they started making a plan as soon as their parents walked away. 

"Our mom is pretty." Rachelle said.

"I know. Maybe that's why dad fell for her." Roxanne said. Rachelle nodded. Then the girls thought of something for a very long time and looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rachelle asked Roxanne.

"If you're thinking of making them get back together then yeah."

"Good. But we'll have to see if she's nice first because we don't want a mean mom." Rachelle said.

"Yeah." Roxanne said. Suddenly, they see their mom walk away and say something to their dad.

"Oh, and Ry, I already have a boyfriend. And he's a much better lover than you." They hear her say.

"Do you know what that meant?" Rachelle whispered to Roxanne. "No clue." Roxanne answers.

"Really? And who would that be?" They heard their dad say. Then their mom walked out of the theatre and brought back a guy.

"Ryan, meet Troy Bolton." They hear their mom say. They saw their dad was speechless.

"Great, there's a plan down the drain." Roxanne said.

"No it's not. We'll just have to make our mom fall out of love with… what's his name-" Rachelle said.

"Troy." Roxanne said.

"Whatever. And make her fall in love with dad." Rachelle finished.

"Yeah! But… what about Ms. M? We made dad fall in love with Ms. M!" Roxanne said.

"Oh… Then we'll just have to make dad hate Ms. M." Rachelle said.

"We can't do that to Ms. M! Or dad." Roxanne said.

"Do you want a mom or what?" Rachelle said. Roxanne nodded. "Then we have to do this!" Rachelle said and then they heard their dad say something.

"Troy?" He said.

"Hey Ryan." The guy said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gabriella, she just finished her shift and is now headed to the mall to hang out with her friends. 

Gabriella looked at her watch. It read 3:50. _Ten minutes until I'm late. _Gabriella thought.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the mall and went to the usual place where they meet. The food-court.

"Hey Gabby!" Sharpay said perkily.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella said just as perkily. "Hey Tay! Hey Kels! Hey Taysha!" Gabriella said to the rest of her friends as she sat down.

"My, someone's happy today." Taylor said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Gabby's in love." Lataysha said.

"Really? So who's the lucky guy?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know his name." Gabby said.

"So you're in love with a guy, but you don't know his name?" Kelsi said.

"Pretty much." Gabriella said. "He gave me a free ticket to see a play in Broadway. Which reminds me, Shar, why aren't you doing Broadway?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I have to finish filming a movie with Channing Tatum."

"Oh." Gabriella said. "So Tay, how are Chad and little Devon doing?" She asked.

"They're both fine, Chad took Devon to Central Park. It's been a long time since those two had father and son time." Taylor said.

"What about you Kels? How are Jason and the baby?"

"Jason's good. He's actually here in the mall somewhere, hanging out with Zeke. And the baby is doing well. We found out that it's a girl."

"Aww… what are you gonna name it?" Lataysha asked.

"I don't know yet. We still have to look up some baby names." Kelsi said while rubbing her stomach. She's due in five months.

"What about you Shar? How are Zeke and Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"Zeke's doing fine. As Kelsi said, he's here somewhere hanging out with Jason, and Ryan's doing fine as well, he's doing a play right now." Sharpay said.

"Great to know!" Gabriella said.

"So, who's up for some shopping?" Lataysha asked. Everybody raised their hands. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping!"

* * *

About an hour later, Sharpay's sidekick rang to the tune of "Seasons of Love" from RENT. She answered it. 

"Hello… hey Ry… I'm shopping… Ry, you know it's girls afternoon out… can't it wait… are you sure… alright… I'll be there in a few. Tell the girls auntie Shar is coming. Toodles!" Sharpay said as she turned her sidekick off.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked.

"Ryan needs me to come over. He said it's really important." Sharpay sighed. "I guess this shopping trip is over for me. See you guys on Wednesday!" Sharpay said as she took her shopping bags and went to her car.

* * *

A few minutes later, she ended up outside of Ryan's house. She took her set of keys, found Ryan's house keys and opened the door. 

"Ryan? I'm here!" Sharpay shouted. The next thing she knew, two small bodies were squeezing her body.

"Aunt Sharpay!" the twins shouted. Just as Sharpay heard that, she let go of the twins.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Sharpay said.

"Oh, sorry." Roxanne said.

"We forgot." Rachelle said.

"What did I say to not call me?" Sharpay asked.

"Never call aunt Sharpay, 'aunt' unless in front of important people because it makes her feel old." The twins said together.

"And?" Sharpay said as she waited for an answer.

"And treat aunt Sharpay like you would treat your friends." The twins said.

"Very good! Now where's your dad? He told me to come here."

"Oh, he's in his private office working on something." Roxanne replied.

"No he's not. He's right here." Ryan said as he went through the doorway. "Shar we need to talk."

"Ooohhh, Sharpay's in trouble." Rachelle said.

Sharpay chuckled. "No I'm not! I'm not in trouble right?" She looked at Ryan and raised an eyebrow.

"No you're not, now can we just talk? Can you girls excuse us? Uh… you can go take a swim in the pool."

"Okay!" The girls said as they ran up to their room to change. Sharpay followed her brother to his private office.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Leslie's back."

Sharpay stared at him in shock for about a minute. "I'm sorry, can you run that by me again. I think I have my earring stuck in my ear." Sharpay said as she pretended to fix her earrings.

Ryan sighed. "Leslie's back."

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls, they were about to do a dive. 

"Ready?" Rachelle asked her twin. Roxanne nodded. They started counting down. "3… 2…" Then they got cut off and fell in the pool because they were startled by a very, very, very loud high-pitched scream.

* * *

Ryan took his fingers out of his ears. But quickly put them back in when he knew there was gonna be more screaming to come. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BACK?" Ryan heard his sister scream just as loud as if his fingers weren't in his ears.

"I mean she's here in New York. She's the playwright of the new play I'm doing."

"Are you kidding me? I thought she left you?"

"She did. She came back and now she wants custody of the girls."

"Well she's not getting it. Not unless she gets through me first."

"You care about my girls that much?"

"Hey, what can I say? They're chips off the old block. They're like mini-mes."

Ryan put his face in his hands. "What am I going to do? I don't wanna lose my girls."

"Don't do anything yet. She hasn't made a move yet. If she does, tell me, and I swear by nana's grave that I will do anything in my power to stop her."

Ryan raised his head. "You're awesome, you know that?"

"I've been told that." Then they stood up and went to the backyard to check on the girls.

"You girls having fun?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Roxanne yelled back.

"Did you girls finish your homework?" Ryan asked.

Rachelle sighed. "Yes dad, we finished our homework. So what was that really, really loud scream about? Did Sharpay break a nail?"

"No I did not break a nail! And we can't tell you what it's about. It's top-secret adult stuff." Sharpay said as she winked.

"Oh yeah, 'adult stuff'." Roxanne said putting air quotes around "adult stuff".

"Well girls say good-bye to aunt Sharpay now."

"Aww… you're leaving already?"

"Yeah. I have to go. I have to get back to my friends. But…" Sharpay said as she looked at her watch. "…You girls can come with me if you want. I'm going to the mall."

"Dad, can we go please?" Roxanne said.

"Yeah, we promise we'll be good!" Rachelle said.

"And I promise to take them back before eight."

"Yeah, you'll bring them back at 7:59." Ryan said sarcastically.

"PLEASE?" All three girls shouted. Ryan sighed and then smiled. "Fine. Go have fun. But bring them back before eight okay little sis?"

"Yes big bro."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sharpay, Rachelle, and Roxanne arrived at the mall and met up with the rest of the girls. But Gabriella was nowhere to be found. 

"Where's Gabby?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, she had to go. She still had to finish lesson plans. And who are these little princesses that look a lot like you?" Lataysha asked.

"Oh, these are my nieces, Rachelle and Roxanne Evans." Sharpay introduced them.

"Hello ladies." Rachelle and Roxanne said as they curtseyed.

"Hi. We're your auntie's friends. I'm Taylor. But you can call me Tay." Taylor said.

"I'm Lataysha." Lataysha said. "But you can call me Taysha."

"And I'm Kelsi. But you can call me Kels." Kelsi introduced herself.

"And if Gabriella were here, she'd say, 'I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby.'" Sharpay said.

"It's very nice to meet you." The girls said politely.

"Now, I promised these girls that I'd take them shopping so I hope we're not done yet."

"Oh no! We're only halfway done." Kelsi said.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. And now, I'm going to start writing the next chapter. Might take me a whole week until I update though because I have a lot of quizzes to study for. **

**By the way, the thing I wrote on the trailer, about how Roxanne, Rachelle, Ryan, Gabriella, and Leslie are gonna bump into each other, is not exactly gonna happen because Leslie already met Ryan and the girls. But I might just improvise and still write it, but in a different way.**

**So, until next time! See ya! Oh, and R&R**


	7. Playing MatchBreakers

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying to update faster, but I can only type so fast! And I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so... yeah. And thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**azndoll10: Thanks! And yeah, Troy has an important part in the story. I'll use him throughout.**

**Zac's my boyfriend: Here's an update!**

**Vanessa Turner: Thanks! Here's an update! And thanks for reviewing my other story!**

**Okay, here's chapter six! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter Six: **Playing Match-Breakers **(A/N: You know like the opposite of matchmaker? Yeah, I know I'm lame but whatever)**

"I feel really bad doing this to Ms. M." Roxanne said.

"I know, but if we want dad to hook up with mom, we're gonna have to do it."

Roxanne sighs. "I guess you're right."

The rest of the day during class, Rachelle and Roxanne try to injure Gabriella so she wouldn't have to go to the play. Roxanne finished her banana and put the banana peel in Gabriella's path.

"All right class, turn to page forty-two in your textbooks and read about the states of matter." Gabriella said as she walked in the room. Roxanne and Rachelle waited for her to fall but she didn't. When they looked at where she walked, the banana peel wasn't there anymore.

During recess, Rachelle tried to throw a softball at Gabriella's head. As it was about to hit her, a basketball was thrown in the air and blocked the softball.

Back in the classroom, Roxanne pushed Gabriella's science trophy off of her desk so it would fall on her foot. But before it could hit Gabriella's foot, someone pulled Gabriella's chair back and the trophy missed.

While Gabriella walked down the hall, Rachelle walked in front of her and put her foot out so Gabriella would trip. But suddenly, as if on cue, someone called out, "Ms. M!" and Gabriella turned to the other direction to see who called her.

At the end of the day, Roxanne and Rachelle met up after school.

"This isn't working!" Roxanne said.

"Did you just now notice that?" Rachelle asked sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Roxanne asked.

"Turn to plan B." Rachelle answered.

"Which is what?" Roxanne asked.

"Humiliate dad in front of Ms. M." Rachelle answered.

With that, the girls went back to Gabriella's classroom and sat in front of Gabriella's desk.

"Hi girls, you're gonna wait for your dad today?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna pick us up from now on." Roxanne answered.

"Really? Why's that?" Gabriella asked.

"You know why Ms. M." Rachelle said while she winked. Gabriella blushed.

"Well, I can't wait to go to the play next week." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, um, about the play, I heard that they were gonna postpone opening night." Roxanne said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"They needed to rewrite a scene." Rachelle said.

"Oh… your dad must be devastated." Gabriella said.

"What about their dad?" Ryan said as he walked through the doors with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh, your daughters were saying that opening night was gonna be postponed because they needed to rewrite a scene and I said that you must be devastated."

"Opening night's not gonna be postponed. Where did you girls hear that?" Ryan asked his girls.

"Oh, you know how it is on the set dad! All these rumors and stuff going around, I guess my sources are wrong." Roxanne said.

"Oh." Ryan said and he turned to Gabriella. "Um… these are for you." Ryan said as he gave Gabriella the flowers. Gabriella took the flowers as the girls bit their lips.

"Roses. My favorite. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just got the habit of getting roses because those are also my old high school girlfriend's favorites." Ryan said.

Roxanne nodded at Rachelle to start.

"Oh dad! What is that smell?" Rachelle said.

"Did you forget to put on deodorant again?" Roxanne asked.

Ryan blushed. "No. I remembered to put some on right before I left."

"Well, you better put some more, because that stench is killing me!" Rachelle said.

Roxanne turned to Gabriella. "You have to excuse our dad Ms. M."

Rachelle turned to Gabriella as well. "Yeah, he really has bad BO."

Ryan blushed even more. "No I don't. Here, smell it." Ryan said as he put his armpit in Rachelle's face playfully.

"Oh dad! Get that away from me!" Rachelle said. Gabriella giggled.

"I really don't, the girls just like humiliating me." Ryan explained.

"Oh, and dad, remember that day when you had beans for lunch?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh yeah, then a few minutes after lunch, you pooted the 'Star Spangled Banner'." Rachelle said, Ryan blushed, and Gabriella laughed even harder.

"Dad, what about that time when you had to kiss your own sister in a play?" Roxanne said.

"Or that time…" Rachelle continued. The more stories they told, the more Ryan blushed and the more Gabriella laughed.

"Okay girls, I think it's time to go!" Ryan said as he pushed them out the door. Then he turned back to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry, you probably shouldn't have heard those." Ryan apologized.

"It's okay, we all do embarrassing things sometimes." Gabriella said. Ryan smiled.

"So, will I still see you next week at opening night?" Ryan asked.

"You certainly will." Gabriella replied. Ryan smiled. "Great. Um… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Ryan said as he smiled at her before walking out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryan straps the girls in their seats. 

"What has gotten into you girls?" Ryan asked as he took his seat on the driver's side.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked, oh-so innocently.

"I mean, why were you girls trying to embarrass me in front of Ms. M?" Ryan said.

"We just thought that if she knew who you really were, she'd like you for who you really are." Rachelle said. Then she turned to Roxanne and silently mouthed, 'yeah right'.

"Well, I appreciate your help girls, but it didn't seem like it worked. Why don't you just let your old man turn on the charm and you girls just watch?" Ryan suggested.

"But we really want to help!" Roxanne said.

"I think you've helped enough." Ryan said.

* * *

An hour later, since Gabriella doesn't have a shift at the lab on Fridays, she's at the mall with Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, and Lataysha. 

"Sharpay, why do you look so out of it?" Lataysha asked.

"I just got horrible news from Ryan this past Monday." Sharpay answered.

"Well, is there anything we can do to help?" Kelsi asked.

"Don't really know yet." Sharpay said. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Gladly. So Gabriella, have you found out what the guy's name is? Other than his last name?" Taylor asked.

"No, not yet. I didn't get the chance to ask him."

"Wow Gabby, one simple thing you have to do and you can't do it." Lataysha said.

"Yeah, and I thought you were the smart one." Kelsi said.

"You know, all you have to do is say, 'I didn't quite catch your name,' or, 'what's your name?'" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, okay, I get it you guys. Don't rub it in." Gabriella said. "Can we just go shopping now?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the theatre, Ryan and the female lead, Veronica, are rehearsing a scene on stage while Rachelle and Roxanne are taking a break. Leslie approaches them. 

"Hi girls." Leslie greeted.

"Hi Ms. Davis." Both girls replied.

"Now what did I tell you? Call me Leslie. Or 'mom' if you'd like."

"I think we'll stick to Leslie for now." Rachelle said. "If that's okay."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't expect you girls to call me 'mom' when we've only known each other for about five days. But what I want to know is, are you girls having fun?"

"We sure are." Roxanne said.

"Yeah, we love your script." Rachelle replied.

"Where did you come up with the idea of a guy going to college, has kids, has his 'girlfriend' leave him and then five years later, she comes back?" Roxanne asked.

Leslie smiled. "Sometimes, things just come to me." Then she winked at them. "What size shoe do you girls wear?"

"Kids seven." The girls answer. **(A/N: Don't really know how big that is, I just made it up)**

"Perfect. I went to the mall this morning and while I was passing a shoe store, I saw these adorable booties! I thought, 'hey, maybe the girls will like it,' so I got them. Thank goodness it was the right size." Leslie said as she pulled two shoeboxes from a shopping bag and handed them to the girls.

"Thank you so much!" Rachelle said as she opened the box and found a pair of boots that she wanted.

"These are so cool!" Roxanne said as she tried hers on. "Fits like a glove!"

"I knew you girls would like it."

"So, Leslie, when and how did you meet our dad?" Rachelle asked.

"I met him back when I started college. We bumped into each other in campus trying to look for our dorm rooms. Our luggage spilled and our clothes mixed together. He helped me up and we introduced ourselves. So when we finally found our own dorm rooms, we kept going back and forth from each other's dorm room so we could return each other's things. Then we found out that we had the same classes together."

"When did you have us?" Roxanne asked.

"I had you girls late in my junior year of college."

"Did you and dad get married?" Rachelle asked.

"No we didn't. We found that we really didn't like each other like we thought, so we didn't marry each other. We just lived together after college for your sake."

"Why'd you leave us with dad?" Roxanne asked.

Leslie sighed. "You know what? I seriously have no idea."

"Do you wanna get back together with dad?" Rachelle asked.

"Actually, I don't. I don't know why, but I'd rather not. Besides, I have a boyfriend. And I'm pretty sure that your dad doesn't want to get back together with me either."

"We think he does." Roxanne said. **(A/N: Remember, everything the twins say, is all a lie)**

"He talks about you all the time." Rachelle said. "Like how he thinks you've gotten prettier, how your plays are amazing, stuff like that."

"Really? Hmm… that's something new. Are you sure?" Leslie said.

"We're absolutely positive." Roxanne said.

"I think your dad's just trying to be nice." Leslie said.

"Yeah, if being nice means he kisses your picture everyday." Rachelle said.

"I didn't even know he has a picture of me."

"He keeps it on the desk of his private office at home." Roxanne said.

_Whatever Ryan. I already have a boyfriend. _Leslie thought.

Ryan finished rehearsing with Veronica and is now cooling off in his dressing room. He came out with a totally different outfit, ready to go home. He approached the girls.

"Girls, you ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Rachelle said.

"We were just telling Leslie how you think of her every single day." Roxanne said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know what we're talking about dad." Rachelle said, winking at her dad.

Ryan looked at Leslie, and then he looked back at the girls. "Girls, can you excuse us for a while? We need to talk about something important."

"Take your time." Roxanne said as they walked off. They still kept an eye on their parents though.

"Look, whatever the girls told you, it's not true."

"Yeah I figured that out when they said you had a picture of me on your desk in your private office."

"They told you what? I don't even have a picture of you! Maybe the one in the yearbook, but that's it!"

"I thought so."

"The girls also told me last night that in your office, you have a picture of me next to your computer, half naked in my boxers."

Leslie thought for a while. Then she finally spoke. "Um…"

"Don't tell me you DO have a picture of me next to your computer half naked in my boxers."

"What? No! No, no! I invited the girls in my office for cookies yesterday, and they probably saw the picture next to my computer. It had someone half-naked on there. But, it's not you! It's Troy."

"Woman, you are poisoning my daughters' minds with porn pictures of Troy Bolton!"

"They're my daughters too! And it's not porn. He's only half-naked. And I wouldn't put a picture of you half-naked if my life depended on it."

"I would never ask you to."

"See, this is why I don't want to get back together with you!"

"What? And you think that I would want to get back together with a porn-watching whore like you?" Ryan said. Leslie stared at him wide-eyed.

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls, they're discussing how else to get their parents back together. 

"What do you think they're gonna talk about?" Roxanne asked.

"Don't know. But I hope it's something romantic." Rachelle said

"Maybe they're talking about the play and stuff." Roxanne said.

"Doubt it. Dad won't talk to Leslie if it wasn't something absolutely important." Rachelle said.

"Yeah, you're right." Roxanne said. Then they watched their parents together in silence for a while.

"I think they're getting along well." Roxanne said. They saw their dad say something to Leslie, and then she looks at him for a while. Then Leslie did something unexpected. She slapped him. The girls winced.

"I think you spoke too soon." Rachelle said.

"You think?" Roxanne asked sarcastically.

* * *

Back with Ryan and Leslie, Leslie is now shouting at Ryan. 

"You had absolutely NO right to call me that. If you call me that one more time, I will take the girls in the middle of the night and go far, FAR away! Do you understand?"

Ryan eyed her for a while. Then he finally spoke. "You lay a single finger on them, you will regret the day we ever met."

Leslie came closer. "I already do." She said, and then she walked away.

As she walked outside the theatre, she met Troy.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all day and all I get is voice mail."

"I've been around. Watching the girls. Making sure they're out of trouble. I saw they were trying to injure their teacher."

"Why were they doing that?" Leslie asked.

Troy just shrugged. "I don't know. But every time they try to injure her, something happens that saves their teacher. It's like someone's watching." _Yeah, and that someone is me. _He added as an afterthought.

"The girls have been acting weird lately, it's…" Leslie said while trying to think of the right word.

"Weird?" Troy suggested.

"Yeah… weird." Leslie said as she took Troy's arm and they walked off.

* * *

**So did you guys like that? I promise that Chad, Jason, and Zeke will be in the next chapter. I know you guys think I'm neglecting them, but no worries! They'll be here next chapter! So please R&R! I really appreciate it!**


	8. Small World

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in five days! I made this chapter longer and I can only type so much words in one day. So, sorry if you guys were waiting a long time. And thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**azndoll10: Thanks! As for your question about Troy being in love with Gabriella... hm... still not sure if I'm going to make them do that but they are still kinda attracted to each other.**

**lol925: It's okay. That happened to me too. Thanks! Troy was at Gabi's school because he was looking after the twins. Yeah, I decided to put in drama. I like drama, but not so much that the whole story is sad. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Vanessa Turner: Thanks! Well, you'll find out soon!**

**PrettyGirl14: What are you confused about? I can help you!**

**Okay, that's all the reviews! Thanks for reviewing again! Here's chapter seven! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter Seven: **Small World

"Chad? Where are you? We're gonna be late for the show!" Taylor shouted through her house with little four-year-old Devon in her arms.

"Daddy! If we're late, Ms. Sharpay is going to be mad!" Little Devon shouted.

"He's right Chad! And you know what it means when Sharpay's mad!" Taylor shouted. Finally, Chad came out from the powder room after fixing his bow tie and brushing his signature curly locks.

"All right, all right, I'm ready. Let's go." Chad said as he reached for the car keys. He checked his watch. "I don't know why you guys keep hollering, we have like an hour to go." Then he takes little Devon in his hands while Taylor gets her purse.

"You ready for your first Broadway show little D?" Chad asked his son sweetly.

"Yup! I can't wait!" Devon answered.

"But there are rules. You can't make noises when you're inside the theatre. It'll ruin the play. You have to sit still in your seat. Okay?"

Devon sighed. "Okay." Chad noticed the sad look on his son's face.

"Hey, don't worry. After the play, you can make as much noise as you want. And I promise I'll get you ice cream."

Suddenly, little Devon's eyes grew wide as he looked at his dad. "Really?"

"If you promise to pay close attention to the play and not make any noise."

"I promise!" Little Devon shouted.

"All right!" Then Chad gave Devon a high-five. Then Taylor got back from their room. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Both Chad and Devon shouted. Taylor took the lead to the car. Chad put a finger to his lips and looked at Devon. Devon pretended to zip his lips and Chad smiled. "That's my boy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella is frantically searching her closet and trying to pull together a semi-formal outfit. She finally gave up after looking for an hour and found absolutely nothing.

"Nothing works!" Gabriella said, exasperated. Then she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Gabby? Can I come in?" Lataysha shouted.

"Whatever." Gabby said. Lataysha came in and found Gabriella lying facedown on her bed.

"Girl, what's wrong?" Lataysha asked while she sat next to her friend.

"I have no clue what to wear!" Gabriella shouted.

"Oh. And you're trying to impress… the guy." Lataysha said. She saw Gabriella nod.

"Well, I know the one person who we can turn to." Lataysha said as she took her phone out and started dialing. Then Gabriella perked up.

"Oh no. Knowing Sharpay, she'll probably tell me to wear something extravagant. And when I don't show up in it, she'll kill me."

"So you better make a wise decision. 'Cause she's on the other line right now. Hey Shar! How's it goin'?"

"It's good. I'm already here in the theatre. I'm helping Ryan do his last minute things. So what's up?"

"Oh, Gabriella here needs some help with wardrobe. She doesn't know what to wear."

"_Oh, well, what kind of style does she like?"_

Lataysha takes the phone from her ear and turns to Gabriella. "What kind of style do you like to wear for tonight?"

"Well, something semi-formal… you know, nothing too crazy and nothing too sim-" Gabriella didn't get to finish her sentence because Lataysha went back to her conversation.

"She said she wants to wear something semi-formal."

"Oh that's easy. Ask her if she has that black dress that I sent her last Christmas."

Lataysha took the phone off of her ear again and turned to Gabriella. "She asked if you still have the black dress that she sent you last Christmas." Gabriella immediately went into her closet and searched for the dress and in minutes she found it. Lataysha went back to her conversation.

"She's got it right here."

"_Great. Tell her to wear it with the silver heels. Then tell her to wear the silver headband, the silver chain bracelet, the silver hoop earrings, the silver necklace, and the diamond ring."_

"All right… I'll make sure to tell her… All right, bye." Lataysha said before she hung up her phone.

"She said to wear that with the silver heels, headband, chain bracelet, hoop earrings, necklace and the diamond ring." Lataysha said. Gabriella immediately pushed Lataysha out of her room so she could change.

A few moments later, Lataysha heard a voice from inside the room.

"Taysha? Can you come in and help me?" Lataysha rushed inside and saw that Gabriella needed to zip up.

"Can you please zip me up?" Gabriella asked. Lataysha comes and tries to zip up the zipper but fails. "It's stuck!"

"No, no, it can't be stuck! It's only been a year!"

"What size is this thing?" Lataysha asked as she reached for the tag. "A size two? What have you been eating?"

"Great. Now, I lost my ability to fit into a size two. What am I going to do now?" Gabriella asked Lataysha. It looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't you have a corset?" Lataysha asked. Then Gabriella perked up and pushed Lataysha out of the door.

In just a few minutes, Gabriella came out wearing the dress and the heels. "How do I look?" Gabriella asked.

Lataysha whistled. "Girl, if that dude got a look of you, I bet you a hundred bucks that he's gonna faint. But now you gotta put on the finishing touches." Gabriella did as she was told and went back to her room and put the headband, the earrings, the bracelet, and the necklace on.

"Are you ready? Can we go now?" Lataysha asked. Then she looked at her watch. "We have half an hour to go."

"Yeah we can go. Just let me get my purse." As soon as Gabriella got her purse, they were on their way.

* * *

"Shar, how do I look?" Ryan asked frantically as he came out of his dressing room.

"Ryan, for the twelfth time, you look great. Now stop asking me before I get a headache!" Sharpay said.

"Okay, okay, gosh. You don't have to shout about it. And I just wanna make sure I look good you know, for… Ms. M."

"You still don't know her name?"

"I didn't have the chance to ask."

"You're hopeless."

"Dad, how much more time do we have?" Roxanne asked as she came out of her dressing room. Ryan checked his watch. "We have about half an hour." He replied. Then Roxanne gave his dad two thumbs up and went back to her dressing room.

"See. Your daughters are relaxed. Why aren't you?" Sharpay asked. Suddenly Leslie walked on stage and came to Ryan. Sharpay just rolled her eyes. Ryan glared at her.

"Ryan." Leslie greeted.

"Leslie." Ryan greeted back.

"Sharpay." Leslie said.

"Leslie." Sharpay said. Then Leslie turned to Ryan. "Look. I worked hard on this play. Don't try to ruin it because if you ruin it, I'm ruined. And if I'm ruined, I ruin you. Got it?" Ryan did not say a word but just continued staring at her. Sharpay stepped in.

"Um… excuse me, Leslie, but I think my brother knows better than to do that. He's too nice to ruin your little play. So, I would back off a little, if you don't want to get stepped on." Sharpay said. Leslie just glared at her and walked into her office.

Sharpay turned to Ryan. "Are you just gonna let her talk to you like that? And you're not gonna do anything about it?" Sharpay asked.

"Hey, like you said, I'm too nice for that. And she's not worth wasting my breath for. I have to prepare for the musical." Ryan said and they walked into his dressing room to add the final adjustments. But what Ryan didn't know was that two pairs of blue eyes were watching him. One belonged to a little girl, and one, to a grown man.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the theatre is three-quarters filled with people. In just a couple of minutes, the show would start and the theatre would be full. Some of the waiting people included Chad, Taylor, Devon, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Gabriella, Lataysha, and Troy. Troy sat farthest from Gabriella.

Jason kept rubbing Kelsi's stomach. "How's my baby girl doing? Are you ready for your first Broadway show?" Jason whispered to the baby girl inside Kelsi. Suddenly, he felt a jolt coming from Kelsi's stomach.

"Oh! I guess that was a 'yes'." Kelsi said.

Meanwhile, Gabriella could not sit still. She kept bugging Sharpay and Lataysha.

"Does my hair look okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes." Lataysha answered.

"What about my dress?" Gabriella asked again.

"Yes!" Sharpay answered.

"But what about my-"

"Gabriella! If you don't stop asking questions, I will personally make sure that you will _not_ look okay. Got it?" Sharpay asked sternly. Gabriella sighed and nodded.

"By the way, Shar, where's Ryan?" Gabriella asked.

"He's backstage get-" Sharpay didn't get to finish her statement because a voice interrupted.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the show will be starting in two minutes. We will be closing the door in one minute."

_One minute? That's just enough time for me to check my hair._ Gabriella thought. "Excuse me." She told Sharpay and got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

As the play progressed, Gabriella couldn't help but think. _He reminds me of someone. I just can't put my finger on it. _Gabriella thought. She started blinking. All of a sudden, a picture of Ryan on stage in high school flashed in her mind repeatedly. She blinked one time and the picture went away. She blinked one more time and started remembering things.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Gabriella and Ryan were on stage as Minnie and Arnold. Gabriella checked her watch. Five minutes until the kissing scene._

"_Hey Minnie?" She heard Ryan say._

"_Yeah?" She answered back._

"_Thanks for helping out. I mean without you, it would've been nothing."_

"_No problem. You know I'm always here for you." Gabriella heard herself say. Ryan didn't say anything back. It was a long and awkward silence. She heard Ms. Darbus shout something softly to Ryan. Ryan obeyed and finally said something._

"_Hey Minnie, I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now."_

_Gabriella didn't know what to say. She heard pages ruffling behind her. _Probably Ms. Darbus messing with the script again. _She thought. She decided to play along with Ryan._

"_Okay." Gabriella said. It was the only thing that came to her mind._

"_Can I do this?" She heard Ryan say. All of a sudden, her lips were connected to his. They weren't supposed to kiss until five more minutes, but she couldn't help but savor every moment. She loved that kiss. It felt magical._

_They went on like this for at least a minute. She didn't want to let go. But they had to, for the sake of the play. Gabriella gathered all of her might to say something. "I guess you can." Those were the words that came out of her mouth before Ryan sealed her lips one more time._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Gabriella came back to reality when she realized someone was nudging her. She blinked a few times before she realized that the play was over and everybody was standing up and giving it a standing ovation. Sharpay was nudging her to stand up and start clapping. She did as she was told.

When she looked at the stage, she saw that the two main characters were kissing. The curtains closed and the play ended. Everybody was clapping wildly, and some were even cheering. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the memories that were coming back to her. _Just like high school._ She thought.

* * *

After the musical, Gabriella calmed down a little bit. She's not as bouncy as she was before the show started. Troy suddenly disappeared.

Jason is now rubbing Kelsi's stomach again. "Did you like your first Broadway show baby?" Jason whispered.

"Of course she did. Uncle Ryan's in it." Kelsi said.

"But Ryan's not even related to her so how's he an uncle?" Zeke butted in.

"Well, he's a close friend, so he'll act like an uncle, besides, he's going to be one of her godfathers. And what else should she call him?" Kelsi said.

"Good point." Zeke said.

Meanwhile, Chad and Taylor are talking to their son.

"So how'd you like your first real Broadway play, little D?" Taylor asked.

"I liked it a lot. They did the same thing that you and daddy did last night." Little Devon said.

"What same thing?" Chad asked.

"The thing they did before they closed the curtain thingy." **(A/N: He's talking about the kiss, unless you guys didn't catch that) **Little Devon replied. Chad looked at Taylor wide-eyed.

"Well, that's what people do to show their love for each other sweetie." Taylor said.

"Yeah, so what you saw last night, means that your mommy and I love each other very much." Chad said.

"Oh, okay." Devon said. Chad picked him up and as he did, he received a kiss on the lips from Devon. "I love you, daddy." Devon said. Then he turned to his mother and kissed her on the lips too. "I love you mommy." **(A/N: Aww…)**

"Oh, we love you too, honey." Taylor said as she kissed his cheek.

"Very much." Chad added as he kissed his son's cheek.

"Yay! Can we go get ice cream now?" Devon asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! Thanks for reminding me, little D. I promise we'll get ice cream, but not now because mommy and daddy still has to talk to some people. Okay?" Chad said. Devon sighed. "Okay."

Meanwhile, Sharpay is talking to Gabriella.

"So where's the mystery guy?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know. Do you know where the actors are gonna come out of?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, they get out through those doors." Sharpay said pointing to two doors and turned to Zeke, Jason and Kelsi. Gabriella turned to Lataysha.

"Hey, Taysha. Can you come with me? I wanna meet Mystery Guy."

"Uh, uh. I don't think so. He's _your_ man. I don't wanna interrupt your moment with him and I'm just gonna feel like a third wheel. You're on your own."

Gabriella sighed and nodded. She understood that she had to do this on her own. So she walked through the crowd and near the doors where Sharpay said that the actors would come out. In a few minutes, the doors opened revealing the actors. But before Gabriella could get a close look, the people in the crowd swarmed in for autographs and photo ops.

Finally, Mystery Guy (as Gabriella calls him) notices Gabriella and waves but was immediately blocked by a fan that asked for his autograph. Gabriella tried to get through the crowd but it was just too crowded. She decided just to wait for the crowd to fade.

In a few minutes, the crowd finally fades and Mystery Guy goes to Gabriella.

"Hey." Mystery Guy a.k.a. Ryan said.

"Hey." Gabriella said back.

"So how'd you like the musical?" Ryan asked.

"It was great. I've never seen a musical this good since… high school." Gabriella said. _Since Ryan. _She thought. _Maybe… _"Um… never really got your name." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know. It's weird that we know each other for about a month now and we still don't know each other's names." Ryan said.

"So, can I have your name?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, it's on the playbill." Ryan said. Gabriella put her hand to her head. "Oh, I didn't even think of that! And I'm supposed to be a genius!" She said as she took out the playbill from her purse and flipped through the pages and landed on the pages with the actors' names. She skimmed through the names until she found Ryan's character's name and went over to see… _Ryan Evans._

"Ryan?" Gabriella said. Suddenly, Leslie comes.

"Ryan!" Leslie shouts, and bumps Gabriella. Leslie looks at Gabriella. "Aren't you Gabriella Montez?" Leslie said. Then the twins come running to them.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Gabriella?" He said as he rubbed his eyes to see if it was her that he was seeing.

"Ms. M, your first name is Gabriella?" Roxanne asked.

"You know each other?" Leslie butts in. Just then, Gabriella realizes who the girl is. "Leslie? Leslie Davis?" Gabriella asked.

"She's our mom!" Rachelle said proudly. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Mom?" Gabriella turned to Leslie with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, and this is our dad!" Roxanne said as she pointed to Ryan. Ryan was speechless. The girl he never thought he'd see ever again was standing right in front of him.

"Dad?" Gabriella said, again, with a confused look plastered on her face. _He's married? _Gabriella thought. Suddenly, Gabriella started sprinting for the doors with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I thought Gabriella was kinda OOC at the beginning of the chapter. But I guess you change when love kicks in, LOL! I really hope you guys liked it! And please drop by and review! Thanks! Oh, and if you guys wanna check out the things Gabriella wore, go to my profile. Sorry if my fashion sense isn't that good, but I try.**

**And sorry if Chad, Jason, and Zeke's parts were lame. But I promise I'll make them better somehow in the next chapters!**


	9. Mystery Solved

**A/N: Hello wonderful people! I was hoping that I could get this chapter out yesterday but I ran out of time. My mom shouted at me to get off of the computer, saying that I've been on it for a long time. Anyway, thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers. I love you all!**

**Vanessa Turner:** Thanks! I know, I think this is the most dramatic story I've ever written.

**lol925: **Oh, Sharpay didn't tell Gabriella. She thought Gabriella would know because she cares about him a lot. And maybe it slipped her mind. And your other question will be answered shortly. Thanks!

**megan:** Thanks! And I'll try not to make Ryan break Gabriella's heart.

**azndoll10:** I know. As I told Vanessa Turner, I think this is the most dramatic story I've ever written. And the longest chapters.

**PrettyGirl14: **Thanks! I agree, those are priceless moments. Keep reading!

**Well, those are all the people that reviewed! I hope more people come read my story and review it! And I hope you readers like this next installment!**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter Eight:** Mystery Solved

Gabriella sat in the little ice cream parlor just outside the theatre, chowing down on what looks to be two pounds of ice cream.

"How could he do this? He has a wife! And kids! And he's trying to get his flirt on with me? After about ten years? What was he thinking? What does he see in… Leslie? I mean, it's _Leslie _for crying out loud!" Gabriella talked to herself as she stuffed spoonfuls of ice cream in her mouth. Just then, an older woman was staring at her. Gabriella just smiled embarrassingly.

Gabriella scanned the whole ice cream parlor. It was just a small, homey, shop. Then she spotted Chad, Taylor, and Devon in one corner. She saw that Chad and Taylor were sharing a milkshake and little Devon was eating an ice cream cone. Gabriella chuckled a little. _He's a messy eater._ Gabriella thought when she saw all the ice cream around his little mouth and on his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the theatre, Ryan just finished packing up his things and he's now ready to go home. The girls are already outside. Leslie approaches Ryan. 

"You know Gabriella Montez?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, we knew each other back in high school. She was one of my closest friends." Ryan didn't dare say that she was his girlfriend. Who knows what Leslie might do to her? "But how do _you_ know her?" Ryan asked.

"Oh. Well, when I left you guys, I saw that Gabriella was looking for a roommate. I applied and she accepted. I lived there for about half a year and then the fcking b+ch kicked me out. **(A/N: Sorry, not a big fan of bad language)**" Leslie said.

"Hey! Gabriella is not a b+ch! And don't you dare say that about her! Do you understand?" Ryan said. He approached Leslie, pointing a finger at her. Fighting the urge to not slap her then and there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A little overprotective aren't we? Why do you care anyway?" Leslie said.

Ryan noticed his pointing finger and lowered it. He shook his head. "Forget it. Why am I even talking to you? You're just a waste of breath." Ryan said as he walked out of the nearly empty theatre.

"Ready to go girls?" Ryan asked as he reached them.

"Can we go to the ice cream parlor first daddy?" Rachelle asked.

"Please?" Roxanne added, with her puppy dog eyes. Ryan sighed. "Fine. I guess you girls did a great job tonight and you girls deserve a treat. Come on." Ryan said as he held their hands and walked across the street.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ice cream parlor, Gabriella is halfway done with her ice cream. She saw Taylor, Chad, and Devon pass her. 

"Goodnight Gabs! See you Monday!" Taylor shouted before they reached the door.

"Goodnight!" Gabriella shouted back. Then she talked to herself again. "How could I be so stupid? I mean, the name 'Evans' should've triggered something in my brain. But don't the girls know that their dad is cheating on their mom? Well, it is Leslie. Everybody cheats on her, being the slut that she is. But nonetheless, Leslie is still a human being and nobody should cheat on anybody. I can't believe he did that! And I went out with him during high school! I should've known better." Gabriella trailed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the parlor, Ryan saw Chad and Taylor going to their car with little Devon. 

"Hey guys!" Ryan greeted.

"Hey Ry!" Taylor said as she hugged him.

"Hey man." Chad said as they did the manly, one-armed, handshake.

"Did you like the show little D?" Ryan asked Devon.

"Yes sir! I liked it! Mommy and daddy did the same thing you did with that girl." Little Devon said.

"What thing?" Ryan asked. Taylor covered Devon's mouth and Chad whispered to Ryan what he meant. Ryan smiled. "Oh."

"By the way, you girls did a great job." Taylor told the girls.

"Thank you!" The girls said.

"Well, we gotta go. It's way past little D's bedtime." Chad said.

"No it's not!" Devon said, just before he yawned.

"Oh, yes it is." Taylor said. "We'll see you soon Ry." She said before they headed off to their car. Ryan and the girls entered the ice cream parlor and got in line.

"All right, what do you want girls?" Ryan asked.

"Three scoops of banana split with extra caramel and chocolate syrup and a cherry on top." The girls replied at once.

"Wow, you girls sound like your aunt… when she's not on one of her diets." Ryan said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella once again scanned the room and saw that Ryan and the girls are in the store. She tried to gulp the rest of her ice cream down in one bite but she's unsuccessful. _Please don't see me! Please don't see me! _Gabriella thought as she hid her face from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxanne and Rachelle are having a spinning competition. Whoever spins the longest without getting dizzy is the winner. 

As Roxanne spun, she saw a certain someone with brownish-blackish hair. She stopped spinning and turned to her twin.

"Hey look! It's Ms. M!" Roxanne said. Rachelle stopped spinning and followed her twin to Gabriella's booth.

"Hey Ms. M!" Rachelle said as she and Roxanne sat on the other side of the girls.

"Oh, hey girls." Gabriella said, putting on a fake smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, just treating myself to an ice cream." Gabriella said. _More like drowning my sorrows with ice cream. _Gabriella thought. "What are _you_ girls doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, our dad is treating us to ice cream too!" Rachelle said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan just finished ordering ice cream and is now looking for his girls. "Girls?" He said. "Girls?" He searched around the room and finally saw that the twins were sitting with a lady. He approached the table and put down the ice cream. 

"I'm really sorry if my girls disturbed you at all miss." Ryan said. When Gabriella heard his voice, she turned around.

"Oh. Gabriella." Ryan said. Ryan turned to the girls. "Girls, why don't we go to another table, I think Ms. M wants to be alone."

"But we want to sit here!" Rachelle said. Ryan sighed. "I'm sure Ms. M won't mind." Roxanne said, turning to Gabriella.

_Actually, I would. _Gabriella thought. But she tried to be polite and do the right thing. "Of course I won't." Ryan sighed again and sat next to Gabriella in the booth. The girls didn't even bother to separate them. After what they saw in the theatre, there's no need to make them hate each other. They already do.

* * *

A few minutes passed and still nobody has said a word. Finally, the girls try to break the ice. 

"It's so quiet." Rachelle said.

"Ms. M, did you know our dad before you met?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, I did. He was one of my best friends in high school."

"_Was_?" Rachelle asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said. Then she looked at Ryan. "_Was._" Ryan sighed. "What did I do?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. After ten years of not seeing each other, you have a wife, and kids, and you don't tell me? And then when we meet you try to cheat on your wife, with me?" Gabriella said. The girls were confused and so was Ryan.

"What?" Ryan asked. He was highly confused. He then turned to the girls. "Girls, can you do daddy a favor and give Ms. M and I some privacy please? We need to talk things out."

"Sure." Rachelle said as she got out of the booth, followed by Roxanne. They sat at another table, on the other side of the parlor.

"Okay, look, I don't know what you thought you saw, but it's not what you think."

"Can you move on the other side? You're kinda making me a little bit uncomfortable." Gabriella said.

"Oh, right, sorry." Ryan said. Then he moved on the other side of the booth. "What did you mean by, 'cheating'?"

"Isn't Leslie your wife? Since, you know, you're the twins' parents?"

"That just means we're their parents. It certainly does _not_ mean that we're married."

"Oh. I'm sorry, it was the first thing that came to my mind."

"It's okay. And sorry I haven't talked to you in the past ten years. It's because I didn't know where you were."

"Oh, well that explains it." Gabriella said. "Let's catch up on each other's lives. What made you interested in Leslie? Is it her devastating good looks? Her talent? Charisma?" Gabriella asked as she took a bite from her ice cream.

"Honestly? Seven bottles of beer and being wasted." Ryan answered as he took a bite off of his own ice cream.

"Oh, I see. Nine months after that, the girls were born?" Gabriella asked.

"Exactly." Ryan said.

"So what happened after that?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Well, Leslie and I got together after college to raise the girls. But that didn't last too long. After two years, she left and I never saw her since she became our playwright."

"Oh, that's why she was looking for an apartment to stay in. What made her leave?"

"I don't know. She just said that she couldn't take it anymore, that it was my responsibility, that it was my fault in the first place that I got her pregnant."

"Well, wasn't it?"

"No. I may be wasted but I still remember things. I remember that Zeke and Sharpay were dancing and I closed my eyes to rest on the couch then the next thing I knew was I was being seduced by Leslie. Then it happened."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I never liked Leslie either."

"What did she do that made you kick her out?"

"Wait, how'd you know I kicked her out?"

"She told me."

"Oh. Well, she never picked up after herself. She would always start parties and trash the apartment that _I _paid for. So, naturally, I kicked her out."

"Hmm… serves her right. So, what have you been doing with your life?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. Being a teacher. And a part time scientist. A regular at the mall." Gabriella got a chuckle from Ryan. "Man, I've never heard you laugh in ten years. I missed it." Gabriella said.

"Speaking of which, since I've been seeing you for about a month now, you think maybe we should give it another shot? You know, like high school?"

Gabriella's smile quickly faded. "Um… I'm not really sure if we should do that just yet. I haven't dated anybody in ten years. And it's a little awkward for me, you know, because of the girls, and you being their father."

Ryan frowned. "Oh." It was all that came out of his mouth. "Um… okay. I understand and respect your choice. But I just hope you know that I'll be here for you. I got your back. I hope you remembered that. If you need me just give me a call." Ryan said as he wrote his home and cell phone numbers on a piece of napkin and handed it to Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled. "Charming. You haven't changed a bit." Ryan narrowed his eyes on Gabriella. "Is that a good thing?"

"Depends. Do you like being charming or not?" Gabriella asked.

"That depends too. Do you like charming guys?" Ryan asked flirtatiously while raising one of his eyebrows.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachelle and Rhonda are in their seats, quietly eating their ice cream. 

"What do you think dad and Ms. M are talking about?" Rachelle asked.

"I don't know. But they hate each other. So I wouldn't worry that much." Roxanne said.

"Yeah, but look. They look like they're really into their conversation." Rachelle said as she looked at her dad and her teacher.

"It's dad. He gets engaged in conversation easily." Roxanne said.

"How could you be so calm? We want dad to be with mom but that can't happen if Ms. M's distracting him! Look! They're smiling!" Rachelle said as she looked at the pair again. This time, Roxanne paid attention and dropped her spoon.

"We gotta do something about this." Roxanne said.

"That's what I was trying to say earlier!" Rachelle said. "Got any ideas?" She asked her twin.

"I'm fresh out." Roxanne said. The girls thought of ideas for a while. "I got it!" Both girls said.

"There's only one person we can turn to for the most diabolical plans." Rachelle said.

* * *

"Aunt Sharpay! Aunt Sharpay!" The girls shouted through their aunt's mansion the next day after school. 

"Uh, uh, uh! What did I say?" Sharpay asked while coming down the stairs.

"Oops. We mean, Sharpay. Not _Aunt_ Sharpay. Sharpay." Roxanne said.

"Yes, girls. What do you need?" Sharpay asked.

"We need to ask you for a plan." Rachelle said.

"What kinda plan?" Sharpay asked. The twins looked at each other.

"See, our friend Dianna, you know, the one who wears glasses and braces, her dad is really digging this new girl, and Dianna doesn't like it." Rachelle started.

"She doesn't like it because their mom is back and she's trying to get them back together. But the new girl keeps distracting her dad. And we promised her we'd help her with a plan. But we don't have one." Roxanne said.

"Oh. Well, if her dad really likes this new girl, then why is she stopping him? What if it really made him happy? And what if her mom doesn't want to get back together with her dad?" Sharpay asked.

The girls pondered in that thought for a while. "Hmmm… we've never thought of it that way." Rachelle said.

"Maybe he sacrificed his life for Dianna, then he deserves a little happiness. And if that new girl makes him happy, shouldn't Dianna be happy?"

"Yeah, she should." Roxanne said as she looked at her twin with guilt in her eyes.

"So what are you girls thinking of planning? I can help you." Sharpay said.

"No, it's okay. We just thought of something right now." Rachelle said.

"Oh, leaving me out on your twin telepathy, huh? Well, I'm telling your dad something right now by twin telepathy too. He's gonna be here in 5… 4… 3… 2…" Sharpay said. Then Ryan burst through the doors.

"Sharpay… did you need something? Because I feel like you're calling me… in my head." Ryan said. Sharpay looked at the girls and stuck out her tongue to them playfully.

"Oh, nothing. Your twin telepathy might be a little off." Sharpay said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jason is playing basketball in a nearby outside court in Brooklyn with other teenage basketball players. He plays everyday before he gets on the train to get back to New Jersey. They were playing a really good game until a new guy came in the court. 

"Um… can I join?" The new guy said. The other guys on the team just scoffed.

"Hey look fellas, we got a newbie. Can you play?" A guy in the court asked.

"I haven't played in a while but I'll give it a shot." The newcomer said.

"Dude, I know him." Jason whispered to his friend.

"You know him? Is he any good?" Jason's friend asked.

"Are you kidding me? He was the captain of my basketball team in high school." Jason said.

"All right, give it a shot." The guy said. Then Troy and the guy played one on one and Troy won. Five to zero. And he did in less than a minute.

"Wow man, you got some skillz!" The guy said.

"I told you." Jason whispered to his friend. Jason approached Troy.

"Hey Troy." Jason greeted.

"Oh hey Jays. I didn't know you went to these parts of New York."

"So what's up?" Jason asked.

"Nothing much. Just hanging around, working in the high school as a coach and gym teacher."

"Like father, like son."

"Yeah. So, do you know where Gabriella lives now? I know she's here in New York because I've been to my girlfriend's daughter's school before. That's where she teaches, but I have no idea where she leaves. Do you?"

"I think she lives in a house, somewhere in the suburbs in Long Island. I'm not sure; I'll ask Kelsi and get back to you. She's bound to know."

"Thanks man. I need all the info I can get."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Haha, just kidding. Or was I? Hmm... DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, I love doing that. So what did you guys think? Please let me know in your reviews!**

**PS: Thanks for reading my story! It now has more than 1000 hits!**


	10. Every Turn A Surprise

**A/N: Hello wonderful people! I'm here again! Sorry it took like a week to update, that's because I had writer's block and I just started typing this Monday. And I can only type so many words in a day! Then I have to edit it, then I have to upload it and edit it again so I won't have so many mistakes! Anyway, thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

**lol925: Thanks! And I try to make it funny, glad I was successful!**

**PrettyGirl14: Thanks! And you'll have to read why Troy is so curious.**

**Vanessa Turner: Well, you'll have to read to find out:)**

**azndoll10: You're gonna have to read to find out what's going on with Troy. :)**

**ZacCorbinLucasLover714: Read to see what happens!**

**megan: Thanks! At least the twins came to their senses. Kinda.**

**And that's it! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Glad to know that someone appreciates my story! Here's chapter 9! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 9: **Every Turn A Surprise

That following Monday, Gabriella and Lataysha met up with their friends at the mall.

"Hey guys." Gabriella said wearily.

"Hey Gabs! Taysha! So what's up?" Taylor greeted.

"Gabriella here is heartbroken." Lataysha answered.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"She found out who Mystery Guy was." Lataysha answered again.

"Isn't that supposed to be good news?" Sharpay asked.

"It's your brother." Gabriella said.

"What?" Sharpay asked again, making sure that she heard right.

"I've been seeing your brother and I didn't even know it. I didn't even know that he's in New York!" Gabriella said.

"Everybody knows Ryan's in New York!" Kelsi said.

"Wait. So you guys knew that Ryan Evans, my old boyfriend in high school, who I loved very much, is here in New York and you guys didn't tell me?"

"Sorry Gabs, we thought you already knew. Since, you know, you guys were so tight back in high school." Taylor said. "But why are you heartbroken?" She asked.

"Because he asked me if I wanted to be with him again, and I told him that we shouldn't see each other for a while." Gabriella said. "That was my mistake. I wanna see him again, but I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid. You're just confused. I'm sure he wants to be with you too." Lataysha said.

"He does. This past weekend, he did nothing but talk about you all day! I couldn't even hear my own thoughts through his yapping mouth!" Sharpay said.

"Why don't you just tell him how you really feel?" Kelsi asked.

"Because his daughters are my students and I don't want them to be weirded out by their dad dating their teacher." Gabriella said.

"Okay, so why don't we shop to take your mind off of him?" Lataysha asked.

"I don't feel like shopping today, I think I'll just head home." Gabriella said. "Bye guys."

* * *

When Gabriella got back to her house, she went straight to her bed and jumped in under the covers without even taking her shoes off. She sighed. She reached for her phone on her bedside table. She started dialing random numbers. Then she remembered something. She reached for her purse and took out a piece of napkin with numbers on it.

"Should I call? Should I not call?" Gabriella asked herself. "Maybe he's not home. Maybe he is." Gabriella told herself. She gathered all of her might and started dialing the number that was on the piece of napkin. She put the phone to her ear.

_RING!_

_RING!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan was helping the girls with their homework when he heard his cell phone ring. He went to his room and picked it up to see who was calling him. He didn't know the number but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?" Ryan said as he put the phone to his ear.

_CLICK!_ That was all Ryan heard. Ryan shrugged and went back to the girls.

* * *

_I am such a chicken!_ Gabriella thought. She hung up her phone as soon as she heard Ryan's voice. Gabriella lay back in her bed and threw the covers over herself. Suddenly, she heard someone ring her doorbell. She hesitated to get up, but somehow, she got the energy to get up. She went downstairs to answer the door.

When she opened the door, nobody was there. Gabriella looked down and found small box on the front step. She picked it up and went back inside.

She put the box on her coffee table and stared at it for a while. Then she checked to see who sent it to her but there was no return address. She decided to open it to see if there was a card or a note inside.

She ripped off the tape and opened the flaps and was surprised on what she saw.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeke and Chad met up with Jason and Troy in the mall.

"Hey guys!" Zeke and Chad said.

"Hey you two." Jason and Troy greeted and they did that one-armed hug with each other. "So you guys ready to shop?" Zeke asked.

"Refresh my memory, why are we shopping again?" Chad asked.

"It's almost Christmas!" Jason said.

"Yeah, it's only, like…" Zeke said as he started counting his fingers. "…Two weeks away!" Zeke said. "And you know, I have to get Sharpay something good."

"Oh, Troy, I found out where Gabriella lives, you want me to write it down for you?" Jason said while taking out his notepad and a pencil.

"Nah, that's alright man. I already found out everything I needed to know about her. I actually sent her something already." Troy said.

"Okay." Jason said as he put his notepad and pencil up. "How'd you find out though?" Jason asked.

"Jays, let me tell you something. I've made a lot of friends since I got into college. And those friends have other friends. Let's just say, that someone, knows someone, who knows someone, who knows Gabriella." Troy said as he patted Jason's back.

"Whatever you say." Jason said.

"So, you guys ready to shop?" Zeke asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Chad said as they walked into the nearest women's clothing store they could find.

* * *

Ryan and the girls have just arrived at the theatre for their daily rehearsal.

"Hi girls!" Leslie greeted.

"Hi Leslie!" The girls greeted as they ran for her and hugged her.

"How are you girls doing?" Leslie asked, oh-so sincerely.

"We're doing great, thanks!" The girls answered.

"Girls, why don't you go inside the theatre and go get into your cute little costumes that Ipicked out for you?" Ryan said.

The girls sighed. "Fine." The girls bowed their heads and went into the theatre and into their dressing rooms. When the girls are long gone, Ryan turned to Leslie.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan asked.

"Why, whatever do you mean, dear Ryan?" Leslie asked oh-so sweetly.

"What part of 'don't touch them and don't even get near them' don't you understand?"

"The 'don't' parts! They're my daughters too! They came out of _my _vajay-jay **(A/N: I think you know what that means) **so technically, they're _my _daughters too!"

"But, when you left, I had a lawyer that put them under _my_ custody. So you are absolutely cut out from their life except for being their playwright!"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. Those girls are going to be mine. Just you wait and see."

"Why do you want them so much?"

"Let's just say that's for me to know… and for you… to never find out." Leslie said as she flipped her hair in the wind and went into the theatre. Ryan rushed after her to make sure that his girls were safe.

* * *

Gabriella kept staring at the package in the box. _Who could've sent me this? What the hell is it supposed to mean? _Gabriella thought. Gabriella took the package out of the box and looked at it for a while. Then she saw that there was a picture and a note that was in the box and took it out in hopes of finding out who the sender was.

All it said was:

_Gabs,_

_If you don't want that to happen to Rachelle and Roxanne, then I suggest you act quickly. Watch them every chance you get. If not, they might end up like the thing you just saw. The reason I'm not sending this to Ryan because if he finds out, then he'll be sure to pack his stuff and move someplace else and be far away from you. I don't want that to happen. You two were meant for each other. And if you love Ryan, you won't tell him this. But please take extra care of the girls. Treat them like they were _your_ daughters. You never know, they might be yours one day._

_From,_

_A friend_

Gabriella finished the note and was in complete shock. _Why would this happen to them? Who is going to do this to them? They're practically angels! _Gabriella thought. Then Gabriella looked at the picture. It was a picture of Roxanne and Rachelle in the musical. Then Gabriella looked at the package and a tear slipped from her eye. _Don't worry girls; I will never let that happen to you. Let me be your guardian angel. _Gabriella said. She then took the package and put it in the box along with the picture and the note and put it in the drawer of her coffee table. **(A/N: I'm not telling you guys what the package is because I want it to be a surprise! You're going to find out in one of the next chapters!)**

* * *

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason came out of a clothing store carrying who knows how many bags. They walk over to the nearest bench and sit down.

"That was the twelfth store we've been to. I'm beat!" Chad said.

"Same here!" Jason said.

"How much did you guys buy?" Zeke asked.

"I got Taylor two new tops, a pair of jeans, and a new pair of shoes." Chad said.

"How do you know her size?" Troy asked.

"I checked her clothes and shoes this morning."

"How do you know she'll like it?" Jason asked.

"I read her fashion magazines and she always folds the pages of pictures with the people with cute outfits." Chad said.

"You read fashion magazines?" All three of the guys ask.

"When I have spare time." Chad tried to cover up.

"Well, all I got Sharpay is a new pair of boots, a new pair of heels, a diamond studded watch, and a make up set." Zeke said.

"I got Kelsi new maternity clothes. I still need to get her that piano book that she always wanted." Jason said.

"I got Leslie a new pair of shoes, a new top, a new skirt, and her favorite newsboy hat." Troy said.

They rested for about a minute. "You guys ready to do another round?" Zeke asked. The guys groaned but nodded their heads.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Ryan asked as he and Leslie rushed into the theatre.

"I'm going to help my daughters put on their costumes." Leslie answered.

"Oh no you won't. You are _not_ even going to go near them. You know why? Because I'll-"

"Because you'll what, Ryan? You're gonna hurt me? Strangle me? Murder me?" Leslie said as she turned around and stared Ryan in the face. Only two inches separated their faces.

Ryan came an inch closer. "You really wouldn't wanna know what I would do to you." Ryan said in a threateningly low voice. He runs to the girls leaving Leslie with her mouth gaped open.

* * *

Gabriella is trying to find her car keys and her purse while frantically calling Sharpay with her cell phone, scared that something bad might happen to the girls any minute.

"_Hello?" _Sharpay answered.

"Shar, do you know where Ryan and the girls are?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"_Who Gabby, calm down. He's in the Broadway theatre. Why?"_

"Okay, thanks." Gabriella hung up.

* * *

"She hung up on me!" Sharpay said as she flipped her sidekick close.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Gabriella!"

"What happened?" Lataysha asked.

"I don't know. She just asked where Ryan and his daughters are and when I told her, she hung up."

"Why do you think she's asking for them?" Kelsi asked.

Sharpay just shrugged. "Beats me."

"Maybe she's gonna get back together with him!" Taylor asked.

"Or maybe she's so mad at him and she wants to slap him in person." Lataysha said.

"Why do you always have to be so negative?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just in my nature." Lataysha answered. "So what did you guys buy?"

"The usual." All three girls answered.

"You guys gotta get into the Christmas spirit. Didn't you guys get gifts for your boys?" Lataysha said.

"Oh crap!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"Kelsi!" Taylor shouted.

"I never thought you would have such language!" Sharpay said, putting her hand on her chest pretending to be really shocked.

"Oh, suck it up! Come on! We still have to buy gifts for the guys!" Kelsi said while pulling the three girls into a men's clothing store.

* * *

Gabriella hurriedly got out of her car and entered the Broadway theatre.

"Ryan!" She shouted. It echoed all around the very large theatre. Gabriella ran to the stage and saw Leslie.

"Hello Leslie." Gabriella said trying to put on her best happy face. "Have you seen Ryan, by any chance?"

"Nope. Haven't seen him." Leslie said, lying through her teeth.

"Really? Because Sharpay said he was here."

"I am here. Leslie's just trying to get rid of you." Ryan said as he walked out of his daughters' dressing rooms. Ryan was surprised to see that Gabriella was looking for him. "Hi, Gabs."

Gabriella smiled and looked at Ryan longingly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ryan said as he started wiping his face with his hands.

"No, no, you look perfect." Gabriella said sweetly.

"I'm gonna go before I start puking all over the place." Leslie said as she walked into her office.

When Leslie was gone, they continued their conversation. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ryan asked.

"It's just that… you called me Gabs."

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to be called Gabs, I don't-"

"No! No, I like it when you call me Gabs. It's like we're back in high school."

"Yeah, like high school." Ryan said with a wide grin on his face. "So, anyway, can I help you?"

"Oh yeah!" Gabriella said while putting her hand to her forehead, mentally kicking herself for forgetting why she was there. "Are the girls here?"

"Yeah, they're in their dressing rooms. Why do you ask?"

"I just need to check on them, that's all." Gabriella said as she went up the stage and went backstage to the girls' dressing room and saw that the girls were rehearsing their parts.

"Oh, good they're fine." Gabriella said, releasing her breath.

"Of course they're fine, why wouldn't they be?" Ryan asked as he appeared by Gabriella's side.

"Oh, um… I thought that they needed help to do their lines." Gabriella said, not wanting to tell Ryan about the alarming news.

"Oh, okay." Ryan said, but not entirely convinced about Gabriella's answer.

"Listen, Ry, if I may call you that again."

"You may. I missed you calling me Ry."

"Okay, Ry, can we talk in private?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure? Is my dressing room okay?"

"It's fine." Gabriella said as Ryan led her to his dressing room. When Gabriella walked in, she was blown away. The whole wall was covered with pictures. Pictures of his past musicals and plays, pictures of Sharpay, and pictures of his friends. Then Gabriella noticed a space on the wall that's isolated from the others. That isolated space was filled with pictures of her and Ryan in the high school musicals and plays.

"You like?" Ryan asked, noticing Gabriella's face expression when she entered the room.

"It's great." Gabriella said. Then she turned to Ryan. "Anyway, this is about last Friday."

"I promise Gabs, I won't bug you. I just want you to know that I got your back." Ryan said reassuringly.

"No, no. Actually, I was wondering if the offer is still good."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ryan asked. Gabriella nodded.

Ryan broke into a smile. "Then it's definitely still good." He answered.

"Gabriella Montez and Ryan Evans is once again, a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella Montez is my girlfriend…I'm Gabriella Montez's boyfriend… do you know how long I've been waiting to say those words again?" Ryan asked his new girlfriend.

"A long time?"

"Ten years to be exact."

Then there was an awkward silence. Gabriella didn't know what to do so she started saying goodbye.

"Um… I guess I'll see you tomorrow, when you pick up the girls.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

Then, that was a point where they didn't know what to do next. So Ryan took that time to give Gabriella a goodbye kiss on the cheek. But before Ryan could pull back, Gabriella pulled his face down and kissed him full-blown on the lips. Little did they know that a pair of eyes was watching their every move.

* * *

**Wow, I think this is the only story I wrote with so many cuss words in it (In reference to the previous chapter with the f and b words and this chapter with the h word). Anyway, makes sure to stop by and review! I know that some of you have me on your alert list, and I think that the alert thing isn't working because I have some stories that are on alert, but I never got an email alert and when I visit fanfiction, I always see that it's already been updated. What's up with that? Anyway, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Please be nice and review! It's a holiday!**

**One last thing! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS!!! Today, November 23, 2006 is Lucas Grabeel's birthday. Lucas was born in Springfield, Missouri, exactly 22 years ago! Happy birthday!**


	11. Master Plan

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! I just finished typing today as I started on Tuesday and my mom kept yelling at me to get off of the computer because she had to do something important. And whenever I get a chance to go on, there's never enough time because then she yells at me to turn it off and go to sleep. And I was actually waiting for more reviews since the other chapter had 6 and the last chapter only had 3. Thanks anyway!**

**ZacCorbinLucasLover714: Read to find out!**

**lol925: Thank you very much! And I haven't read your stories yet. Maybe I'll come by and check them out!**

**megan: Thanks! Here's an update! Sorry it took so long!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter! This is just kinda like a filler, or maybe not. :)**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 10: **Master Plan

It was snowing in New York. Big, white, snowflakes fell from the sky. Even though it was snowing, people were still rustling and bustling, trying to buy last minute Christmas presents to give to friends and family tomorrow on Christmas.

"What's in your wish list?" Rachelle asked her sister.

"Well, I want new clothes, new shoes, a new purse, a laptop, a puppy dog, and Leslie to be our mom." Roxanne said.

"You know, I still don't know why we're not separating Ms. M and dad anymore. They're all over each other!"

"Because, like Aunt Shar said, we're supposed to be happy when dad's happy. Think about it, dad put his whole life on hold for us, so we could have our lives. What does he get back? I don't want to hurt him anymore." Roxanne told her twin.

"Why can't he be happy with Leslie?" Rachelle asked.

"I don't know. I think it's a long story and maybe because she left us five years ago. That must've scarred dad emotionally really bad."

"I suppose. Well, we better get these wish lists in our Christmas socks so Santa can read it tonight." Rachelle said as she took her wish list along with her sister's and ran downstairs.

* * *

Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason decide to visit Ryan and the girls while they rehearse for their last musical. 

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late. I really wanna see them rehearse!" Kelsi yelled for Zeke, Sharpay, and Jason to get out of the car.

"Easy there honey. You're five months pregnant. You don't want to stress out our little girl." Jason said.

"I'm not stressing out! I'm trying to get you guys to hurry up. Man! I'm about two times heavier than you and I'm still faster!" Kelsi said as Sharpay got out of the car. When they locked it, they went into the theatre.

_Fallin' out, fallin' in_

_Nothin's sure in this world, no, no_

_Breakin' out, breakin' in_

_Never knowin' what lies just ahead_

_We can really never tell it all_

"Oh… my… God." Kelsi exclaimed. The four of them just heard Ryan singing while playing his guitar.

"Kels, isn't that the song that you wrote just before Ryan went to Broadway when we were in high school?" Zeke asked. But Kelsi was speechless. She didn't think that Ryan would actually put _her_ song, which she composed, into a musical.

_Say goodbye, say hello_

_To a lover or friend_

_Sometimes we, never could understand_

_Why good things begin then just end_

_We can really never tell it all (no, no, no)_

"So why didn't we hear this song when we went to the play?" Jason asked.

Sharpay shrugged. "Maybe it's for a new musical." She said.

_**Refrain:** _

_But oh, can't you see_

_That no matter what happens_

_Life goes on and on_

_So baby, please smile_

'_Cause I'm always around you_

_And I'll make you see how beautiful_

_Life is for you and me_

"Hey Ryan!" Sharpay interrupted his singing. Ryan stopped playing and looked up from his guitar to see his sister and his friends.

"Oh hey. I didn't know you guys were coming."

"We decided to see an aspiring actor at work." Jason said.

"Well, you should've said something. I would've dressed up a little instead of just being in a t-shirt and jeans." Ryan said, a little embarrassed that he didn't look presentable enough.

"Ryan, we're your friends." Zeke said.

"You don't have to wear any pants for all we care." Kelsi said. Everybody laughed except for Jason. He looked at his wife. "Jays, I didn't mean it like that, you know you're my only guy." Kelsi reassured her husband. Then she gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Great to know." Jason said.

"You guys wanna come into my dressing room?" Ryan offered. They all went into his dressing room.

"You guys can make yourselves comfortable. I still have to pick the girls up from their friend's house. You guys won't mind, will you?"

"No, of course not. Go and fetch the girls so we can see them rehearse too!" Sharpay shouted.

"All right. Well, I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Ryan said as he took his heavy coat and fedora hat and went out of the theatre.

Sharpay and the rest of them started looking around Ryan's dressing room.

"Ryan's dressing room is kinda nice." Zeke said.

"Yeah, feels homey and comfy." Jason said.

"I like the pictures on the wall." Kelsi said.

"It's pictures of all of us." Sharpay said.

"Really?" Zeke said as he approached the pictures on the wall to look at them. "Oh, I remember that!" He said while pointing to a picture showing Chad and Troy's faces covered in icing.

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious!" Jason said.

"What happened exactly?" Kelsi asked.

"I can't believe you weren't there." Zeke said. "Well, I baked Ryan and Sharpay each a birthday cake because it was their birthday. As Troy and Chad were bringing them out, Troy slipped on something, causing him to lose his balance, knocking into Chad in the process. Chad threw the cake up high while he put his hand on Troy's head to balance himself, causing Troy's face to end up in the cake while the other cake landed on Chad."

"And then I took a picture for keepsakes." Jason said while smiling.

"I can't believe I missed it! Where was I?"

"You were late because you had a meeting with Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said.

"Oh yeah." Kelsi said. "Sorry I was late. You know, I would've ditched her if she wasn't so scary at times."

"It's all right, I understand." Sharpay said.

"Hey guys look at this. He has a separate space for a couple of pictures." Jason said.

"They're all pictures of him and Gabriella." Kelsi said.

"Man, he's fallen for her." Zeke said.

"Hard." Jason added.

"Well, you guys should see Gabriella. I think she purposely tripped him." Sharpay said.

"What?" Jason said, confused by what Sharpay meant.

"I mean, if Ryan fell for her, that means she tripped him." Sharpay explained herself

"Oh, I get it now." Jason said.

"Hey what else is backstage?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we go and explore?" Sharpay said as she led the other three out of Ryan's dressing room to explore what else is backstage.

A few minutes of looking and they found an open door. The sign read, _Playwright's Office_. They went inside and looked around. It was bare. No pictures, no paintings, nothing on the wall. All there is in the room is a desk, a chair, and a lamp. They opened the drawers and found some scripts, playbills and books. Then they found a manila folder labeled _MASTER PLAN_ in bold, capital letters and underlined three times. They looked at each other. They were about to open it but they heard someone come into the theatre. They also heard… heels clicking. _It can't be Ryan. _They all thought. Then they thought the exact same thing. _Leslie. _They hurriedly put the file back and ran out of the door and back into Ryan's dressing room.

"What do you think is in that folder?" Jason asked.

"I have no clue whatsoever." Zeke and Sharpay both said. "But whatever it is, knowing Leslie, it's sure to be sinister." Sharpay added.

* * *

The girls got into the car and were immediately buckled in by their father. Then when Ryan got in the driver's seat, he asked the girls a question. 

"Hey girls, can I ask you something? What do you think of Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

"I think she's nice, she can teach, and she's pretty." Rachelle answered her dad.

"What about you Roxanne?"

"Same. She's pretty, she's nice, she's friendly, and she has a good fashion sense." Roxanne answered.

"Is that what you really think of her? Tell me the truth." Ryan demanded.

"What more can we say? She's perfect!" Rachelle said.

"Great to know." Ryan said as he smiled. Ryan started the car and drove for a few minutes. He stopped in front of a jewelry store and told the girls to wait in the car as he got out and went inside.

When he came back, he had a paper bag in his hand and he put it in his pocket. Then he started the car up again and went to the theatre.

* * *

When Ryan and the twins came back to the theatre, they found Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason trying to mess with his guitar and the equipment. 

"What are you guys doing?" Ryan interrogated.

"How do you guys work this stuff?" Zeke asked as he held two ropes controlling the curtains.

"It's not really that hard… if you know what you're doing." Jason said as he took the ropes from Zeke and pulled them causing the curtains to open and close.

"Girls, shall we?" Ryan said as he took his guitar and continued the song he was singing earlier but this time, Rachelle and Roxanne are joining in.

_**Chorus:**_

_Take a little time, baby_

_See the butterfly's colors_

_Listen to the birds_

_That were sent to sing for me and you_

_Can you feel me?_

_This is such a wonderful place to be_

* * *

Gabriella was just entering the theatre, trying to see if Ryan and the twins were there. As she entered, she heard voices singing a very familiar song. Then Ryan, the twins, and her friends came into view. She decided to show her presence by singing along with the three. 

_Even if there is pain now_

_Everything will be all right_

_For as long as the world still turns_

_There will be night and day_

_Can you hear me?_

_There's a rainbow always after the rain_

Ryan stopped playing and looked up to see Gabriella in the doorway, smiling and running towards them.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you'd be here!" Gabriella shouted as she leaped onto the stage.

"That was really good Gabby. Ever think about being in a musical?" Sharpay asked, winking at her. Gabriella blushed. "If you're interested, here's my agent's number. I'm sure he'll hook you up somehow." Sharpay said, handing Gabriella a calling card.

"Gabriella, how do you know my song?" Kelsi asked.

"When you gave it to Ryan, I took it for a while and looked at it. It's a really good song by the way." Gabriella complimented.

"Thanks." Kelsi said. Then she felt a jolt in her stomach. "Oh, looks like our little girl says thanks too!" Kelsi said.

"Can you guys sing again? It was great." Jason said.

"Gladly." Gabriella said as she looked at Ryan and he started playing again.

_Hittin' high, hittin' low_

_Win or lose you should go (yeah, yeah)_

_Getting warm, getting cold_

_Weather could be so good or bad_

_But baby this is life_

_So don't get mad_

_**Repeat refrain and chorus**_

Chad and Taylor are coming into the theatre with little Devon holding their hands. They found Gabriella and everybody else on the stage while Gabriella, Ryan, and the twins were singing. So they came in as quietly as possible as Ryan and Gabriella finished their song.

_**Bridge: **_

_Life's full of challenges _

_Not all the time we get what we want _

_But don't despair my dear _

_(And I know that) You'll take each trial _

_And you'll make it through the storm coz you're strong _

_My faith in you is clear _

_So I'll say once again this world's wonderful _

_And let us celebrate life that's so beautiful, so beautiful_

_**Repeat Chorus**_

When Gabriella and Ryan finished, Chad, Taylor, and little Devon climbed up on stage and started applauding with all the others.

"When did you guys get here?" Ryan directed the question to Chad, Taylor and little Devon.

"Just now. We heard you guys singing so we were quiet." Chad answered.

"What brings you guys here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, we tried calling you guys but you weren't home so we were thinking where to find you and all we thought about was Ryan and the theatre but we didn't expect all of you guys to be here!" Taylor answered.

"We were gonna ask who's hosting the annual Christmas party." Chad said.

"Oh, I am." Ryan said as he raised his hand.

"What annual Christmas party?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, we've been having Christmas parties every year and this year, Ryan is hosting it." Sharpay explained.

"Yeah, so if you wanna come, you're welcome anytime." Ryan said flirtatiously. Gabriella tapped her chin. "I'll have to think about it." She said sarcastically. "I'll have to check my schedule." Gabriella said, winking.

A few minutes later, Troy came through the doors and saw everybody on the stage.

"Oh hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Nothing really, just hanging out." Zeke said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to pick Leslie up."

"Leslie's here?" Ryan said, looking around.

"Yes Ryan, I'm here." Leslie said as she came out of her office.

"Okay, are we still on for the Christmas party?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, we're doing it at Ryan's this year." Kelsi answered.

"Okay. I'll be there." Troy said.

"What about me? Why didn't anybody invite me?" Leslie asked, oh-so innocently. Nobody answered. "Huh, Ryan?" Leslie asked as she looked at him.

"Well maybe because nobody wants you near them." Ryan said harshly. Leslie rolls her eyes and goes to Troy.

"Come on Troy, let's leave these losers." She said as she drags Troy out of the theatre. Before they get out, Troy shot everybody a "help me" look using his eyes. Then they disappeared.

"Somebody really needs to help that boy." Taylor said.

"Why doesn't he just break up with her?" Jason asks.

"Are you kidding? Nobody and I mean _nobody _breaks up with her. And if they do, they'll be sorry. Who knows what she'll do to him?" Ryan said.

"How'd you survive?" Chad asked.

"I didn't break up with her. She broke up with me." Ryan explained.

"Well, I've gotta go, see you guys tonight!" Sharpay said as she took her purse and ran outside.

Rachelle started inching towards Roxanne and started whispering to her. "I feel bad for Leslie. Do you think we should invite her later?" Rachelle asked.

"Maybe we should. What do you think?" Roxanne answered.

"I think we should."

"Okay, then we'll ask her later."

* * *

**Oooh, what do you guys think about that? Did you guys like it? Sorry if it was short. Please let me know what you think in your reviews. I'm not sure if I'm going to make the next chapter a filler or not. If I do make it a filler, it's because I just want to make my story longer, but I think it's long enough.**

**Oh, and Kelsi didn't really compose that song. If you guys want to hear the song, go to my profile and click on the youtube link.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!**


	12. Christmas Miracle

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! See, I can update faster! My parents were away for this weekend so nobody was around to shout at me to get off of the computer. Well, except for my brother. But that's just typical of him. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers!**

**lol925: Aw, thanks! Well, at first Troy was into her but then he saw the real her. And here's an update for ya!**

**moonshine101 (my fanfiction): Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Vanessa Turner: Thank you! Here's an update!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I worked really hard on this! It's a little bit longer than the others! And there's a suprise at the end!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 11: **Christmas Miracle

That evening, Ryan is trying to prepare everything for the Christmas party. He and the girls are well dressed and now Ryan is checking off things on his checklist.

"Streamers… check… balloons… check… food… check… drinks… check… presents… check… lights… check… movies… check… camera… check… camcorder… check… and… pieces of mistletoe… check." Ryan said as he looked around the room.

"Girls, come down here!" Ryan called for his daughters. Rachelle came down and is dressed in red while Roxanne came down and is dressed in green. "How do we look?" They asked, turning around so their dad could see.

"You look great girls." Ryan said as he snapped a picture. "Now, everybody's going to be here any minute, it's almost seven. Now what do we do when we have guests over?"

"Be polite." Roxanne replied.

"Use your manners." Rachelle added.

"And never humiliate daddy in any way whatsoever." Both girls said.

"I've trained you girls so well." Ryan said as he smiled to himself.

After a few minutes, Sharpay and Zeke arrived with shopping bags in their hands. Sharpay rang the doorbell and the girls answered it.

"Sharpay! Zeke!" The girls exclaimed. Sharpay and Zeke went through the door. "Hello wonderful nieces!" They both greeted. "And hello wonderful brother." Sharpay greeted Ryan. "You look rather… extra nice this year. Any reason?" Sharpay asked curiously. Ryan bent over and whispered something in Sharpay's ear.

"Oh, my God. Are you freakin' serious?" She squealed. Ryan nodded.

"I have it all prepared." Ryan said. "Oh, I got you something special." Ryan said as he handed a present to Sharpay. Sharpay shakes it a little. "But don't open it until Christmas, which is only a few hours away." Ryan said.

"Aw. Thanks Ry. You're the best." Sharpay said as she hugged her brother. Then the doorbell rang again. The girls answered it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cross!" The girls exclaimed as they let the couple enter their mansion.

"How many times have we told you girls, call us by our first names." Jason said as he put down his stuff near the big Christmas tree in the living room.

"Yeah, no need for formality. We're all friends and family." Kelsi said.

"Jays! What's up dude?" Ryan greeted as they did the one-armed hug thing.

"Nothing much. We got you something good this year." Jason said as he pointed to a present near the tree with Ryan's name on it.

"You didn't have to. But thanks! And I got you guys something too." Ryan said as he also pointed to a present near the tree with Kelsi and Jason's names on it.

"Thanks man."

Meanwhile, Sharpay was talking to Kelsi about her baby. Sharpay just rubbed Kelsi's stomach and felt a jolt.

"Wow, she's an active little girl isn't she?"

"Yeah, sometimes I feel like going to the bathroom for number one _and_ number two at the same time when she kicks at my kidneys." Kelsi said, making Sharpay laugh.

"When are you due again? April?"

"Yeah, April. Four more months."

"So have you guys picked out a name for her?"

"No, we haven't yet. We're going to borrow a baby name book from the library."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have something for you guys and your little baby." Sharpay said as she went near the Christmas tree to get two presents and handed both of them to Kelsi. One said, 'to: Kelsi and Jason', while the other said, 'for: baby girl'.

"You really didn't have to Shar."

"I wanted to. Besides, it's the season!" Sharpay exclaimed just as someone rang the doorbell. The twins answered it and in came Lataysha and a guy they didn't know.

"Hi girls! This is Jonathan, my new boyfriend. I invited him over if you don't mind."

"Not at all!" The girls exclaimed.

"Well thank you! I have something for you two, but don't you open it yet until tomorrow!" Lataysha said as she put her presents near the tree and turning to everybody else and started chatting with them.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. The twins answered it and in came Chad, Taylor, and little Devon.

"Hey girls!" Taylor greeted.

"Hello Ms. Taylor. Hello Mr. Chad. Hi Devon!" The girls greeted.

"Devon, you wanna play with Rachelle and Roxanne?" Chad asked as he put Devon down.

"Can I?" Devon asked his parents.

"Sure, sweetie. Just be careful. And try not to break anything." Taylor said.

"Yay!" Devon said as he ran to Rachelle and Roxanne, took their hands and pulled them upstairs to play.

Meanwhile, Chad and Taylor put their presents by the Christmas tree and started talking to everybody as they exchanged gifts and whatnot. The doorbell rang again but this time, Ryan answered it because the girls were busy playing with little Devon.

Ryan opened the door revealing a stunning looking Gabriella on his front step.

"Gabriella. You look…" Ryan stuttered, while trying to find the right word to described what Gabriella looks like. He finally found the right word. "…You look… perfect." Ryan said with a smile.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." Gabriella said as she entered the mansion with Ryan following closely behind.

_She thinks I don't look half bad! Wait, so does that mean, I _do _look half bad, and the other half looks good? But that's an insult. Or does she mean I look perfect that I don't look half bad at all? Ugh! _Ryan thought as he put his hand to his forehead.

Gabriella put her presents by the Christmas tree and started talking to everyone. Then Ryan put on slow, romantic music and the couples started to dance. Ryan approached Gabriella cautiously.

"May I take this dance?" Ryan said as he offered his hand for Gabriella to take. Gabriella smiled and took his hand. "It's my pleasure."

Ryan and Gabriella came to the middle of the huge living room. Gabriella locked her arms around Ryan's neck and Ryan put his hands on Gabriella's waist. They started swaying slightly to the music.

"You know, I don't think I can remember the last time you had your arms around me like this, swaying to a slow, romantic song." Ryan said.

"I don't think I can either. High school seems so far away." Gabriella said as she rested her head on Ryan's chest. Ryan looked around the room and saw Sharpay and Zeke kissing under a piece of mistletoe. Then he saw that he and Gabriella were only a few feet away from another mistletoe. He tries leading Gabriella towards the mistletoe.

A few minutes later, Ryan and Gabriella are finally under the mistletoe.

"Gabriella, look up." Ryan said. Gabriella did as she was told and looked up.

"See anything?" Ryan asked. Gabriella looked at Ryan.

"Oh, I see what you're trying to do. You lead me to a piece of mistletoe so you could kiss me on Christmas Eve. Well, you know what mister? It's not going to happen. You know why?" Gabriella said. She leaned towards Ryan and started whispering in his ear.

"Because _I'm_ going to kiss _you. _Not the other way around." Gabriella said as she pulled Ryan's face toward her. But before their lips could meet, the doorbell rang. Ryan sighed. "I really should get that." Ryan said as he detached himself from Gabriella. Gabriella sighed.

"And this must be Troy." Ryan said. _Perfect timing as always. _Ryan thought as he opened the door to reveal Troy.

"Oh, hey Troy, what's up?" Ryan greeted.

"Nothin' much. I have something for you guys." Troy said as he revealed a bunch of presents.

"All right. Come on in." Ryan invited Troy in.

"Aren't you going to invite _me _in, Ryan?" Leslie said as she appeared beside Troy.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Ryan asked Troy. Troy mouthed something that was too fast for Ryan to understand. By the looks of it, Troy didn't want her to come either.

"_She_ has a name. And I came here because our daughters invited me." She explained.

"Rachelle! Roxanne! Can you girls come down here for a minute?" Ryan shouted for the girls. Then he turned to Troy. "Troy, go ahead in and make yourself comfortable." Ryan said. Troy obeyed. As he put his presents down by the tree, Rachelle and Roxanne appeared on the staircase landing. Everybody stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was.

"Yeah dad?" They asked innocently. Ryan approached them.

"Did you invite anybody to our Christmas party without my knowledge?" Ryan asked calmly. The girls didn't answer. "Did you?" Ryan asked one more time. It took a while for them to answer but they finally did.

"…Yes." They both said.

"And who would they be?" Ryan asked.

"Leslie." They answered again. Ryan sighed as Leslie came into their view.

"Leslie!" The twins shouted as they ran to her and hugged her. When they let go, Ryan came in front of his daughters and faced Leslie.

"You have to leave now." Ryan said.

"That's awfully rude of you. I haven't even been here five minutes and you're already kicking me out. Get into the holiday spirit for Pete's sake!"

"You're not welcome here." Ryan said harshly.

"You're not a hospitable person, are you?" Leslie said.

"Dad, you're breaking the rules!" Rachelle said as she came by Ryan and looked up at him.

"What rules?"

"Be polite, use your manners, and don't humiliate daddy in any way whatsoever!" The girls said.

"You're being rude…" Rachelle started.

"You're not using your manners…" Roxanne added.

"And you're humiliating yourself in front of your guests." The girls said.

"And Leslie's a guest too, since we invited her." Roxanne argued. Ryan sighed. "Girls-" He started.

"Dad. Be nice." Rachelle said.

"'Tis the season." Roxanne added. Ryan sighed and turned back to Leslie with a smile. Then he sighed again. "They're right. 'Tis the season." He said as he let Leslie in. Leslie turned to the girls and winked at them. The girls gave her two thumbs up.

But before Leslie could do anything else, Ryan approached her. **(A/N: This next scene is like the part in HSM when Sharpay confronts Kelsi and she gets scared. Think of this that way except Ryan is Sharpay and Leslie is Kelsi. Ryan shows his dark side)**

"Aw Leslie, let me give you a hug!" Ryan said as he put his acting face on as he hugged her.

"Since the girls like you so much, I'm letting you slide. Just for tonight because it _is _the season. But if you make a move, I will do to your back what Sharpay did to your previous apartment door. If you can recall what I'm saying." Ryan whispered into Leslie's ear. Leslie remembers the event clearly.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Leslie is in the apartment that she shares with Troy. Troy is at work and Leslie is working on something important. Suddenly, she heard someone trying to turn the doorknob. Then it stopped. The next thing Leslie knew, the front door was demolished and Sharpay walked through the debris._

"_Sharpay?" Leslie said._

"_Why hello Leslie. I heard that you're planning on doing something to my brother and his daughters. Well, I just came by to tell you that whatever you're planning, I suggest you stop planning it because you _will_ be sorry. I'm very protective of my nieces and so is my brother. So watch out." Sharpay said as she turned and walked out. Then she turned back around again._

"_Oh, tell Troy I'm sorry about the door. Tell him to not worry about the expenses. I'll pay for the repairs." Sharpay said before she left._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I said, do you understand?" Ryan asked, knocking Leslie out of her thoughts.

"You can do that?"

"Why can't I? We're twins. What she can do, I can do. And I'm stronger because I'm the guy. So do you understand?" Ryan asked. Leslie nodded her head frantically. Ryan patted her back and released from the hug.

"Great to know." Ryan said, smiling as he went back to his other guests.

_Damn! I can't do it tonight! I'm gonna have to do it some other night when he's not as mad. Or I could just drug him… _Leslie thought. A diabolical plan forming in her head.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryan and Gabriella were dancing again. They never got to kiss and now was their chance. They were under a piece of mistletoe again and Ryan looked at Gabriella. 

"Hey Gabby, guess where we are again." Ryan said flirtatiously.

"Where?"

"Under the mistletoe."

"Oh, well then we have to finish what we started, don't we?"

"We should."

With that, Gabriella pulled Ryan's face towards hers and their lips met. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, like the kisses they used to share in high school. But the problem is, they're not in high school anymore.

Gabriella deepened the kiss. Her tongue was licking Ryan's lips, as if asking permission to enter. And Ryan, naturally, granted her wish and their tongues met, fighting over who gets the higher authority. They never decided who, so they just went back and forth going in and out of each other's mouths.

After a few minutes of making out, Gabriella and Ryan pulled apart to take a breather.

"Wow." Ryan said.

"Yeah, wow."

"I don't think I've kissed anyone like that before. Especially on Christmas Eve." Ryan said.

"Me neither." Gabriella agreed.

"I enjoyed it." Ryan said.

"Me too." Gabriella said as she leaned in to kiss Ryan but was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Everybody! We're going to watch a movie now! Which movie do you guys wanna watch?" Sharpay asked, then she shouted all the available movies. Of course, every movie was a family type of movie because there were children in the house. So they were caught between "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and "Elf". They tossed a coin and "Elf" won.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Ryan looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:45 p.m. and the kids were already asleep on the couch. 

"Hey Ryan, is there a spare room in this mansion that we can put little Devon in until we leave?" Chad asked Ryan.

"Yeah, there are three guest bedrooms that you can choose from. Two are on the second floor and one is on the third."

"Alright, thanks." Chad said as he carried Devon upstairs to tuck him in.

"I think I'm going to put the girls to bed too." Ryan said as he picked up Roxanne.

"I'll help you with Rachelle." Troy said while putting Rachelle in his hands.

"Thanks man." Ryan said as they took the girls upstairs to their rooms.

While the three boys were gone, Sharpay kept giving Leslie death glares. And if looks were like actions, Leslie's whole body would've bloody by then.

Jason on the other hand, was just tending to Kelsi's needs since she was pregnant and can't move a lot.

Taylor was talking to Lataysha, Jonathan, and Zeke about things and work, and other things. Random stuff.

Leslie was just trying to avoid Sharpay's death glares, but was unsuccessful.

Finally, the three boys came back and Ryan put on more music. This time, livelier ones.

Everybody was up and dancing all night. Except for Kelsi and Jason. Kelsi can't dance anymore because she was too tired and Jason didn't want to leave her all alone so they were talking in one spot. Even though everybody was getting tired, they still kept dancing.

* * *

A few minutes before midnight, someone rang the doorbell. 

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Zeke said as he went to answer the door. When he opened it, two police officers stood in front of him.

"Good evening sir, we're from the New York Police Department." One officer said as they showed Zeke their badges. "We're looking for a Mr. Ryan Evans." He continued.

"Yes officer. I'll go get him." Zeke said as he went to the living room to get Ryan. Ryan went to the front door and the others looked on to see what was happening.

"Yes officers?" Ryan asked. The police officers forced Ryan into the living room where everybody could see him.

"Mr. Evans, you are hereby arrested for the reason of possession of illegal items." The second officer said.

"What?" Ryan said as he was being handcuffed.

"Sir, we have the right to search you." The first officer showed him a piece of paper with rights on it and they started searching him.

_What? Ryan? He couldn't! I thought he was decent! _Gabriella thought. Everybody was in pure shock now. Nobody knew Ryan Evans would do such a thing.

"But I don't have anything." Ryan explained.

"That's what they all say." The second officer said.

After a few more minutes of searching his clothes, they finally found a paper bag in one of his back pockets.

"Hm… what do we have here?" The first officer said. "Illegal drugs?" The officer opened the paper bag. After he saw what was inside, he closed the paper bag back up.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to put your hands behind your head and get on your knees." The second officer said. Ryan did as he was told.

"We're also looking for a Ms. Gabriella Montez. Do any of you folks know where she is?" The first officer asked. Everyone looked at Gabriella. Gabriella gulped one more time.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella raised her hand and stepped forward.

"Please come here ma'am." The second officer said. Gabriella obeyed and stepped in front of the officer.

"Ms. Montez, we know that you and Mr. Evans here are together and we just want to inform you about what your boyfriend has in this bag." The second officer said. Gabriella didn't want to know what he had. She nodded anyway.

"I don't think it's any of our business to show you so he's going to have to show you himself." The first officer said. Gabriella turned to Ryan. Then the first officer put the paper bag in Ryan's hands that were still behind his head. Ryan got the item out and dropped the bag. He held the item in front of him with two hands. Gabriella thought it was drugs, and it was powder so it had to be held with two hands. But then, she saw Ryan open something small. She couldn't really tell what it was. Ryan started to talk.

"Gabriella, I know we've only been together for about a month. But I've known you since high school, and I think I know more about you than you do about you. If these guys are going to take me to the big house, I wanna say something before I go. I love you. No matter what. I loved you since high school and I never stopped. And I want to be with you forever." Ryan said. Then the clock started chiming, signaling that it was midnight and it was Christmas. He opened the item he was holding and showed it to Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

* * *

**So how do you like me now? I told ya there was a surprise at the end. What do you guys think she's gonna say? Tell me in your reviews!!!**

**Oh, and can you guys tell me in your reviews which part was your favorite? Other than Ryan popping the question. Personally, my favorite part was when Ryan showed his dark side and threatened to hurt Leslie. Sharpay is pretty strong to be able to break a door down by herself! I wonder what Ryan could do since he's stronger! LOL anyway, review!**


	13. The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**A/N: Hello people! How ya doing? I'm doing fine thanks for asking! Anyway, I was actually planning on updating earlier but I was hoping for more reviewers, but sadly, only two people reviewed. :( Oh, well. I guess that's life. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Vanessa Turner: Thanks! I knew you guys didn't see it coming. I love it when my readers say that.**

**moonshine101: Thanks! It's quite all right! At least you reviewed! Here's an update for ya! **

**Anyway, I'm going to cut this author's note short and stop right here. I hope you guys like this chapter!

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 12: **Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Gabriella looked at Ryan in shock. She never expected this day to come. But it did. She swore to herself that she would know what to do in these kinds of situations, but no sound came out of her mouth. She wanted to accept so badly but something was holding her back.

The people around them were also speechless. They were waiting for Gabriella to say something but it looks like she's just going to stare at him forever. Zeke cleared his throat. Everybody spun their heads to look at him.

"What? Just had something in my throat." Zeke said as everybody gave their attention back to Ryan and Gabriella.

The officers looked at their wristwatches. Nobody took their eyes off of Gabriella's mouth. They wanted to know her answer.

It had only been two minutes since Ryan popped the question. But to him, it felt like forever. He wanted her to accept. He wanted her to be his forever. One word separated him from eternal happiness. One word could make it or break it. Gabriella only needed to say one word. And Ryan could only hope that it would be the right word.

"Gabriella?" Ryan said, breaking the awfully awkward silence in the room. Then Gabriella murmured something inaudible.

"What did she say?" Sharpay asked rather loudly. Everybody looked at her. "Sorry." She apologized.

Ryan turned to Gabriella. "Gabby, can you repeat what you said please?" He asked politely. Gabriella tilted her head down and looked Ryan straight in the eye. She tilted Ryan's chin up with her finger so she could see his whole face. Then she bent down and kissed him. When she let go, she whispered something in Ryan's ear.

"I said 'yes'." She whispered.

Ryan bolted up on his feet and tried to hug Gabriella but was unsuccessful because he was still handcuffed. He turned to the police officers.

"Do you mind?" Ryan asked. The second police officer got a key and took Ryan's handcuffs off. "Sorry about that." The officer apologized. Ryan turned back to Gabriella.

"Now, where were we?" Ryan said as he enveloped Gabriella in a hug and then kissed her.

"So what's the answer?" Troy asked stupidly. Everybody rolled their eyes. Ryan took the ring from the case and slid it on Gabriella's finger. Gabriella turned to Troy.

"Does that answer the question for you?" Gabriella said as she showed Troy the ring. Troy blushed furiously at his stupidity. Gabriella turned back to Ryan.

"But, now you have to be brought to jail. What do you have that's illegal?" Gabriella asked. The first officer spoke up.

"He _had_ something illegal. Or at least it should be. A person just can't have a rock that big." The officer said, pointing to Gabriella's finger.

"I'm telling you, if I didn't know Ryan was rich, I would've suspected that he stole that." The second officer said.

"So Ryan's not gonna go to jail?" Gabriella asked. Then the two officers and Ryan started laughing. Ryan came between the two officers and put his arms on their shoulders.

"Gabriella… everyone… I'd like you to meet Officer Benjamin 'Benny' Peterson and Lieutenant Ivan Santiago of the NYPD. My partners in crime." Ryan said.

"NO WAY!" Sharpay, Zeke, and Troy exclaimed, causing everyone to look at them.

"Benny? Ivan? From UCLA?" Sharpay asked. Benny and Ivan nodded. Sharpay screamed her famous loud shriek while she ran to hug them. Zeke and Troy did the same except they didn't scream.

"I'm sorry, but how do you guys know them?" Lataysha asked.

"Oh, Benny, and Ivan were our old college friends and my two college dorm roommates." Ryan explained.

"But, Zeke, Troy, I thought you guys went to U_S_CLA?" Kelsi asked.

"We did. But sometimes, during the weekends or holidays, we go out of campus and go to UCLA to visit these guys." Troy explained.

"They were _the_ biggest troublemakers you can ever find." Zeke said.

"Ironic isn't it? You guys were troublemakers back then, but now you guys are working for the NYPD to _stop _people from causing trouble?" Sharpay said.

"Just goes to show you." Benny started.

"Life is very unpredictable." Ivan finished.

"Yes it is." Gabriella said as she looked at her finger with the engagement ring on it. Ryan came over to Gabriella and kissed her again.

Rachelle and Roxanne woke up from their sleep excited to see what Santa brought them for Christmas. They hurriedly made their beds and brushed their teeth to get downstairs faster. They decided to wake their dad first before opening any presents.

"Daddy! Wake up!" The girls shouted as they jumped on their dad's bed. But an inaudible mumble was the only reply that they got.

"Daddy!"

"Wake…"

"UP!" The girls shouted simultaneously as they pushed their dad off of the bed. Ryan screamed like a girl when he fell to the floor. He got up, sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes as the girls laughed.

"Daddy, you screamed like a girl!" Roxanne teased her father.

"All right, that's it I'm not giving you girls your presents." Ryan said. The girls immediately stopped laughing and looked at their dad with pouts on their faces.

"I'm just kidding!" Ryan said as she pushed them out of his room. "You girls wait for a few minutes while I go get ready."

A few minutes later, Ryan came out of his room and started looking for the girls.

"Girls?" Ryan said. Nobody answered. He checked their rooms, the bathrooms, and the closets. But no such luck.

"Girls?" Ryan shouted a little louder.

"Down here dad!" He heard the girls shout. Ryan ran to the staircase and practically skipped the steps and jumped down. He finally found them by the Christmas tree, eyeballing their presents.

"There you girls are. Don't you ever scare me like that do you hear me?" Ryan scolded his girls.

The girls sighed. "Yes dad." They answered. "Now can we open our presents now?" Rachelle asked.

"Pretty please?" Roxanne added.

"Sure." Ryan answered.

"YES!" The girls screamed as they reached for their presents.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ryan said. "After you eat your breakfast." He finished

"Aw! Daddy!" The girls whined.

"Come on! You two are growing girls. You need the energy."

A few minutes later, the girls and Ryan finished their breakfasts and the girls rushed to the living room.

"Now can we open our presents?" Roxanne asked impatiently.

"Yes, now you can open your presents." Ryan said. Then, the three of them started grabbing presents and ripping the paper apart.

"Cool! Look what Santa got me!" Roxanne shouted.

"What?" Ryan and Rachelle asked at the same time.

"My very own laptop!" Roxanne shouted as she took the laptop out and showed it to them.

"Cool!" Rachelle shouted. Then she rushed to Roxanne's side to look at her new laptop. Then, a few minutes later, Rachelle resumed opening her presents.

"Cool! Just what I wanted! A new cell phone!" Rachelle shouted. Roxanne immediately abandoned her gifts to see Rachelle's new phone.

After a few more minutes of gift opening and admiring, they noticed that they didn't have a gift from their dad.

"Hey dad, how come we didn't get a present from you?" Roxanne asks.

"Because I haven't given it to you yet." Ryan answers plainly.

"Can you give it to us now?" Rachelle asks.

"Not until you open your other presents." Ryan said. "It's a surprise."

Rachelle and Roxanne resume opening the rest of their presents. But they were in no hurry. Every year, it was a routine. Every year their dad says that it would be a surprise and they would guess what it was and they would always get it right. _But this year is going to be different. _Ryan thought. _This year, they don't know what's coming._

"What did you get?" Roxanne asked her sister.

"I got a cell phone from Santa, a new purse from Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke, a couple of CDs from Mr. and Mrs. Cross, two pairs of earrings from Ms. Lataysha and her boyfriend, a couple of new tops from Mr. and Mrs. Danforth, a homemade card from Devon, a pair of shoes from Ms. M, and a new fedora hat from Leslie and Troy." Rachelle replied. "What did _you_ get?"

"I got a laptop from Santa, a belt with matching shoes from Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke, a few DVDs from Mr. and Mrs. Cross, a new music book that I always wanted from Mr. and Mrs. Danforth, a new pair of shoes from Ms. Lataysha and her boyfriend, a homemade card from Devon, a new pair of pants and a skirt from Ms. M, and a matching fedora hat from Leslie and Troy." Roxanne replied.

"We got a lot more this year than last!" Rachelle exclaimed.

"That's because we had more guests, smart one!" Roxanne said.

"I knew that! I was just stating the obvious!" Rachelle answered back.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just a habit."

"So are you girls ready for your Christmas present from me?" Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"You have to guess what it is first."

"Tickets to a concert?" Roxanne guessed.

"Nope."

"Tickets to Disney World?" Rachelle guessed.

"Nope."

"What?" The girls asked impatiently.

"Come here." Ryan said as he walked through the kitchen and came to the garage door. The girls followed him. Ryan put his hand on the knob.

"I'd like you to meet…" Ryan said as he opened the garage door. "Your new playmates." Ryan said as he opened the door, revealing six puppies.

"AW!" Both girls said as they chased after the puppies in the huge garage.

"They're all purebred. I got some offers that I couldn't resist, and here they are!" Ryan exclaimed. Roxanne was chasing after a Shiba-Inu, a Pomeranian, and a Chihuahua, while Rachelle is chasing after a Dalmatian, a German Shepherd, and a Dachshund.

"They won't come near us!" Rachelle shouted as she stopped to take a breather.

"Well, you gotta let them warm-up to you. Here, like this." Ryan said as he approached the fairly big German Shepherd puppy slowly and stretched his hand out for the puppy to sniff.

"Come on boy, I'm not gonna hurt you." Ryan whispered. Slowly but surely, the puppy inched closer and closer to Ryan and finally got to his hand and sniffed it. When it sensed no danger, he approached Ryan more and Ryan petted him and scratched behind his ear. Soon, the little German Shepherd came to Ryan and started licking his face.

"Daddy, he likes you!" Roxanne said.

"I told you." Ryan said as he picked up the puppy and held it near the girls for them to pet.

"Let them sniff your hand first before you pet them. It's like you're asking for their permission to pet them." Ryan said. The girls did exactly as they were told and they were able to pet the puppy.

"Thanks dad!" Rachelle shouted.

"Yeah! So, can we let them in?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure! Yeah! They're all trained so you don't have to worry about them ruining the carpets." Ryan said as Rachelle and Roxanne started chasing the puppies into the house. Ryan and the girls went inside and sat in the living room.

"This really is the most wonderful time of the year." Rachelle stated.

_You have no idea. _Ryan thought. "And that's only the first part of your present girls." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Rachelle asked.

"You're getting more presents from me." Ryan said.

"Where is it?" Roxanne asked curiously.

"I'll show you later. But right now, enjoy your other presents." Ryan started to get up but sat back down. "And I bet you won't be able to guess this present." Ryan said, winking at the girls, while he got up and went upstairs.

"What do you think part two is?" Roxanne asked.

"I have no idea. But knowing dad, I think it'll be something we like." Rachelle answered.

"Hopefully." Roxanne added.

Leslie is looking at her _Master Plan _folder. She rarely looks at it because she knows the plan by heart. She has a problem though. She doesn't know how to get to the girls. _How do I get to the girls? _Leslie thought. She put her hands on her face and thought for a while. _Ryan would never let them touch me, Sharpay is overprotective of them and Gabriella is just being Gabriella! How am I supposed to do this? _Leslie thought before she put her head down on her desk.

Suddenly, she bolted up, opened one of her desk drawers and started rummaging through it. Finally, she found what she was looking for. "Perfect." Leslie said as an evil thought swirled in her head.

_But I can't do it tonight though. Too many people are going to be there. _Leslie thought. _I'll do it on New Year's Eve._

"Dad, can we talk?" Roxanne asked as he peeked in her dad's bedroom and saw he was watching television.

"Sure princess. Come here." Ryan said as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Roxanne had a hard time climbing on the bed so Ryan picked her up and put her on his lap.

"What's going on in that little head of yours?" Ryan asked.

"Well, me and Rachelle were thinking-"

"Rachelle and _I._" Ryan corrected.

"Okay, Rachelle and _I_ were thinking, can we invite Leslie again?" Roxanne asked politely, putting on her best puppy dog pout.

_Well, she did behave when she was here last night. She didn't cause any trouble. So, I guess it's not so bad to invite her again. _"Sure honey." Ryan said.

"Really?" Roxanne said, disbelieving that her father didn't even argue.

"Yeah. You can invite her. She didn't cause any trouble last night so I guess it would be okay." Ryan answered.

"Yay! Thanks dad! You're the best!" Roxanne said as she hugged Ryan and got down from his lap.

"Can I ask you something?" Ryan asked. "Why do you want her to be here so much?"

"Maybe because she's our real mom and we want to make up all the lost time. Even if we're still mad that she left us in the first place." Roxanne explained. Ryan smiled. "I totally understand."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I thought it was short and some of it were just fillers. I don't know if the next chapter is going to be a filler or actually part of the real story. And I may not be able to update during this next week because I have to prepare for a choir concert that we're gonna have that's coming up and I really wanna do good on this, I'm an alto BTW. Anyway, please review!!!**


	14. How Not to Start the New Year

**A/N: Hello wonderful people! Sorry I took so long to update but like I said, I had a chorus concert going on and I have a World History project that's due on Wednesday about Western Africa. And I'm only half way done with it! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I love you guys!**

**Vanessa Turner: Thanks!**

**megan: It's okay. At least you reviewed! And don't worry, this will have a happy ending... eventually... hopefully... I think. LOL**

**thunderyoshi: Thanks! I wish I could have puppies for Christmas too! But sadly, I can't :(**

**LaffertyLover: I always wanted a puppy too!**

**lol925: It's okay that you reviewed late. Sometimes that happens to me too! And sometimes when I read other people's stories and start laughing or crying, my parents are weirded out too! And thanks for the comment. You're so sweet! Yeah, and on the last chapter, I kinda messed up because I forgot to add the rulers. Anyway, here's an update!**

**Okay, here is chapter 13! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 13: **How Not to Start the New Year

"I cannot believe dad's getting married!" Roxanne shouted as she collapsed on her bed with Rachelle sitting at the edge of Roxanne's bed. Everybody had left after the Christmas dinner and it's now the girls' bedtime.

"Me neither. And he calls that a Christmas present?" Rachelle replied.

"He is out of his mind! How could he marry her?" Roxanne asked her twin.

"Well, he really likes her. Maybe he even loves her." Rachelle explained.

"But I thought he loved Leslie!" Roxanne shouted.

"Well, that was a mistake."

"So you're saying we're mistakes?" Rachelle asked her twin.

"Well… no… I guess… yes… maybe… I don't know! Why are you asking me this stuff?" Rachelle said.

"Sorry, it's just that… UGH!" Roxanne groaned as she put buried her face in her pillow.

"You think I don't feel the same?" Rachelle said. "But dad's mind is made up. So there is no way possible for us to try to change his mind." Rachelle said. Roxanne just groaned some more.

"Cheer up. Ms. M is nice. She can be a mother." Rachelle said.

"True but she's not _our _mother. I want _our _mother to be dad's wife. Not someone that he just met a few months ago that happens to be our teacher. Think about it! The humiliation!"

"She can't be that bad. I mean, we don't even know her that well and you're overreacting." Rachelle said.

"So what if I am? I have the right to! I mean, our dad is getting married to a woman we know nothing about except that she teaches second grade and is madly in love with our father."

Rachelle rolls her eyes. "Just go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before standing up and leaving to go to her own room.

* * *

The next day, Ryan and the girls went to Central Park to go ice-skating. Ryan is going to teach the girls how to skate since it's their first time.

"Okay girls, first thing you do is balance yourself on the ice. Try not to fall over because it really hurts your behind when you fall." Ryan explained. The girls held their hands and went on the ice. They both fell and Ryan helped them up.

"Are you girls okay?" Ryan said.

"Yes dad."

"We're fine."

"Okay, try again." Ryan encouraged. The second time the girls went on the ice, their knees wobbled but got their balance.

"There you go, nice. Now try to let go of each other." Ryan instructed. The girls obeyed and let go of each other. They held their hands out for balance. Luckily, they didn't fall.

"Good. Now try to move your feet and skate."

The girls lifted their feet and wobbled a little but were soon skating slowly.

"Nice. See, you're doing it!" Ryan said enthusiastically.

"We're doing it!" Rachelle said. A few minutes later, the girls were getting faster and doing small tricks. There were still a few stumbles but they were very good for their first try.

"Let's take a break. Who wants hot chocolate?" Ryan asked as the twins raised their hands eagerly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ryan and the girls were in the café and the girls were sitting at the table while their dad was in an extremely long line for hot chocolate.

Suddenly, Leslie came into the store and "coincidentally" saw the girls.

"Hi girls!" She greeted.

"Hi Leslie!"

"Listen, girls, I don't have much time. Your dad doesn't want me talking to you. Anyway, I know we don't know each other that much and you might think I'm a horrible woman for leaving you-"

"We don't think that." Roxanne said.

"Thank you. But anyway, girls, how would you like to live with your mom and make up all the lost time?" Leslie asked oh-so sweetly.

"Seriously?" Rachelle said.

"Yes, seriously. Just don't tell your dad about it because he'll definitely freak out. So how 'bout it? You wanna do it?"

The twins looked at each other as if to check if it's really what they wanted to do. After a few moments, they faced Leslie.

"When do we start packing?"

* * *

Less than a week later, Ryan is again preparing for another party. A New Year's Eve party. He is in the kitchen with the girls preparing dinner.

"Why do you get to host all the parties daddy?" Rachelle asked.

"Because it's my turn to host the parties. Next year your Aunt Sharpay is going to host the parties."

"Hey dad, can we invite Leslie again?" Roxanne asked.

Ryan thought about it for a while. _Well, she wasn't that bad at the Christmas Eve party. And then, she just sat at the table and ate at Christmas. Eh, what the heck. Three times a charm. _"Sure. Why not?"

"Thank you!" The girls hugged their dad. Then, they walked out of the kitchen for a little while and Rachelle pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?" _Said the voice on the other line.

"Hey Leslie. We convinced dad to invite you. Now what do we do?" Rachelle asked.

"Nothing right now. Just wait. I'll tell you later when I get there. Okay?"

"Okay, we'll see you later. Bye." Rachelle said and she hung up the phone.

"What did she say?"

"She said we have to wait until she gets here."

"Then I guess we'll have to wait."

* * *

"Hi girls how are you? So nice to see you again!" Taylor said as she, Chad, and Devon entered the Evans' threshold.

"Nice to see you too Miss Taylor." The twins said politely.

"Oh, we'll take your coats." Rachelle said as she reached for Taylor's coat as she took it off.

"Thanks girls." Chad said. The girls put their coats away and came back.

"Can I play with you two again?" Devon asked.

"Sure! Come on!" Roxanne said as she pulled Devon and Rachelle upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes have passed and Kelsi and Jason, Gabriella, and Leslie and Troy finally came.

"Hey guys, so glad you can come!" Sharpay said as she hugged everybody except for Leslie.

"Leslie." She said.

"Sharpay." Leslie said back.

"What are _you _doing here?" Sharpay asked harshly.

"Well, I'm here because Ryan invited me and I didn't want to be rude and not accept." Leslie answered plainly.

"_Ryan_ invited _you_?" Sharpay said, not believing a word that Leslie said. Leslie just nodded her head. Sharpay then looked at Troy to see if she was telling the truth. Troy gave her an apologetic smile as if saying, 'She's telling the truth, sorry'.

Sharpay just smiled. "Excuse me, I have to um… I have to… do some… stuff." Sharpay said as she rushed to the kitchen where her brother was preparing to put the dinner on the table.

"Ryan… I need to have a word with you." Sharpay said as Ryan put the tray down and went with Sharpay in the powder room.

"Why do we have to be in the powder room?" Ryan asked.

"Did you invite Leslie to our New Year's Eve party?"

"Why do you ask?"

"She already came for the other two parties, and I don't think I can stand seeing her in one more of our parties one more time."

"Well, I invited her because I thought that she means well. She just wanted to spend time with the girls."

"What? First you won't even let her think about them, and now you're allowing her to spend some time with them? What is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm just trying to be nice."

"Well, you're nice already so don't push it."

"Hey, I invite who I wanna invite. And besides, it's not like she's gonna do anything to the girls." Ryan said as she opened the door and found everybody circled around the powder room, eavesdropping on them.

"Hi, everybody. How are you guys doing tonight?" Ryan said embarrassingly as he rushed to the kitchen to save his burning dinner.

A few minutes of retouching his dinner, he put it on the table and Leslie helped put the drinks on the table. Then it was time to eat.

* * *

A few minutes after dinner, someone rang the doorbell. Ryan came and answered it and found a man standing at the door. Leslie looked to see who it was and when she saw them, a smile crept on her face.

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Rachelle and Roxanne."

"Why are you looking for them?"

"Oh, they're sleeping over at their friend's house tonight. I'm the father and I'm here to pick them up."

"On New Year's Eve? I don't think so."

Suddenly, Rachelle and Roxanne came down the stairs and came to their dad.

"Please daddy!" Roxanne pleaded

"Just this year!" Rachelle said.

"Well…"

"PLEASE!" The girls shouted.

"Okay, okay! Just this year. And promise me you'll be back tomorrow."

"Actually, we won't be back until next week."

"Next week? Oh no."

"Please! You never give us any freedom!" Rachelle shouted.

"We hate you!" Roxanne said.

"Okay, if I let you go, will you love me again?" Ryan asked.

"Yes!" They shouted.

"Then okay, I'll see you girls next week. Wait, don't you need to pack your stuff first?"

"Way ahead of you." Roxanne said as she and her sister raced up the stairs and came back down with their duffel bags.

"Wow." Ryan said. Then he turned to the man. "You make sure to take care of my daughters."

"I promise they'll be back next week."

"All right. See you girls. I love you." Ryan said as he bent down and kissed their foreheads.

"Love you too daddy. See you next week." The girls said as they went with the man in his car.

When the girls were gone, Sharpay started texting in her cell phone. A few seconds later, Ryan's sidekick began beeping. He flipped it open and read the text message.

_Whats wrong w/ u?_

_Nothin. What r u talkin about?_

_Im talkin about u just lettin ur girls go like that. Thats not the bro I know._

_So I gave them freedom. Whats so bad about that?_

_Its not u._

_Well, theyll b back next week anyway._

_Did u have 2 much 2 drink?_

_No. I only had half a glass of wine._

_Tell the truth._

_Thats the truth!_

When Sharpay didn't reply. Ryan looked at her and she gave him her famous glare. Ryan started texting again.

_I think I'm gonna go 2 my room. U guys go ahead and count down the new year w/o me. _Sharpay read as she saw Ryan stand up and go upstairs.

* * *

When Ryan got to his room, he took off his dress shoes and collapsed into his bed. His favorite hat fell off from his head and onto the floor but he didn't take the time to pick it up. His head was throbbing. Everything was spinning around him. "What is wrong with me tonight?" He asked himself. A few minutes of resting on his bed, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, Sharpay flipped her phone close and saw that it was only five minutes away until midnight. She was sad that she was going to count down the New Year without her brother and her nieces beside her. They were always there every year. _Why does this year have to be different?_ Sharpay thought. She decided to check on her brother.

As she climbed the huge staircase, she saw little Devon coming her way.

"Ms. Sharpay! Ms. Sharpay! Come with me!" Devon said as he pulled on her hand, urging her to climb the steps faster. Sharpay did as she was told and followed Devon into Ryan's room.

"Mr. Ryan's dead!" Devon shouted as he showed Sharpay Ryan on his bed, hardly moving at all, his favorite hat on the floor, and his clothes still on.

Sharpay hurriedly picked up her brother's hat on the floor and put it on his dresser and then rushed to her brother's side and held his wrist. She felt a pulse, but an uneven one. She also saw that he was paler than usual and he was sweating all over. She took off his suit jacket for him to help him cool off. She didn't know what was going on but it didn't feel right. She also didn't want to scare Devon.

"He's not dead sweetie. He's just sleeping."

"Does he always go to sleep like that? Because it looks like he's not gonna wake up for anything." Devon asked.

"No honey, he doesn't usually sleep like that. I don't know what's wrong but hopefully he'll feel a lot better in the morning." She said as she took little Devon's hand and led him downstairs for them to countdown.

Gabriella approached Sharpay with a worried look on her face. "Shar, is Ryan okay? He didn't look good when he went upstairs."

"Oh, he's fine. He's just a little tired. He's upstairs resting." Sharpay lied. She didn't want to worry Gabriella and Ryan's condition might just be temporary.

"All right everybody! It's time to countdown to the New Year!" Zeke shouted as everybody rushed outside so they can see the fireworks.

"Everybody count down!" Chad shouted.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Everybody shouted. Then they saw the fireworks go off in New York City.

The couples started kissing. Zeke kissed Sharpay, Taylor kissed Chad, Kelsi kissed Jason, Leslie kissed Troy, and Gabriella… well… Gabriella didn't have anyone to kiss. She saw that Devon was standing just a few feet away from her, looking at the fireworks in the distant sky. She then picked him up in her arms, twirled around, kissed his cheek, and then put him back down again. She smiled at him and he smiled at her and Devon gave her a hug.

"Thanks little D." Gabriella said.

"For what, Ms. Gabby?"

Gabriella smiled. "For being so cute, adorable, and irresistible." She said as she pinched his cheeks. _Kinda like Ryan. _She added as an afterthought.

* * *

A few minutes after midnight, Leslie told everybody that she was going to go home. She told Troy that she was walking and he could take the car home whenever he wanted to.

When she got out of the front door, she snuck into Ryan's backyard. She had a plan in mind and she wasn't afraid to use it.

She tried to find where Ryan's window was. She knew it was on the second floor, but she didn't know which window. So she had to climb onto all the balconies.

By her luck, she found his room on her second try. She tried to open the balcony door but couldn't. She took out one of her credit cards and slid it through the lock and like magic, it worked. She snuck in without waking Ryan up.

She found that Ryan's suit jacket was already off. She continued to take his clothes off until all that was left was his boxers. She checked his body out. "It's exactly how I remember it." She said to herself. She then put the covers over Ryan.

After putting the covers on Ryan, she took his clothes and started plopping them on the floor as if he carelessly left them there. After doing that, she then took her own clothes off leaving just her underwear. She also took her clothes and threw them carelessly around the room. Her top landed on his dresser, her skirt landed on the floor and her bra hanging from the lampshade. She then got under the covers with Ryan. She faced Ryan and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams Ryan. Because it might be the last you'll have in a long time."

* * *

**Oooohh... so what do you guys think? Please, please, please review!!! What do you guys think is going on? Some of you may be confused and some might get it, but your questions will be answered in the next chapter. As soon as I put it up! And don't forget to leave a REVIEW!**


	15. The Worst New Year Ever

**A/N: Hey guys! I missed you! Sorry I haven't been updating faster. I was grounded from the computer because I had a huge project (30 of our grade) that was due and my mom said that I couldn't use the computer until it's done. Well, I'm done, I typed, and now I'm updating. And thanks for all the reviews! I love them!**

**lol925: Wow, long review! Thanks! I'm not bugged, I love long reviews! And all your questionsanswers (maybe not all but some (:) will be answered. You got some parts right, but some, close, but not quite.**

**megan: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like my story! And I don't think you'll cry in this chapter, it's not really something to cry over. I think. And don't worry, the story ends happy... I hope.**

**Vanessa Turner: yeah, she is! Thanks for reviewing!**

**highsmusicalrox: Thanks! And she's really evil! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**moonshine101: All right, I'll take you off suspense. Here's an update! You'll see what'll happen!**

**Well, that was really long, LOL! I'll stop it right here and introduce the next chapter! Here's chapter 14!**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 14: **The Worst New Year Ever

Gabriella woke up extra early on New Year's Day. She decided to surprise him by cooking breakfast and bringing it to him when he wakes up. She calls the girls to ask them what their father's favorite breakfast meal is and where the key to the house is and what the combination to the alarm is so she could turn it off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gabriella found herself at the Evans' household preparing a big stack of pancakes for her fiancé. 

As she was gathering up the materials and ingredients, she started humming to the tune of "Because of You", the song that Ryan tantalized her with a few years back.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Ryan's room, Ryan was sleeping as soundly as ever before, still knocked out from what he was feeling last night. Leslie, on the other hand, is wide-awake and ready to ruin Ryan's life just as soon as Gabriella walks through the door. She had woken up as soon as she heard Gabriella in the kitchen. 

She then turned to Ryan and shifted his body so that his body was facing hers. She took his arm and placed it around her shoulders and put her arm on his shoulders, trying to make the whole scene suspicious for when Gabriella comes through the door.

* * *

A few more moments later, Gabriella finished making the stack of pancakes. She put the plate on the tray and got some orange juice, the morning paper, and a romantic note and also put it on the tray. She carried the tray all the way to the second floor being very careful not to spill anything on the tile, wooden, and carpeted floor. 

As she balanced the tray on one hand, she turned the doorknob to Ryan's room. She opened the door and what came before her, was completely unexpected that she dropped the tray and it hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud and glass-breaking noise.

Leslie bolted up pretending to be startled. She sat up and put the sheets over her body and backed up against the headboard.

"Gabriella! Um…" She started. She pretended to stutter as she kicked Ryan hard in the stomach to wake him up. It worked and Ryan opened his eyes slowly and saw Leslie next to him, nude and the only thing covering her were his bed sheets. He then perked up and looked under his comforter to see that his clothes were off and he was in his boxers.

He tried to find his clothes and as soon as he looked up, he saw a very confused/shocked/mad/sad Gabriella in front of him.

"Gabriella…" He started. He then looked at her and then looked at Leslie and then back at her. "Gabriella, I didn't do-" He got cut off as Gabriella took the remaining of the orange juice in the glass, came up to him, and dumped it on his head. After that, she took the romantic note, ripped it to shreds and threw it at him. Then, she took two pieces of the pancake and stuffed one in his mouth and stuffed one in his boxers.

"I hope that feels better than what she did to you last night." Gabriella said, nodding at his boxers. She then started to leave.

"But, Gabby I-" Ryan said with a full mouth.

Gabriella whipped around. "Don't you dare call me that name! You don't deserve to call me that! I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for you! Clearly, you _have _changed since high school. I don't like it one bit. I want the old Ryan! The one who said had my back no matter what! I want _him_! I don't want _you_!" Gabriella shouted with tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She then turned around and started walking out.

"Gabby-" Ryan started.

"I said don't call me that name!" She said as she took off her engagement ring and threw it at his head. It hit his cheek really hard. Before Ryan knew it, Gabriella was long gone.

He spent a few moments just looking at the door, waiting to see if it was all a dream. That he would wake up at any moment and Gabriella would still be his. He then took the pancake out of his boxers and realized that it was indeed real, and it happened.

He turned his head to Leslie and pointed a threatening finger at her.

"You. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't you remember last night? Shall I refresh your memory?" She said as she took off the sheets and Ryan closed his eyes.

"No, I am not looking at your goods now put the sheets back on or you _will_ be sorry." _God, I feel so sorry for Troy right now. He deserves a better girl. _He thought

"Don't you remember last night?" Leslie said as she stood up and gathered her clothes.

"All I remember is having this really painful headache. I remember telling Sharpay that you guys should count down without me. Then I remember jumping into my bed. And then I don't remember anything else. Then I woke up."

"So you _don't _remember?" Leslie asked as she put her shirt back on. Ryan thought about it for a while, and then it hit him.

"YOU! This is all _your_ fault!" Ryan accused Leslie.

"How is it my fault?" Leslie asked oh-so innocently.

"You drugged me! You set up the drinks, you put drugs in one drink, you gave me the drink with the drugs, I drank it, I began feeling really woozy and out of my mind, then I fell asleep, then you snuck in here, took off my clothes and yours, and then you climbed into bed. You knew Gabriella would be here. You knew she'd be really mad if she saw you with me. You set up the whole thing. This is all _your _fault!" Ryan shouted.

Leslie finished putting her skirt on and started clapping.

"Very good, Ryan. I didn't know you could figure out my whole scheme. You're very smart." Leslie said.

Ryan got out of bed, quickly put his shirt back on, approached Leslie and slapped her across the face. Hard.

"I want you, to get the hell out of my house. I want you out of my life, out of the girls' lives, and out of everybody's life. If you ever come back, I swear on my grandmother's grave that I will personally come and kill you in your sleep. Do you understand?" Ryan said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I promise you that this is the last time that you'll see me. You won't see me again. Not ever. So don't worry. I'll be long gone before you even know it. I'm done with what I had to do, so I have no business being with you anymore." Leslie said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of his room.

Ryan went to his bed and took the engagement ring that Gabriella threw at him. He read the inscription that he had put. _I'll Forever Be Yours _it read. Ryan tried to fight off the tears that were going to fall but he couldn't help it. His tears cascaded over his cheeks. They reached his chin and finally fall on the ring. _What a lie. _He thought.

* * *

That same night, Ryan called the girls and tried to get them to come home. No such luck came to him. 

"God, how much worse could this day be?" Ryan shouted as he got the keys to one of his cars so he could go for a drive. He went to the garage to find one of his cars totally trashed with Gabriella's name etched on the side. **(A/N: Like in Carrie Underwood's song "Before He Cheats")**

"Of course." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gabriella's house, she has just finished taking a long hot shower to relieve all the stress and depression that she was feeling. 

As she was drying herself, the phone began to ring. Gabriella decided to let the machine get it since she was busy.

After a few rings, the ringing died and she heard the machine pick it up.

_Hi this is Gabby Montez's residence. I can't come to the phone right now but I'll be happy to return your call when I get the chance so don't hesitate to leave a message after the beep. _She heard her recording say. She was startled when an unfamiliar male voice started talking.

"_Hello Ms. Montez, this is Dr. Sparks, your mother's doctor…" _She heard the person say on the other line. _Oh no. _She thought. She finished drying herself, put her robe on and came over to the phone.

"_We have some important issues that need to be discussed concerning your mother. So, when you get the chance, please call immediately at 798-512-0364. Again that's 798-512-0364. Thank you" _Gabriella heard Dr. Sparks say. She then heard the click of a phone hanging up. **(A/N: I made the number up)**

She hurriedly put fresh clothes on and put the towel on her head in an attempt not to use the blow dryer. She decided to play the recording again so she could write down the number. She scribbled as quickly as she could. After she jotted it down, she took the towel off of her head and brushed her hair before attempting to call back. She took a while so it would look like she was really away for the moment.

She dialed the number and someone answered immediately on the first ring.

"_Hello this is Dr. Sparks." _Said Dr. Sparks on the other end of the line.

"Hi Dr. Sparks, this is Gabriella Montez, Grace Montez's daughter. You called earlier saying that there is an important issue that needs to be discussed immediately."

"_Ah, yes, Ms. Montez. I'm afraid to tell you that your mother is dying."_

"My mother's dying?" Gabriella asked again, making sure she heard right.

"_I'm sorry Ms. Montez, but her diabetes keeps acting up and she has a terribly high blood sugar. Also, the rash that's spreading through her leg is spreading like wildfire. I'm afraid we have to cut her leg off or the rash is going to cover her whole body."_

Gabriella was speechless. Her mother is going to get surgery. She just couldn't believe it.

"_Ms. Montez? Are you still there?" _Dr. Sparks said.

"Y-yes. I'm still here." Gabriella answered with a cracked voice.

"_Are you willing for us to take your mother's leg off?" _Dr. Sparks asked.

"Will it lower her chances of dying?" Gabriella asked.

There was no response for a while, but after a few minutes, Dr. Sparks started talking again. _"Yes it will, actually. If you don't take it off, she has about a year to live. But if we do take it off, she will have a longer life."_

Gabriella sighed. "Okay, I'm willing for you to do surgery on my mom."

"_That's great to know Ms. Montez."_

"But… don't do the surgery until I'm there. I want to be there for my mama." Gabriella said.

"_Yes Ms. Montez. But just to let you know, while you're gone, the rash will be spreading. Keep that in mind. Good night Ms. Montez."_

"Good night." Gabriella answered as she hung up her phone.

* * *

The twins went home a week after New Year's as promised. But they had walked home. 

"Why did you girls walk home?" Ryan asked his girls.

"Well, our friend's dad wasn't home and we didn't want you worrying so we walked home." Rachelle explained.

"Thank God that nobody kidnapped you. You could've gotten hurt!" That's it! No more sleepovers! Indefinitely!"

"WHAT? You can't do that!" Roxanne said.

"Yes I can, I'm your father." Ryan said.

"Then why'd you let us go in the first place?" Rachelle asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because Leslie put-" Ryan started but dared not finish his sentence. "Because I didn't feel like myself. That's why."

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, the twins resumed schooling. Ryan decided to pick the girls up for school. He also attempted to try to win Gabriella back. He came with flowers in his hand and words in his mind. 

"Gabriella, I want to tell you something." He said as he went through the classroom door. The twins had confused look on their faces. Gabriella didn't pay attention and continued writing things on the board.

Ryan sighed. "I was wondering if there was a chance for us to talk." Again, no response was heard.

Ryan sighed once more. "Fine. Don't talk. I just want you to know that I love you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Leslie set me up. She set us all up. If you don't believe me, fine, but at least I got it out of my chest." Ryan said as he put the flowers on her desk. "I love you." He said before taking the girls' hands and walking out of the school.

When Ryan and the girls were long gone, Gabriella stopped writing on the board and turned around to see that there was a bouquet of red roses on her desk with one single white rose sticking out that has a small card attached to it.

After she read it, she burst out in tears. She couldn't help it. She didn't know what to do or who to believe. Her heart or her mind?

* * *

That following Friday night, Gabriella was bored to death. She just got back from the mall with her friends and took a long bath. She took a glance at the clock and saw that it was only 7:30. She didn't want to go to bed yet because she was not tired. After a few minutes of thinking it over, she finally decided to go to a local bar. _What the heck? I'll give it a try. _She thought.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, I'm clueless about bars and drinks so just follow along as I pretend to know what I'm saying)**

Gabriella had never been to a bar before so she didn't know what to expect. As Gabriella walked into the bar, she expected to see people getting drunk and people beating up other people for money. But she was wrong.

Turns out that a bar was just like a restaurant with booths, tables, chairs, and of course, the drink bar.

She walked her way to the bar and sat on the tall stool. She kept her head down in an attempt to hide her face.

"Can I please have a shot of tequila?" Gabriella silently asked the bartender.

"Yes ma'am." Gabriella heard a very familiar voice say. A few minutes of looking at her hands, her drink finally came.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Said the familiar voice again. Gabriella looked up to see who it was and to her surprise, it was Zeke.

"Zeke?" Gabriella said. The bartender was startled and looked at Gabriella. "Gabriella?" Zeke said.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, I work here. Part time, during the weekends. Actually, Jason and Troy are supposed to be here right now but there's not a lot of customers so they're at the back taking a break." Zeke answered. "But more importantly, what are _you _doing _here_? This is the first time I've seen you here. I didn't know you drink." Zeke said.

"Well, that's because it's my first time here and I _don't _drink." Gabriella answered.

"So why are you here?" Zeke asked. Gabriella didn't answer. "Gabriella?" He asked again. Suddenly, Gabriella broke out in tears.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Zeke said as he tried to hug Gabriella over the counter.

"It's just so hard!" Gabriella said.

"So hard for what?"

"It's so hard when you get your heart broken!" Gabriella said.

"When did you get your heart broken?" Zeke asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it. And on top of that, my mother's doctor said that my mom has to have surgery if she wants to live a little longer." Gabriella said as she composes herself.

"I'm sorry Gabby. I really am." Zeke said as he patted her hair. "If I can do anything to help, please let me know." Zeke said. Gabriella's head perked up.

"Actually, can I ask you a favor?" Gabriella said.

"Sure! Anything!"

"I'm gonna have to stay in New Mexico for a while to take care of my mom. Maybe a year… or five, and I need some help packing my stuff. You think you, Jason, and Troy can help me? You know, with the big boxes?"

"Sure! I'll tell them right now." Zeke said as he rushed to the back of the bar. Gabriella sat in silence for a while, staring at her tequila shot. She had never had tequila before, or any alcoholic beverage. But that night, it changed. She took the shot of tequila and quickly gulped it down even before she had a chance to taste it. _That felt really good. _She thought.

* * *

For the rest of the month, Ryan tried to talk to Gabriella. He sent her letters through the mail, left her messages on her phone (both home and cell), sending flowers to her house, and offering to go out. He even tried serenading her once. Gabriella just dumped water on him. But nothing could make Ryan give up.

* * *

One day in late January, Gabriella was frantically rushing through the school after hours. She had to find a substitute teacher to replace her while she was gone. Also, Troy, Jason, and Zeke were waiting for her at her house to so they would know which things to pack. She was messing around with papers and things until her phone rang. She was so unorganized that she didn't even look at the caller and just answered it. 

"Hello?" Gabriella said.

"_Gabriella? Finally! You picked up!" _Gabriella heard Ryan on the other line.

"Ryan, I really have no time for this."

"_Gabby, I'm just really sorry. I really am. And it's not my fault! Leslie set me up! So can you please forgive me now?" _Ryan said.

Gabriella sighed. "Ryan, I'm not sure if I should believe you right now-"

"_You should because it's the truth!" _Ryan said.

"I don't know that for sure. And I have to tell you something."

"_What?"_

"I'm leaving for Albuquerque."

* * *

**Mmm... what's going to happen? Only I know! HAHAHA! Just kidding. You'll find out soon! Please leave a review! It's the season!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	16. Undying Love

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! I'm really trying to update faster but again, I can only type so fast! And my last update was about five days ago... which I think isn't that bad. But that's just me. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Luv ya guys!**

**lol925: Yeah, I feel bad for Gabriella and Ryan too! Don't worry, things will go right... eventually... I hope.**

**Vanessa Turner: I think so too! And thanks for reviewing! Here's an update for ya!**

**megan: Here's an update! But don't worry, everything will turn out fine. I hope.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reviewing! Here's chapter 15!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 15: **Undying Love

"I'm going to Albuquerque."

"_What?" _Ryan exclaimed.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm going to Albuquerque." Gabriella repeated herself.

"_But… that's… you're… why?" _Ryan stuttered on the other end of the line.

"Look, I don't have time to explain, I'll tell you some other day, if I have time. But right now, I have to find a substitute teacher to replace me while I'm gone and I have to get home to Troy, Zeke, and Jason to tell them something. All right? Bye. I love y- I mean… bye." Gabriella said as she flipped her phone closed.

* * *

Ryan heard Gabriella flip her phone close. 

"Bye." He whispered to the phone. "I love you too." Ryan said as he flipped his phone close. He sighed and started thinking for a while. He then stood up and went to the girls' bedrooms.

"Girls?"

"Yeah dad?" The girls answered.

"I'm going over to Gabriella's house. I'm leaving you at the Danforth's. Come get dressed."

"Why?" Rachelle asked.

"Because I need to do something important, now come on and get ready."

The girls sighed reluctantly but they gave in. They changed their clothes and a few minutes later, they were ready to go.

"Dad, we're ready!"

"All right, get in the car. Let me get my keys!" Ryan shouted to the girls while they got downstairs and got in the car.

"But dad, why are you going to go to Gabriella's house?" Roxanne asked.

"Because I need to straighten things out with her."

"But I thought she already likes you." Rachelle asked.

"Well, we… we… kinda… got into this fight. And now, she hates my guts." Ryan explained to his girls.

"Ooh, daddy's in trouble." Roxanne teased.

"I'm not in trouble." Ryan said as he started driving. The girls looked at him with doubt. "Okay, maybe I _am_ in trouble." _For now. _He added as an afterthought.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at the Danforth's house. Ryan released the girls from their seatbelts and held their hands as they walked to the door. Ryan rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds, little Devon answered the door. 

"Hello Mr. Ryan! Hi Rachelle! Hi Roxanne!" Devon greeted.

"Hey Devon!" The girls greeted back.

"Devon, is your mommy or daddy home?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah! I'll go get them!" Devon said as he took one of his hands and leads him inside.

"Mom! Dad! Mr. Ryan is here!" Devon said, a few moments later, Taylor and Chad came racing down the stairs.

"Hey Ry!" Taylor greeted. "Hi girls!"

"Hey man, what's up?" Chad said as he did the one-armed hug with Ryan.

"I was just going to ask if you could look after the girls for a while, while I go to Gabriella's house." Ryan asked.

"Why are you going to Gabriella's house?" Chad asked.

"I kinda need to straighten things out with her." Ryan explained.

"You got into a fight?"

"…Well… kinda." Ryan said. "So can you do it?"

"Of course we'll do it! Why not!" Taylor said.

"I'm coming with you. Just incase there's some blood involved." Chad joked around as he went to the closet to get his coat.

"I owe you guys big time." Ryan said as he led Chad to his car and drove off in the direction of Gabriella's house.

* * *

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" Jason asked as Ryan and Chad got out of the car. 

"Are you guys here to help Gabriella move her stuff?" Troy asked.

"Oh no, it's worse than I thought." Ryan said.

"What's worse than you thought?" Zeke asked him.

"Gabriella's hatred for me." Ryan answered.

"Why does she hate you?" Jason asked.

As Ryan was about to tell them about what happened on New Year, a car pulled up into the drive way. A woman with dark curls came out of the car and came straight to the boys.

_Oh Lord. _Ryan thought as he took a deep breath as Gabriella came closer.

"Gabriella I-" He started, but Gabriella cut him off.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Gabriella asked rather sternly.

"Listen, I just wanna explain! I've been trying to tell you something but you just won't listen!" Ryan said. The rest of the guys were dead silent. They have never seen Gabriella mad at anybody like this before. Especially with Ryan.

Gabriella sighed inwardly. "Okay. If I have time at the end of the day today, I'll sit down and talk with you and listen to what you have to say."

"Thank you!" Ryan said as he came in to hug her but Gabriella held her hands out in front of her and pushed him away.

"But… don't expect me to just forgive you just like that. You've changed Ryan. You've changed and I still have to get used to it." Gabriella said as Ryan's smile faded and was replaced with a small frown.

Gabriella went inside followed by the boys. The guys gave Ryan reassuring looks and pats on the back, saying that it'll be all right, and she'll come around. _What if she doesn't? _Ryan asked himself. Ryan sighed and walked to his car and got in. He would wait for Gabriella in his car. He certainly didn't want to go inside because of the awkwardness and he certainly didn't want to help her pack.

* * *

"Okay guys, you can start at the basement. Just bring the boxes up and I'll take a look at them and sort them out." Gabriella said, turning to the front door, opening it to get the mail. But before she could step out, the guys began to talk. 

"Gabby, why are you and Ryan fighting?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen you guys like this before. And I don't like it." Zeke said.

"What did Ryan do to you? Ryan isn't a bad person." Jason said.

Gabriella turned to all of them with tears forming in her eyes. Every time she thought about it, it depresses her. "I'd really rather not talk about it." Gabriella said then stepped out of the house to get the mail.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gabriella came back from getting the mail. The guys have successfully taken up one HUGE box from the basement and they're down there to get more. 

She continued looking at her mail to see if there was anything interesting.

"Bill… bill… bill… bill… advertisement… advertisement… letter from-" Gabriella said, as she took a white envelope with no return address. The handwriting looked extremely familiar.

Gabriella quickly tore the envelope open and read the note.

_Gabby,_

_Please protect the girls. They need you right now. Ryan's too clueless, and the girls are too little to figure out what's going on. All I'm saying is, Leslie's doing something evil. You better watch out._

_From,_

_A friend_

Gabriella immediately got worried. It was the same person that sent her the package. She still doesn't know who keeps sending here these messages.

She put the letter back in the envelope and hid it with all the other mail that she got. She put the stack of mail on the coffee table. She then turned to the kitchen to get something to drink for the boys.

* * *

When Gabriella was in the kitchen, the boys got out of the basement carrying yet another HUGE box. 

"What does Gabriella have in here?" Troy asked as he opened the box. The whole thing was full of books, books, and more books.

"No wonder she's so smart." Zeke said.

"And strong since she probably hauled all of this when she moved." Jason said.

"I need a break, I think my arms are gonna fall off." Chad said as he took a seat on Gabriella's couch and put his feet up on the table. Jason, Troy, and Zeke did the same thing. Soon, they spotted the stack of mail on the coffee table. Troy snatched it and took a look at it. All he saw were bills until he got to the letter addressed to Gabriella but had no return address. He saw that it was opened so he took it out and read it.

After reading it for quite some time, he put it back in the envelope and secretly smiled to himself.

_Hopefully she read it and took my advice. I don't want Leslie to hurt the girls. _He thought just as Gabriella went in to check on them.

"Guys, I'm making lemonade. Do you guys want anything else?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I think we're good." Zeke answered for the group. Everybody agreed.

"Okay. You guys look like you've been working all day, which boxes did you guys move?"

"Your books." Chad answered.

"Oh, you didn't have to move those books! I've already read all of them so it wouldn't make sense to take it with me to Albuquerque.

The guys groaned. "So you mean, we have to take those two HUMUNGOUS boxes downstairs again?" Jason asked. Gabriella giggled. "No, I'm just teasing you guys. You can just leave it here. I know how heavy they are." Gabriella said. The guys sighed a sigh of relief.

"The lemonade will be ready in a few minutes. So, if you guys want to take a break, they'll be right here in the kitchen." She said.

* * *

After about two hours of box moving, the guys finally finished and now they're on their lemonade break. 

Gabriella went to the garage and signaled to Ryan that he can come in now. Ryan sighed, thinking of the right words to tell Gabriella. He then got out of his car and went inside Gabriella's house. He sat on the dining table right across from Gabriella.

"Okay, I'm all ears." Gabriella said.

"Okay, first of all, I don't like Leslie, not in that way, or in any other way. Second, she set me up. When I was setting up dinner for the New Year's Eve party, she set up the drinks. She put drugs in one drink and gave that drink to me. I drank it and my head started to hurt really badly. I went upstairs to my bedroom to take a rest for a while and I fell asleep. When I was asleep, she went into my room, took her own clothes off, including mine, got into bed in me and slept there for the night. I swear to God I didn't do anything with her." Ryan said, all in one breath.

"Okay." Gabriella said.

"Okay? S-so, you forgive me now?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"No, I didn't say that. I said 'okay'. Which means 'okay, you told me your story'. Now what?" Gabriella said.

"So, do you forgive me?" Ryan asked.

Gabriella sighed and looked right at him. "Ryan, I don't know if I should believe you or not. I don't know if you just made that story up. I have no proof. If I have proof, then that's a whole other story. But, words can't change everything." Gabriella said. "I'm sorry."

Ryan sighed. "Okay. When are you leaving for Albuquerque?"

"Early February, most likely."

"You gonna move there for good?"

"No. I'm coming back. I'm just gonna help my mom recover from her surgery and stuff then I'm coming home."

"How long do you think that's gonna take?"

"I don't know. But I'm staying for as long as it takes." Gabriella said. She saw tears form in Ryan's eyes. _Maybe he _is_ telling the truth. _She thought.

By this time, the tears fell from Ryan's eyes. Then he said something inaudible.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella asked.

"I said 'I love you'." He repeated himself. "I just want you to know that before you left. I've loved you since I first met you. You can never be replaced in my heart. I don't care if you believe me or not. I don't care if you marry someone else. I will _never_ stop loving you." Ryan said. Then he got out of his seat, came over to Gabriella and kissed her smack-dab on the lips. The shocking part was, Gabriella didn't care. She didn't stop him. She took it all in and accepted the fact that Ryan loves her.

As they pulled away, both Ryan and Gabriella's eyes were full to the brim with tears. "Goodbye Gabby. I love you." He said before he zipped his coat up and went back to his car.

Gabriella went to her window and watched Ryan start his car.

"Ryan wait!" Gabriella shouted. Ryan got out of the driveway and drove to the Danforths' house to pick the girls up.

"I love you too." Gabriella whispered to herself.

By the kitchen's doorway, the guys have witnessed everything. From Ryan's explanation, to the kiss, to Gabriella admitting that she loves him. They all turned to Troy.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Dude…" Jason started.

"Your girlfriend…" Zeke continued.

"Is a friggin'…" Chad continued.

"Slut." All three of them said at the same time. Troy sighed. "I know."

"So why don't you break up with her?" Chad asked.

"Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what she could do to me? I might not wake up one day because she killed me in my sleep!" Troy exclaimed.

"Good point." Jason said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Danforth resident, Rachelle and Roxanne are talking to Leslie over the phone. 

"Okay girls. Here's the plan. At early February, I'll have someone pick you up from school and take you to the same place you guys went at New Year's. Okay? Ryan would never know it and more importantly, you'll be with me! How does that sound?"

"It sounds great!" Rachelle said.

"And smart because Ms. M won't be here early February, so the sub won't know who our dad is!"

"Exactly!" Leslie said. "So you guys in?"

The girls looked at each other for a while. "We're in!"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? What do you think will happen? Oooh, I'm curious too! LOL but I already know what's going to happen since I am the author and all... well, now go and read and review! I know the email alerts aren't working right now. I know this because I saw some of the story's I have alerts on, updated, and I don't have the email alert. So I forgive you if you don't review right away. But I won't forgive you if you review! LOL Kidding! But, please review! Thanks! And there's more drama to come! So get your tissues ready!**

**Oh yeah! I'm planning on writing my first oneshot. It's based on one of my fantasies with Mr. Sexy Lucas (All of my fantasies are PG13 so no need to worry). I was wondering if you guys think I should make it a Lushley or a Lunessa. What do you guys think? Oh, and which person do you guys think should be the main character? The guy or the girl? Some input would be appreciated! I'll be taking it from the first five reviews (if I make it to five. If not, I'll choose on my own). So watch out for that!**


	17. Déjà Vu Kinda

**A/N: Hello wonderful people! Guess what today is! It's 1-1-07! That's right it's New Years Day! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm being nice and updating faster. Also, school starts back up tomorrow and I have a ton of other projects due, so I might not have enough time. I'll try to get it in on the weekends though. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them!**

**megan: Thanks! And thanks for the input, it's gonna be my first oneshot, so if it's not as good as all the other's you've read, I'm sorry! But I'll try my best!**

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: Thanks! And thanks for the input!**

**xXDramaSXx: Thank you so very much! I'm glad you read my other story! And thanks for the input!**

**Vanessa Turner: I know, it's great that they still love each other. And Leslie's just evil :)**

**LucasAshleySupporter: Thanks for the input! Happy new year to you too!**

**Okay, those are the reviews that I got, sorry if you reviewed and didn't include you, but like I said, I'm not getting my email alerts lately so I have to check back here to see who reviewed. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 16:** Déjà Vu (Kinda)

In the next few days, the boys finished moving the boxes in the basement. They started fixing the first floor. They were now raiding Gabriella's closet, scooping out all the unwanted junk and forgotten knickknacks.

As they were looking in Gabriella's closet, Zeke found a small box with Gabriella's name and address written on it, but no return address. As he was beginning to open it, Gabriella came to the closet to check on them.

"Hey guys, just came by to see how you were doing. I can't thank you enough for helping me out."

Zeke quickly put the box where it was before and turned to Gabriella with a huge grin on his face.

"No prob Gabs." Chad said.

"Yeah, you know we always got your back." Troy said.

That triggered it. Gabriella fell into tears then and there.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" Jason said, coming over to her trying to cheer her up.

"Nothing, it's nothing. It's just that, Ryan used to always tell me that. That he always has my back no matter what happened." Gabriella explained.

"Oh. Sorry for saying it then." Troy apologized.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. You didn't know. Besides, I like it when you say it. It reminds me of him."

"Then why'd you start crying?" Zeke asked sincerely.

"Because knowing that I won't be able to see him for a couple of years just pains me. I know I love him, but at the same time I'm mad at him for cheating on me."

"Gabs, do you honestly think he would cheat on you?" Jason asked.

"I bet Leslie really did set him up. She won't admit it because she's evil like that. And I don't think Ryan's loved anybody like he loves you." Troy said.

"And it's obvious that you seriously love him back. So, why go to Albuquerque?" Chad said.

"Because I have to! My dying mother is there and I have to protect her and care for her! It's hard, it really is, but I have no choice! I know I love him and all, but… it's just not going to work out." Gabriella said.

"Then why don't you tell him that you love him?" Zeke asked.

"Because… it would just make it a whole lot harder to say goodbye." Gabriella said. After a few minutes of letting her tears flow, she finally composed herself and stopped crying.

"Come on. We'll help you make lemonade." Troy said as he led everybody into the kitchen.

* * *

The days seem to just fly by and soon, it was almost time for Gabriella to leave New York. 

One day, a few days before Gabriella leaves, she checked her mail and found yet another unsigned letter addressed to her.

_Gabriella,_

_I hope you've been taking my letters seriously. This is not a joking matter! I'm dead serious! You have to protect the girls! The day you leave New York is the day Leslie starts her plan. She's going to have somebody pick the girls up. And since the sub doesn't know Ryan, she's going to let them go with the stranger. Then the guy is going to take them to some apartment and tie them up. The girls don't know this part though. Then Leslie's going to do to the girls what you saw in the picture a while back. So if you don't want that to happen, I suggest you can come up with a plan. I can't do it myself because I'm in a very tight situation and I might get killed. But she doesn't expect you to be here because you're going to Albuquerque. Anyway, I hope you act soon because the girls need you now more than ever. And don't try to mention this to Ryan either. Trust me, he will go berserk. He will kill somebody and end up in jail. So keep it quiet._

_From,_

_A friend_

_But how does he know this stuff? I think I'm being stalked! _Gabriella thought. She kept thinking about what she read and find it rather scary yet she knew that it was no joking matter. She had to protect the girls no matter what. _After all, they might become mine someday. _She thought. She closed the letter up and resumed packing her bags.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella went on one last shopping spree with her friends before she leaves for Albuquerque. They were at the food court at the mall. 

"Gabby, when are you leaving?" Sharpay asked.

"My flight leaves on February fourteen at noon." Gabriella answered.

"But that's Valentine's Day!" Taylor shouted.

"Yeah! You can't just leave us like that!" Kelsi said, holding her seven-month (and still expanding) stomach.

"What about your guy?" Lataysha asked.

"What guy?" Gabriella asked back.

"RYAN!" Everybody shouted. Gabriella was taken aback. "What about him?" She asked.

"What about him? You're gonna leave him! On Valentine's Day! What the heck is wrong with you?" Sharpay asked demandingly.

"Don't you love him anymore?" Taylor asked.

"I DO! I love him! With all my heart! I just don't have the courage to say it to his face because I'll look like a fool!" Gabriella shouted. Some of the bystanders and passersby stared at the group.

"Why are you mad at him anyway?" Lataysha asked.

"Because! …Just because!"

"Gabriella. You can't trick us with that. You just don't get mad at someone 'just because'. There has to be a reason." Kelsi said.

"There is, but I can't tell you guys."

"You can't or you won't?" Sharpay said. Gabriella pondered on this for a while. If she tells them, they will get really mad and start searching for Leslie. She doesn't need that kind of stress especially when she's going to leave for her dying mother.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Taylor broke the ice by asking, "I thought we were here to shop."

* * *

This is it. The day Gabriella goes to Albuquerque. Ryan can't help but think about what he'll do without Gabriella. For all he knows, she might never come back. 

As he poured breakfast cereal in his bowl, and the girls', tears fell down his face, and dropped in the cereal. But he could care less. In fact, he doesn't care at all. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He put the box of breakfast cereals down and took his seat. He put his hands up to his face and started to sob quietly so nobody could hear him. He put his head on the kitchen table and ran his hands through his hair, messing up his perfectly good hairstyle.

After a few more minutes, he felt a pair of small hands rubbing his back.

"It's okay daddy." He heard Rachelle say.

"Let it all out." Roxanne said. Ryan continued to cry until he realized that the twins have finished their breakfasts and put their bowls in the sink. He slowly got up and wiped his cheeks and eyes from the tears. He then went to the sink and began cleaning up his daughters' bowls and silverware. After having done that, he sat in the living room for a while, not caring about his own breakfast, and started thinking.

After a few minutes, he started dialing a familiar number waiting for the other person to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ He heard his twin say.

"Sharpay. Do you know what time Gabriella's flight leaves?" Ryan asked frantically.

"_Yeah, she said it leaves at noon. You sound like you've been crying are you okay? Do you want to stay in, I can take the girls to school for you."_ Sharpay offered.

"No, I'm fine. Seriously. I'm fine."

"_Ryan, stop lying to yourself. You're _not_ fine. Why don't you go and see her one last time before she leaves?" _Sharpay asked.

"I can't do that. She doesn't love me anymore. She hates me. She never wants to see me again." Ryan reasoned.

"_Ryan, you do not know how wrong you are." _Sharpay said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_You can figure that out for yourself little bro. You're grown up now, it's time to take charge and be your own man. Don't be pushed around. TALK TO HER." _Sharpay said before she hung up the phone.

Ryan put down the phone and sighed deeply. He knew Sharpay was right. He knew he just couldn't be a pushover all his life. He almost made the mistake of moving away from Gabriella. Gabriella ran after him. Now it was time for him to run after Gabriella. He can't let Gabriella make the same mistake that he almost did.

A few minutes later, the girls came downstairs with their book bags in hand. They didn't need to say anything. They knew their dad wasn't in the mood. They just obediently went in the car and strapped themselves up themselves.

Ryan grabbed his car keys from the counter and rushed to the car. He didn't even bother checking the girls' seatbelts. He slammed the car door shut, making the whole car shake. He shoved the key into the ignition and jerked it. The key almost broke from the force of his hand, but fortunately, the car turned on. Ryan quickly backed away from the garage and sped all the way to the girls' school, not even taking notice that he was way over the speed limit. Good thing the cops weren't around.

* * *

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at school. As the girls saw that it was only 8:15, they knew they were a little bit early. Ryan calmed down a bit after his rampage and escorted the girls to their classrooms. Normally, the girls would object but seeing the behavior their dad was a while ago, they thought it would be safer not to say anything. They were right. 

As they entered the classroom, Ryan saw that Gabriella wasn't at the teacher's desk, instead an elderly lady, wearing a hairnet was sitting in Gabriella's seat. The lady took notice of the trio and greeted them.

"Why, hello! I'm Mrs. Henry. I'm the substitute teacher while Ms. Montez is gone. How can I help you?"

"Um… these are my girls, Rachelle and Roxanne Evans. They're in your class. I just want to get them acquainted with you." Ryan said as the girls waved at Mrs. Henry.

"It's very nice to meet you girls!" Mrs. Henry said.

"Also, do you know if Ms. Montez is still here?" Ryan asked.

"Actually, she just left a couple of minutes ago. She left me a couple of lesson plans and whatnot."

"Okay, thank you very much. It's nice meeting you Mrs. Henry. Bye girls, love you." Ryan said as he rushed out of the classroom.

"Love you too dad!" The girls shouted as they took their seats.

* * *

Ryan was waiting patiently on Gabriella's front step, waiting for her to open the door. He had been ringing the doorbell since he got there about five minutes ago, but nobody has been answering. He looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was only 8:35. _Where could she be at this time?_

Ryan gave up ringing the doorbell and went back to his car. He took out his cell phone and started dialing digits.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Shar. Have you by any chance seen Gabriella?"

"_No, but it's great to know that you're taking my advice." _Sharpay said before they both hung up.

In the next few minutes, Ryan had been calling everyone on his list, trying to figure out where Gabriella was. He even called Leslie but all he got was, "I don't care about your stupid whore of a girlfriend. Fuck off."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella is sitting in her car outside of Leslie and Troy's new apartment. She found out that Leslie and Troy moved to a different apartment just after New Year's Day and Gabriella was able to pull some strings together to figure out where she lived. 

She was waiting for someone to come out of the door. She didn't want the girls to get hurt. It was the least she could do for Ryan after she sent him hate vibes and other hateful things.

Gabriella looked at her watch and saw that it was only nine in the morning and the girls don't get out of school until two in the afternoon.

Gabriella decided to spend the rest of her time calling the airport and rescheduling her flight.

"_Hello, New York International Airport, how may we be of your service?" _The attendant on the other line finally answered after being on hold for what felt like forever. **(A/N: Totally made the airport up. I know nothing about New York)**

"Hi, this is Gabriella Montez, I have a flight scheduled for noon today going to Albuquerque, and I was wondering if I could reschedule that until later in the day, maybe around 4:00." Gabriella asked.

"_Um… the closest we have to 4:00 towards Albuquerque is at 5:30 pm. Is that alright?" _The attendant asked.

"Yes, that'll be fine. And also, could you add two more tickets to that please? I'll be having someone coming with me. I'll just pick up the tickets later on there at the airport."

"_Yes you can. I'll have them ready for you. Can I please have your credit card number so I can charge it to your account?"_

Gabriella gave the attendant her credit card number, thanked her and hung up. Gabriella noticed that it had only been half an hour since she last checked. She just leaned back in her seat determined not to fall asleep so she could catch Leslie in the act.

A few minutes passed and Gabriella's phone started ringing. She checked the who the caller was and saw that it was Sharpay.

"Hey Shar, what's up?" Gabriella answered.

"_Hey Gabs, are you on your way to the airport?"_

"Um… actually, I'll be on my way in a few minutes." Gabriella said, pretending that she was still going to the airport.

"_Oh, okay, well expect Ryan to be there."_

"Why?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"_He's been looking for you all morning."_

"He has?"

"_Yeah. Where are you anyway?"_

"Uh… gotta go, bye!" Gabriella said as she quickly hung up. _Ryan's looking for me? Why?_ Gabriella asked.

Gabriella started up the ignition and headed for the airport. _What the heck? I'll see him one last time._

* * *

About an hour later, she arrives at the airport. She approaches her supposed to be terminal and waited for Ryan to come and see her one last time. _He should be here by now. _Gabriella thought. She decided to sit down on one of the chairs and wait for Ryan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan is driving to the airport as fast as he could, he saw that he only had one hour left before Gabriella would leave for Albuquerque. _I can make it. I know I can. _He thought. 

He finally arrived at the airport and found a decent parking space. He didn't bother locking his car; he just started sprinting towards the airport. As he asked the attendants which plane's terminal was for Albuquerque, New Mexico. When he got his answer, he ran straight to the terminal, tripping over someone's dog. He apologized hurriedly, quickly patted the dog and started running again.

As he approached the terminal, he started to slow down and look for Gabriella. He started asking people, describing Gabriella to them, but all he got were headshakes and, "I'm sorry". Finally, he reached the terminal and took a seat. He put his head in his hands and breathed quietly.

While he was sitting quietly, he hears someone sobbing behind him. It sounded strangely familiar.

* * *

As Gabriella sat in her seat, she thought about what it would be like to be back in Albuquerque. She'd be excited to see one of her old homes but at the same time, she'd miss everybody in New York. Especially Ryan. 

She began to sob as quietly as possible, so no one would hear her. Until…

"Gabriella?" She heard a voice say. She turned around to see who it was and saw the face of none other than Ryan Evans.

"Ryan."

"Listen, Gabriella, I love you."

"Ryan, I-"

* * *

**What do you think she's gonna say? Hmmm... I don't know. LOL Kidding! I know what she's gonna say. Sorry to leave you guys hanging! And I might not be able to update anytime soon in the week because my parents are already bugging me about taking too long on the computer (I don't blame them, I spend most of my time online), plus I have homeworks and projects, and overdue books that I still need to return!**

**Anyway, since most of my reviewers said they want a Lushley oneshot, I'll give them a Lushley oneshot. Expect it maybe two weeks from now, since I don't know how to do a oneshot, it's my first one. So, I still have to type it up and stuff. Anyway, have a safe and happy new year!**


	18. A Crazy Day

**A/N: Hello wonderful people! I really don't know what to say except I'm really sorry for not updating like I should! It's just that we have had a lot of projects due, and I have two tests tomorrow and stuff. I couldn't use the computer for a while because my mom wanted me to work on my project which I submitted today. I thought I did fairly well, if I do say so myself. Anyway, thanks to my loyal readers and of course thanks to my ever giving reviewers!**

**Vanessa Turner: You'll soon find out!**

**boptothetop: thank you very much!**

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: thanks, and i agree... Leslie's kinda sick in the head. (love your pen name! I do too!)**

**megan: You'll find out! and no, there's still a lot more to come so don't worry about that.**

**thunderyoshi: thanks!**

**TheFabMax: Thank you so very much! And don't worry, you're not alone with feeling... that. :)**

**lol925: it's okay. i know that the alerts were off. i forgive you! at least you reviewed! and thank you very much! don't worry, you're not stupid! and i love you too! BTW, thanks for nominating my story for the best ryella! I really appreciate it. I don't go to the forums much but I check every once in a while. So, thanks for that. i've never really been nominated for anything. which means you're the best!**

**Ryella.4.Ever: yay, I converted someone to being a ryella shipper! Go me! LOL jk! Go you!**

**Okay, those are my reviewers, and sorry if I missed some because the email alerts are still a little off, so I'm truly sorry if I missed your name or anything. I'll make it up in my next update!**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 17: **A Crazy Day

"Ryan, I-" Gabriella was about to say something when the PA system cut her off.

"People who are waiting for flight number 413 to Albuquerque, New Mexico, please relocate to terminal 6C. Again, people who are waiting for flight number 413 to Albuquerque, New Mexico please relocate to terminal 6C, thank you." The PA announcer said.

"Gotta go." Gabriella finished her statement and quickly disappeared into the crowd that formed who were headed to terminal 6C.

"Gabriella! Wait!" Ryan shouted, attempting to catch up to her. He went through the sea of people, pushing and shoving, trying to find Gabriella. She was nowhere to be found.

A few minutes later, the crowd was gone and Ryan was left standing alone while other people were passing him.

"Gabriella…" He whispered. "I love you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella was hiding behind a pillar and never took her eyes off of Ryan. It hurt her that she had to torture him like this. But then again, she's also torturing herself. She saw Ryan mumble something under his breath. She couldn't take it anymore, it was too painful. She slid down the pillar, brought her knees up to her body and put her face in them. She started sobbing quietly. A few passersby glanced at her but didn't really pay any attention. Gabriella raised her head and looked back and saw that Ryan wasn't there anymore. She slowly stood up and walked outside to her car, got in it, and just sat there, thinking, for what seemed like eternity.

* * *

At noon, Ryan went back to the theatre to rehearse with the rest of the cast for the new musical. Even though he's working, he still can't get his mind off of Gabriella. 

Mr. Preston, the theatre director, noticed the change in Ryan's attitude and approached him.

"Ryan, what's the matter? You're not yourself lately. You sing the songs like you don't care. You used to sing with so much energy, so much passion. Where did it all go?" Mr. Preston asked.

"I'm really sorry Mr. P. I've just been down these past couple of weeks."

"May I ask why?"

Ryan sighed. "My fiancé broke up with me because she thinks I did something with my ex-girlfriend. Today, she just left for Albuquerque to take care of her dying mother and it looks like she won't be coming back any time soon." Ryan explained.

"No wonder you're so down." Mr. Preston said. Ryan just nodded.

"I really love her. I don't know what I'd do if I never see her again. It's just… it's really hard to explain how I feel. I feel incomplete without her. There's a part of me missing right now."

"I completely understand. I'm sixty-three years old. I've felt what you're feeling. How much do you love her?"

Ryan scoffed, thinking it was an unnecessary question because everybody already knew he fell hard for her. "With all my heart."

"Do you think she loves you back?"

Ryan pondered in the question for a while. "I don't know. She accused me of cheating on her, even if I didn't, so I think she hates me. So I don't really know."

"Let me tell you something. She still loves you. You know how I know? Because if she didn't, she would have told you before she left so you can move on with your life. But she didn't, did she? No, because she didn't want you to forget about her."

"How come she didn't tell me that she loves me before she left?"

"Because it would've made it a whole lot harder to say goodbye." Mr. Preston said. Ryan thought about it for a while. He finally realized that Mr. Preston was right.

"Thanks Mr. P. You really are something yourself." Ryan said.

"Anytime kid. Now what do you say we rehearse that final number one last time before I send you home?"

Ryan smiled and got in place while everybody else followed suit. Soon, music started playing and everybody started dancing and singing. Ryan had never sounded so happy in the past month. He had energy, he sounded like he cared, and most importantly, he knew she still loves him.

* * *

It was a quarter until two and Gabriella was in her car in front of PS 177, waiting for one of Leslie's 'henchmen' to come and kidnap the girls. 

A minute or so later, Gabriella noticed that a big black van with tinted windows arrived in front of the school. It looked very suspicious and indeed it was.

Two o'clock came very fast and soon, kids started coming out of the school and a man from the van came out and went inside the school. Gabriella decided that instead of following him inside, she would just wait for them to come out. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the man came out with Rachelle and Roxanne.

Just as the man started the van, Gabriella saw Ryan's car pull up at the other side of the street. As much as she wanted to run up to him and apologize, she started her car and started following the van, making sure that she kept her distance but at the same time was close enough to not lose contact.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan got out of the car, locked it and started walking towards the school. As he was walking he saw a mysterious black van and another car following it. He looked to see who the driver was and surprisingly, it looked very much like Gabriella. 

Ryan shook the thought out of his head and continued walking. _Me and my imagination again. _He climbed the stairs into the school and started walking towards the girls' classroom. _Maybe I'm just getting old. _He thought. _After all, I _am _turning twenty-eight this year._

A few seconds later, he reached the girls' classroom and found Mrs. Henry sitting by the teacher's desk alone. He approached the desk and Mrs. Henry took notice of him.

"Hi Mrs. Henry, I'm here to pick up the girls."

"Hello Mr. um…"

"Evans."

"Evans, right. Who are you going to pick up?"

"Rachelle and Roxanne Evans. My two twin girls."

"Oh yes, Rachelle and Roxanne! I'm sorry Mr. Evans, but they've already gone. A man picked them up saying that he was their uncle and that you sent him to pick the girls up."

"What? What did the man look like?"

"I couldn't really tell, he was wearing a cap and sunglasses."

"So you gave my daughters to a complete stranger?!" Ryan shouted.

"But the girls said that he was their uncle and they willingly went with him!" Mrs. Henry defended.

Ryan glared at her and then ran back to his car. As he crossed the street, a taxicab almost ran him over. The driver rolled down his window and started yelling. Ryan raised his hands in defeat and apologized quickly before running to his car again.

When he got in, he immediately reached for his cellular and started dialing numbers.

"_Hello?" _Ryan heard Sharpay's voice say.

"Sharpay!"

"_This is the third time you've called me today! What is it now?" _Sharpay said in a rather impatient tone.

"Is Zeke with you?"

"_Yeah, he's been here all day. It's his day-off." _Sharpay explained. _"Why do you ask?"_

"I think someone kidnapped the girls." Ryan explained.

"_WHAT?" _Sharpay exclaimed. _"I'm going to call the cops!" _Sharpay said as she hung up.

"Sharpay wait!" Ryan attempted but she already had hung up. He sighed and started dialing a different number.

"Chad, hey man. Have you seen Rachelle and Roxanne?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella followed the van all the way back to Leslie's apartment complex. He saw the man lead Rachelle and Roxanne into Leslie's apartment. 

When they were inside, Gabriella got out of her car, went to Leslie's apartment and peeked through a crack by the door, trying to listen in to the conversation.

* * *

"Hi Leslie!" The girls said simultaneously. 

"Hi girls!" Leslie said before enveloping them into a bone-crushing hug. When they finally released, Leslie put a fake smile on her face.

"I've missed you girls so much!" Leslie exclaimed.

"We missed you too!" The girls said.

"So does your dad know that you girls are here?"

"Nope." Rachelle said.

"He's clueless." Roxanne said.

"Good." Leslie said as she slyly smiled. "Hey girls, what do you say, I take you somewhere to eat?"

"We'd love to!" Roxanne answered.

"We're starving!" Rachelle said.

"Yeah, we didn't have lunch at school because we were so excited." Roxanne explained.

"I know this great soul food restaurant that you girls might like. What do you say?"

"We say, 'let's dig in'!" Rachelle said.

"Great, let me get my keys and lets get going."

* * *

As soon as Gabriella heard footsteps, she immediately raced for her car. She ran and just as soon as she opened the door, Leslie and the girls came out of the apartment. She slammed the door causing Leslie to look her way. She ducked under the steering wheel, praying to God that they didn't see her. Leslie scrunched her brow to get a better look at the car, but shrugged it off. 

Leslie led the girls to her car. She started the ignition and started driving. Gabriella started her car and started driving too.

* * *

"Have you seen these girls? Excuse me ma'am?" Ryan asked a lady. 

"Have you seen these two girls?" He asked again as he showed the lady a photograph of the twins. The lady shook her head 'no'. Ryan sighed. Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered it and Sharpay's voice filled his head.

"_Hey, I called the police. Any luck?" _Sharpay asked.

"No, no luck at all. I've been asking people for over half an hour and I still don't have a clue to where they may be."

"_Well, I'm going to make more fliers and call up some people that can help. I'll talk to you later, bye." _Sharpay said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Ryan met up with Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason.

"Did you guys find them?" Ryan asked. The guys shook their head. Ryan's eyes formed tears and soon enough, he started crying. The guys came around him and patted him on the back and gave him reassuring looks.

"I deserve this. I haven't been a good father." Ryan said.

"Shut your mouth!" Chad exclaimed.

"You're one of the best dad's out there." Zeke said.

"The girls have a home, they have an education, and they have a life." Troy said.

"It's not your fault and you don't deserve this. Ryan, you're the best dad there is. You might not see it, but _we _do." Jason said. Ryan started to calm down and compose himself.

"Come on, now would the best dad in the world just stand here and cry while his daughters are with a stranger?" Troy asked.

Ryan sighed. "No, he should be looking for them no matter what happens."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Chad said before they started running in different directions putting up more posters and handing out more fliers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella followed Leslie's car to an old abandoned warehouse. _This brings back some memories. _Gabriella said, referring to the time Ryan saved her when _she _was kidnapped and put into a warehouse. 

As Leslie, the girls, and a couple of unidentified men went inside, Gabriella followed them and also went inside.

* * *

"I thought we were going to a restaurant." Rachelle asked. 

"Oh, we are in a restaurant. See? There are chairs." Leslie said, pointing to two chairs in the middle of the room.

"But there are only two." Roxanne reasoned.

"Why don't you girls go ahead and sit while I look for the waiters and ask if there are any tables available." Leslie said as the girls took their seats and Leslie walked out of their sight. Soon enough, the mysterious men chained the girls to the chairs and tied kerchiefs around their mouths. The girls started screaming but it was no use, nobody could hear them. A few seconds later Leslie came back and started laughing.

"You girls are too easy to fool. Didn't your daddy teach you that you never go with a stranger? He mustn't have because here you are all tied up like chickens about to become dinner." Leslie said as she tried to stroke their cheeks but they turned away.

"Well, sleep tight girls because you'll be staying here until tomorrow. Tomorrow, you become science experiments. Buh-bye!" Leslie said before turning around, signaling for the men to come with her. She turned back around and looked at the girls.

"Oh, don't even try to wiggle out because those chains are titanium and the key is with me. And if you do break out, these guys are just gonna put you back in chains again, so don't waste your energy. You have a big day tomorrow." Leslie said before turning around again to leave.

When they left, Gabriella came out of hiding and went to the girls and untied their kerchiefs, telling them to be quiet. She then took out a bobby pin from her hair and started picking the lock. A few minutes later, the lock came undone and the girls were free.

"How'd you know how to pick locks?" Roxanne asked.

"College. We had to do it for biology. Long story, I'll tell you later. See, it's rewarding to go to college." Gabriella explained.

"How'd you know we were here?" Rachelle asked.

"Long story too, I'll tell you later." Gabriella said, trying to find a way out. She finally found an open window. It was fairly high but fortunately there was a ladder nearby. She propped it up by the window, grabbed a rope and ordered Rachelle to climb it.

"Wait! Before you climb out, check if those goons are out there." Gabriella said.

Rachelle jumped on the ladder to take a peek and saw the guards weren't there.

"They're not there."

"Good. Now I'm going to throw this rope over and I'll hold one end while you climb out the window, grab the rope and climb down."

"Like a mountain climber?" Rachelle asked.

"Exactly! Now go." Gabriella said as she held the rope tight. Rachelle climbed out of the window, grabbed the rope and climbed down.

"Good, now Roxanne, you go next."

"But I'm scared of heights!"

"Well, what are you more scared of? Heights, or becoming science experiments?" Gabriella asked.

Roxanne moaned and climbed the ladder. Soon, she was out and she and her sister were waiting for Gabriella to get out.

Gabriella tied the rope to a nearby pole, climbed the ladder, and got out. She then led the girls to her car and ordered them to get in.

"Where are we going?" Roxanne asked as Gabriella started the ignition.

"We're going to your house. Pack your stuff. You're coming with me to Albuquerque."

* * *

**WOW. I felt like I used the ruler too much. oh well. Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed. i just don't know how to make it longer without making it like a really, really, long chapter, that it gets boring.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave me a review! You can just leave it by my door! lol**

**Oh, and for the oneshot thing... yeah, that'll have to wait because I haven't started it yet (it's in my head, don't worry, I won't lose it!) because I have so many tests! And they're my worst subjects! But I will do it when I get over the tests Thanks for voting guys! I'll tell you guys the winner in the next update I promise!**


	19. Lost and Found

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I just took my history test today and I think I just passed it! WHOO! Anyway, with that out of the way, I still have a project in science due tomorrow but what the heck, I'll update anyway! Thanks to my readers and of course my fabulous reviewers!**

**lol925:** it's a good thing you PMed your review in to me because I would never have gotten it if you hadn't. thanks!

**TheFabMax:** thank you very much! and you better get A+s on all those tests! LOL

**ILuvLucasGrabeel:** Thanks! I just kinda thought about Mr. Ps words for a while and it hit me!

**Vanessa Turner: **you'll find out! Thanks!

**Lady L Starz: **Thanks for voting!

**Ryella.4.Ever: **I agree with ya! Thanks!

**Sweet Valen: **Thank you!

**megan: **thanks! you'll find out soon! and you better have studied hard for those tests!

**Tigerlily Brown: **Thank you so much and here's an update for ya!

**Let's see, that was... nine unique reviews! Thanks you guys! I love you so much! Anyway, I'll stop babbling and give you the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 18: **Lost and Found

"You're coming with me to Albuquerque." Gabriella informed the girls as she pulled up to the main road and headed to the twins' house.

"Huh?" The girls said simultaneously.

"Jesus Christ, you _are_ your father's daughters. You're all deaf. You're coming with me to Albuquerque!" Gabriella responded a little louder.

"But why?" Roxanne asked.

"Why can't we stay with dad?" Rachelle asked.

"Because Leslie will suspect that your dad rescued you. She didn't expect me to come and rescue you. If she finds out you're gone, the first place she's gonna search is Ryan's house. So you're better off with me. And don't think I'm kidnapping you or anything because I'm not. I'm not deranged like Leslie. I actually care about you." Gabriella explained. _And your dad. _Gabriella added as an afterthought.

"But what about dad?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah. He wouldn't know where we really are and he'll keep searching and eventually think we're dead!" Rachelle reasoned.

"That's why when we're at Albuquerque, I'm going to call him and tell him you girls are with me." Gabriella responded.

"But you know how our dad is! He'll fly to Albuquerque the moment he finds out and take us back with him!" Roxanne said.

"Yeah, he's gonna be all in his 'super dad' mode and come and try to 'rescue' us." Rachelle said with a hint of sarcasm.

"And he's not gonna because there is no way I'm letting you two near that freak of a woman again." Gabriella said.

"Speaking of Leslie, what did she want to do with us?" Roxanne asked.

"What did she mean by science experiments?" Rachelle said.

"She just called you 'science experiments' to hide the fact that she's going to sell you to child molesters tomorrow."

"What are child molesters?" Roxanne asked.

Gabriella sighed. "You girls have so many questions! Why don't you just relax while I drive you to your house?"

"Why do you care so much about us?" Rachelle asked.

"Because." Gabriella answered lamely.

"Care to elaborate?" Roxanne asked. Gabriella looked at them funny.

"Since when do you girls use such big words? Well, I care about you because, you're Ryan's daughters."

"So?" Rachelle asked.

"Well, you girls are like little pieces of your dad." Gabriella said.

"Well, we're also little pieces of Leslie." Roxanne said.

"You girls are different. You may look like Leslie, but you have your dad's heart."

"Aww. Corny much?" Rachelle said while giggling.

"Hey, I give you a compliment and you give me an insult? There's something wrong with this picture!" Gabriella said. "But you can never hide the truth. No matter how corny I say it. Your dad's a great guy. And now I could just wish that I could turn back time and take back all the mean things I said to him. Start all over again. Be able to say 'I love you' to his face." Gabriella said, while small tears formed in her eyes.

"So you _do _love him!" Roxanne squeaked.

Gabriella looked at them through her rearview mirror. "More than you know."

* * *

Ryan looked at his wristwatch. It read '4:17'. He and the guys still don't have a clue where the girls may be, even with the police's help. He was getting awfully worried, anxious, and scared, all at the same time. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, or what to do. 

Sharpay was with them now, along with Taylor. Kelsi is driving around all of New York with Jason since she can't walk very far. After all, she _is _seven months pregnant.

Sharpay approached her brother and gave him a big bear hug. "It's okay Ry. We'll get through this. We'll find them soon." Sharpay said as Ryan held her tight.

"Shar, you won't leave me right? You'll always be here, right?" Ryan said as he quietly sobbed on his twin's shoulder.

"Ry, I will never leave you. I will always be here to protect my little brother." Sharpay said reassuringly. She then stroked his back in comforting motions and soon enough, Ryan stopped sobbing and raised his head.

"Hey, I'm only younger than you by seven minutes. Don't you go all 'big sister' on me now." Ryan said making Sharpay laugh a little.

"You always knew how to make the worst situations better." Sharpay said. "Now why don't you relax a bit? Take a rest in your car and we'll keep searching. I know you've had a long day, so go ahead." Sharpay said as she stood on her toes and gave Ryan a kiss on the forehead. She then patted his cheeks a little before turning around. "Take care of yourself. If you don't, you're going to have to deal with me." Sharpay said.

"Don't worry Shar. I'll take care of myself." Ryan said as he turned to go back to his car. He turned the ignition on and found himself dialing a familiar number on his cell phone.

* * *

Gabriella and the girls just arrived at Ryan's house and they got out of the car. Rachelle and Roxanne unlocked the front door and walked inside and rushed to their rooms and started packing. 

Gabriella decided that she took one last look at Ryan's house before going off to Albuquerque.

After a few minutes of looking, she looked at her cell phone to check the time. Her cell phone read '4:34'. She figured they had enough time to catch the 5:30 flight. But before she could put her phone away, it started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw _Ryan Evans. _She didn't want to answer it at first, fearing that he found out about the girls, but she decided that she had to answer it so it wouldn't look suspicious.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone, pretending to not know who it was.

"_Hey Gabs! How are you? I can't believe you actually answered my call." _Ryan said oh-so perkily on the other line. _"Where are you right now?"_

"Oh, I'm still in the air." Gabriella lied.

"_You haven't arrived yet?"_

"Unfortunately, no, not yet." Gabriella tried to make conversation.

"_Oh, actually, I'm going home. There was some bad news that came up and I had to check it out. Now I'm going home to rest for a while and then deal with it again later."_

"Wait, you're in your car right now? Driving home?" Gabriella asked nervously as she started to run up the stairs to the girls' rooms.

"_No, no. I don't use my cell phone when I drive. It's dangerous. I'll be on my way after I talk to you."_

"Um… so what have you been up to lately?" Gabriella asked, trying to stall for time. She started helping the girls pack their clothes.

"_Gabby, you've only been gone for four hours. What could I have done in four hours?"_

"Beats me. That's why I'm asking." Gabriella said, zipping up Rachelle's suitcase.

"_Well, I'm kind of in a tight situation right now. Like I said, there was some bad news that came up that I had to deal with." _Ryan said.

"Really? So… um… why don't you… tell me about it." Gabriella stuttered.

"_I'd rather not. It really is bad news and I don't think you'd want to hear about it."_

"Oh, nonsense! Tell me, I don't care how bad it is! Tell me!" Gabriella demanded.

"_Okay, okay. Well…" _Ryan continued. Soon, he was telling Gabriella that the girls had been kidnapped and he had no clue where they were. Gabriella pretended to be interested and kept saying "Really?" or, "Oh no." or other things to stall for time. Finally, they finished packing Roxanne's last suitcase and they started carrying the stuff down the stairs.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that Ryan. I hope that you find them soon. Good luck!"

"_Thanks. Well… I better let you go. I'm headed home now. When you get to Albuquerque, tell Mrs. Montez that I said 'hi' okay?" _Ryan said.

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" Gabriella said.

"_Bye Gabriella! I lo-"_ That was the last Gabriella heard from Ryan before she started the ignition and drove off.

* * *

"Bye Gabriella! I love-" That was all Ryan got to say before he heard the click of Gabriella's phone signaling that she had hung up. "…you." He finished. He sighed and then started up the car and headed home. 

By the time he got home, Gabriella and the girls were already halfway to the airport.

* * *

That night, at about eight o'clock mountain standard time, Gabriella and the girls arrived at Gabriella's old house. Gabriella paid the cab driver and wished him a good night before she turned to the girls and led them into the house. 

"Exactly the way I remember it." Gabriella said to herself.

"This used to be your house?" Rachelle asked.

"It's very pretty!" Roxanne added while they all went and sat down in the living room.

"Thank you." Gabriella said as she took a look around. Suddenly, Gabriella's mother came through the kitchen doorway.

"Hello? Who's there?" Gabriella mom asked nervously, holding a pepper spray.

"I have a weapon." She said. Then Gabriella rushed to the living room and saw her mom.

"Mama!" She screamed and ran to hug her mother.

"Gabriella! I haven't seen you in so long! Welcome home sweetie!" Gabriella's mom said while hugging her daughter close.

"So, ma, how are you feeling? Is everything okay? When's the surgery?" Gabriella asked, bombarding her mother with questions.

"Slow down honey. All will be answered tomorrow. Right now, you need to rest. I know you've had a long flight. You look thin, I'll make you your favorite dish, Fettuccini Alfredo." Gabriella's mom said as she slowly walked to the kitchen. But Gabriella stopped her.

"No need ma. I can make it on my own now. Besides, I'd like you to meet somebody." Gabriella said as she led her mom to the girls.

"Ma, I'd like you to meet Rachelle and Roxanne Evans."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." The twin's said perkily.

"Oh, they're so adorable!" Gabriella's mom said as she went to hug them. "Wait, are they your daughters? Oh, I'm a grandmother! Wait a minute, how old are they?"

"They're seven. But-"

"You had kids when you were twenty and you didn't tell me? You didn't even tell me you had a husband. You don't tell me anything anymore!" Gabriella's mom complained.

"Ma! They're not my kids!"

"Oh… then whose are they?"

"They're Ryan Evans's girls." Gabriella informed her mother.

"Oh, you mean that handsome, sweet young man you dated in high school?" Gabriella's mom asked, making Gabriella blush beet red. "Oh, they look just like him! So you've met him in New York? What's he like now? Are you two together?" Gabriella's mom had started asking personal questions and soon, the twins were laughing.

"Mother! Not in front of the girls!" Gabriella said. "Um… girls, why don't you go upstairs and take the spare room. Make yourselves at home. I'll just have a little chat with my mom." Gabriella instructed and the girls did what they were told. When they were gone. Gabriella filled her mother in what happened to her the past couple of years and why her previous boyfriend's daughters were with her.

* * *

The next day, Leslie woke up in a good mood. She noticed that Troy still wasn't home. 

"Where the hell is he?" She asked herself. She then shrugged the thought off and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Throughout the whole morning, Leslie was in a good mood, thinking about how much money she was going to make that day, selling the girls off to strangers.

After taking a shower, she went to the kitchen for breakfast. She even started humming songs from musicals she despises, just because she's in a very good mood.

* * *

An hour later, as Leslie stepped out of the car, mysterious strangers met her. 

"Hello Ms. Davis." One of them greeted.

"Hello fellas. You here for the girls?" Leslie asked. Everybody nodded.

"Good. Follow me." She ordered. She then led the people into the warehouse. She expected the girls to be in their seats but to her surprise, they were gone.

"Ms. Davis, where are the girls?" Another one of the men asked. Leslie went through the warehouse searching through all the boxes and other nooks and crannies there were. She found nothing. She then did the only thing that came to mind. She screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH…" Leslie screamed. Everybody covered their ears. Leslie's henchmen swore that they saw some of the windows crack.

* * *

Half an hour later, Leslie found herself getting out of her car and walking towards the Evans's mansion. When she got to the front door, she started beating on it mercilessly. 

"Ryan Evans! You open this door right now you son of a b!+ch! I know they're in there and you better open… this… door!" Leslie shouted through the thick wooden door.

* * *

Ryan woke up that morning, determined to find his girls. He wasn't about to give up just because he didn't find them the first day. He had a gut feeling that he would find them today. 

He got up and brushed his teeth. After making sure he had fresh breath, he then took a long, hot, shower. After taking his shower, he decided to eat breakfast, brush his teeth once more and then look for the girls.

Half an hour later, after brushing his teeth for the second time, he put his shoes on. As he was tying his shoelaces, he heard someone pounding on his door. He only caught fragments of the statement the person was saying. "Ryan Evans… of a b!+ch… open… door." Was all he heard. He decided to put a stop to this nonsense. After tying his shoelaces, he grabbed his car keys and more fliers and opened the front door.

"Will you please shut up!" Ryan said as he opened the door and saw Leslie standing in his doorway.

"Where are they?" Leslie demanded to know.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Where are the girls?" Leslie asked. She looked into Ryan's eyes and saw confusion. She then looked at his hands and saw fliers with pictures of the girls.

"What is this?" Leslie asked demandingly while she snatched the fliers out of Ryan's hands.

"Leslie I don't have time for this. I'm going out to search for the girls." Ryan said as he snatched the fliers back, closed the door behind him and walked past Leslie.

"What do you mean you have to search for the girls?" Leslie pretended to not know so he wouldn't suspect her.

"Like I said, I don't have time!" Ryan said as he stepped into the car and drove off, leaving Leslie on his front step.

_If it's not Ryan, then who could it be? _Leslie thought to herself.

* * *

That morning, Zeke woke up late and found Sharpay was already gone. _Probably already looking for the girls. _He thought. He was supposed to wake up early and meet up with the other guys to look for Ryan's twins. But he had plans of his own that morning. He decided that he'd just meet up with them later and make up an excuse. 

Zeke got up and took a shower, got dressed, and went through his routine.

After brushing his teeth, he took his car keys and drove off in the direction of Gabriella's house.

* * *

A few minutes later, Zeke arrived on Gabriella's driveway. He got out of the car and walked to the front door. When Zeke saw that suspicious box that day, he couldn't help but snoop around. 

Fortunately, he knew where Gabriella stored the spare key. He got it and opened the front door, leaving it ajar. He rushed to the closet and opened it, frantically looking for the box, hoping that Gabriella didn't take it with her.

After a few minutes of looking he found it. He opened the box and was shocked at what he saw.

It was a picture of girls being molested and a news article about it. He also saw that there were letters addressed to Gabriella but there was no return address. He then read the letters and was again shocked to have read them.

After reading all the letters, he put everything back in the box and took it with him. He ran out to his car, remembering to close the door this time and drove to NYC to meet up with the rest of the guys.

* * *

A few minutes later, Zeke ran up to the guys with the box in his hands. 

"Zeke! Where ya been man?" Troy greeted.

"Yeah, we were worried you weren't gonna show up!" Chad said. Zeke greeted them shortly and then turned to Ryan.

"Ry, I think I know where the girls are." Zeke informed Ryan.

"Really? Where?" Ryan said anxiously. Zeke then gave Ryan the box to look at. When he was finished, he fell to the cement floor, and was knocked out cold.

* * *

**Eh, I was a little iffy with this chapter. But it still flowed with the story. But I wanna know what you guys think.**

**Oh! I almost forgot! The winner of the voting is... drumroll please... Lushley! Sorry lol925! But I promise it's going to be worth the read... hm... maybe I shouldn't promise that because it's my first oneshot and cast story. I'll put it up before I put up my next chapter! Thanks for voting guys!**


	20. Liar, Liar

**A/N: Yes, I know what you guys are going to say... "Why can't you update any faster?!" Yes, I know, I know, no need to remind me. Sorry for the (very) slow updates... I just put my my new oneshot, then I started typing this, then I got grounded from the computer because I needed to finish my report on the Song dynasty of China, then I got sick, but I managed to finish! So ha! I just can't let you guys down. I love you too much! And thanks for the reviews! They help me cure my sickness!**

**Liesl Grey: **Thank you very much! But I didn't get my 80+ reviews for one chapter! Oh, no, I got those from what, 19? But thanks for the wonderful compliments!

**Ryella.4.Ever: **Thanks! Sorry I took like forever to update!

**Vanessa Turner: **Okay, thanks! But... can you really call it action? This is the question that haunts me...

**megan: **Thanks! And I hope you passed your hard test! And I'm seriously sorry for taking so long in updating. I'll try to make it up to you.

**highschoolmusicalrox: **Thank you very much!

**Okay, thanks for understanding people. Oh, and thanks for those who reviewed my oneshot "Hawaiian Love". I'm glad you guys liked it, I had so much fun writing the story! But I know cast stories aren't allowed. :( Oh well, that's how the cookie crumbles! I'll stop now so you can read the chapter!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 19: **Liar, Liar

"Ryan? Ryan? Ryan, are you okay? Wake up Ryan. Please wake up." Ryan heard a very familiar voice say. He opened his eyes slowly but surely, his vision still a little blurred.

"Guys, shhh, he's waking up." Ryan heard another familiar voice say. When his eyes are finally fully open, he was looking into his sister's and his friend's faces.

"Hey guys." Ryan greeted.

"Oh, my God! Ryan, you scared me half to death!" Sharpay said as she bent down and hugged her twin.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked everybody.

"We're in Central Park. You had a really nasty fall man." Chad informed him.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Zeke showed you something, you looked at it, and then you fainted. End of story." Troy said.

"This is what I showed you." Zeke said, handing Ryan the box and the letters. Ryan looked at them one more time, and then looked at Zeke.

"Where'd you get these?" He asked.

"I found them in Gabriella's closet. I found them one day, but I didn't have the time to look at them. So I went back, checked it out, and found this." Zeke said. Ryan put his hand on his forehead, looked at the pictures and the letters again. He handed them to Troy and Troy looked at them. His eyes widened, knowing whom the package came from. But he didn't say a word.

Ryan looked at his friends for a while, finally, his eyes landed on Troy.

"Dude, you still live with Leslie right?" He asked. Troy nodded. "What's your address?"

"1530-D Eden Avenue. Why?" Troy answered.

"Thanks." Ryan said, and then he started walking away.

"Ryan! Where are you going?" Kelsi asked, trying to run after him, along with the rest of the group.

"To straighten things out and find my daughters." He replied sternly. Sharpay stopped the group from following him. "Guys, he needs to do this on his own." She said. The group nodded and proceeded to try and find the girls.

* * *

Ryan stepped out of his car and walked up to the apartment door. He started ringing the doorbell, and banging on the door mercilessly, trying to get its occupant to open the door. Finally, Leslie opened the door. 

"What the hell?" She said just before Ryan shoved her into the apartment, and pinned her to the nearest wall.

"You son of a-" He started. But before he could finish, Leslie started screaming for dear life. Ryan, on the other hand, put his hand on Leslie's mouth, attempting to stop her from screaming. Fortunately, she did.

"Shut up you piece of crap! I have _had_ it with you! You have crossed the line _too_ far! Now tell me where my daughters are right now before I kill you." Ryan demanded. He then let go of Leslie's mouth to allow her to talk.

"First of all, they're my daughters too. Second of all, I don't know where they are so get your dirty mother-fucking hands off of me." Leslie answered.

"Don't you lie to me. I know your plans for them, and I demand to know where they are right _NOW_!" Ryan shouted.

"I _am _telling you the truth! Now will you let go of me?" Leslie said. Ryan just stared at her.

"This is your last chance. If you don't answer me truthfully, so help me God, I will strangle you right here, right now. Where are the girls?" Ryan asked calmly.

"Look, will I seriously risk my life just because I wouldn't tell you where the girls are? I don't know where they are! It's the truth! If I knew where they were, I would've told you by now! If you don't believe me, go ahead and strangle me." Leslie said. Ryan stared at her face for a while. He let her go and kicked the nearest thing that came in contact with his foot, cursing bloody murder.

"But if they're not with you, then where could they be?" Ryan asked Leslie. Leslie shrugged. Ryan thought for a while, trying to remember what Zeke showed him. _There was a letter, a package with no pictures. The sender was anonymous. But who did they send it to? _Ryan thought. He tried to remember, but sadly, he couldn't.

Ryan turned around and walked out of the door. But before he could close it behind him. He turned around to Leslie.

"Um… I'm… sorry… about this. I'm just really worried about the girls, and Zeke showed me something, that I guess was false information. So, I'm sorry, for barging in on you, and hurting you. But don't think just because I apologized means we're friends again." He said. After that, he turned back around and walked away.

As he started walking back towards his car, he started thinking about any other places where the girls may be. _Well, they could be at the playground, but we already checked there. They could be at a friend's house, but we already called every person in her school. Maybe she's at school! In Gabriella's classroom! Gabriella… _Ryan thought. He soon drifted into thoughts about Gabriella. Then it hit him.

He drove as fast as he could to Central Park, where is friends were. When he got there, he ran to them and they started bombarding him with questions.

"Where'd you go?" Jason asked.

"Do you know where the girls are?" Taylor asked.

"Where are the girls?" Sharpay asked.

"What did you do to Leslie?" Troy asked.

"GUYS! CHILL!" Ryan shouted. "Troy, I didn't hurt Leslie. So don't worry. You're 'precious' little girlfriend is bruise-free. She said that she doesn't know where the girls are. That means their still out there somewhere. But I think I have a clue to where they may be." He said.

"Where?" Kelsi asked eagerly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella and the girls were eating their breakfasts at the Montez's kitchen. Roxanne and Rachelle had a stack of pancakes in front of them a few minutes ago, but it disappeared and there are just mere crumbs. 

"Wow, you guys like pancakes, don't you?" Gabriella asked the twins as she helped herself to her stack of pancakes.

"Yeah, they're our favorite breakfast meal." Rachelle said.

"I knew it! You two are just like your father." Gabriella said. She frowned and stopped eating her stack and just started playing with it with a depressed look on her face.

"Ms. M, what's wrong?" Roxanne asked. Gabriella looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I just miss him so much, that's all." Gabriella explained. Then as if on cue, the phone started to ring. Gabriella stood up and went to the phone and saw on the caller ID a very familiar number. She hesitated for a second but decided to answer it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"_Gabriella? Is that you?" _The voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah." She said weakly.

"_Um… how have you been?" _The voice said.

"Good."

"_Listen, I was just wondering- hear me out here- if by any chance, you brought the girls with you to Albuquerque." _Ryan asked.

_Oh, no! How'd he find out? _Gabriella thought. Her cheeks were turning red and it looked like she was going to pass out.

"Um… no. Why do you ask?" Gabriella lied.

"_Oh, it was nothing. Forget I ever mentioned it." _Ryan said, not wanting Gabriella to be worried. _"So what have you been up to?"_

"Um… nothing lately. I just finished eating breakfast. My mom made me a stack of pancakes." Gabriella said.

"_Mmm… pancakes. My favorite."_

"Yeah, I know."

"_So… uh… I guess… I'll call you later."_

"Yeah, later."

"_Gabriella?"_

"Hm?"

"_I love you." _Ryan said. With that, Gabriella hung up the phone in a flash and slid down to the floor with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"Well, what did she say?" Chad asked Ryan eagerly. 

"She doesn't have them."

"How'd you know?" Sharpay asked.

"She said so."

"What if she was lying?" Taylor said.

"She would never lie to me." Ryan said. _I think._

"Ryan! Think about it! You and Gabriella broke up!" Kelsi shouted. This got to him. Tears formed in his eyes and he looked at Kelsi with hurt spelled all over his face.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you still love her, but there _is _a possibility that she could've lied to you." Kelsi apologized and explained. Ryan sighed. Then his cell phone started to ring.

* * *

The twins heard Gabriella crying and approached her. 

"Ms. M, why are you crying?" Rachelle asked.

"Oh, nothing." Gabriella wiped away her tears. "Your dad just called. That's all." She explained. "Why don't you girls go into the living room and watch some TV while I clean up?" Gabriella said. The girls obeyed and went into the living room. Gabriella took their plates along with hers and brought it to the sink. She rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

As she closed the dishwasher up, she sighed and looked at the phone for a while. She knew she couldn't lie to Ryan, she just knew it. _But I have to protect the girls. _She thought. She walked over to the phone, reached for it and started dialing.

* * *

Ryan picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" 

"_Hi Ryan! So how are things going in New York?" _His mom's voice on the other line said.

"Oh, hi mom. Sharpay and I are doing well. What about you?" Ryan asked sincerely. He hasn't informed his mother that her granddaughters are missing yet.

"_I'm doing well too. Can I talk to my granddaughters?"_

Ryan started to panic. "Um…" He then held the phone with his hand over the receiver and faced the group. "She wants to talk to the girls!"

"Tell her they're at school." Zeke said. Ryan turned to his phone again. "Mom, they're at school."

"_Oh yes, I forgot!"_

"But what are you doing right now?"

"_I'm here with Gabriella's mom actually. I'm just chatting with her before she goes in for surgery this afternoon. She's getting her leg amputated so the rash won't spread to her whole body. Here talk to her!" _Ryan's mom shouted into the phone and soon, Ryan heard Mrs. Montez's voice.

"_Hello Ryan. How are you?"_

"Oh, I'm doing good Mrs. Montez. Thank you for asking." Ryan said politely.

"_Ryan, your girls are very adorable. They look just like you!" _Mrs. Montez said excitedly, forgetting that Gabriella told her not to tell anyone. _How'd she know what the girls look like if she hasn't even seen them? _Ryan thought.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked.

"_Oh, they're over at my house right now. Probably eating breakfast with Gabby. Anyway, have a great day young man!" _Mrs. Montez said before handing the phone over back to Ryan's mom.

"_Okay, Ryan, I'm hanging up now. Take care and tell your sister I said hi, okay? Bye! Love you!" _Ryan's mom shouted before hanging up the phone. Ryan turned his phone off and faced the group.

"Sharpay, mom says hi." Ryan said and Sharpay nodded.

"And Gabriella just lied to me."

* * *

As Gabriella waited for the person to pick up, she started biting her nails. It was her habit to bite her nails if she was in any form of stress. She was definitely stressing now. 

"_Hello?" _The voice on the other line finally picked up.

"Hello Doctor Sparks? This is Gabriella Montez."

"_Ah yes, Ms. Montez. What can I do for you?" _Dr. Sparks asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to confirm my mother's appointment this afternoon at two."

"_Yes, she's still in for the operation. Anything else?"_

"Um… no. I just wanted to confirm. Thanks."

"_Anytime." _Dr. Sparks said before she hung up. Gabriella hung up the phone and stared at it for a while, tempted to call Ryan, but she then decided not to.

* * *

Leslie found herself getting out of her car. She started walking up to the warehouse to see if the girls were just hiding somewhere in it. 

She looked everywhere but still couldn't find them. She checked the chairs for some signs to where they may be. She was almost going to give up but then something on the floor caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a bobby pin.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Gabriella is in her room trying to sleep. Since she had accepted Leslie as her roommate, she found herself tossing and turning in her bed because of Leslie's constant parties and all-nighters. This night, she couldn't take it anymore._

_She got out of bed and went to Leslie's. She tried to open the door but found it locked. She knocked on it._

"_Leslie, open up!" She shouted. The noise didn't stop and Leslie didn't open the door._

"_Oh, for crying out loud!" Gabriella shouted. She walked back to her room and took a bobby pin from her dresser. She walked back to Leslie's door and started picking the lock using the bobby pin._

_The door swung open and Gabriella found Leslie in bed with two different guys… at the same time. She covered her eyes and started yelling._

"_This is it! Get out! This is _our_ apartment! And I pay for most of it! If you can't follow simple rules then I am kicking you out! Get out right now!" Gabriella shouted. The boys quickly took their clothes with them and rushed out. Leslie covered herself with the blanket and tried explaining herself to Gabriella._

"_Gabby, I can explain-"_

"_No need. You are packing your bags and you are leaving in the morning. I have had it with your parties, your all-nighters, your love-making! You are leaving first thing tomorrow."_

"_But-"_

"_No. I'm not changing my mind. Now get packing." Gabriella said as she closed the door. Leslie opened the door, trying to find out how Gabriella opened her locked door. She found Gabriella's bobby pin stuck in the lock._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Leslie was filled with anger now. She noticed that the bobby pin she was holding snapped in two.

"Montez ruined my life way too much. Now it's time I ruin hers."

* * *

Ryan stood impatiently by the curb of the New York International Airport. He checked his wristwatch and saw that it was almost five o'clock. A taxi came up to him and out came Sharpay. 

"Finally, you're here." Ryan said as he told the cab driver to open the trunk so they can get Sharpay's luggage.

"Oh, my gosh, Sharpay. What do you have in these bags?" Ryan asked as he attempted to carry two of Sharpay's bags along with his own. He failed and Sharpay came and picked them up from the ground with no problem.

"Clothes." She answered. Ryan just stared at her in awe.

"Stop admiring my strength and hurry up!" Sharpay said as she led both of them to the information booth asking for two tickets to the next flight to Albuquerque.

"Two tickets to the next flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico please." Ryan asked. He then gave the attendant his credit card and soon, both of them have tickets in their hands waiting by the terminal. They had an hour to go before their flight leaves.

"Why did you want to come?" Ryan asked Sharpay. Sharpay just shrugged.

"I wanna visit Albuquerque again. I miss it, you know." She explained. "And Rachelle and Roxanne are my nieces. So, it's just natural for an aunt to get worried." She said. Ryan looked at her and smiled. "I knew I could always count on you." He said. They then hugged for the longest time ever.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, the PA system came on.

"Flight number 62 to Albuquerque, New Mexico is now boarding. Again, flight number 62 to Albuquerque, New Mexico is now boarding."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? More drama is bound to come. Do you think Ryan is mad at Gabby for lying to him? Hmmm... too bad only I know the answer. And what do you think Leslie will do to poor, poor Gabriella? Hopefully, not much, but... that's all up to me now! MUAHAHAHAHA! coughs Still sick... can't really laugh evily. Anyway, please review! They mean so much to me! And maybe I'll get better soon! (And update quicker!)**


	21. What A Mess

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm trying to update faster... if you can call that faster. I might start updating maybe once in five days, depending on how much I want the chapter to be, how much homework I have and such. My cold is almost all gone, thanks for the concern! Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter! I love you guys!**

**boptothetop: **Thanks!

**lol925: **Thanks! Here's an update for you!

**Vanessa Turner: **Thanks! And yes I do feel better!

**thunderyoshi: **Thank you very much!

**TheFabMax: **Thanks! I'm getting better! I hope you like this chapter too!

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **It's okay. Thanks! And I hope you don't miss it too!

**megan: **Thanks! And all of your questions will be answered soon! Hopefully...

**Thanks you guys! Anyway, here's the 20th chapter! This is the longest story I've ever written! Wow, 20 chapters. My other stories were only, what? 16? 18? Let me stop talking now...**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 20: **What A Mess

"Right here's fine, thank you." Ryan said to the cab driver as he and Sharpay got out of the cab in front of Gabriella's Albuquerque home. The cab driver rolled down his window and Sharpay gave him the cash. The cab driver helped them with their luggage, struggling a little with Sharpay's.

"I got it thanks." Sharpay said as she took her luggage, helping out the driver. He got back in his cab and soon he was off.

"You sure this is her house?" Sharpay asked.

"Shar. You really think I would forget Gabriella's house?" Ryan said, looking at Sharpay. She just shrugged. They both walked up to the front door. Ryan took off his hat, put it gently on top of his bag and rang the doorbell.

A young woman, preferably at her twenties, opened the door. "How can I help you?" She asked courteously.

"Hi, um… we're looking for Ms. Gabriella Montez, is she here?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, Ms. Montez isn't here right now. I'm Lucinda, her mother's caretaker and they just went to the hospital for Mrs. Montez's operation. Can I take a message? Shall I tell her you stopped by?"

"Um… no thank you, but uh… did Gabriella bring home two twin girls with blonde hair, blue-greenish eyes? They're seven-years-old." Ryan asked.

"Um… not that I know of, no." Lucinda informed them, remembering that Gabriella told her not to tell anybody about the twins. Especially Ryan or Sharpay.

"Okay, thank you very much." Ryan said politely. Lucinda smiled and closed the door. Sharpay and Ryan both sighed and turned around. As Ryan turned around, he knocked his bag over and his hat fell to the floor. He picked up his bag but forgot completely about the hat.

"So, should we go to the hospital?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"Yeah we should. But let's find a place to put all our stuff first."

"Where?"

"Come on." Ryan said as he started walking down the street. Sharpay followed, bags in hand, with a very confused look on her face.

They walked a few blocks and finally, Ryan stopped in his tracks. "We're here." He informed his sister. "Oh, my God, I totally forgot we only lived a few blocks from Gabby!" Sharpay squealed as she took Ryan's hand and went up to the front door and started ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, an elderly man in his fifties opened the door.

"DADDY!" Sharpay squealed as she jumped in her father's arms.

"Hey dad." Ryan said as he joined the hug.

"Kids! What are you two doing here?" Richard asked.

"Long story, we'll explain everything later. Actually, I was wondering if my car was still here. You know, my Chevrolet that Sharpay… crashed." Ryan said as he glared at his sister. He and Sharpay share the same icy glare. Sharpay felt the same way other people would feel when _she _glared at them. She felt, cold. She just smiled at Ryan innocently.

"Yeah! Of course! I would never get rid of that car! You loved that car!" Richard exclaimed. "But uh… why don't you come and see your mom for a while before you take off?" Richard said as he led his children into the house.

* * *

Gabriella, Rachelle, and Roxanne were in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Gabriella's mom to come out of the surgery. They have been waiting almost three hours for the surgery and they were about to be done any minute. Gabriella had never stopped pacing since. 

"Ms. M, will you calm down?" Roxanne asked.

"What's got you so bugged?" Rachelle asked.

"You don't understand. This is a very dangerous surgery. If the surgeons do anything wrong, or if anything goes wrong… my mom will die." Gabriella explained with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Roxanne said.

"Yeah we didn't know." Rachelle explained. Suddenly, Dr. Sparks came out wearing the mask, her gloves and scrubs appearing to be very bloody. Gabriella shielded her eyes. The sight of blood made her gag.

"Ms. Montez. We have some good news and some bad news." Dr. Sparks told them after pulling her mask down. With that, Gabriella's whole body froze and her face lost all signs of color. "Which one would you like to hear first?" Dr. Sparks asked. Gabriella stayed frozen.

"Can you please give her the good news first please?" Rachelle asked. Dr. Sparks looked at the twins quizzically.

"Okay, well, the good news is, that the surgery was successful, nothing went wrong, it was flawless and your mother is now sleeping soundly in one of the recovery rooms." Dr. Sparks said. Suddenly, Gabriella's face received a slight hint of red. "Oh thank God." She sighed.

"But the bad news is," Dr. Sparks continued, "That your mother is too old to get a prosthetic leg. Her body is too brittle and if we go on with putting the leg on, she has a chance of dying. But if we don't put it on, she'll be forever confined to a wheelchair." Dr. Sparks finished.

Gabriella didn't seem to be phased. "So don't give her the leg."

"And leave your mother in a wheelchair?"

"Well, it's better safe than sorry." Gabriella said.

"All right. We won't give her a prosthetic leg." Dr. Sparks said. She put her mask back on and turned around to check on Mrs. Montez in the recovery room. Gabriella, Rachelle, and Roxanne followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan and Sharpay were halfway to the hospital in Ryan's car with Ryan behind the wheel. 

"I can't believe this thing's still alive." Sharpay said in admiration and she stroked the dashboard.

"I know. Considering the amount of beating it took." Ryan said, giving Sharpay another icy glare.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Sharpay said. She raised her hands and defended.

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Ryan said. "I'm glad mom and dad didn't decide to sell it. This thing was like my baby."

"Anyway, so where do you think Gabriella will be?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, her mom is getting surgery so I'm guessing one of the operation rooms." Ryan said.

A few more minutes of driving and they finally arrive at the hospital and found a decent parking space.

"Why'd you have to park so far away?" Sharpay complained as she got out of the car.

"Well, there's no parking spaces left and besides, it's good exercise." Ryan reasoned and they started walking towards the entrance.

* * *

"All right mom, you rest up okay?" Gabriella told her mom, although she was still sleeping and non-respondent. Gabriella kissed her mother's forehead and sat back in her chair. 

"Ms. M, are you gonna be okay?" Rachelle asked Gabriella sincerely.

"Of course, I'm just sad and tired right now because my mom's so weak. But Dr. Sparks said that she's gonna be okay, so I'm not that worried anymore."

"Oh, okay. Can we go home now? It's like five-thirty and I'm hungry." Roxanne said. Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose we can go home now." Gabriella said. "Bye mom. See you soon." Gabriella said. She took Roxanne and Rachelle's hands in hers and they walked out of the room.

Gabriella pushed the down button on the elevator. They waited a few seconds and finally one of the elevators opened and in they went. As the elevator doors were closing, the other elevator opened and out came Ryan and Sharpay.

Sharpay and Ryan walked to the information desk.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Socorro Montez. May we please know what room she's in?" Ryan asked **(A/N: I just used the actress's real name instead of making up one)** the attendant politely.

"Sure, she's in RR511." The attendant told them. Sharpay thanked him politely and they found their way to RR511. They knocked on the door before opening and saw Mrs. Montez on the bed wearing oxygen mask and a nurse taking her pulse.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The nurse asked Ryan and Sharpay quietly as they walked in.

"Hi, um… we're friends of Mrs. Montez and we're looking for her daughter, Gabriella Montez. Is she still here?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just missed her. She went home a few minutes ago." The nurse informed them.

"Oh, okay. Thank you very much." Ryan said as he made his way to Mrs. Montez. "Hi Mrs. Montez. It's Ryan Evans. And um… I hope you feel better soon, I know Gabriella's taking good care of you. I hope to see you awake soon. Bye." Ryan whispered. Sharpay came to his side and took Mrs. Montez's hand and kissed it and rubbed it gently. Soon, they were out of the room and in their car.

"Where do we go now?" Sharpay asked her brother. "To her house again, I guess." Ryan answered and started up the engine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella and the girls got out of the car. Gabriella locked it and she walked to the front steps, and opened the door for them. Roxanne noticed her dad's hat and picked it up and brought it inside. 

"Hi Ms. Montez. How is Miss Socorro? Is she all right?" Lucinda asked as Gabriella was taking a sip of water.

"Lucinda, I told you to call me Gabriella, or Gabby. And yes, mom's fine and well. She's just in the recovery room resting now."

"That is very good to know." Lucinda said. Rachelle and Roxanne came into the kitchen to see what they have to eat. Roxanne rested the hat on the kitchen counter. Gabriella immediately took notice of it and recognized it as Ryan's. She stopped drinking water and grabbed it.

"Roxanne, where did you get this?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, I found it outside on the front step. It's funny because it looks just like daddy's." Roxanne said as she continued eating chips. Gabriella looked over the hat. It really did look just like Ryan's. To make sure, she looked on the inside of the hat, trying to find the sign that Ryan always used to put on his belongings so he would know it's his. He would put, "I 3 Broadway" on every single one of his belongings. And just to Gabriella's dismay, she saw it. She then turned to Lucinda.

"Lucy, did anybody come here when we were gone?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah. It was a man and a woman, both had blonde hair, and they looked alike. The man had blue eyes and the woman had brown. They asked for you, and then they asked if you had two twin girls at the age of seven living with you." Gabriella's face was pure shock.

"What did you tell them?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Oh, I told them you didn't. You told me to not tell anybody, remember?"

Gabriella sighed in relief. "Good. But we have to get out of here." Gabriella said, she then grabbed her coat, her keys, and her purse and got the girls and opened the front door. As she opened it, she saw a Chevrolet, pulling up at her driveway. She immediately closed the door and dragged the twins up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Rachelle asked as Gabriella locked her door and opened up the balcony."

"We're escaping. Come and climb down the tree." Gabriella said.

"But why?" Roxanne asked.

"Because I said so! Now go!" Gabriella screamed. The girls immediately obeyed her and went up to the tree. Just as they touched it, someone rang the doorbell. "Hurry!" Gabriella urged the girls.

* * *

Lucinda opened the door. "Hi." She greeted. 

"Hello, it's us again. We were just wondering if Gabriella's back from the hospital." Sharpay asked.

"Oh yes. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. I'll go and get her." Lucinda said as Ryan and Sharpay went inside.

"Gabriella? Ms. Montez? Somebody's here looking for you!" Lucinda shouted as she walked up the stairs. She walked to Gabriella's room and found it locked. She started searching for her key.

* * *

Ryan and Sharpay were looking all around Gabriella's house. 

"It's just the way it used to be." Ryan said. They went into the kitchen and admired it.

"Hey look Ry, Gabby has a hat just like yours!" Sharpay exclaimed, showing the hat to Ryan. Ryan took it from her and looked at the inside. "That's because it _is_ my hat. I wore it this morning." Ryan said as he tried to remember what he did with the hat.

* * *

Lucinda finally opened the door but to her dismay, she found it empty. She looked around and found a note on the bed. 

_Lucy,_

_I took the girls with me because they're not supposed to be seen by those people. Don't worry. I'll call later. I'll be at the Boltons. Just don't tell those two where we are. Don't give them my number either. _

_Gabby_

Lucinda nodded and folded up the note. She looked at the open balcony doors and shook her head. "Gabriella, what will everybody do without you?"

* * *

As Ryan put his hat back on, Lucinda came back downstairs. 

"I'm sorry, but Gabriella's not here right now."

"That's ridiculous, her car was just out on the driveway." Ryan said as he walked to the front of the house and looked outside to see the driveway empty except for his Chevrolet.

"Wait… where is it?" Ryan asked. Sharpay shook her head. "Do you know where she might be?" Sharpay asked. Lucinda shook her head. "I'm sorry, she didn't tell me where she was going."

"Oh, okay. Well, thank you anyway, we'll be going now." Sharpay said, as she pulled her brother by the arm, and out the door. "But-" Ryan stuttered. "Come on." Sharpay said. They walked back to their car and sat in it for a while.

"Where could she be now?" Ryan asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella, Rachelle, and Roxanne got out of the car and stood outside a very familiar house. They walked up to its front door and rang the doorbell. An elderly version of Troy opened the door. 

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Hello Coach Bolton. It's Gabriella. I was wondering if we could just stay here for a few days."

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" Jack Bolton asked. Gabriella nodded. "Come on in."

* * *

The next day in New York, Troy woke up and found that Leslie wasn't beside him. He usually wakes up earlier than she does. _Wonder where she could be. _Troy thought. She looked for her around their apartment but never found her. He then spotted the note that she wrote on the refrigerator door. 

_Troy,_

_I'm leaving for Albuquerque for a while. Might pay Miss little perfect Gabriella a visit. Gotta take care of unfinished business. Don't worry I won't take long._

_Leslie_

_Wait a minute, Albuquerque?_ Troy thought. He thought about what she would do in Albuquerque and then thought about Gabriella. He then put two and two together and found out what Leslie was going to do.

"Oh no, Gabriella."

* * *

"Can we get seven tickets to the next flight to Albuquerque, New Mexico, please?" Chad asked the receptionist at the New York International Airport. The receptionist typed something on the computer and faced them again. 

"I'm sorry sir, but the next flight to Albuquerque is all booked up. The next open flight isn't until tomorrow at two in the afternoon. Shall I book it for you?"

"Yes please, just any flight to Albuquerque as soon as possible." Chad replied.

"That's seven people?" the receptionist asked. Chad nodded. "One of them is a child." He added. "How old is the child?" The receptionist asked. "Four." Chad replied. The receptionist kept typing on his computer. "All right, I'm going to need your credit card sir." Chad willingly gave him his credit card. The receptionist typed in the number and gave Chad back his card. He kept on typing and finally, he stopped. "All right, sir, you're all booked up. Come and pick up your tickets here before you fly tomorrow. They'll be ready for you."

"Okay, thank you." Chad said politely and turned to the group.

"All right everybody, we'll meet here tomorrow at eleven o'clock sharp okay?" Everybody nodded.

"Troy, why didn't you tell us that you knew what Leslie was planning?" Kelsi asked him.

"I didn't think it was my business. And I'm sure that one of you was bound to tell Ryan sometime. I didn't want to let him know because he'll move for sure, leaving Gabriella here. I don't want to do that to them. I mean, have you seen them? You can see in their faces that they're still crazy for each other."

The gang sighed. Zeke spoke up. "Well, now we can only hope that Leslie won't find Gabriella. And that she doesn't bump into Ryan or Sharpay. If she does, it's going to be a real mess."

* * *

**Will the drama ever stop? What will Leslie do to Gabriella? Will the gang get there in time? These are the questions that are flowing in your minds right now (hopefully). And all will be answered in the next few chapters... (hopefully). I will update as soon as I can... (hopefully).**

**word of the day: hopefully. lol**

**Almost forgot... I'm sure you guys like Ryella stories right? Well, I just read an amazing story by _Peppermint Smile _called "A New Tune" It is awesome... one of the best stories I have read so far. You guys should go and check it out. It's totally worth it. She's an awesome writer.**


	22. We Meet Again

**A/N: Finally she updated! I bet you were just about to say that. Haha. I'm trying my best okay! I just had writer's block for this chapter but I thought about it and I think this may work. So I hope it works for you guys. Thanks for the reviews again! They're amazing!**

**lol925: **Haha, yes, the suspense never ends! Maybe it'll end in this chapter! Then again, maybe not! Hm... haha, read on to find out!

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **Yay! You didn't miss the last chapter! I hope you don't miss this one either because there's a lot of suspense and drama in store!

**TheFabMax: **Yes, there were lots of drama! But if you thought that was a lot, wait 'til you read this next installment! Full of suspense!

**megan: **Thanks! Sorry for the confusion! Okay, Gabriella doesn't want Ryan to find his girls because he's just going to take them back with him to New York. Gabriella doesn't want them in New York because she knows Leslie will eventually find them and hurt them. And plus, if Gabriella gave Ryan back his girls, he might just take them and move far away from her, and we don't want that do we? If that happens, I won't have a story to write! LOL, hope I cleard that up for you!

**Vanessa Turner: **Read to find out what happens next!

**Tigerlily Brown: **I agree with you... WOW.

**Ledagirl321: **Thanks so much! I hope you keep reading!

**Yeah, thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you! Let me stop babbling now so you can read on. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 21: **We Meet Again

"I'm looking for a Mrs. Montez, do you know where she lives?" Leslie asked yet another person as she was going door-to-door, asking people if they knew where the Montezes live. She has been to countless houses and so far, nobody knows where the Montezes reside.

As the person shook their head, Leslie walked down the path with her head bent down, her face crestfallen and it looked like she had a long day. She walked up another path and rang the doorbell.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Mrs. Montez. Might you know where she lives?" Leslie asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Uh… Mrs. Montez… oh yes! Socorro! If you go down the block, turn to your right, and walk two blocks more, you're gonna see a big white house on your right. That's her house." The lady said. Leslie stared at her in awe. "Are you okay, hun?" The lady asked. Leslie snapped out of her daze and smiled brightly. "Thank you ma'am! I owe you big time!" Leslie said as she followed the woman's instructions and went down the block.

"Anytime!" The lady shouted. "Kids today…" She muttered.

Leslie ran all the way to the Montezes residence, following all the woman's instructions precisely and accurately. She finally arrived at her destination and rang the doorbell.

Lucinda answered the door and found a woman with a suitcase on the front step.

"Can I help you?" Lucinda asked.

"Um… I was wondering, is this the Montez residence?" Leslie asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. You've come to the right place. But Mrs. Montez isn't here right now. May I take a message and tell her that you stopped by?"

"Actually, I was wondering if _Gabriella _Montez was here."

"Well, Ms. Montez isn't here right now."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, she didn't say where she was going." Lucinda said, keeping her promise to Gabriella that she wouldn't tell anybody where she was.

"But she _does_ live here right?"

"She lives in New York now, she's just visiting her sick mother. Her mother is in the hospital because of diabetes." Lucinda informed Leslie. Leslie thought for a while and soon, her brain hatched an idea.

"Thank you for your help." Leslie said as she smiled at the girl and turned around as Lucinda closed the door. Leslie ran to the end of their driveway and reached for her cell phone. She started dialing like crazy.

"Hello? Yes I need a taxicab to 1620 Palm Street immediately please. Thank you." Leslie said into the phone and hung up.

* * *

"All right mom, open up now." Gabriella said as she brought the spoon up to her mother's mouth, feeding her lunch. Socorro opened her mouth and ate with great gusto, despite the fact that hospital food isn't the most delicious thing to eat. 

"Thanks honey, for coming here and helping me out. But you know, I can eat by myself."

"No problem. And, yes, I know you can fend for yourself but I like helping out." Gabriella said as she wiped her mother's mouth with a napkin.

"Where are the girls?"

"Oh, they're at Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's."

"Why?"

"Because we're staying there for a while."

"Why?" Socorro asked again.

"Because I really don't want Ryan or Sharpay to find us and I know that they know where I live so I'm in hiding with the girls at the Bolton's."

"I don't even want to know the rest of the story." Socorro said, shaking her head. "I haven't talked to the Boltons in a while."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. They said that they hope you feel better and said for you to rest up."

"Tell them then that I said thank you for their concern and for looking after you three." Socorro said. There was a brief silence as Gabriella kept feeding her mother.

"You know, I still can't understand…" Socorro said with a full mouth.

"Mom, don't talk with a full mouth." Gabriella warned. Socorro chewed the rest of the food and Gabriella wiped her mouth.

"Sorry dear. But, I still can't understand though."

"Understand what?"

"Why you let him go." Socorro said. Gabriella just looked at her.

"You two were perfect for each other and you blew it. Just because you _assumed _that he did what you thought he did. That was stupid Gabriella. I thought you'd know better." Socorro said. Gabriella just stared at her blankly.

"Why _did _you let him go?" Socorro asked. Gabriella just shook her head.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I guess I just changed. I guess _he _just changed."

"That's not a good reason Gabby. You surely haven't changed at all and I know that _he_ hasn't changed either."

"How would you know?"

"Because he was here yesterday." Socorro said as a nurse came in to check the fluids and check her blood pressure.

"He was here yesterday?" Gabriella asked. "But how would you know, you were asleep."

"My eyes may have been closed but my ears never shut off." Socorro replied and turned to the nurse. "Excuse me miss, did anybody come here yesterday besides Gabriella and the twins?"

"Um… yes. Yesterday, a man and a woman came in, both blonde. They were actually asking for you Ms. Montez." The nurse replied turning to Gabriella. "Then when I told them you went home, the man came over to Mrs. Montez here and said hi and said his name was Ryan, or something along those lines."

Socorro turned to face Gabriella and gave her a look that said 'See?'

"Yes, and then he said that he hopes that I feel better and that he knows you're taking care of me. Such a nice young man." Socorro said, complimenting Ryan's politeness.

"Yeah, and then the woman, she looked like the man by the way, came over and took Mrs. Montez's hand and kissed it. Then they left." The nurse said.

"Ah, but that's not the end of the story." Socorro said, turning to Gabriella. "Ryan whispered something to me before they left. Sharpay or the nurse here couldn't hear it, but I did. He said, 'I love your daughter Mrs. Montez. She doesn't listen to me, but she might listen to you. So please, by any chance could you tell her that I still love her?' I told you he hasn't changed. He still loves you Gabby. Why is it so hard for you to give him one more chance?" Socorro said. She knew she had Gabriella where she wanted her. She knew she had Gabriella thinking. And she was right.

As Gabriella fed her mom the last spoonful of her food, she put the plate on her bedside table and walked right out of the room.

The nurse turned to Socorro and sarcastically said, "That's a very considerate girl you got there. Didn't even say goodbye."

"It's okay. I know she'll do the right thing."

* * *

"Ryan will you stop with the pacing?" Sharpay said as she put her magazine down and looked at her brother who was pacing through the whole living room. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm a concerned father trying to find his kids and at the same time, trying to rebuild a lost relationship. _You_ try to be me someday!" Ryan defended. Sharpay put a disgusted face on.

"No, thank you." Sharpay said as she continued reading her magazine.

"But where could she be hiding? She's not at her house, and she's not at the hospital. Where _is_ she then?" Ryan asked frantically, sweating from all places possible.

Ryan's mother, Summer, came into the living room after hearing Ryan scream. "Ryan, dear, why don't you just sit down for a while and just call up the people that would know where she is. Maybe an old friend or something."

Ryan just stared at his mom for a while. "Mom, you're awesome, you know that right?" Ryan said as he came and hugged his mother and sat down by the phone and started dialing insanely.

* * *

After Gabriella left, Socorro rested for a few minutes. The bedside phone started to ring and she picked it up. 

"Hello?"

"_Mrs. Montez? Is that you?" _Socorro heard Ryan Evan's voice on the other line say.

"Yes Ryan. How are you?"

"_Very good, thank you. Glad to be able to hear your voice again. How are you feeling? You've been resting I suppose."_

"I feel amazing, thank you. And yes I've been resting. Oh, Ryan, before I forget, I told Gabriella what you told me to tell her."

"_Which is what exactly?"_

"You already forgot? Shame. I told her that you still love her. Remember yesterday when you came, you told me that she won't listen to you, so you told me to tell her?"

"_You heard that?"_

"Hey, my eyesight may be going and my eyes may have been closed but my hearing is still in perfect condition."

"_Well, thank you for telling her. Did she say anything after you said that?"_

"No she didn't. She should be going to your house right now and telling you the truth. If she's not, she's at the Bolton's. Do you know she's staying there with your twins?" Socorro informed him, purposely ignoring Gabriella's warning to not tell anybody where she's staying.

"_She's at the Bolton's?"_

"Yes honey. She's staying with them because she doesn't want you to find her or your daughters. Oh, I've said too much. Gabriella will probably get mad at me for this. Thanks for calling Ryan dear. I'll talk to you later."

"_Thank you very much Mrs. Montez. I'd love to talk to you soon." _Ryan said politely before he hung up the phone. He turned to his sister and snatched the magazine away from her eyes.

"Hey!" Sharpay protested.

"I know where Gabriella and the girls are!" He shouted. Sharpay stared at him for a while trying to see if it was a joke. But when she saw nothing but seriousness in his eyes, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to his car.

* * *

Socorro saw that her room door was opening again and in came a blonde girl that she didn't recognize. 

"Can I help you?" Socorro asked the girl.

"Oh, Mrs. Montez. I'm Leslie Davis."

Socorro immediately recognized the name as Gabriella had warned her months ago about this girl. "Oh, Leslie… I've heard so much about you from Gabriella." Socorro said, trying to put on a cheery smile.

"Yeah, I bet. Um… I was actually wondering where Gabriella was. Do you know where she might be?" Leslie asked in a disturbingly sugary voice.

"No, actually I don't. She refused to tell me where she was going. Sorry." Socorro said oh-so innocently.

"Oh, okay. Thank you anyways Mrs. Montez. It was nice meeting you." Leslie said before turning to leave.

"It was nice meeting you too dear." Socorro said as Leslie left.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the taxicab, Leslie took her phone out and started dialing Troy's number. 

"_Hello?" _She heard him say.

"Hey sweetie! It's me. I was just wondering, what your parents' address is. I might pay them a visit today. You know I've never really met your parents before so now may be a good time."

"_Oh, it's 651 Spruce Way. Oh, have you met with Gabriella yet? You said you were going to pay her a visit." _Troy asked with nervousness clear in his voice.

"No, not yet. But I will soon. So what have you been up to lately?"

"_Oh, nothing. Just hanging around with the guys. Chilling. Keeping our apartment clean." _Troy said, not wanting to tell Leslie about their plan to go to Albuquerque. _"You?"_

"Well, nothing. I've been trying to find where Gabriella was but everywhere I look, she's not there."

_Oh, thank goodness. _Troy thought and then sighed of relief.

"Anything else?"

"_Nah. I've pretty much told you everything. I guess I'll see you soon?"_

"Yeah. And thanks for the address and I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay? Bye." Leslie said as she closed her phone.

* * *

"Ryan and Sharpay Evans?" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed as she opened the front door to see who rang the doorbell. "What on earth are you two doing here?" Mrs. Bolton said, half amused, half amazed. 

"Hi Mrs. Bolton. We were just wondering if Gabriella's staying with you." Sharpay asked.

"She sure is. Well, she's not here right now but she'll be back soon from the hospital. If you guys just want to come on in and wait for her, you're more than welcome to."

"If it's really okay with you…" Ryan said.

"Oh, nonsense, it's no problem at all, come inside and make yourselves feel at home while I make some lemonade."

Ryan and Sharpay went in the Bolton residence and sat on their couch. As soon as they sat down, two twin girls came down from the stairs to the living room and came face to face with Ryan and Sharpay.

"Rachelle? Roxanne?" Ryan said as he took one good look at the twins standing in front of him.

"Dad?" The twin girls both said simultaneously. Ryan stood up from the couch and ran towards the two girls.

"Oh, my gosh. I've missed you girls so much!" Ryan said as he enveloped them in a tight hug and kissed the top of their heads. "Are you girls all right?"

"We're fine dad. We've missed you too." Roxanne said. Sharpay then came and hugged them after Ryan was finished squeezing them to death.

"You guys should've seen your dad. He was a disaster when he found out you were missing." Sharpay teased as she hugged them both.

After the short reunion, Rachelle and Roxanne sat on either side of Ryan just as someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Mrs. Bolton shouted from the kitchen. She rushed to the front door and opened it.

"Sorry Mrs. Bolton. I forgot my keys." Gabriella said as she entered the house.

"That's quite all right. We have company today Gabby."

"Really? Who?" Gabriella said as she walked into the living room and saw for her own eyes.

* * *

"Here you go, keep the change buddy boy." Leslie said as she got out of her taxicab in front of the Boltons' residence. She had never met Troy's parents before and she always thought about what they would be like. 

As she turned around, she saw someone getting in. _That means somebody's home. _Leslie thought. She pulled her bags with her and walked up to the front steps and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Ooooh, what'll happen next? You'll have to wait and read for yourself! Sorry to keep you hanging like that, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles!! Haha! My turn to be evil! Muahahahaha... coughs Still need to work on that evil laugh. Darn, I can never get that down!**

**R&R! Please and Thank you!**


	23. Reunion

**A/N: Hello all you wonderful people! I'm trying to update faster, instead of just once a week, but it looks like it's not happening. I'm trying my best though! There was a snow-day this past week so I got to work on this more, and there's no school on Monday (prez's day), so I'll try to work on the next chapter an have it up before next Saturday. Anyway, thanks for the awesome reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**

**thunderyoshi: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading!

**megan: **Thanks! Glad I made your day! And maybe we could work on our evil laughs together!

**Ledagirl321: **You're so funny! I love your weirdness, it strangely resembles mine! Sisters! lol, anyway, here's an update!

**Vanessa Turner: **Haha, I like how you just expressed your feelings with two words. And the right words too! I would've said the same thing!

**Queen Desvel: **Thanks! Who's your friend? Tell him/her that I said thanks! (gives both of you brownies) I hope you guys keep reading!

**TheFabMax: **So many questions you have! But all will be answered very soon... lol

**lol925: **I feel the same way you do towards Leslie. Oh, and I didn't really pay attention to the house color, so sorry if I was wrong! It was just the first color that popped into my mind! Actually, orange was but I don't think Gabriella's house was orange... OO

**Tigerlily Brown: **Thanks! Here's an update!

**Anyway, here's chapter 22! I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the last one! I made it longer, just a little over 3000 words, without the Author's notes. I hope it's long enough for you guys!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 22: **Reunion

"Ryan? Sharpay?" Gabriella said as she entered the living room. She looked back and forth from Ryan to Sharpay. "What are you two doing here? How'd you know where I was?" Gabriella asked. But before either one of the fraternal twins could answer, someone rang the doorbell and Mrs. Bolton answered it. Gabriella sat in one of the armchairs next to the couches and put her hands over her face.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Bolton asked the blonde girl on her front step as she opened the door.

"Yes ma'am. Are you Mrs. Bolton?" Leslie asked.

"I sure am." Mrs. Bolton said in a cheery voice. Leslie started shaking her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Bolton. I'm Leslie Davis. Troy's girlfriend." Leslie said, still holding Mrs. Bolton's hand.

"So this is the one and only Leslie Davis. My son has said many different things about you. You are quite a unique girl." Mrs. Bolton complimented. "What brings you here to Albuquerque? Troy didn't mention anything about you dropping in for a visit."

"Actually, I'm here for a different reason. I knew that you and Mr. Bolton live in Albuquerque so I called up Troy and asked him for your address and now here I am. I just thought I'd come by and finally meet the parents."

"Come on in. I was just making lemonade for other guests. You can join the party inside, come on." Mrs. Bolton invited and Leslie stepped into their threshold.

"Leslie, I don't know if you've met my other guests…" Mrs. Bolton said as they went into the living room and came to a view Leslie thought she would never see.

"Leslie, honey, this is Ryan and Sharpay Evans. They're Troy's friends from back in high school."

As soon as Gabriella heard the name 'Leslie' she took her hands off of her face and looked to see. As she saw, her face made a horrified look and she gulped.

Ryan and Sharpay both had shocked expressions on their faces. "Leslie?" They said at the same time.

"Hello Ryan, Sharpay." Leslie greeted, giving them a fake smile.

"Glad to know you're already acquainted. I suppose you already know Ryan's daughters."

"Yes, Rachelle and Roxanne Evans. How are you girls?" Leslie asked in her fake sweet voice, trying to put on a show for Mrs. Bolton. She looked at Rachelle and Roxanne and they gave her nothing but sour and disgusted looks.

"Leslie this is-" Mrs. Bolton came over to Gabriella and was about to introduce her but was cut off by Leslie.

"Gabriella Montez." Leslie said. _Just the person I was looking for. _She thought.

"Yes! Small world! Very small world! Well, anyway, you kids can chat for a while, while I get the lemonade and cookies ready." Mrs. Bolton said before she resumed her place in the kitchen.

"Girls, why don't you go with Mrs. Bolton and help with the lemonade and cookies?" Sharpay told the twins and they obeyed.

Leslie looked from Ryan, to Sharpay, back to Ryan, and then to Gabriella. She walked over and stood behind where Gabriella was sitting and started pulling on one of Gabriella's brown wavy locks.

"So Gabriella, you decided to pay a little visit to my empty warehouse a few days ago. How did that go?" Leslie said, as she pulled harder on a string of Gabriella's hair, causing it to snap.

"How did you know it was me?" Gabriella said, with a slight tremble in her voice. Ryan and Sharpay never took their eyes off of Leslie and Gabriella.

Leslie opened her purse and pulled out what appeared to be Gabriella's bobby pin. Gabriella still had a horrified look on her face and started sweating uncontrollably.

"Familiar isn't it?" Leslie said as she stuck the bobby pin to Gabriella's hair. The pin matched perfectly with all the other bobby pins in tact.

"I guess a bitch never changes her ways." Leslie insulted.

"What did I tell you about calling her a 'bitch'?" Ryan said loud enough to show his rage, but soft enough so Mrs. Bolton wouldn't hear.

Leslie sighed. "Oh Ryan, I'm sorry you had to be tangled in this mess. You shouldn't have found out in the first place. No one should've found out in the first place." Leslie apologized to Ryan in her fake sugary voice. She then turned her attention to Gabriella and tapped her head. "How did _you _find out anyway?" Leslie asked.

"That's none of your business." Gabriella said, trying to sound brave. But she couldn't even fool herself.

"Isn't it?" Leslie asked as she pulled another hair out of Gabriella's head. She came down to her ear and whispered. _"I think it is."_

Before Leslie could do anymore harm, and before Ryan could lunge at her, Mrs. Bolton and the twins entered the living room with glasses of lemonade and cookies in tow.

"Snack time kiddies!" Mrs. Bolton teased as she and the girls set the lemonade and cookies on the coffee table.

"Thanks, but no thanks Mrs. Bolton. I just looked at the time and realized that I have to run. It was nice meeting you though! See you later! Bye, Ryan, Sharpay, _Gabriella._" Leslie said in her sickeningly sweet voice that made Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella's skins crawl.

"Bye, hun! Hope you drop by again soon!" Mrs. Bolton called after Leslie as she closed the front door behind her.

"All right, you kids just call me if you need anything else. I'll be upstairs, okay?" Mrs. Bolton said before she climbed the stairs.

As Mrs. Bolton disappeared from their sight, Gabriella immediately started crying and trembling with fear. Ryan came up to her and hugged her, smoothing out her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Why are you hugging me? Aren't you mad?" Gabriella asked Ryan. Ryan lifted Gabriella's face so it was aligned to his.

"Right now, I love you more than I'm mad. And I don't want Leslie to hurt you. You hear me?" Ryan said as he continued comforting Gabriella.

"Where am I going to stay?" Gabriella asked. "I can't go back home because Leslie would know to look there first."

"You're staying with us then. We have tons of guest bedrooms that we don't mind you to use." Sharpay offered.

"Heck, you're not staying in the guest bedrooms; you're staying in my room. I don't want anything or anyone to touch you right now. I'll be there at your side to protect you. Don't worry." Ryan said. "But we still need to talk about why you took the girls." He quickly added.

"That's fine with me. But still, why aren't you screaming right now? I just took your daughters almost clear across the country. You should be angry instead of helping me. Why do you care so much?"

"Because." Ryan sighed. "I got your back."

* * *

"Honey, I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" Kelsi told her husband as she rushed to the bathroom while Jason recovered their luggage at the baggage claim at Albuquerque International Airport the next day. 

"She's been going to the bathroom lately." Chad noticed and told Jason. "Is that normal for her?"

"I don't know. Maybe it is, since it's almost the baby's due date." Jason said.

"She's got two more months to go!" Taylor retorted.

"Yeah, but the doctor said that if the baby was going to be born premature, it would be better if it were to be born at seven months than eight. And tomorrow is the seven-month due date." Jason said.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Did you know that, Tay?" Chad asked his wife.

"Of course I do."

"So why wasn't Devon born two months earlier?"

"Maybe because he didn't want to come out yet? I don't know! Ask him!" Taylor said sarcastically. Chad, on the other hand, took it rather seriously and turned to his son.

"Hey, little D, why weren't you born two months earlier?" Chad asked, earning himself a slap on the arm from Taylor.

"Just wanted to know!" Chad said as Kelsi came back.

"Honey, didn't you make it to the bathroom? You want to change? I've got your bag right here." Jason said as he saw Kelsi's wet pants.

"What in the world are you talking about? Of course I made it to the bathroom! And I don't want to change, I'm perfectly fine wearing what I'm wearing, thank you very much." Kelsi said.

"Are you sure about that, Kels?" Jason said as he signaled for her to look at her pants. Kelsi struggled to look since the baby was in the way, but when she did catch a glimpse, it all clicked together and she almost passed out.

"Jas," She whispered, as she held onto Jason's hand very tight. "I think it's time."

* * *

"Troy!" Chad shouted as he ran toward his friend. 

"What took you guys so long? And where's Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, and Devon? The taxi's here and the meter's running!"

"Um… Kels, Jas, Tay, and little D are on their way to the hospital-" Chad said but was rudely interrupted by Zeke.

"What happened? Are they hurt?" Zeke asked frantically.

"No, no… Kelsi… she's-" Chad tried to explain but was interrupted by Troy.

"Did she trip? Is the baby okay?"

"They're fine! If you would just let me finish! Okay, Kelsi's water broke. The four of them are on their way to the hospital in an ambulance right now."

"I thought she wasn't due in another two months!" Zeke exclaimed.

"So did I, apparently she's due." Chad said.

"You guys wanna get in? The meter's running and I don't got all day." The taxi driver said and the three guys put their bags in the trunk and got in the back seats.

* * *

"Hi dad." Troy said as he walked into his previous Albuquerque home, taking in the familiar scents and sights that he left long ago. 

"Troy, what are you doing here son?" Jack asked as he enveloped Troy in a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too dad. I see you've still been working out and playing basketball." Troy said, referring to how strong Jack had hugged him. "And can't a son visit his elderly parents every once in a while?"

"Hey, we're not elderly. We're just growing up." Troy's mother said as she came and hugged him. "It's nice that you visited."

Troy came inside, put his bags aside, put his coat up on the rack and sat down on his favorite spot on the couch.

"So Troy, what brings you to this side of the country? Shouldn't you be teaching basketball at the school in New York?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I'm here because we are on a wild goose chase. First we were chasing Gabriella, then we started chasing Ryan and Sharpay, now we're chasing Leslie, I'm not even sure if we're _still _chasing them."

"Wait, 'we'? Who's 'we'?" Troy's mother asked in concern.

"Oh, mainly, the whole gang. We're chasing Gabriella because she came here with Ryan's kids without Ryan knowing and now Ryan's chasing her and Sharpay tagged along and Leslie is trying to chase them and it's all very confusing I know so why don't I just shut up now and not tell you about it." Troy said, trying very hard not to confuse his parents. Too late.

"Okay. Sorry I asked." Mrs. Bolton said. "Oh honey, Leslie was here yesterday. She's a very sweet girl."

"She was here yesterday?" Troy asked.

"Oh yes, so were Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, and the twin girls. I never knew they knew each other so I was surprised when they already knew their names without any introduction."

"Wait, Leslie talked to Gabriella? And Ryan and Sharpay?" Troy asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Yes, I think they got along very well, since they already knew each other."

"Mom, do you know where they are now?"

"I don't know where Leslie is, but Ryan and Sharpay took the twins and Gabriella to their house and made her stay there. I don't know why, they've been acting really strange lately."

"All right, thanks mom, bye! Be back home before dinner!" Troy said as he shot up from the couch, grabbed his coat and ran out of the house in the direction of Chad's.

"He always says that, but he never does it." Jack said as he leafed through the newspaper.

"Remind you of someone familiar?" Mrs. Bolton said, eying Jack.

"Who?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You okay Mrs. Montez?" Ryan said as he lifted Socorro up so he can put her in the wheel chair for her daily stroll through the whole hospital. 

"My, my Ryan. You are a very strong young man. I'm not exactly the lightest thing in this room but you seem to have no problem with it." Socorro said as Ryan lowered her into the wheel chair.

"Well, I guess all that dancing paid off." Ryan modestly said as he secured Socorro in the wheel chair.

"You ready Mrs. Montez?" The nurse asked as she started pushing her through the doorway.

"Bye Gabby! Bye Ryan! Be back in about an hour!" Mrs. Montez said as she bid goodbye to the pair.

Ryan sighed, trying to ease the awkward silence. "So, Sharpay took the girls to the cafeteria, Mrs. Montez is taking her stroll, leaving us in this frighteningly white hospital room. I guess this would be a good time to talk about what happened." Ryan said as Gabriella toyed with her fingers over and over again.

"Why'd you do it?" Ryan simply asked, waiting for an answer to come out of Gabriella's mouth.

She hesitated, but then gave him the answer anyway. "Because I didn't want them to get hurt and I didn't want you finding out."

"So you would risk everything you have and travel with my girls almost clear across the country just so they wouldn't get hurt? Why?"

"Because they're your daughters and I know that you love them. I know how devastated you'd be if they'd ever get hurt, so I took the liberty to take them with me."

"But how come you didn't just tell me in the first place?"

"Because if you knew, I know you'd take them with you and move far away from me, in fear of Leslie hurting the girls." Gabriella replied.

Ryan shook his head and sighed. "Gabby, I would never move away from you. Sure, maybe I'll be stricter and tougher on the girls and maybe acquire more bodyguards and security but nothing, not even Leslie Davis, can make me move away from you again. I've already done it once. I didn't get to see you for ten years. Did you know how much that pained me?" Ryan said as tears were forming in his eyes. Gabriella looked at him guiltily.

"From the day I saw you again, I promised myself that I would never let anything separate us. I know I've said it before and I know you think I'm just saying it to make you come back to me but I love you. I don't care if you don't love me anymore. _I _love _you_. I always have and I always will. I just wanted you to know that I really do mean it." Ryan said as he wiped away the tears that had formed.

Gabriella just stared at him for a few minutes, taking in what he had just confessed to her. "Wow." She said. It was all that she could muster for the time being.

"Well… I pictured this moment differently. I never would have thought that I would be expressing my feelings to you in an empty, white, hospital room." Ryan said, laughing a little, making Gabriella laugh too.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Ryan asked.

"I said 'wow'."

"'Wow'? What's 'wow' gonna do? You're one of the smartest people I've ever known. Surely you have a more broader vocabulary that you would like to use." Ryan teased. Gabriella just blushed and smiled. She inhaled deeply and spoke. "You know what I think?"

"I would like to."

"This is what I think. I think-" Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Ryan planted a kiss on her tender lips. A soft, innocent one, kind of like the ones they've shared many times before. Only this time, shorter. Ryan quickly backed off as his ears began to turn red.

"Sorry, I just-" He tried to apologize but Gabriella shut him up with another kiss. This one is more passionate and held more meaning.

As they released, Ryan took deep breaths. "Wow." He said.

"'Wow'? What's 'wow' gonna do? I'm sure you have a broader vocabulary that you would like to use." Gabriella said, mocking Ryan's earlier words.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Ryan said. "But what's it supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I'm sorry I freaked and I'm sorry for assuming wrong things about you, and I'm sorry for taking the girls, and I'm sorry for making you chase me all the way over here. It basically means I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I think I caught that." Ryan said sarcastically.

"But there's one more reason."

"What would that reason be?"

"I love you too." Gabriella said. Ryan and Gabriella were about to kiss again but then a nurse came wheeling in a strangely familiar patient in a wheelchair with the patient's eyes closed.

"Hi, how are you two?" The nurse asked Ryan and Gabriella courteously. They nodded as they saw the nurse struggle to put the patient on the bed next to Mrs. Montez's.

"I can help you with that." Ryan volunteered and quickly picked the patient up from the wheelchair and laid her on the bed. She never awoke from her slumber.

"Thank you son." The elderly nurse thanked. Ryan nodded. _She looks really familiar. _Ryan said as he looked at the patient's features. Apparently, Gabriella thought so too.

"Excuse me ma'am, why is there a new patient?" Gabriella asked the nurse.

"Oh, this young lady just came from the delivery room. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl just a couple of minutes ago. She still has anesthesia so she still has to recover from that while her husband is tending to the baby in the nursery." The nurse informed them. Gabriella nodded understandingly.

"Do you know her name?" Ryan asked eagerly, still looking at the figure on the bed. He couldn't really tell exactly who she was because her hair was messed up and she was very pale.

The nurse looked at her clipboard. "Um… her name is… Cross. Mrs. Kelsi Cross."

* * *

**Mmmm... what will happen next? Is Gabriella really safe? What is going on in Leslie's whacked up mind? Question, after question, after question... It will all be answered sooner or later... I choose later... Muahahahaha! Hey, I'm getting better at my evil laugh!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to choke me for wasting your valuable time? Let me know in a review! Virtual ice cream for reviewers!**


	24. So Many Surprises, So Little Time

**A/N: Hello faithful readers! I'm so glad you guys are still reading, I know I take so long to update! I tried to update yesterday but there was something wrong with the site and it kept saying "Page not found". So sorry! Thanks to the reviewers!**

**Ryella.4.Ever: **Thanks! I agree with ya. She needs one bad.

**Tigerlily Brown: **Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed your virtual ice cream! Go ahead and say what you were gonna say about Leslie. I could care less!

**Ledagirl321: **You are too funny! And yes you can have your virtual ice cream now. I'll give you a scoop of each. How's that?

**Vanessa Turner: **You're going to find out soon! Don't die!

**megan: **Aw, don't cry! It's not even close to being finished! yeah, I need to work on my evil laugh. Practice with me? lol, anyway, don't cry! You can have your virtual ice cream!

**TheFabMax: **Thanks! And I promise you, your answers WILL be answered. Just not yet...

**Zac's my boyfriend: **Thanks!

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **Thanks! You really think so? And you're not the only one who's creeped out by Leslie... she's just plain creepy!

**Anyway, thanks again guys! I love you! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 23: **So Many Surprises, So Little Time

As Sharpay took Rachelle and Roxanne back to their cafeteria table, she immediately grimaced at the hospital food that she just bought and put it aside.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Roxanne asked Sharpay as she munched on her ice cream cone, making Sharpay even hungrier.

"No. I hate hospital food."

"So why'd you buy it?" Rachelle asked as she continued licking her ice cream.

"Because I wanted to, gosh!" Sharpay snapped at them.

"Sorry for asking. We were just curious." Roxanne said. "Yeah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Rachelle added.

Sharpay sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess it's just that, this whole thing about Leslie is just getting to me."

A few minutes later, Rachelle and Roxanne finished their ice cream cones and sat at their table for a few more minutes. Suddenly, a little boy, crying his eyes out approached them.

"Have you seen my mommy?" The little boy asked.

"Aww, you lost your mommy? We can help you find her." Sharpay said, not recognizing the little boy. Fortunately, Rachelle and Roxanne recognized him.

"Devon! What are you doing here?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"How do you girls know him?" Sharpay said as she took Devon in her arms and hugged him.

"Sharpay, it's little Devon. You know, little D. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth's son?" Roxanne said. Almost immediately, Sharpay tore Devon from her body and looked at his face.

"It _is_ you Devon!" Sharpay screeched. "Where's your mommy? How'd you get here? Why are you here?" Sharpay said, pelting little Devon with so many questions.

"I don't know where mommy is! We rode in a big white car and mommy's friend was sick so she had to come here." Devon said, still with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy's friend? Which friend?"

"I don't know her name. I forget. She wore glasses and she was really fat. Her tummy is really big." Devon said. "She peed her pants."

"Kelsi." Sharpay said to herself. She then picked up Devon, carrying him while Roxanne held onto Sharpay's other arm and Rachelle held onto Roxanne's hand as they went out of the cafeteria and in the main office.

"Excuse me, we found a little boy here, and it seems that he lost his mommy. Can you like, send an announcement or something please?" Sharpay politely asked the receptionist.

"Sure. What's your mommy's name?" The receptionist asked Devon.

"Taylor Danforth." He answered.

"Okay, let's see." The receptionist said as she pressed the PA button. "Will a Miss Taylor Danforth please come to the main office on the first floor? Will a Miss Taylor Danforth please come to the main office on the first floor? Thank you." The receptionist said into the microphone.

"She should be here in a matter of minutes. In the meantime, would you like a lollipop young man?" The receptionist asked Devon, offering him an assortment of suckers. Devon took a blue one and smiled.

"What do you say to the nice lady?" Sharpay asked.

"Thank you." Devon said. Sharpay took a seat on one of the waiting chairs and put Devon on her lap.

"You know, you're lucky that you came to us. I'm one of your mommy's friends too. You might not remember because you're only four and probably can't remember much. I'm Sharpay. And I know you remember Rachelle and Roxanne right?" Sharpay asked. Devon nodded.

"Great! So why don't you go play with them for a little while, while waiting for your mommy to come and get you?" Sharpay said, putting Devon down, urging him to play with Rachelle and Roxanne, which he willingly does.

A few minutes later, Taylor came rushing in the main office and rushes to the desk. "Excuse me, I'm Taylor Danforth. I heard the PA system." Taylor said, out of breath from running.

"Yes ma'am. Someone found your son."

"Oh thank goodness!" Taylor exclaimed. "Where are they?" Taylor asked. The receptionist pointed to where Sharpay and the kids were. Sharpay just waved at her.

"Sharpay! Oh, my goodness!" Taylor screeched as she ran towards the blonde. "How've you been? Oh, gosh, of all places!" Taylor said as she smushed the girl.

"Tay, I've only been gone a few days! How would you have reacted if I were gone for years?" Sharpay said, trying to breathe through Taylor's very tight hug. Finally, after a few more moments, they released and Taylor smiled.

"Sorry. You know how I get!" She exclaimed. "Devon!" She shouted as soon as Devon came into their plain view. Devon ran up to Taylor and Taylor picked him up. "Don't you ever run away from me like that, you hear?" She scolded.

When Rachelle and Roxanne came over, Taylor almost burst out of her skin.

"Oh, my Lord! Rachelle! Roxanne!" She exclaimed. "How did you guys find them?"

"We bumped into them coincidentally." Sharpay exclaimed. "We had help from Mrs. Montez, who, by the way, is recovering from her surgery."

"Oh, that's right!" Taylor said, forgetting the reason Gabriella came to Albuquerque in the first place. "So, does that mean you guys found Gabby?" Sharpay nodded. "How'd Ryan react?" Sharpay just shrugged and then smiled. Taylor grinned and said, "I knew it!"

"But what are you doing here? In Albuquerque? In the hospital?"

"It's a long story. But I will tell you this: Kelsi is having her baby!"

Sharpay gasped. "Shut up!" Taylor nodded. They started jumping up and down and started squealing like the old East High cheerleaders, causing the other people in the office to look at them. They immediately stopped and composed themselves.

"Mommy, I wanna play with Rachelle and Roxanne." Devon said. Taylor put her down. "Don't go anywhere far now." She warned. Devon ran off.

"Are you friggin serious?" Sharpay asked. Taylor nodded again. "We just came down here because she was giving birth and the doctor didn't want us in the room. I don't know if they're done or not."

"Then why don't we go and find out?"

* * *

"Oh, Mrs. Cross is already out of the delivery ward. She's resting in the recovery room. Her baby has been brought to the nursery. I can take you there if you would like." The attendant said.

"Please and thank you." Sharpay said, as she held on tight to Rachelle and Roxanne to make sure she wouldn't lose them.

The nurse led them to the elevator pressing a button bringing them to the upper floor. They walked through a few more halls and finally arrived at the nursery. They found Jason looking through the window, looking at his and Kelsi's newborn baby.

"Thank you." Taylor told the attendant and the attendant went her way.

"Jas!" Sharpay shouted. She temporarily let go of the girls and hugged Jason.

"Hey Shar! What are you doing here?"

"Long story. Taylor will tell you later." Sharpay said as she let go of Jason. "So where's baby Cross?" she asked as she took hold of the twins' hands again.

"She's right there." Jason pointed to the middle of the nursery where the tiniest baby lay in deep slumber.

"She's so small." Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, what are her measurements?" Sharpay asked.

"She's 6 pounds even, and 15 inches long." Jason replied. "She's the tiniest baby in that nursery." Jason replied while staring at his baby with admiration in his eyes.

"Where's Kelsi?" Taylor asked,

"Oh, she's in the recovery ward. Come with me I'll take you to her." Jason said as he started walking down the hall, Sharpay, Taylor, and the kids following him.

A few minutes later, they found themselves walking down the recovery ward, on their way to Kelsi's room. Finally, they arrived in front of the door of Kelsi's room.

"No way!" Sharpay said as Jason opened the door.

"No way what?" Jason asked revealing Kelsi on her bed with Mrs. Montez on the wheelchair looking over her with Ryan and Gabriella.

"No way!" He shouted as he came in the room and did the one-armed hug with Ryan.

"What's up man?" Jason asked.

"Nothing much. What are you guys doing here?"

"Long story. Sharpay will tell you later." Jason said, mimicking Sharpay.

Next Taylor hugged Ryan and then hugged Gabriella and looked over Kelsi. "How long did the delivery take?" she asked.

"Not so long, like an hour or two, or somewhere in between." Jason said.

"Guys, shhh, she's waking up." Taylor said as she saw Kelsi's eyelids flutter a little. Her eyes open and she squints to see.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"No, babe, you're here in the hospital. You just gave birth to our baby." Jason informed her. Kelsi's hand tried to find her bump but couldn't find it.

"I gave birth? Where is she?" Kelsi asked.

"She's at the nursery. Just rest for a while hun, Ryan, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Mrs. Montez are here too. We'll all explain later when you've rested. We just wanted to see you. You can go back to sleep now." Jason said. Kelsi raised her hand and gave all of them a thumb-up and fell back to sleep.

"Wow, they really give you a lot of medication." Mrs. Montez said. "I was wide awake when I gave birth do Gabby."

"That must've hurt." Taylor said.

"You have no idea. I even saw the umbilical cord-"

"Mom!" Gabriella squealed, embarrassed.

* * *

"Man, what is up with you?" Chad said as Troy dragged him out of his house and forced him to drive his old high school car.

"My mom said that Leslie, Ryan, Sharpay, Gabriella, and the twins were at my house yesterday and she said that Ryan and Sharpay took Gabriella to their house."

"Okay, well what about Leslie?" Chad asked as Troy buckled his seat belt and as he started up the car.

"I don't know. We'll have to look around for her. But we gotta act quick, I promised my mom that I'd be home before dinner." Troy said.

Chad looked at him funny. "Dude, you're twenty-seven years old. You don't need to tell your mom that you'll be home before dinner. You never do it anyway."

"Do so."

"Name one time you were home before dinner." Chad challenged. Troy stayed silent. "Exactly." Chad teased.

"Oh, like you're Mr. Perfect." Troy said sarcastically.

"Yes I am. Where are we going anyway?" Chad asked as he backed the car up.

"We're picking Zeke up. Then we'll check the Evans house." Troy said.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Evans is Sharpay home?" Zeke asked as he saw his mother-in-law open the door.

"Zeke! What on Earth are you doing here? Come in! Come in!" Mrs. Evans said. "Bring in your little friends too!" She said as she opened the door wider revealing a rather large house. It wasn't even a house. It was a mansion.

"So what can I do you for?" Mrs. Evans asked as she sat herself down on the nearest armchair while the three fellows were just standing in the middle of the room admiring how big the Evans' house was.

"Well, you boys can't just stand there. Come and sit down!" Mrs. Evans urged.

"Sorry Mrs. Evans, we were just looking around your house." Chad said as he sat down, his eyes still wandering around the room.

"Aw come one, it's not like you boys haven't been here before. Anyway, if you're looking for Sharpay, she's at the hospital with Ryan and Gabriella."

"How come?" Troy asked.

"They didn't say. They said they were gonna visit someone but they didn't say who. My baby boy and girl are growing up too fast. It felt like it was just yesterday that I was still changing their diapers. Now they don't even have the time to talk to me anymore." Mrs. Evans ranted, tears forming in her eyes. Zeke came over to her side and tried to comfort her.

"There, there Mrs. Evans. I promise that I'll take Sharpay and Ryan home and then you three can have a nice long talk. All right? We'll just be going now. I'll see you later. Thanks for telling us where they are." Zeke said as he let go and motioned for the guys to get out before the real waterworks start.

* * *

"Kelsi Neilson, please." Chad asked the receptionist. "Room RR511." The receptionist said. She pointed to the recovery ward and the boys thanked her.

They reached the room and slowly opening the door, assuming Kelsi is resting. What they found was something better.

"Sharpay?" Zeke exclaimed as he saw his wife watching over Kelsi.

"ZEKE!" Sharpay said as she ran toward him, jumped and clung onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging and kissing him in the process.

"Keep it down!" Jason said in a loud whisper.

"Shut up!" Kelsi said as she turned over in her hospital bed and put her pillow over her head. Sharpay got off of Zeke and whispered, "Sorry." She let go of Zeke and hugged Chad and Troy.

When everybody has hugged and the sort, they all looked over Kelsi.

"How long did it take her to give birth?" Zeke asked.

"About an hour or two. I can show you guys the baby." Jason offered, everybody nodded and soon they were on their way to the nursery.

When they got to the nursery, Jason pointed to the smallest baby girl in there. "That's our baby."

"She's so tiny." Troy commented.

"That's exactly what they said." Jason said as he pointed to Sharpay and Taylor.

"Honey, how come we never had any kids?" Zeke said, as he smiled and put his arm around Sharpay.

"Unless you're willing to take my place and be the one to give birth, then I don't think so." Sharpay said sternly. Zeke's face became crestfallen.

"Maybe you can adopt one." Gabriella suggested.

"Yeah, there are a lot of orphanages in New York, I'm sure you can adopt a kid there." Ryan agreed.

"Well… having kids _does _sound like a good idea." Sharpay said, looking at Rachelle and Roxanne.

"I had no regrets with Rachelle and Roxanne. Even though it _was _a little unexpected." Ryan added.

"So what do you say?" Zeke urged. Sharpay sighed but finally gave in

"Sure, okay. Let's give it a shot."

* * *

_Gabriella has gone too far this time. This is the last straw. Tonight, she's gonna pay._ Leslie thought as she gathered the necessary objects she will use that night.

_Let's see, flashlight, check, rope check, scarf check, knife check, and gun with ammunition, check. _Leslie thought as she put the objects in her sack. After having done that, she started calling Troy on her cell phone just to check on him.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey babe. How's it going?" Leslie asked seductively.

"Oh, hey Les. Nothing much. How's it going in Albuquerque?" 

"It's going all right. I'm just checking in on you. Listen, I might take a bit longer coming home all right? So don't worry."

"_Oh, okay. Just be careful okay? I love you. See you soon!" _Troy said.

"Bye. Love you too." Leslie said as she hung up the phone. She took the car keys from the coffee table and walked out of her motel room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leslie is walking up to the receptionist at the hospital. She had hopes that Gabriella would be there.

"Um… I'm looking for a patient. Mrs. Montez. What room is she in?" Leslie asked again, forgetting the room number Mrs. Montez was at when she visited.

"Room 511. I can show you if you want."

"Oh, no thank you. I've been here before; I just forgot the room number. Thank you though." Leslie said as she slung purse on her shoulder and walked to Mrs. Montez's room.

As she approached the room, she could hear more than one voice speaking. _That must mean Gabriella's here! _Leslie thought. She then opened the door and saw something unexpected.

* * *

**Eh, I'm iffy with this chapter. I don't know. Yes, I know it's rushed, I'm sorry that I'm not putting my best into it, but I'm trying. I promise you the next chapter will REALLY blow your mind. And I'll also promise you that I will NOT take more than a week to update! If I break those promises, you guys can tear me up to pieces!**

**But for now, can you be nice and leave me a nice review? Hey I gave you virtual ice cream last time!**


	25. Dreams Versus Reality

**A/N: Haha! I told you it wouldn't take me more than a week to update! Okay, thank you very much to the reviewers! I received nine reviews last chapter! WOW! Thanks guys! I love you!**

**highsmusicalrox: **Thanks! And I know exactly what you're talking about and I'm aware of it. I just don't know how else to put it so I leave it at that. Don't worry though, from now on, I'll try harder to change phrases.

**Ledagirl321: **Haha, I know I'm crazy! I like leaving cliffhangers, it's entertaining to read what you guys say. omg, when I was reading this, I was ACTUALLY having a chocolate chip cookie, no lie. You know the big cookie from Dunkin' Donuts? Yeah, that. Anyway, thanks!

**TheFabMax: **Yes I must, lol. And don't worry, you WILL get your answers... eventually... maybe... I'm thinking about it. lol

**Vanessa Turner: **I know! She's really freaky!

**lol925: **You think you're scared now... wait til you read this next chapter!

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **Thanks! And yes, like everybody said, Leslie is very creepy. Sometimes, when I write my story, my brother inspires the creepiness. Don't tell him I said that... lol.

**megan: **Thanks! And advanced happy birthday two days from now! How old are you turning?

**Queen Desvel: **I hope you don't fall off when you read this next chapter! ;)

**Tigerlily Brown: **Haha, it's so funny, everybody's hatin' on Leslie. lol... but she does need to go far away though...

**Phew! That was a handful! Thanks for all the reviews! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! I tried to make it longer for you guys! ENJOY!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 24: **Dreams Versus Reality

Leslie stared at the empty bed for a while, wondering where Mrs. Montez was. She also saw a familiar looking patient on the bed next to Mrs. Montez's empty one. She then turned to the nurse that was by the corner, writing something down on her clipboard.

"Excuse me, where is Mrs. Montez?"

"Oh, her daughter and her friends took her somewhere. I think to check out the nursery." The nurse replied. _Why would Gabriella bring her mother to the nursery? _Leslie thought.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, what's her name?" Leslie asked as she pointed to the patient next to Mrs. Montez's bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I'm Mrs. Montez's nurse, not hers." The nurse replied, not taking her eyes off of the clipboard.

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway. Do you mind if I wait for Mrs. Montez here?" Leslie asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"No, go ahead. They should be back soon, they've already been gone for half an hour." The nurse said. Leslie thanked her and started looking around the room. Although, her eyes kept wandering over to the new patient.

* * *

"Really?" Zeke asked Sharpay with astonishment clear in his eyes. His wife had just agreed to adopt a baby once they got back to New York. 

"Yes, really." Sharpay answered. Zeke smiled the biggest smile he could ever muster.

"Cool." Zeke said. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He said happily as he hugged Sharpay, spinning her around.

"Come on, let's get back to Kelsi. She might be awake now." Ryan said, ruining the special moment. Zeke put Sharpay down and Sharpay glared at her brother.

"Thanks a lot Ry." She said as she pouted.

"You're welcome." Ryan said sarcastically as he took his girls hands and started walking toward the elevator.

"Hey, what are you gonna name your baby?" Chad asked Jason.

"I don't know yet. Kelsi and I will have to think about it. For now, she's still baby Cross."

They were strolling down the corridor, Gabriella wheeling her mother. They finally reached the room. Jason reached for the doorknob but before he could even touch it, the door opened and in front of them was Leslie Davis.

Leslie stared at them wide-eyed for a moment. She finally came to her senses and said the only thing that popped into her head at that time.

"What the _fuck _are _you_ guys doing here?" Leslie asked rather loudly that Kelsi stirred in her sleep. Jason put his finger to his lips signaling for Leslie to be quiet. Ryan picked up both Rachelle and Roxanne, ready to protect them, and Chad picked up Devon.

"What are _we _doing here? What are _you _doing here?" Sharpay asked, just as loud as Leslie. This time, Jason shushed them and came over to Kelsi's side. Kelsi's eyelids fluttered for a moment and her eyes opened. Jason glared at both Sharpay and Leslie. Sharpay gave him an apologetic look.

"Where am I?" Kelsi asked as she saw the white room and Jason by her side. She jerked her head the other way and saw her friends and Leslie coming inside.

"You're in the hospital in Albuquerque honey, you gave birth. The baby's in the nursery." Jason explained. Kelsi sat up on her bed, reaching for her glasses by the bedside table. She tried to find her bump once more but instead she found nothing but the emptiness and flatness of her stomach. She then perked up as she saw her friends come by her side and gave her a hug.

"Hey guys." She said as she hugged them one by one.

When she finished hugging them, she turned to the gang and spoke, "What is _she_ doing here?" She was referring to Leslie. She asked as though she was disgusted to even be in the same room with her.

"Yeah, what _are _you doing here?" Chad asked suspiciously. Troy, who was by Chad's side, hid behind Zeke, praying to God that Leslie hadn't seen him yet.

"I was… just here… to visit Troy!" Leslie tried to cover as she came over behind Zeke, linking her arm to Troy's. "Right Troy?" She asked. When Troy didn't respond, she nudged him sharp in the ribs making Troy wince in pain.

"Sure." He said weakly. Chad looked at him with a furrowed brow and clear confusion in his eyes as if to say, 'You told her we were here?'

"I was just waiting for him to come, I didn't expect you all to be here. I thought you'd be in New York."

"Why? Is it illegal now to visit your friends?" Taylor asked.

"No, but why are _all _of you here?" Leslie asked. When nobody responded, she knew she won. "Never mind then, Troy and I were just leaving." She said as she took Troy's hand in hers and led him out the room. But before they left, Troy gave them a pleading look, trying to tell them that he didn't know what was going on. After they left, there was pure silence in the room. Ryan hugged his girls tight and Chad hugged Devon tight.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing here?" Leslie asked as soon as Troy closed the door to her car. 

"Matter fact, what the hell are _you _doing here with _them_?" Leslie asked Troy.

"Where'd you get the car?" Troy asked.

"Don't even try to change the subject." She said as she started up the car and started driving back to her motel. "I rented it. Now explain."

"I wanted to visit Gabriella too." Troy said. He wasn't about to rat his friends out just so his girlfriend can have what she wants. Again.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well, because I wanted to surprise you." He said, lying through his teeth. Fortunately, Leslie didn't notice.

"Well, next time, don't bother surprising me."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Finally, they arrived to the motel Leslie's staying in. When Troy walked in, he wasn't impressed by how small the room was.

"You're staying here?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" She asked.

"No, just asking."

"Where are _you _staying?"

"With my parents." He replied. He dared not invite her over to stay with him. Who knows what she'll do in the middle of the night. "Which reminds me, I have to go. I promised them I'd be home before dinner." He explained. Leslie snickered.

"Sure… yeah, go ahead. Wouldn't want your parents to be worried about their twenty-seven year old son now would we?" Leslie said, sarcasm in her voice. Troy blushed and quickly got out of the room and called a cab.

When the cab had arrived, he told the driver to go to the hospital. He had some unfinished business to attend to.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Ryan had just laid Mrs. Montez back on her bed. They were about to leave but Gabriella didn't want to go. Neither did Jason. 

"You go ahead and take the girls home, I'll stay here with my mom." Gabriella said, assuring Ryan that she'd be fine.

"Gabriella, I'm not leaving you again. You'll never know what that maniac of a woman might do next." Ryan said, clearly not leaving his seat as if his butt was glued to the chair. "Shar, why don't you take the girls home and I'll stay here with Gabriella." Sharpay nodded and took the girls' hands in hers.

"You know, if you guys need some help, I can always stay here while Taylor takes care of Devon." Chad offered. He was carrying a sleeping Devon. He handed him to Taylor.

"Thanks Chad, but I think we can manage." Gabriella thanked him. Chad nodded and turned to Jason.

"What about you Jas? You need help with Kelsi?"

"Nah, she's gonna be sleeping most of the time. It's okay."

"Okay, but if you guys need anything, remember, give me a ring." Chad said as he reached for the doorknob. Again, before he could touch it, the door opened and he collided with Troy. Both men fell to the floor from the hard collision.

"Sorry man." Troy said, getting up and offered his hand to help Chad up. Chad didn't take it.

"I can help myself thanks." Chad said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You told Leslie we'd be here! You led her to Gabriella and the girls! Now even Devon might be in danger! Because of you!" Chad said in a loud whisper so he wouldn't wake Kelsi up.

"Dude, I didn't tell her we were here. I didn't even know why she came to the hospital in the first place!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Chad said as he passed Troy and walked down the hall. Taylor followed him. She gave Troy an icy glare before they left.

"But I'm telling the truth." Troy whispered. He turned to Ryan and Gabriella. Gabriella turned away as if looking at him was a crime. Ryan looked at him and shook his head. Sharpay just gave him a disgusted look and one of her famous glares. Troy then turned to Jason.

"Jas, you believe me, right?"

"As much as I want to, man. You did look pretty guilty." Jason said before turning around to tend to Kelsi.

"But… guys…" Troy tried to explain but nobody would listen to him. Instead of wasting his time trying to explain, he left without a word, on his way to Leslie's motel.

* * *

When Troy got to Leslie's motel room, he started knocking on her door. "Leslie open up!" He said. He gave the door a few more hard knocks before Leslie opened up. 

"Hey babe, I thought you went back to your parents." Leslie said. Troy shoved her inside and closed the door behind them.

"This is all _your _fault." He accused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just lost my friends' trust because of you!" Troy shouted. "You just had to say that you were here to visit me! Why can't you just tell the truth?"

"What truth?" Leslie said, acting as if she was innocent the whole time.

"That you sell little children to child molesters for a living."

"How'd you find that out?"

"Jesus Christ Leslie, I'm not blind! I live with you in our apartment! I know what you do at home! I'm not just a big bulk of flesh filling an empty space in your apartment! I actually pay attention! Now my friends all hate me because they think I told you we were gonna be here."

"Why would they care if I'm here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because they have kids and you tend to sell children for money." Troy said, sarcastically. "You know what, I can't take this anymore. I'm tired of you just thinking that I'm a useless piece of crap who can't comprehend things other than basketball plays. For your information, I have a brain. I graduated high school _and _college. I'm sick and tired of your nagging and the fact that you _always _get what you want. Now I lost my _best _friends because you just _had_ to get things your way. Well, screw that. And screw you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Screw you. Screw this relationship. Screw everything! I'm not even sure if you love me for me, or because I'm attractive. I'm sure as hell that I don't love you anymore."

"Troy… baby-"

"_Don't _call me that. I am not your 'baby' anymore. We're through." Troy said as he walked across the room.

"Troy wait." Leslie tried to stop Troy but he walked out of her motel and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

A few hours later in the hospital, Ryan had just finished feeding Mrs. Montez her dinner. As he turned around, he saw Gabriella in deep slumber, her hand holding her head up to keep it from falling. 

"Ryan, why don't you go and take Gabriella home. She looks like she needs proper rest." Mrs. Montez told Ryan.

"Don't you need anybody to take care of you?" Ryan asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, and since I'll be staying here all night, I can take care of Mrs. Montez. If that's okay with you, Mrs. Montez." Jason offered.

"Yes. Sure. That way, both of you can take a rest. You both look like you need it." Mrs. Montez said, directing the question to Ryan.

"Okay, if you're sure." Ryan said, he quietly went over to Gabriella and gently shook her awake.

"Gabs? Gabby, time to wake up now." Ryan said. Gabriella woke with a start.

"Mom, you okay?" She said, standing up and going over to her mother. Mrs. Montez chuckled.

"I'm fine honey. I was just telling Ryan that you two should go home and take a rest. I'll be fine so don't worry."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then. Bye mom." Gabriella said before she and Ryan left the room.

* * *

"Troy honey, you had us worrying! You said you'd be home before dinner and it's already eight o'clock!" Mrs. Bolton said just as Troy came through the front door. 

"Mom, for you information I am twenty-seven years old and I don't need to tell you that I'd be home before dinner. I can take care of myself. I'm not a baby anymore, mom. I'm an adult." Troy said without thinking. When he saw his mom's face expression he instantly wished that he could put the words back in his mouth.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that. It's just, I'm having a really bad day and I'd appreciate it if you don't make it any worse."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. You're right, I've been treating you like a baby and you're right you're a young man now and you have your own life. I'm sorry."

"No mom. It's not that I don't want you in my life; it's just that, I need you to give me a little breathing space. Okay? Don't worry I'll _always_ be your little boy. Besides, you know you can never keep me away from your cooking." Troy said as he hugged his mother.

"Goodnight mom." Troy said as he started going up the stairs.

"'Night honey. Wait, what about dinner?"

Troy stopped in his tracks and went back downstairs. He went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He took out a sandwich and started back upstairs.

"'Night mom." He said. Mrs. Bolton giggled and said to herself, "Same old Troy."

* * *

_This is all Gabriella's fault! If she just minded her own business, none of this would've happened! I'd still have Troy, and I didn't have to spend my money to fly all the way to Albuquerque! That bitch! _Leslie thought as she double-checked the things in her sack. She made sure she had everything before going through with her 'mission' later that night. 

_She's been asking for trouble. Well now, she's getting some. _Leslie thought as she checked if she had loaded the pistol, making sure the trigger was locked in case it misfires.

_Tonight, she pays. I will make her life miserable the second I get her._

* * *

"Goodnight Ryan." Gabriella said as she turned the light off and climbed into Ryan's king-sized bed, getting in under the sheets. 

"Goodnight Gabs." He answered back. He scooted over from his spot next to the bedside table, to Gabriella, putting a protective arm around her waist. Gabriella turned to face him and gave him a soft kiss before burying her face in his chest. She put her arm around his waist and said, "I love you." She saw Ryan smiling with his eyes closed.

"I love you too."

Soon Gabriella found herself in a dreamlike state. Her clothes turned from pajamas, to a white, flowing gown, with a veil over her face, and flowers were in her hands. And instead of lying on a king-sized bed in Ryan's room, she found herself standing in front of a church with her deceased father standing next to her wearing a white suit.

"Am I dead?" She asked her father. Her father didn't speak. He merely shook his head and offered his arm for her to take. She took it, trusting her father completely.

They entered the big church. As they passed through the elegant oak doors, Gabriella found that everyone was wearing white, the decorations were white and everything was white. Even the pews were white! She and her dad walked the long aisle and soon, she found her father letting her go and handing her over to someone else.

"Wait!" She yelled at her dad. He didn't seem to hear her. The new man led her to the altar.

She saw the priest say some things to the man. Although, his mouth was moving, Gabriella couldn't hear what he was saying, as if she was deaf. Gabriella saw the man mouth 'I do' to the priest. The person looked at her. Through her veil, her eyes met with two piercing blue orbs. She felt a spark energize her whole body. She immediately knew who the man was.

She saw the priest say a few words, directing them to her. She knew what she had to do. "I do." She said.

"You may now kiss the bride." She finally heard the priest say. The man lifted Gabriella's veil, letting Gabriella get a good look at her groom. She saw Ryan, a smile plastered on his face. The same smile that made her fall in love with him the first time she saw him.

They were both leaning in for the kiss, very slowly, as if in slow motion. This was their wedding kiss. Neither one of them wanted to mess up.

Just as their lips were only a fraction of an inch apart, she saw Ryan's face backing up. Gabriella gave him a confused face. Ryan just gave her a maniacal laugh.

"Silly bitch." She heard him say. _He's never said that about me before. _

"This isn't a dream." Ryan continued. "It's a nightmare."

Gabriella's eyes shot open. She found herself tied up and duct-taped to the back seat of a truck. She saw a man in the driver's seat. She jerked her head sideways and saw Leslie right next to her, laughing the same maniacal way Ryan was laughing in her dream.

"Where am I and what did you do with Ryan?" Gabriella asked, all seriousness in her voice. She wasn't pretending to be brave this time. She actually was. If anything happened to Ryan, she will never forgive herself because she knew it was her fault in the first place.

"Will you relax? Ryan's fine. You, on the other hand, are not."

* * *

**Ooooooooo... what's Leslie thinking? Where is Leslie taking Gabriella? Where is Ryan and what did Leslie do to him? What about Rachelle and Roxanne? Are they safe? Where is everybody else? What's going to happen to Troy?**

**gasp I will tell you... right... after I type my next chapter!!! evil laugh Yeah, I'm evil like that... hehehe.**


	26. Late Night Chase

**A/N: You guys aren't mad are you? Sorry I took more than a week to update! I had standardized testing this week, and I'm glad it's finally over. They give the tests really early here in NJ. Usually, they give it in May. But oh well. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I received ten reviews! That's the most I've gotten so far with this story! WHOO!**

**Tigerlily Brown: **Of course, nobody can hate Ryan!

**megan: **I guess I just have the ability to make evil characters! And I'm glad that I got you something for your birthday! Happy belated birthday!

**lol925: **I know I have so many questions. Hey, questions make you smarter!

**xXxHSMLUVRxXx: **Thanks for the review! Here's an update!

**Vanessa Turner: **Haha, believe me, I had no intentions of dissing your exbestfriend. I just made Leslie up!

**highsmusicalrox: **Thanks! I might take your idea into consideration! lol

**TheFabMax: **I leave it with cliffhangers because I enjoy reading your reactions! lol I'm so mean! Anyway, I can't guarantee any answers but there will be answers! Later! Much... later...

**Queen Desvel: **Are you okay? lol.

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **That was my intention! Glad I made it happen!

**Zac's my boyfriend: **Here's an update for ya!

**Again, thanks guys. I love you all so much! I hope this chapter was worth the long wait!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 25: **Late-Night Chase

"What did you do to Ryan?" Gabriella asked again, just as sternly as the first time she asked.

"If I were you, I'd worry about myself first before some worthless piece of crap." Leslie answered.

"Do _not_ call him that! He is _not _worthless! He is _not _a piece of crap either! Maybe you are, but he's not!" Gabriella shouted. Leslie's eyes showed anger as she slapped Gabriella across the face harder than ever before. Gabriella's head turned sideways, her face brimming with tears from both the pain, and the fright.

"You say that one more time and you might not make it alive when we get to where we're going." Leslie threatened. "Just try me. Go ahead say something. I'm capable of doing more than you know." Gabriella didn't say anything. She kept her mouth shut.

"I thought so. You're just another piece of crap like the rest of them. I'm starting to think if it's even _worth _going through all this trouble to torture you."

"First of all, how many times are you going to say 'crap'? Second of all, where are you taking me?"

"Okay, you don't like the word 'crap'? Fine, I'll use 'shit', how's that for you? You're all pieces of shit. And don't worry about _where _we're taking you. Worry about _what _we're going to _do _to you." Leslie said. She took her mp3 player from her pocket, put the earphones in her ears and clicked on play. Gabriella knew it was no use talking to her. And judging by the looks of the driver, she knew he wasn't worth talking to.

Gabriella laid her head on the heavily tinted window, her arms and legs still tied and duct-taped. She looked up at the black night sky with hope flashing in her eyes.

"Ryan… I hope you still have my back."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Evans' residence, Ryan woke with a start. "Gabriella!" He shouted. He soon realized that Gabriella was in fact not beside him. He wasn't on his bed either. Neither was he in his room. _What happened? _He thought. He sat up and saw that he was in the backyard, in the middle of the swimming pool, lying on top of an inner tube. In. The. Nude. 

He struggled to get out of the inner tube, his bottom was stuck and he couldn't break free. Ryan swore under his breath while trying to get unstuck. Finally, all his struggling made the tube turn upside-down and Ryan came splashing in the cold water.

As he got out of the pool, he started cursing like there was no tomorrow. He also started shivering in the cold night breeze. He came to the pool cabinet where they keep all the towels. He opened the door and found that no towels were available except for Rachelle's pink towel that says _Princess _on it.

_Great, just… great. _Ryan thought. He took the rather small towel, and tied it around his waist, praying to the heavens that none of his neighbors had seen him naked while he was sleeping.

He came up to the backdoor and started knocking mercilessly on it. "Mom! Dad! Sharpay! Gabriella! Girls! Open up! It's Ryan! I'm locked out! If you can hear me please open up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ryan and Sharpay's parents' room, Mr. and Mrs. Evans' bed was empty, the covers were a mess and there was no sign of Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Faint knocks and mumbles can be heard from the closet and from the bathroom. 

Inside the bathroom, Mrs. Evans was tied up and duct-taped too. Her mouth, including her eyes, were also duct taped so she wouldn't be able to see or say anything. She was lying on the bathroom floor, trying to get out of the strong binding. She was kicking the door, hoping to get someone's attention.

In the closet, Mr. Evans is also tied up and duct-taped. His eyes and mouth were also duct-taped. He was leaning on the closet door, trying to shout for help.

* * *

Ryan waited for a few minutes and when nobody opened the backdoor, he decided to try the front door. He walked around their huge house and walked the front path and arrived at the door. He looked under the welcome mat, trying to find the spare key, but instead found a note saying: 

_Do you think I'm stupid? Do you actually think I'd forget about the spare key? Puh-leaze._

Ryan groaned and decided to knock senselessly on the door more. "MOM, DAD! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! SHARPAY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" After knocking, he started ringing the doorbell over and over again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharpay's eyes shot open after hearing numerous bangs, angry shouts, and ringing. She found herself bound and duct-taped on her bed. Her mouth was also duct-taped. She started to panic; sweat was running down the side of her face, tears coming to her eyes. She did the only thing she could do. She screamed.

* * *

After having rung the doorbell multiple times, Ryan stopped and listened for a moment. He heard a soft high-pitched scream coming from the inside. 

"Sharpay?" He asked himself. He listened again. "Sharpay! I'm coming!" Ryan shouted through the door. He ran to the backyard and tried to figure out how to get to the second floor.

He decided to climb the nearest tree to Sharpay's room. Fortunately, Sharpay has a balcony.

As he was climbing the tree, the towel around his waist was slipping, but he dared not take his hands off of the tree because he might fall.

He was almost there, only a few more feet to go. He had to crawl on the branch to get to Sharpay's balcony. To his disadvantage, the branch was thin and weak, and he was a grown, heavy man. He had no choice but to make a jump for it.

He stood on the tree carefully, holding the branches for support. _Nothing big, right? Only a few feet to jump._ He thought positively. If only actions were as simple as words.

He was ready to jump. He was determined. He said a little prayer first, just in case. Then, he did it. He jumped.

He grabbed hold of the railing, his feet dangling in the air. He used his arm muscles to bring himself up. His feet found the balcony floor and soon, he was over the railing and was looking through Sharpay's window. He felt an uncomfortable draft and realized that his towel was gone. He saw his towel stuck to one of the branches of the tree.

He swore.

"Sharpay? Open up!" Ryan shouted, he was shivering like crazy. Sharpay heard him and she managed to get off of her huge bed. She hopped to her balcony and saw Ryan outside without any clothes on. She turned away at the sight of him.

"Sharpay what happened?" He asked through the glass. Sharpay mumbled something back. It was inaudible but Ryan understood that she was saying, _"I could ask the same to you"._

"Never mind me. Move away from the door." Ryan commanded. Sharpay sat on her bed. _Sorry for this Sharpay. _Ryan thought as Ryan kicked the doors open and rushed inside. He took all the duct tape and rope off of Sharpay.

"What were you doing outside in the nude?" Sharpay asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Truthfully, I don't know. But I have a feeling whoever did this to you, was the one who put me outside." He said as he took the last piece of duct-tape off of Sharpay.

"Do you mind putting on clothes first?" Sharpay recommended. Ryan nodded and ran to his room. He expected to see Gabriella lying on his bed, but no such luck came.

A few minutes later, Ryan had finished dressing and he ran back to Sharpay's room, finding her in a casual outfit instead of her nightgown.

"Gabriella's missing." He alerted her. They started searching the house to see if everybody else was all right. They found their parents in their closet and their bathroom.

"Ryan! Sharpay! Thank goodness you found us!" Mr. Evans said as he hugged his children.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Sharpay asked while still taking off the rope that was binding her father.

"Yes, it was a woman. With blonde hair, and greenish-blue eyes. She looked about your age." Mr. Evans said. Ryan's eyes filled with anger and fright.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, but I heard her say that she was going to the girls' room next." Mr. Evans said. Ryan bolted from his spot, ran through the hallway, checked in Rachelle and Roxanne's room and found it empty. _Not again! _He thought. Sharpay soon arrived and so did their parents.

"She kidnapped them _again_?!" Sharpay shouted.

"Where could she have taken them?" Mrs. Evans said. Ryan thought about this for a while. Mrs. Evans ran to her phone and called the police.

Ryan had an idea. He grabbed his sister's wrist, ran down the stairs, grabbed the car keys and shot out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Sharpay questioned her brother, confusion spelled across her face.

"To the one person who knows her the most." That was all Ryan said. Sharpay got in the passenger seat of his car as Ryan climbed in the driver's seat. He started up the car, backed away from the driveway and headed in the direction of the Bolton residence.

* * *

Ryan got out of the car and left Sharpay sitting in the passenger's seat. 

"What are we doing here?" She asked. "To straighten out some things." Ryan answered. He rang the doorbell once, as to not disturb the residents. A few minutes later, a sleepy Mr. Bolton opened the door.

"Oh, hey Ryan. What are you doing here at three o'clock in the morning?" Jack asked as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Mr. Bolton, but I really need to speak to Troy, if it's okay with you."

"Sure, go right ahead up in his room." Jack said, covering his mouth while yawning.

Ryan smiled and said thanks before going inside. He ran up the stairs quietly to not disturb Mrs. Bolton, and got into Troy's room.

He tapped Troy on the shoulder, in an attempt to wake him up. All he got from him was a few mumbles and groans. Getting aggravated, Ryan pushed Troy out of his bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Troy said in a quiet whisper, but still loud enough for Ryan to hear. He stood up and started rubbing his temple.

"Get dressed and come with me." Ryan said as he stepped out of Troy's room, closing the door behind him, and waited outside of Troy's room.

* * *

"What's up?" Troy said sleepily as he climbed into the backseat of Ryan's car, while Ryan was getting in the driver's seat. 

"You woke him up?" Sharpay asked Ryan, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we needed answers and he has them." Ryan replied.

"What do you mean by answers?" Troy asked while yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Your girlfriend kidnapped the girls and Gabriella _again._" Ryan said.

"What girlfriend?"

"Leslie, you idiot!" Sharpay shouted.

"Oh, I dumped her." Troy said plainly.

"Well, your _ex-girlfriend_ just kidnapped the girls and Gabriella again. We were hoping you knew where she was taking them."

"Oh, no. She kidnapped them _again_?" Troy sighed. "I don't know where they're headed. She could've taken them anywhere by now. Have you called the police?"

"My mom did." Ryan answered. They all sighed.

"Knowing her, she probably took them to some secluded area where she knows nobody would suspect her to be in." Sharpay said. Troy's eyes widened.

"Um…" He started.

"'Um…'? What 'Um…'?" Ryan asked frantically.

"I think I may know where they could be."

* * *

"Why did you take me to East High?" Gabriella asked as she and Leslie stepped out of the car. 

"Not just you." Leslie said. Gabriella saw Rachelle and Roxanne step out of another car that has been following them.

"What is it with you and having Rachelle and Roxanne? Why can't you just leave them alone?"

"I have my reasons." Leslie said, and before Gabriella or the twins could scream, Leslie gagged them with socks and tied kerchiefs around their mouths.

She led the trio inside, with the aid of her henchmen. Memories immediately coming back to Gabriella as she saw the red and white colors of the hallways.

As they passed some East High memorabilia, Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. She saw old pictures of herself and Taylor hugging after winning the Scholastic Decathlon, pictures of Troy on top of his teammates' shoulders with a trophy in his hands after having won the championship game, and of course, pictures of the dynamic duo that is the Evans twins, auditioning for their callback roles.

There were other pictures of other East High students among them, but the one that caught Gabriella's eye the most is a picture of herself and Ryan in a musical production. They weren't doing anything special in the picture; they were just… standing there, looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. To any ordinary person, it maybe just a meaningless picture showcasing two people in a musical, but to Gabriella, it meant everything.

"Will you stop with the waterworks? I wanna get done with this before dawn." Leslie complained and pulled Gabriella away from the pictures.

"Okay, so we're at East High, what exactly are you gonna do to us in this school?" Gabriella asked as Leslie took off her kerchief.

"You'll see."

Before Gabriella could figure out what was happening, she saw herself on the edge of the school's rooftop, in the gang's old secret spot. It used to be just Troy's secret spot, but since everybody became friends, he shared it with the gang.

Everything was still in place, the flowers, the plants, and the benches, with some few additions like the telescopes, a new chair here and there and personal items. Like it's somebody else's secret spot.

"Wait, what are you going to do to me?" Gabriella asked.

"What do you think, dumbo? Why do you think you're standing so close to the edge of a rooftop? I thought you were supposed to be a genius."

"What are you going to do with the twins?"

"That's none of your business, but since you won't be here anyway, I'll tell you. Soon, they'll be under my custody, and I'll have them do whatever the hell I want them to do. Earn a little money for their mommy."

"What kind of things are you going to make them do?"

"I don't know… stuff I guess. Now stop yakking and get on with this." Leslie said as she stepped closer to Gabriella, ready to push her off the edge.

"I just have a few questions before I go." Gabriella said. "Why did you have to do it here in East High?"

"So that it'll hurt you more. I knew it would bring back valuable memories and make it even harder for you to say goodbye."

"Okay, but what if I don't die from this fall?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll probably end up being in a coma or something. You won't remember a thing. If you don't, I'll make sure you won't remember a thing." Leslie said. "Now can we please get on with this, I have things to do."

* * *

"Where?" Ryan asked Troy frantically. 

"Go to East High." Troy instructed. Ryan followed his instructions without any complaints or questions.

On the way there, Sharpay asked, "How do you know they're at East High?"

"Long story short, I told Leslie about our secret spot on top of the roof. And that nobody knew about it except for us and the science club." Troy answered.

"You knew she was planning something evil and you still told her about that? You are a complete imbecile." Sharpay insulted.

"Hey, do you want to save them or not? So, shut it!" Troy said. "You're lucky I'm even helping you." That was the last thing that was said and the rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

"There they are!" Ryan shouted as they parked in a space in front of the school. He pointed to the roof making Troy and Sharpay look. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sharpay said as she opened her door and started sprinting for the school.

"What are they gonna do to her?" Troy asked.

"Looks like they're gonna push her off the roof. Come on!" Ryan said as he barged through the doors followed shortly by Troy.

"Guys wait!" Sharpay screamed. She's still on the street, not even reaching the front door yet. "You know, it's really hard running in heels!" She said particularly to no one since the boys are already halfway there.

* * *

"So, any last words?" Leslie asked, approaching Gabriella, ready to push her off. 

"You know, I can't believe you! You are a psycho!" Gabriella shouted. Leslie just rolled her eyes. "As if I didn't know already." She said.

Gabriella then sighed. She knew there was no point in shouting at her. "Can you at least please tell Ryan that I love him? And that I never stopped loving him. Please, that's all I'm asking you to do. Just in case I don't come back or I can't remember." Gabriella said.

"Aww… Ms. Montez is in love." Leslie teased.

"Please Leslie! He needs to know! I'm begging you!"

"Yeah whatever." Leslie said, no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Can we please get on with this? I have better things to do." One of Leslie's henchmen complained.

"Shut up. I'll do it whenever I want to do it." Leslie said. "That time would be now." Leslie said. Ryan burst through the door.

"NO!" Ryan shouted and tried to run to Gabriella. But in one swift move, Leslie pushed Gabriella off of the roof.

* * *

**(gasps) OMG! What will happen? Gabriella! AHH! Suspense! Drama! AHH! What more could a person ask for? lol, I'm so hyper right now. Anyway, tell me what you guys think!**


	27. Sweet Memories

**A/N: Okay! Hello! Hi! How's everybody doing? I'm fine thanks. Sorry, again that I took so long! I have so many things going on for me but not to worry, spring break is almost up and I can concentrate on my writing. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! THIRTEEN! That is insanely insane (if that makes sense). Thanks!**

**Zac's my boyfriend: **Yes, Leslie is pure evil!

**xXxHSMLUVRxXx: **I hope she doesn't die too! AHHH!

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **Yes, I always end my chapters in nifty cliffhangers. Booyah.

**Vanessa Turner: **Haha, I like how you expressed your feelings with just one word. Thanks.

**megan: **I'm sorry, there's not going to be a trampoline on the ground. :( You'll just have to see what happens next.

**highsmusicalrox: **Ssshhh! Keep that to yourself!

**Ryella.4.Ever: **But if Leslie dies, we won't have a story now won't we?

**thunderyoshi: **Leslie scares everbody. And thanks!

**lol925: **It's cool. And yes, I know I'm kind. I've been told that. (lol)

**Tigerlily Brown: **She's not poor. She has plenty of money. lol

**TheFabMax: **I think that's my goal in life. To just torture you with suspense. Haha, sorry, it's my thing to end chapters in cliffhangers. You can't change my thing.

**Queen Desvel: **Well don't break your tailbone! And if you do, I am not responsible for it and you cannot sue me.

**XxBloodyGazexX: **Um... I really don't know what that means, but thanks for reviewing!

**Okay, anyway, here's the next chapter. Nothing much going on though. It's kind of like just a filler chapter. But I made it longer for you people! More drama and suspense!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 26: **Sweet Memories**  
**

Before Gabriella was pushed, she saw Ryan from the corner of her eye for a split-second. She heard him scream her name. She heard him object to what Leslie is doing, but did that stop her? Of course not. Leslie has no heart.

As Gabriella was falling from the roof, everything around her felt like it was moving in slow motion as if time was being slowed down. Her life was flashing before her very eyes. She didn't scream or anything, she just let herself fall, accepting her fate, anticipating what's going to happen next.

Her memories flooded her mind. It was like her brain was rewinding her life in front of her eyes and playing it all over again in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_It was the afternoon a week after the day of the triple-win. Troy and Gabriella had gotten the lead parts of the winter musical, Gabriella had won the Scholastic Decathlon, and Troy had won the championship game. Sure, the day sounded pretty awesome if you ask any other ordinary East High student. But to seventeen-year-old Ryan Evans, it was very disappointing. He had lost his musical part to an amateur jock. He has nothing against Troy, it's just he's been doing it longer and has more experience and to have lost to an amateur was pretty embarrassing. _

_He had also lost the girl of his dreams. Gabriella Montez. Yes, everybody thought she was the new freaky-math-girl. Until last week, of course. But Ryan never thought of her as 'freaky'. He'd always thought of her as beautiful since the day she first walked through the doors of East High three weeks ago. Cliché much?_

_But Ryan never dared tell anybody about his 'little crush'. At least, not yet. He hasn't even told Sharpay. For, if Sharpay found out, heaven forbid, she would bite his head off. Or so he thought._

_Ryan was strolling through the park, his hands deep in his pockets. He was trying to clear his mind of all thought. Trying to forget about what happened a week before. But alas, he couldn't._

_Suddenly, he felt something, or rather, someone jump on his back. He was taken by surprise, and almost fell over backwards but fortunately regained his balance and stayed upright. The felon covered his eyes and whispered in his ear, "Guess who?" while wrapping his or her legs around Ryan's waist. Ryan tried to shake the person off, but was unsuccessful._

"_Um… Okay! I give up! You can get off my back now!" Ryan shouted. The person obeyed and showed herself to Ryan. It was none other than Gabriella Montez._

"_Hey Gabby."_

"_Hey Ryan." A week ago, before they left the school, Ryan and Sharpay hung out with the rest of the gang and they both agreed to have a truce between Troy Bolton and the rest, agreeing to become friends. Sure, Ryan was Gabriella's friend now, but he wanted to be more than that. So much more._

"_Aren't you supposed to be with Sharpay?" She asked._

"_Aren't you supposed to be with Troy?" Ryan countered._

"_Right." Gabriella blushed. "He's practicing b-ball with Chad and his dad. West High asked for a rematch tomorrow."_

"_Oh." Ryan said. "Sharpay went out on a date with Zeke."_

"_Sharpay? With Zeke? What happened?"_

"_I thought you knew. Well, she likes him now and they've been going out since like three days ago. Something about his cookies makes her melt." Ryan said and Gabriella giggled. They had started to walk through the park together. Ryan was at loss for words._

"_So…" Ryan started._

"_So…" Gabriella mocked._

"_You and Troy seem to have a lot of 'chemistry' together. And I don't mean just chemicals." Ryan said. Gabriella giggled at his corny joke. _Typical Ryan. _She thought. Ryan loved making her laugh._

"_Maybe."_

"_Maybe? Gabs, I see the way you look at him. Admit it, you like him. Gabby and Troy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ryan teased._

"_Whatever. Love, marriage, baby, doubt it." Gabriella said, obviously exasperated._

"_You know, it's not good to deny."_

"_I know. It's just…" Gabriella said. "Forget it, you'll probably think it's stupid anyway."_

"_No, tell me! Please? Or do I have to call Sharpay over and tell her to make you tell me?" Ryan threatened, taking his phone out of his pocket, putting his finger on the number 1 button. "I've got her on speed dial."_

"_No, okay, you win! I'll tell you, just don't tell Sharpay." Gabriella said. Ryan put his phone away and Gabriella sighed of relief. "Okay, I like Troy and all but there's something stopping me from telling him how I really feel."_

"_What's stopping you? He's a free man, you're single, you're infatuated by him, he's infatuated with you, I really don't see the problem."_

"_It's not that, it's just… I'm having mixed emotions right now. I mean, I want to tell him but then I don't want to tell him."_

"_Well, what's holding you up? It's not like you have your eye set for someone other than Troy, right?" Ryan asked. He stopped walking, making Gabriella stop in her tracks. Ryan looked her in the eye. Gabriella could see the hurt in his eyes and Ryan could see the confusion in hers. "Right?" He echoed._

"_Right." She said, sounding only half sure. She knows one thing for sure though. She wasn't going to let herself fall in love with someone other than Troy. Not here, not now, and especially not with Ryan Evans. At least, she's trying not to._

"_So what exactly is the problem?" Ryan asked as they started walking again. Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "I don't know anymore." She said. Then, she looked at her watch and realized the time._

"_Oh my, gosh, Ryan, I'm sorry, I have to go. I promised my mom I'd be home before seven. I'll see you soon." Gabriella said while turning in the direction of her house._

"_Gabs, wait! Let me walk you home." Ryan offered._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, your house is on the way to mine so it all works out. I insist." Ryan said, turning in the direction Gabriella's walking._

_The walk was almost silent. The two would exchange side-glances and half smiles, and maybe sometimes they would have small talk. They were both blushing through the whole ordeal._

_When they reached Gabriella's house, Gabriella offered Ryan to come inside and have dinner with them, but Ryan declined. _

"_You sure? It's really no trouble at all."_

"_Nah, it's cool. I promised my mom that we'd talk. She complains that we don't talk enough. I guess I'll just see you around."_

"_Yeah. Thanks for walking me home."_

"_My pleasure." Ryan said and gave her a heartwarming smile. Gabriella smiled back. She turned to walk inside her house and Ryan started walking home. But before he could even take more than five steps, he felt a pair of lips brush his cheek. He turns around and sees Gabriella blushing like crazy. He blushed too._

"_Um… thanks again. Erm… I guess… uh… I'll see you tomorrow. Or something." Gabriella stuttered._

"_Um… yeah, or something." Ryan said._

"_I'll just… yeah." Gabriella stuttered once more, waving to Ryan and pointing to her house. She than ran all the way back, opened the door and slammed it behind her. She smiled to herself. "Or something."_

_Ryan turned back around and started walking home, his hand flying up to his cheek to the spot where Gabriella had pecked, his eyes shining brightly._

"_Or something."_

* * *

Gabriella was almost halfway to the ground. She sees Ryan looking over the edge of the rooftop. A tear formed in her eye and falls. She tries to blink them away, but every time she blinks, Ryan's image seems to become blurrier and blurrier until it disappeared and was replaced by one of her memories.

* * *

_Nineteen-year-old Gabriella had just arrived in her new dorm room in Yale. She put her bags by the side of the bottom bunk, and stretched out as much as possible on her small bunk bed._

_Suddenly, the door of her dorm room opened, making Gabriella immediately sit up, hitting her head on the railing in the process._

"_Ow!" Gabriella yelped in pain._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" An African-American girl said as she stumbled in the room with her luggage with her._

"_A little bit." Gabriella said as she rubbed her forehead._

"_Sorry about that. Lataysha Cunningham. Looks like I'm going to be your roommate." The girl named Lataysha said, dropping her bags while extending her hand for Gabriella to shake. Gabriella reached out and shook it._

"_Nice to meet you Lataysha. I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said._

_Lataysha smiled and let go of Gabriella's hand. She looked around and saw her bags beside her bunk._

"_So I see you're not settled in yet either. And you beat me to the bottom bunk. Oh well, I don't mind."_

"_Oh, did you want the bottom bunk? I'm sorry, I can-"_

"_Oh, you can have the bottom. Now why don't we just unpack first and get a smoothie or something afterwards?" Lataysha asked earnestly. Gabriella nodded her head and they started unpacking, having small talk while doing so._

_Almost an hour later, Gabriella and Lataysha finish unpacking. They had grabbed their purses and keys and were headed out to get a smoothie, but before they could do so, Gabriella had just remembered something._

"_Oh, wait! Hold on for a sec!" Gabriella said. She dropped her purse and her keys on her bunk and rushed to her luggage. Lataysha did the same and looked at what Gabriella was doing. Gabriella took a picture frame out of her luggage and put it on the dresser right in front of the mirror._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting. This picture is just really important to me." Gabriella told Lataysha._

"_No problem." Lataysha smiled. "So, uh, who's that?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows._

"_This is Ryan Evans and I during one of the winter musicals in my old high school."_

"_He looks cute."_

"_Yeah, he sure is. Sweetest guy you can ever meet too." Gabriella said, looking at the picture longingly._

"_So is he like your sweetie? Your boyfriend?" Lataysha asked curiously, making Gabriella blush._

"_Ryan's my boyfr- I mean," Gabriella sighed. "I mean, _ex-_boyfriend." Gabriella corrected. _

"_Aw what happened? I thought you two would still be together. You two look really cute together in that picture. Kissing and stuff."_

"_Thanks." Gabriella blushed again. "But Ryan and I decided that it would be better if we broke it off because we heard that long-distance relationships don't really work out between couples."_

"_Which college is he going to?"_

"_UCLA."_

"_Harsh. All the way across the country. Is Ryan the ladies' man? You know, if a girl flirts with him, does he flirt back?"_

"_Who? Ryan? Nah. He's more of the shy type."_

"_How do you know that he doesn't flirt back when you're not around?"_

"_If you had any idea how long it too him to ask me out, then you won't even ask that." Gabriella chuckled. "Besides, his sister keeps an eye on him for me."_

"_He has a sister?"_

"_Twin, actually."_

"_Cool." Lataysha said. Gabriella sat on her bunk bed and stared at the picture for a while._

"_You miss him don't you?"_

"_You have no idea how much." Gabriella said, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Now that he's not your anymore, would you replace him with anybody else? Meaning, would you start dating again?" Lataysha asked._

"_Doubt it. I doubt if he will either. He's just… I love him. He can never be replaced. He was… perfect. He was my everything."_

"_So if you guys love each other that much, then why did you let each other go? It's clear to me that you guys seem really loyal. Why'd you let him go?" Lataysha said, making Gabriella think._

* * *

Gabriella opened her eyes once again and saw Ryan shouting her name some more and reaching his hand over the edge as if trying to catch her. But it was no use. He couldn't save her. Even though she was far away, she could see tears forming in his eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. She wanted to fly up and wipe them away, and whisper in his ear that she's going to be all right. Even if she knew she wasn't going to be.

* * *

"_Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Gabriella heard Ryan say. She was speechless; she didn't know that this day was going to come. The day that she would be Ryan's girl forever._

_She still hasn't given her answer, making Ryan, and everybody else around him very anxious. Gabriella finally murmured something._

"_What did she say?" Sharpay asked rather loudly. Everybody looked at her. "Sorry." She apologized and gave a cheesy smile._

"_Gabby, could you repeat what you said, please?" Ryan politely asked Gabriella._

_Gabriella bent down and kissed him on the lips. She then whispered in his ear, "I said 'yes'."_

_Gabriella's heart was beating very rapidly. She had dreamed of this day to come since she saw Ryan's hips shaking. She always thought that it would stay a dream forever and never ever come true. Whoever said dreams don't come true was absolutely wrong. Dreams do come true, if you want them enough._

_She felt Ryan's arms around her and she thought that she would faint right then and there. Fortunately, it didn't happen because then she wouldn't have felt Ryan's lips against hers._

* * *

Gabriella blinked once more and the joyous memory went away. She wanted to remember that day forever. The day she made the best possible decision of her life. If only she could turn back time, she wouldn't have cancelled the engagement and she and Ryan would still be engaged, the girls would be safe, and she wouldn't be falling from East High's rooftop. Everybody would be happy. She just had to be unforgiving. So she had to pay the consequences.

* * *

_Gabriella had planned on surprising Ryan on New Year's Day by making him his favorite breakfast dish._

_She went over to his house and started preparing his tray. She walked upstairs and opened Ryan's door to see him with none other than Leslie Davis._

"_Gabriella! Um…" She heard Leslie say. She saw Ryan wake up slowly and he started gathering up his clothes. "Gabriella…" He started, but Gabriella didn't let him finish. She went over to him, dumped orange juice on his head, shredded the romantic love note she wrote for him and threw it at him, stuffed a pancake in his mouth and one in his boxers. She said something, but she couldn't remember what._

"_But Gabby I-" Ryan started, but again, Gabriella didn't let him finish. "Don't you dare call me that name!" She started saying some more things in a very loud voice. She saw Ryan with hurt clear in his eyes._

"_Gabby-" She heard him say._

"_I said don't call me that name!" She yelled at him. She took off her engagement ring that was on her finger and threw it at Ryan's head. She didn't know if it hit him hard or not, she ran out of the house before anybody could blink._

_Gabriella took the cab and went through Central Park. She didn't care if it was still wintertime, or if the air was freezing cold. She needed to clear her head and she knew this was the only place to do it._

_She sat on one of the empty benches at the park and started bawling her eyes out. She didn't care that it was morning and there were a lot of people looking at her. She just couldn't imagine Ryan doing something like… _that_… to her. It's not like Ryan to do it._

_Suddenly, her loud sobs were interrupted by a young seven-year-old boy's voice._

"_Ms. M?" The boy said. Gabriella looked up and saw one of her students._

"_Oh, hi Peter. Happy New Year's." She greeted._

"_Happy New Year's to you too, Ms. M. Why are you crying? You don't want to start off the year not being happy."_

"_It's nothing really, I just have a few problems at home that's all. So what are you doing in Central Park all alone?"_

"_I'm not alone, my mommy is right there." He said, pointing to one of the benches. Gabriella saw his mom and waved._

"_So, can I ask what the problem is?" Peter said, sitting down next to her._

"_You can, but don't expect an answer."_

"_Aww…" Peter said, suddenly, a baseball hit him square in the head._

"_OW!" He shouted and started rubbing his temple. He got that baseball that hit him and sat back down. His little five-year-old brother came to him and apologized._

"_Sorry Peter, I didn't mean to hit you in the head."_

"_That's all right. Just be careful next time. And remind me to wear a helmet!" He joked and gave the ball back to his brother._

"_How can you just do that?" Gabriella asked, astonishment in her voice._

"_Do what?" Peter asked innocently._

"_Forgive him just like that?" Gabriella said, snapping her fingers._

"_He's my brother and I love him. Besides, you're supposed to give everybody a second chance. Forgive and forget. It's not his fault. It was an accident." Peter explained plainly. Gabriella stared at him blankly._

"_Peter!" She heard his mom yell._

"_Oh, gotta go. My mommy's calling. Happy New Year Ms. M." Peter said before running back to his mom._

_Gabriella knew Peter was right. She knew it was the right thing to do. She knew she should give Ryan a chance to explain. She should give him a second chance to do things the right way. It was so easy to do! The sad thing was, it took a seven-year-old to open her eyes. And she doesn't even know if she can do it._

_Gabriella stayed in Central Park for a few more minutes and then went back home. She still hasn't convinced herself to forgive Ryan. 'He should've known better." Gabriella thought._

_Little did Gabriella know that this one little mistake would lead to a lot of bigger mistakes._

* * *

Gabriella closed her eyes. She saw herself. She was a monster to Ryan even when it wasn't his fault. She shouldn't have blamed him. She should've trusted him the first time around. 

Ryan didn't deserve her. He's been nothing but good to her and she treats him badly. _Maybe it would be better if he found another girl. He deserves more than just me. _Gabriella thought.

Ryan on the other hand, watched as Gabriella fell from the roof. He rushed to the side railing from where she fell and looked down. He yelled her name over and over again, reaching out trying to grab whatever he can. But he was too late. She was doomed.

Suddenly, he saw a figure on the ground. The figure has blonde hair. It was moving towards Gabriella's path. It looked like it was trying to get into the school. The figure suddenly stopped right in Gabriella's way. Ryan saw it taking something off of its foot. He distinguished it as a high-heeled shoe.

"SHARPAY!" He shouted, making the figure look up. All the response he received was a loud scream and a very loud thud.

* * *

**Ouch! Yeah that's all I have to say... which is not normal for me. Oo**

**R&R s'il vous plaît! (just practicing my french!)**


	28. Jealousy Equals Pain

**A/N: Hello peeps! I'm SO sorry that I took about two weeks to update. That's because I'm working on a new oneshot. It's almost done. And also, we had spring break this week and my aunt dropped by to take us to one of those fancy hotels. I had fun! So anyway, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!**

**megan: **thanks so much! yes, I'll try to keep that happy ending thing in mind. lol

**lol925: **thanks! Sorry for the confusion. Gabby had the memories while she was falling. She was just falling in slow motion.

**TheFabMax: **Okay, we wouldn't want to have an impromptu funeral now would we? Take care of your spleen! Maybe this chapter will cure it!

**highsmusicalrox: **you called it! haha, thanks.

**Turner Twins: **you can say that again. :D

**Tigerlily Brown: **hehe, I can hear your scream right now.

**you go girl: **um... thanks! I think. lol

**03survivor: **Don't worry, I'll finish this story. I'm really glad to see a fellow Filipino reading my stories. :D Thanks!

**Okay, here's chapter twenty seven! Again, sorry it's so late! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 27: **Jealousy Equals Pain

As Troy was running up the steps to help Ryan with Gabriella, he heard a familiar high-pitched scream. He thought he was just imagining things and shook it off. But then he heard a loud thud that came right after the scream. Realizing that it was Sharpay, he went back out of the school to help her, assuming that Ryan had things under control upstairs.

"Oh my, God, Gabriella? Sharpay? Guys, answer me!" Troy said as he rushed to Sharpay and Gabriella's side and pulled Gabriella off of Sharpay. He saw blood surrounding the two bodies, but he didn't know where the source was because both of the girls' clothes were soaked in the crimson liquid.

Troy took his cell phone from his pocket and started dialing 9-1-1.

"_9-1-1 emergency hotline, what is your emergency?" _Troy heard the woman on the other end say.

"Hi, yes, this is Troy Bolton, and we need an ambulance down in East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico right away please. Bring the police too! We have a psycho murderer here!"

"Could you state your name again, sir?"

"Troy Bolton. We're at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. My friends are hurt and I can see a ton of blood coming out. Please hurry!" With that, Troy hung up his phone. He started dialing another number, praying to the heavens that the person on the other end would answer.

"_Hello?" _Troy heard a sleepy sounding Chad answer his phone groggily.

"CHAD! Thank goodness you're awake! Listen, I know you're mad at me right now, but you really need to get to East High. It's an emergency!" Troy screamed into the phone.

"Calm down man! You'll wake up Tay! And why should I come to East High anyway?"

"Because Sharpay and Gabriella are here. I think Leslie pushed Gabriella from the roof and landed on Sharpay. One, if not both, of them are losing a lot of blood. So a little help would be appreciated! I already called for an ambulance and for the police. Hurry!" Troy shouted again.

"_Wait, what?"_ Chad asked.

"Just get down to East High!" Troy commanded and shut his phone off. He took his jacket off from around him and put it around Sharpay's leg, which seemed to be twisted badly. Gabriella's face looked horrible too, with bruises and scratches visible from every angle.

"Ryan, be careful up there."

* * *

Ryan looked down from the edge and saw that Gabriella had landed on Sharpay. It looked like someone was spewing ounces and ounces of blood. He wanted desperately to go down there and clean it up, and take both girls in his arms, but he was rather occupied at the moment. Thankfully, he sees Troy rushing out to help them. 

He felt Leslie's hands attempting to push him over the edge but luckily he outweighed her. Ryan turned around and took Leslie's hands. He spun her around making her dangle from the edge of the roof. He tried to get Leslie to fall off the edge but she refuses.

One of Leslie's henchmen, who was holding one of the twins, released Rachelle to try and help Leslie. Except, as soon as he had released Rachelle, she lifted her leg and kicked him where it hurt the most, sending him down to the ground immediately.

"Leslie, why don't you just give up? The police are coming anyway!" Ryan shouted as he held her hands tight behind her back.

"Not until I get what I want!" She shouted. She tried struggling out of his grip, but it was useless, Ryan was too strong. She kicked her leg back and her thick, heavy heel sharply hit Ryan's shin. Ryan let go of Leslie and tried to ease the pain, shouting things he surely didn't want his daughters to hear. But he shouted out the words anyway.

He continued rubbing his shin as Leslie escapes and runs toward Rachelle, searching for something in her bag. As Ryan composed himself and raced for Leslie, she turned around facing him, a loaded gun in her hand, pointed at Ryan's head, making Ryan stop in his tracks.

"Take one more step and I'll blow your head off." She threatened. She cocked the gun, getting ready to shoot.

Ryan raised his hands and backed away slowly. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact of the bullet. Fortunately, it didn't come, instead, Ryan heard a big yelp, and constant swearing coming from Leslie. He opened his eyes and saw his daughter biting one of Leslie's legs. He thought quickly and ran over to Leslie, wrestling the gun away from her hand. She wouldn't let go though. She started pulling on the trigger, and the gun started shooting mercilessly that anybody or anything coming in contact with its bullets are sure to be dead. It had barely missed Roxanne's ear, and one bullet hit the henchman in the shoulder, releasing Roxanne immediately. The other henchman on the floor was about to get up but Roxanne did what her sister did and kicked him.

When Rachelle had gotten off of Leslie, Leslie elbowed Ryan in the stomach, making him release the gun. Leslie got control of it and aimed it at Ryan's head once more. Ryan raised his hands and slowly backed away once again.

"Rachelle, Roxanne, get out of here, NOW. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I promise. Just remember that I love you both so very much." Ryan said, commanding his daughters to get up and leave. They did as they were told and Ryan saw that Leslie was still pointing the gun at him.

"Aw… that was really sweet." Leslie said sarcastically. "For a mother-fucking, son-of-a-bitch." Leslie said calmly, as if the words were just any regular words. "You ruined my whole plan. You know you're gonna have to pay, right?" Leslie taunted but Ryan stayed silent. "Like your little girlfriend down there, you're gonna have to pay. You're gonna have to pay the hard way." She said, as she was about to pull the trigger.

Leslie's henchman stood up from the floor and attempted to get Ryan but Leslie commanded for him to stop.

"I got this. Move the hell away." She said, not wanting to be disturbed. The henchman went to the other henchman's side to help him.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryan asked.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? I'm doing this because of you! You were the one who got me pregnant! You're the reason I had to face the consequences of giving birth! You made my life miserable!" Leslie accused.

"But you were the one who led me off! I don't remember much, but I do remember this: I was drunk and I was about to fall asleep on the couch. Then somebody took my hands and led me to the bathroom. Then I wake up in my dorm with no clothes on and you come one night and told me what happened. It's not _my_ fault. It's _yours_." Ryan countered.

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" She said, still pointing the gun at his head.

"What is your deal?"

"I just can't understand how you became such a successful actor while taking care of twin girls! Ryan, you're such a great Dad for them! I don't get how you're so perfect at everything that you do and I can't even get a part-time job without getting fired on my third day!"

"So _that's _what this is about. You're jealous." Ryan said as he lowered his hands and stopped backing up.

"Shut up."

"You're jealous that I was able to follow my dreams and you weren't."

"I said shut up."

"You can't stand seeing me do what I love to do while you're stuck doing some crappy job that you hate."

"What part of 'shut up' don't you understand?"

"You think I live a glamorous life, with cameras, paparazzi, and fans following me around while I use my wads of money to fan myself with. And that I get roles offered to me everyday that I couldn't even choose which one I want to do. Well you know what? You're wrong. I worked really, _really, _hard to get where I am now. I've shed blood, sweat, and tears to get my first actual role. I've sacrificed practically _everything_ for the twins." Ryan explained. Leslie didn't stir.

"Maybe that's your problem. Maybe you just don't work hard enough. Maybe that's why you deserve such a screwed up life." Ryan continued.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Out of the blue, a big orange basketball flew out of nowhere and hit Leslie directly in the side of her head as she pulled the trigger. So instead of the bullet going through Ryan's head, it hit his arm. He fell to the ground, the impact and the pain overwhelming him. His arm started running like a faucet, he was losing a lot of blood and it still won't stop. He looked over in Leslie's direction. She too was on the ground, rubbing the side of her head that the basketball hit, pathetically searching for her gun while cursing the heavens. Apparently, she had dropped it when the basketball hit her.

Leslie saw the gun on the floor, she crawled for it quickly, ready to grab it and shoot it at Ryan, but something, or someone had beat her to it. She saw a hand go down to it and take it. At first, she thought that it was Ryan. She looked up and got a huge surprise. It wasn't Ryan. She saw the face of Chad Danforth. Part of his face, anyway, because the barrel of the gun was so close to her that it blocked her whole view.

She looked to the side and saw that Ryan was also looking at Chad with a shocked face, while clutching his arm, which by then was soaked through.

Leslie slowly stood up, putting her hands up. "You wouldn't really shoot me Chad, would you? You're too good for that right?" She said, attempting to persuade him to not shoot.

"I can do whatever I want with this gun." Chad answered.

"But you don't want to commit a crime, do you? Do you want to go through life knowing that you killed someone?"

"No, I don't." Chad said as he started lowering his gun and Leslie started smiling.

Leslie's henchmen got back up and saw that Chad had the gun pointed at Leslie. The two men smiled at each other menacingly and started charging at Chad.

Ryan had just stretched his legs out, not knowing what was happening anymore, thinking if this was all just a dream, and all of a sudden, he feels two pairs of feet trip on his legs and two bodies tumbling down to the floor. He then thought fast and quickly knocked them out with a nearby clay plant pot before they could get back up.

"How can two people be so idiotic?" Leslie said out loud. Chad raised the gun back up.

"I wouldn't want to kill anybody now, would I?" Chad said.

"Chad, don't sho-" Ryan tried to say, but he was too late. Chad had already shot the last bullet.

Leslie fell to the floor, her clothes getting soaked by the fresh blood gushing out from her. Chad lowered the gun and stared at Leslie. Ryan stared at Chad with pure shock written all over his face.

"You- …you just shot her." Ryan said, a slight tremble in his voice. Chad turned to face him and smiled. "I know." He said, sounding very satisfied with himself.

"Is she… dead?" Ryan asked cautiously, afraid to hear the bad news.

"I'm not a criminal Ryan, and I never will be." Chad said as he moved out of the way so Ryan could see Leslie. Ryan found out that Chad hadn't killed Leslie. He merely shot her upper leg. She was clutching it tightly with her arms, cursing the crud out of Chad. Chad didn't seem to care, though.

"Why her leg?" Ryan asked curiously. "Why not her arm, or something else?"

"Would you want her to get away when the police get here?" Chad asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Ryan said. "See, I can never think of things like that. I guess I'm just slow." Ryan joked as he continued applying pressure to his arm, wincing every few seconds from the pain, his vision getting blurrier and blurrier by the second.

"It's called common sense, man. You should use yours some time." Chad said, as he smiled at his friend. Ryan gave him a thumb-up with his good arm. From the corner of his eye, he saw the whole gang running up the stairs, worry spelled across their faces. Paramedics were at their sides. He then collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Ryan woke up in an instant. He sat up and looked around. Everything around him was white. White walls, white sheets, white floor, white ceiling, white door, etc. He thought he was entering the pearly gates. It was then that he realized that he was in a hospital room. 

He noticed that his left arm was in a sling. He looked up and saw a young nurse by the corner of the room, taking notes on her clipboard. He saw that she has a small build and he thought that he could outrun her. He threw the covers off of him with his good arm, got out of the hospital bed, slipped on some slippers, and headed for the door.

He got no further than three steps away from the room when his nurse had grabbed hold of him.

"Excuse me, sir. You really need to stay in bed and rest. Your arm won't get any better if you don't rest it."

"You don't understand. I really need to see my sister. Where is she?" Ryan demanded while trying to pry himself from the young nurse's grip.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not allowed to leave your hospital room." The nurse explained.

"No, you really don't understand. She's my twin sister and I need to see if she's okay! If you can just tell me which room she's in, I promise I'll just check on her real quick, come back, and stay in my room until the doctor says I'm ready to leave the hospital. Please, I really need to see her. I won't forgive myself if she's not okay." Ryan pleaded to the surprisingly strong, young nurse.

"If you allow me to escort you, I'll show you which room she's in." The nurse said. Ryan nodded. "Okay, what's your sister's name?"

"Sharpay Evans. Or Sharpay Baylor. She goes by either name."

"Okay, follow me please." The nurse said after checking her clipboard. For the next few minutes, Ryan followed the nurse through twisting and turning hallways, and elevators. He couldn't possibly get back to his own room without assistance.

"Here you are Mr. Evans. Ms. Evans is right through that door." The nurse showed him.

Ryan gently opened the door, trying to make sure that he doesn't disturb Sharpay. The door creaked and he walked in slowly.

He saw Sharpay, sitting on her bed, reading an old magazine. Her leg was in a sling and was kept elevated.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." Ryan greeted back.

"Nice gown." Sharpay chuckled. Ryan looked down at what he was wearing. It was one of those hospital gowns where it ties at the back but still shows your backside. He tried to reach his back so he can close up the gap. "So, how's the arm? Did it hurt when they took the bullet out?" Sharpay asked, putting down the magazine on her bedside table.

"I'm good. I didn't even feel it when they took the bullet out. How's the leg? Did you break it?"

"Hey, _I _didn't break it. _Gabriella _broke it."

"It wasn't her fault. Leslie pushed her." Ryan explained. "By the way, have you seen Gabriella? Is she okay? Do you know where she is?" Ryan asked frantically.

"Chill for a sec, will you? Yes, I've seen her, yes, she's okay, and yes, I know where she is." Sharpay answered.

"So, where is she?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask that patient over there?" Sharpay said, nodding to the other side of the room. On another bed laid a person who appears to be sleeping. Ryan looked at Sharpay, clearly confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Go on. Ask her." Sharpay urged. Ryan approached her carefully, as not to wake her. As he gets closer, he realizes that it was in fact Gabriella.

"Oh my, goodness." Ryan said. Gabriella's head was wrapped with gauze, she has a neck brace, her arm was in a sling, and her leg was also in a brace and elevated.

Ryan sat next to her on the bed. He started talking to her, not sure if she would be able to hear it or not, but he still continued talking.

"Hey, Gabs. I know you're sleeping, and I know you want to rest, but I'm going to talk to you anyway. It's me, Ryan. I'm doing great and I hope you are too." Ryan said. He touched Gabriella's face, careful not to hurt her. "You know, you look great. Better than I had expected actually. That neck brace gives you quite a glow." Ryan jokes. He swore he saw a bit of a smile emit from her lips. "I don't know when you'll wake up, I haven't talked to your doctor yet. But I really want to sing you a song, so here goes." Ryan said. He took a big breath and started singing.

_She calls me from the car_

_Idling in the rain_

_Tells me it's too hard_

_To handle all the pain_

He sang. He sang with all that he had. He sang with pain, but then again, he sang with happiness. Mixed emotions carry out through the song.

_But we could_

_Get there_

'_Cause with you I'm not scared_

_Just tell me that this thing is not dead_

_Girl I'm ready for the road ahead_

_I know we could get there_

He finished the song and took Gabriella's free hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. He brought it down again and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I'm here for you Gabriella. I got your back." He said before he stood up and started walking towards the door. He thought he heard Gabriella say something, so he looked back. But he only saw the stillness of her form. So he turned back again and let the nurse escort him back to his own room.

* * *

**Okay, how's that? See, it's not a cliffie anymore! I just couldn't think of a cliffie at the moment so I didn't put one.**

**Don't freak, the story's not finished yet. I'll tell you when it's over. :D In the meantime, drop by and read my new oneshot. I'll put it up sometime later this week. I haven't figured out a title for it yet. But I'll get there.**

**Which reminds me, that song "Get There" is not mine. It's Drew Seeley's.**


	29. Open Up Your Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a really bad case of writer's block! Since I finished writing the climax, I didn't know where to go... it took me a while to figure something out. The idea for this chapter was thought of only recently, thus the bad writing. In my opinion at least. I sped-typed it up. Sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors (if there are any). Thanks for the reviews! Even though I probably don't deserve them because I'm a horrible updater.**

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **Intense... and yes, I love that song too! When his album comes out I'm buying it.

**Zac's my boyfriend: **Thanks! Here's an update!

**highsmusicalrox: **Thanks! I love Chad too!

**Vanessa Turner: **Thanks!

**lol925: **Thanks! You really think I should make this into a movie? Hmm... maybe when I grow older and when I'm an actress (that's what I'm aiming for, anyway), I could play Gabriella! Yeah, sorry about all the blood and pain. But I didn't think it would be as suspenseful if I didn't put a lot of those in.

**Ryella.4.Ever: **Haha, yes, Chad is a life saver. Here's an update!

**Tigerlily Brown: **Sure... can it be a virtual tissue?

**TheFabMax: **Haha, I'm glad your spleen's okay. But what would've happened if I did make that last part a cliffie? gasps

**03survivor: **Aww... you don't like cliffies too? Boo... lol, jk. Here's an update!

**Queen Desvel: **Haha, yeah, you gotta protect that tailbone!

**Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 28. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 28: **Open Up Your Eyes

"Is she awake?" Sharpay said as she woke up on the same hospital bed she's been sleeping in for the past week. Ryan, wearing the hospital gown, didn't care anymore that his backside showed as he held tightly onto Gabriella's hand, hoping his warmth will make her wake up. Sadly, her eyes remain closed. The heart rate monitor kept beeping at the exact slow pace, mocking Ryan's anger, frustration, and worry.

"No, she's not."

"Ry, it's been a week. You think she's okay?"

Ryan just looked at Gabriella's pale face, and waited for something – _anything_ – to happen. But nothing happened. Her chest continued to rise and fall in the same slow pattern.

"I don't know. I hope so." He says as he took Gabriella's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Hey, aren't you going to get admitted out today? Why don't you go home and I'll take care of Gabriella? You look like a zombie. Besides, you have to rest your arm." Sharpay suggested as she looked at her brother's pale appearance, his dark, sunken eyes, and his tense muscles. He hasn't slept in days.

"The hell with my arm. I wanna make sure I'm here if she wakes up. I'm not giving up on her Shar, I'm not."

"I'm not saying you should give up on her. I'm saying, you should take a rest and give yourself a breather. She'll understand why you're not here."

"I can't! Don't you understand? We've been away from each other for so long! Well, it's time I make up for that loss. I'm staying here." He said stubbornly. Sharpay sighed and rested back on her pillow.

"Is she awake yet?" Ryan heard Taylor say as she, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke enter the room. She set down a new bouquet of flowers by Gabriella's bedside table, replacing the old wilted ones.

"No." Ryan says in a soft voice, not taking his eyes off of Gabriella. The gang sighed.

"Don't sweat it dude. She'll be all right, we know she is." Jason said, as he patted Ryan's back. Ryan's eyes began to tear up. He reached his hand up to Gabriella's face and felt the same coldness that resembled the temperature from her hand.

"Gabriella, please wake up. I want you to wake up. I _need _you to wake up." He pleaded, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Again, the heart rate monitor continued its steady beeping noise.

"Can't you see what you're doing to me? I can't function without you, I can't work without you, I can't even sleep without you. Gabby, I can't _live _without you. I _need _you." He begged to Gabriella's cold form. Nothing changed in her appearance.

"Why won't you wake up?" Ryan shouted as he banged his fist on his thigh. Kelsi comes up and rubs his shoulders, trying to get him relaxed.

Ryan held Gabriella's hand in his. The tears in his eyes fell, trailing on his cheek. It reached his chin and they fell on Gabriella's hand. Ryan felt her hand twitch.

"Gabriella?" He said as he stood up and stroked her hair. The rest of the gang – excluding Sharpay – circled around them.

"What happened?" Kelsi asked as she also looked over Gabriella.

"She twitched." Ryan answered.

"What do you mean she twitched?" Zeke asked.

"She twitched when my tears fell on her hand."

"She responds to you, Ry! Do something else!" Taylor commanded. Ryan bit his lip.

He wrapped his free arm around her body and bent down to hug her. The heart monitor started a new rhythm, a faster one. Gabriella's heart rate had gone up.

"Keep doing that!" Taylor commanded once again.

Ryan released Gabriella. He cupped his hand around Gabriella's face and lifted it a little, so he could take a good look at her whole face. Even though she was very pale, she was still well put together.

"You know, you really are beautiful." Ryan said as his thumb stroked her cheek. Her lips twitched a little as the heart monitor started to beep faster.

Ryan noticed the faster rhythm and smiled. He stopped stroking her cheek and cupped her face once more. He bent down and kissed her. Something he hasn't been able to do for a long time. He heard the heart monitor beep faster and faster as he took longer and longer to let go. He finally released her lips and the heart monitor kept its new steady beat, faster than it was before he kissed her.

"Come on Gabriella, wake up." He pleaded once more. She started to twitch again. Everybody held their breath and looked on.

The heart monitor kept beeping as it grew faster and faster by the second. Suddenly Gabriella's hand began to twitch. The twitch transferred onto her arm, then her shoulders, and soon, onto her whole body.

"Gabriella?" Ryan said, as everybody watched, confused and scared. He gripped Gabriella's hand tighter, as if trying to stop her from moving. The heart monitor started beeping madly and uncontrollably. Ryan took notice and his eyes darted from the heart monitor to Gabriella's unconscious twitching body, to everyone else's scared faces.

"Gabby you're scaring me. Stop it." He said. This time the heart monitor beeped even faster as Gabriella began to shake vigorously.

"Someone call the nurse!" Sharpay shouted. It took a minute before anything began to register in anybody's brain.

"Chad! Go get the nurse!" Kelsi said frantically as she began to realize what was going on. Chad ran to the door and opened it with a bang and ran down the hall to go and get a nurse.

Ryan embraced Gabriella's body, trying to stop her from shaking and twitching. The heart monitor was getting even faster. If that was even possible.

"Gabriella, don't die. Please don't die. Gabriella!" Ryan shouted as he began rocking her back and forth, still shaking under his arms, big globs of tears dropped from his face.

He cupped her face with his hands another time. "Listen to me Gabriella. You're not going to die, okay? You won't die. I won't let you die. I _forbid _you to die." He said while stroking her hair.

"If you go, and you leave me with two twin girls, feeling hopeless, dead, and sad, I swear to God I will hunt you down. You hear me? When I die, I'm going to hunt you down in the deepest chambers of hell." He said, trying to make a joke and trying to lighten up the intense moment. It didn't seem to work, as Gabriella didn't stop. He bent down again and kissed her. He then hugged her and started crying like he's never cried before.

Chad and the nurse burst into the room. Ryan stood aside so the nurse could take a look at Gabriella. But just as the nurse laid eyes on her, she bolted out the door, trying to find a doctor.

"I can't take my eyes off of you… I know you feel the same way too…" Ryan sang as he started rocking Gabriella's body.

"Gabby, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've ever done wrong to you! I'm sorry if I ever made you feel miserable! I'm sorry that I'm not good enough! I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you want me to be! I'm sorry if I don't deserve you! Gabby, I can change! Just please stop shaking and wake up!" Ryan pleaded into Gabriella's hospital gown.

The nurse and the doctor came to the room. The doctor pushed Ryan off of Gabriella.

"Excuse me, son." The doctor said as he took Gabriella's pulse, blood pressure, etc.

"We're going to need everybody out of the room. Nurse Zoey, please call all the other doctors. Everybody, please, this is very serious, we need you out of the room."

"But, I can't! I _need _to be here!" Ryan begged the doctor.

"I'm sorry sir, you're going to have to go too."

"You don't understand! I'm-"

"Ryan, come on!" Chad said as he pulled on Ryan's good arm.

"No!" Ryan said, resisting Chad's pull. Surprisingly, he succeeds in pulling himself all the way to Gabriella and grabbed her arm. The heart monitor beeped faster.

"Ryan you need to let go!" Kelsi said as she tried to pry Ryan's fingers off of Gabriella's arm. "You're hurting her!"

"Ryan, listen to me! I am your older sister! Let go of Gabriella this instant!" Sharpay shouted, trying to help in getting Ryan out, even though she's confined to a bed.

"I won't let her die!" Ryan shouted.

"Come on, man! The doctors are gonna do everything to make sure she's okay! Now let go!" Jason said as he grabbed onto Ryan's shoulders and gave a hard pull. He managed to pull Ryan off of Gabriella. Before he could gather his strength and pull himself to Gabriella, the gang – excluding Sharpay – grabbed hold of him and pulled him out the door. Ryan, struggled, wriggled, and kicked, just so he could be by Gabriella's side. But it was no use. He was outnumbered.

"Gabriella!" He shouted, hoping Gabriella could hear him.

"Gabriella!" He shouted once more as they passed the door. But before the doctor could close and lock the door, he whispered, "I love you."

* * *

"Ms. Davis, you have a visitor." The nurse said as she went in Leslie's hospital room. Her leg was in a cast and sling. She had no chance of escaping. Besides, she can't escape even if she managed to walk on her bad leg because by her door and windows were a few police officers standing watch, to make sure she couldn't escape. 

"Wonderful." She said sarcastically. She watched as a tall person with recognizable shaggy hair walked in.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit an ex-girlfriend?" Her visitor said. It was none other than Troy Bolton.

"What do you want? I thought you broke up with me." She asked.

"I did. I just came for a few questions."

"You got five minutes."

"That's all the time I need." Troy said as he sat down on the chair next to Leslie.

"Ryan told me that you only wanted the girls in the first place because you wanted to make him miserable. You wanted to make him miserable because he made you miserable. Is this true?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm just asking."

Leslie thought for a while and looked at him, thinking whether or not she should answer it. "Yeah, it's true."

"He said that you're jealous that he got to do what he wanted to do with his life and you never even had a shot. Is this true?"

Leslie merely nodded.

"What _did_ you want to do?"

Leslie sighed. "I wanted to be a film maker. You know, directing, producing, writing, you name it. Living in Beverly Hills, living the 'perfect' life, signing autographs, being recognized, I wanted _that _life!"

Troy nodded. "What stopped you from getting that life?"

"Ryan got me pregnant, that's what."

"Hm… okay, let me get this straight. You got pregnant, you gave birth and you and Ryan became like a family for the twins after college?" Troy asked and Leslie nodded.

"Okay, then you _abandon _Ryan and the twins and move on with your life." Troy said, and Leslie nodded once again.

"Okay, here's Ryan, a struggling young man, with two twin daughters. Even though he had tough times, he was still able to do what he wanted to do with his life. What about you? You were a young woman, no kids, just a few years fresh out of college, looking to do what you want in life. Now, about four years later, you're still in the same state. Why do you think that is?"

"He just got lucky." Leslie scoffed.

"You really think so? Look at it this way: Ryan had a few part-time jobs to support himself and the twins. As he was working and parenting, he searched for any play or movie audition that he could find. He got turned down by a couple of few but then he auditioned for a role in a Broadway play. He worked hard for that, and guess what? He got the part. Soon, he kept auditioning and auditioning, finally, landing a role in a movie. Which is how he became such a big hit."

"I don't see where this is going."

"Okay, what about you? You didn't even search for a decent job! You only look for things that you like or want to do. Well guess what, sometimes you just gotta take what's given and work hard at it. You were out there, partying your ass off, not giving a damn about anything. So, it's not actually Ryan's fault your life has been miserable. It's yours."

"What are you some kind of preacher? You're telling me this stuff as if I don't already know it."

"Just thought I'd let you know some things you should probably think about." Troy said before standing up and walking to the door.

"You think I'm actually going to think about what you said? You are out of your mind."

"Hey, it was worth a shot. And you never know, you might actually think about it." Troy said before walking out the door and leaving her in her in her hospital bed.

* * *

Ryan paced the hall like a worried husband waiting for his wife to deliver their firstborn child. He changed from his hospital gown into a pair of brown cargo pants, a black button up shirt, black sneakers, and a brown fedora after he checked out of the hospital while waiting for the doctors to finish with Gabriella. 

"Ryan, will you please sit down? You've been pacing for over an hour now. You're making me feel like I should be worried about you instead of Gabby!" Taylor yelled as she grabbed Ryan's good arm and attempted to sit him down on the seat next to hers. But it did no good. Ryan stood back up and started pacing near Gabriella's room door.

"Dude, calm down. Give yourself a break. It's not like it's your fault she's in there." Zeke said, trying to calm Ryan down. But like Taylor, he did not succeed. Ryan kept on pacing, not caring about anything else.

"Ry, come on man. She'll be fine. I promise you. And if she's not, hey, you can always kill _me_." Chad offered, earning a slap on the arm from Taylor. Ryan continued as if nobody ever spoke and he heard nothing.

Kelsi sighed. "RYAN, SIT YOUR STUBBORN ASS DOWN ON THE FRIGGIN CHAIR!" Kelsi shouted, getting more and more frustrated. Ryan stumbled a little on the loudness of Kelsi's voice, but nonetheless, he continued pacing after he caught himself.

"Kelsi!" Jason shouted.

"Such language coming from you." Taylor teased.

"I'm sorry, it's just getting so annoying seeing him so friggin miserable! Not to mention he's making me friggin dizzy with him walking around like that! Then he's making me think about the friggin things that could happen to Gabriella! Oh, God, I think I'm gonna puke." Kelsi said before abandoning her seat and rushing off to find the nearest bathroom.

Ryan just kept on pacing.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Troy asked as he arrived with flowers in hand. "Why are you guys outside?"

"Where were you?" Taylor asked.

"I just had lunch. Man's gotta eat sometime."

"You should've been here a couple of hours ago. The story is, Ryan is trying to wake Gabriella up. So he like, hugs her and kisses her and stuff. Then her heartbeats started to go faster and faster. But then it gets too fast so I had to go get the nurse and the nurse got the doctor and they're in there right now. They locked the door." Chad tried to explain.

"Wait… what? You're talking too fast! What did you say?" Troy asked. So everybody, except for Ryan, who was still pacing, and Kelsi, who was still at the bathroom, carefully explained to Troy what had happened.

"Why didn't you come before lunch?" Zeke asked.

"Oh yeah, I talked to Leslie."

"What could you have possibly talked to her about?" Chad asked, anger fluttering in his voice.

"You didn't get back together with her, did you? Because if you did, I will-"

"No, Tay, calm down. I didn't get back together with her. I can't even stand looking at her anymore. I just said some things that might make her mind going."

"What things?"

"Just things. And no, it's not what you're thinking. If that _is _what you're thinking." Troy said, confusing himself and the others. "What _are _you guys thinking?"

"Oh my, goodness." Jason said, obviously exasperated. They see Kelsi as she walked back from the bathroom.

"Hey Troy." She greeted. He smiled at her. "So… uh… what's wrong with Ryan?"

"He won't stop friggin pacing since we pulled him out of the friggin room." Kelsi said.

"Is 'friggin' your favorite word or something? You've been saying it so much." Taylor pointed out and Kelsi blushed.

"I like that word!"

The gang stared at Ryan for a bit. Zeke suddenly perked up from his seat. "Guys! I have an idea! I don't know why I just now thought of it." Zeke said as he took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I'm gonna text Sharpay. She's still in there, remember? Maybe she can tell us what's happening!" Zeke exclaimed. Ryan stopped pacing and leaned over to the group and started to listen.

"But what if the doctors pulled the curtain around her. You know, to get some privacy?" Jason asked, making a very good point.

"We don't need her to see what's happening. We could just ask her what she's hearing!" Zeke exclaimed, sounding extremely proud of his plan. Ryan started walking toward the group.

"That's not a bad idea." He says.

"Oh, so _now_ he talks." Chad said sarcastically, earning yet again another hit from Taylor.

"Ask her what the doctors are talking about." Ryan commands Zeke. Zeke types in the question and quickly hits 'send'. Within a few seconds of hitting 'send', Zeke got a reply saying that the doctors were taking her blood pressure and taking tests.

"She says that the doctors are done." Zeke said as he read the text message.

"So how come they're not coming out yet?" Ryan asked frantically.

"Because they're performing tests and stuff, Sharpay says." Zeke said. Suddenly his phone beeped again, signaling a new text message. Zeke quickly reads it.

"They're coming out!" He shouted and Ryan waited by the door. One of the doctors came out looking for Ryan. Ryan stepped up right in front of him and stood silently, staring intently at the clipboard that the doctor held.

"Mr. Evans, I'm afraid we have bad news."

* * *

**Haha, it's another cliffie! I hope you guys liked it, I hope it came out okay, and I hope you guys leave me a nice little review! Thanks!**

**Oh, and thanks for all those who read my recent oneshot "What's In A Name?" If you haven't read it yet, then check out my profile. You can find it there!**


	30. The Language of Love

**A/N: Oh my, gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! It's just that it's almost the end of the school year and I've been really busy turning in final projects and stuff. I had to be in a book competition (which we lost!), a recognition ceremony, a choir concert, a bar mitzvah and a christening. I did those all in one week! And I was so exhausted! So, I hope you all forgive me! Thanks for the reviews!**

**megan: **thanks! and no need to apologize, I should be the one apologizing. I just hope you didn't give up on my story.

**-Millie Keane-: **well, you're gonna have to read to find out!sorry for the delay!

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **thanks! and I can't wait for the CD too! I love his voice, it's so soothing!

**Tigerlily Brown: **haha, you're gonna have to read to find out what happens!

**thunderyoshi: **thanks! and yes, I love my cliffies. Cliffies are heaven. lol.

**TheFabMax: **haha, maybe you need a new spleen by now. I'm so sorry I took so long to update! Is your spleen okay?

**you go girl: **i know! i'm plenty evil!

**lol925: **thanks! you're gonna find out real soon! I'm terribly sorry for the long delay!

**Corbin's My Man: **Sorry for the long delay! I hope you haven't given up on my story yet!

**Queen Desvel: **is it swolen? put some ice on it! lol. Sorry for the wait!

**Well, here's the next installment. I hope you all are still reading even after... what... three weeks? Yeah, I hope you all would forgive me. But you probably won't because I'm a horrible updater. Let me shut up now so you can enjoy the nice story.**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 29: **The Language of Love

"Mr. Evans, I'm afraid we have bad news." Ryan heard the doctor say. He gulped and sucked in a whole lot of air. The rest of the gang circled in around them. Taylor came by his side and started rubbing his back.

"Yes doctor." Ryan answered and nodded. He almost didn't want to hear the bad news. He wanted to shut his ears off, cut them off even, to lose all sense of hearing. He was afraid that he might hear something so vile and repulsive. But he knew he couldn't just get a knife and cut them off. So there was no point in delaying the news.

"Ms. Montez is in stable condition, she stopped shaking, her heart beats are now normal, faster than before but slower than when we came in, and her temperature is just right. We took off her neck brace as she doesn't need it anymore." The doctor informed them. Ryan didn't get it. What was the bad news?

"But I thought you said you had bad news? Those are all good news." Ryan said. The doctor nodded.

"I know. The bad news is that we have restrained your sister to the hospital bed. Several times, she tried to get up from her bed to take a peek at what we were doing with Ms. Montez. She cannot keep still and she kept pestering us with questions and concerns. So we had no choice but to have restrained her, so we did. We hope it's okay with you."

"That's fine. She can be a handful at times, I understand. But what did you use to restrain her?" Ryan asked.

"Handcuffs and duct tape." The doctor answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "We keep handcuffs because there are always stubborn patients out there who just cannot mind their own business." The doctor explained. Ryan sighed of relief.

"At first I thought the bad news was that something bad happened to Gabriella." Ryan said as he wiped his brow with his sleeve.

"I wasn't finished." The doctor continued. Ryan froze on the spot and stared at the doctor as if he was some sort of maniac. "Ms. Montez is still in a coma and you cannot visit her right now. What happened was, when you were giving her affection, she could hear you and feel you, but she cannot open her eyes to respond. She wanted to do something but she couldn't so her body started shaking vigorously in response to her emotions. Her emotions are still highly unstable, so she might not make it the next time you come near her." The doctor informed Ryan.

Ryan scrunched his brow. "What? No! That doesn't make sense! I'm her boyfriend! I'm _supposed _to give her affection! What if she wakes up and I'm not there? She'll be all alone!"

"You don't need to be there when she wakes up, sir."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

Ryan didn't bother to argue. He pushed past the doctor and barged in the room. The rest of the doctors and nurses tried to block him from getting any closer to Gabriella. They succeeded for a bit but then he eventually got past them.

"Ryan, you idiot, don't touch her! Listen to me! Jesus Christ, Ryan, you are _so _stubborn! I'm your older sister! Will you just listen to me for once?" Sharpay shouted after she miraculously managed to rip the duct tape off of her mouth just as Ryan was inches away from Gabriella.

But Ryan never got to touch her. Just as his fingers were mere centimeters away from her face, someone grabbed his hand and put it around his back.

"Let go! I need to see if she's okay!" Ryan shouted as he struggled to break free of the tight grip, trying to get his broken arm to beat the person clutching him. Suddenly, multiple hands grasped his shoulders, his arms, and his torso, pulling him farther back.

"Ryan, you heard the doctor! They said she was in stable condition! You don't need to be making it worse than what it already is!" Jason shouted as he pulled on Ryan's shoulders. Ryan just fought back and pulled forward.

"She's stable, but that doesn't mean she's okay!" Ryan shouted and struggled.

"You're worried she won't be okay. Well, she'll be in worse condition if you touch her! Didn't you listen to the doctor? Her emotions are unstable. Touch her and she might die!" Chad shouted as he pulled harder on Ryan's arms, careful not to hurt his broken arm. This made Ryan stop struggling and just stare at Gabriella.

"But-"

"Ryan." Zeke said, spinning Ryan around and looked him straight in the eye. "The doctors are doing everything they can to make sure Gabriella wakes up. They're doing everything they can to make sure she doesn't die. You've always trusted Gabriella. So, why can't you trust that she's going to be okay?" Zeke said. Ryan's eyes softened. He knew Zeke was right.

He sat down on one of the waiting chairs outside of the room, crying and sniffling. The rest of the gang circled around him. Kelsi sat down and made him put his head on her shoulder.

"Ssshhh. It's going to be all right." Kelsi comforted him. She started rocking him back and forth.

Kelsi giggled. "When we were back in high school, before Gabriella came, you were so cold – ice cold – I couldn't even come near you. You never cared about anybody but yourself. Then Gabriella came, and she and Troy took the musical away from you and Sharpay. By then, one would think that you hated her for doing that. But here you are now, ten years later, doing everything you can to get to her, grieving over her fragile structure, doing everything you can so she wouldn't die. Who'd a thought?" She said, still rocking him back and forth. Ryan still sniffled and cried, dampening Kelsi's shirt.

"I guess love has a way of changing things and making the impossible happen." Kelsi finished. Ryan pulled his head up.

"You guys don't understand. I promised her. I promised her that I would always have her back. I will never forgive myself is she dies and I didn't do anything about it. If she wakes up and she doesn't find me there beside her, she might get mad at me and she might not want to see me again because she knows I made that promise. I don't want her to stop seeing me. I love her."

"We know you love her, dude. And if you really love her, you'd stay away for a while, for her sake. When she wakes up, she's gonna thank you. Thank you for not endangering her life. She'll understand why you weren't there." Troy said.

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Then she doesn't. It's not your fault, man. You can't make a person love you. They either do or they don't." Chad said.

"That's the point! I can't live without Gabriella. She's my everything and I-" Ryan paused for a while. "I might just kill myself if she dies."

"Ryan, you've trusted her before. Why can't you trust her now? Why can't you convince yourself that she'll wake up? Why can't you convince yourself that she'll forgive you? She loves you too Ryan, and I don't think she can live without you either." Taylor said. Ryan sighed.

He put his forehead in his hand. "I'm just-" He breathed deeply. "I don't know what to do, what to think, or what to say."

"You don't have to do anything. All you have to do is keep believing and keep loving her. You do that and she'll wake up eventually." Jason said.

"Ryan, can you come with me? I think someone might want to see you." Troy said as he signaled for a walk. Ryan wiped his eyes and looked at his watch.

"It's time for Sharpay's daily stroll around the hospital on the wheelchair. I need to take her." He said while standing up but Zeke grabbed his arm.

"I'll take her. You go on ahead with Troy." Zeke said.

"You sure?" Ryan asked, making sure Zeke really wanted to do this. He nodded. "That way, I can spend more time with her. She's my wife after all."

"All right. Come on Troy." He said as he stood up. He and Troy started walking down the hall. They stopped and called an elevator. They entered it when it came.

"So where are you taking me? Who wants to see me?" Ryan asked as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Good afternoon officer Grant. Mind if my friend comes and visits her with me?" Troy asked the officer standing guard at one of the hospital room doors. 

"Not at all son, go on ahead. Just make sure she stays where she is." The middle-aged cop tipped his hat and opened the door for them. Troy and Ryan thanked him and walked in.

"Troy, where are we?" Ryan said as he entered the room, noticing something under the sheets, sleeping on the hospital bed. "Who is she?" Ryan asked, noticing the long blonde hair from under the covers. Troy tapped the person. The shape moved and wriggled, having difficulty sitting up with her leg in a cast.

"Who-" Leslie said as she stirred awake and noticed Ryan looking at her. "What's going on?" she asked Troy.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Ryan asked Troy.

"I figured you guys need to talk."

"There is no way in hell am I going to talk to that piece of-" Leslie started but Ryan cut her off.

"Oh, really? Well what makes you think I'm going to talk to you?" Ryan countered. Leslie just glared at him.

"Just sit down Ryan." Troy said as he forced Ryan to sit beside Leslie.

"What the hell man? What the hell are you trying to do? Are you trying to set me up here, is that it? You're trying to set me up to the girl who's responsible for putting Gabby in a coma? Oh hell no-" Ryan ranted as he sat on the chair reluctantly.

"RYAN, SHUT UP!" Troy finally said. He's had enough of Ryan's stubbornness. "I'm not setting you up okay. I'm just trying to get you two to talk. I know it might be hard because she injured Gabby, but I found out why she's so mad at you. So maybe if she told you, you'd understand too. All right? So, I'll be right outside if any of you need me." Troy said before standing up and exiting the room, leaving Leslie and Ryan to talk.

"He really thinks we're going to talk, doesn't he?" Leslie said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? It's not like he's going to let me get out of here without saying anything to you. So, might as well get over it."

"Well, you can talk all you want, but don't expect me to listen."

"You know, I'd get out of here a lot faster if you listened to me." Ryan said, making Leslie perk up.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

* * *

"I'm not getting in the damn chair! How many times am I supposed to say that?" Sharpay shouted as she struggled to get free of Zeke's grip. 

"Sharpay, be quiet! You'll disturb Gabriella!" Zeke whispered loudly as he tried to get Sharpay in the chair.

"Oh for heaven's sake, she's in a coma, don't you _want _her to wake up?"

"Sharpay! Ryan said it's time for your daily strolls. He's gonna be really mad at me if I don't take you strolling!" Zeke said, taking Sharpay in his arms, being careful about her broken leg and putting her in a wheelchair. Sharpay tried to get up from the chair but her leg forbids her to.

"Ryan also wants me to look after Gabriella! And he's gonna be really mad at _me_ if I don't do it!" She screamed.

"Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason are here to look after her! She'll be fine! And we don't need Ryan to be worrying about you too! So please Shar, just let me push you around the hospital!" Zeke said forcefully. Sharpay groaned and gave in to Zeke's command. Zeke raised Sharpay's leg up and started wheeling her around the hospital.

* * *

"So, why'd you leave us?" Ryan asked Leslie. They never thought they'd be in a heated conversation with each other. 

"I left because I really wanted to fulfill my dreams of becoming a film maker. So I thought that children would stop me from getting to that dream. I left you and the girls and moved to Los Angeles. Only a few months after I moved, I became broke. Maybe because of all the parties I threw and stuff. So, I managed to get back to the East Coast in hopes of doing what I wanted to do. That's where I first met Troy. I really liked him and he liked me too so we hit it off. Finally, Mr. Preston, the theatre director, read one of the plays that I wrote and wanted to do it. So that's how I became a playwright. That's the first time I saw you and the girls again."

"But why did you take the girls from me?"

Leslie sighed, exasperated. "Because!" She shouted and sighed once more. "Because I was jealous. I was jealous that you got to be this big-time actor, even though you still had children to take care of. You got to follow your dreams while I was stuck working my ass off doing different kinds of things just so I could earn a little money." Leslie looked Ryan in the eye. "I thought that maybe if I took the girls, I would have the same kind of life as you and in turn, you'd be miserable."

"Maybe if you told me this when you left, I wouldn't have hated you all these years." Ryan told Leslie. She looked him right in the eye once more, this time tears in her eyes.

"You hated me?"

"Well, how are you supposed to feel if you got someone pregnant unexpectedly, then they give birth, and then they abandon you with twin girls? It's hard being a single dad to twin girls you know. They needed a mother in their life. And you left without even saying goodbye." Ryan said before looking down.

"That was my mistake. Maybe if I had stayed, we wouldn't be in this predicament, and I still could've fulfilled my dream."

"That's your problem. Instead of taking the girls, you could've just apologized to me when we met in New York. You could've just asked me if I knew anybody that would give you a job. I have tons of people asking me if they know any good film makers."

"Really?" Leslie said, wiping her eyes putting her head down in shame. "I'm so stupid!" She said, as she banged her fist on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so damn stupid! Now I look like a greedy bitch that deserves to die. God, I'm sorry Ryan, I'm so sorry! I just don't know what got into me these past couple of months. I'm sorry!" She shouted, more tears coming from her eyes.

"Did you just apologize?" Ryan asked as Leslie nodded and sniffed. "That's the Leslie I know and like." Ryan said as he reaches out and hugs Leslie. He actually hugged her. She was shocked for a while; not expecting Ryan to hold her like this, but she promptly hugged back.

"I really am sorry Ryan. I don't even deserve to be alive right now, goddammit!" Leslie said as she cried onto his shoulder, dampening his sleeve.

"No, don't talk like that, Les." Ryan said, remembering his old nickname for her. "Everybody has a reason to live. I think yours was to make me realize that I should be happy with what I have before it gets taken away from me. Thanks for teaching me a lesson." He said before letting go and wiping Leslie's face with his thumbs.

"Hey maybe you could ride in a wheelchair and I could push you around. What do you say?" Ryan offered. Leslie shook her head. "No thanks. I don't think I'm ready yet. Why don't you just call Troy in and tell him that we're done talking." Leslie said before lying back down on her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Okay, I'll go and tell Troy." Ryan walked out of the room and nodded his head in salute to the officer. He found Troy waiting patiently on one of the cushioned chairs, fiddling with his fingers. He looked up and smiled.

"Still alive, huh? I thought she would've killed you by now." Troy joked, standing up so he was level with Ryan.

"So how'd it go?"

"It went pretty well. We talked and we wanted you to know we were done talking."

"So what happened?"

"We made up and we're friends again."

"That fast? I thought you guys would've taken longer."

"Well, why don't you see for yourself? Come on, Leslie wants to see you." Ryan said, leading Troy back into the hospital room.

Their eyes fly over to the object that is placed in Leslie's hands. It was a butter knife. The knife was pointed towards her chest.

"Leslie, what are you doing?" Troy asked, looking around, trying to find where she got the butter knife. He looked over her bedside table, the breakfast tray still not cleaned up.

"Leslie, put the knife down." Ryan said and walked towards Leslie. He stopped soon in his tracks when Leslie pointed the knife at him.

"Don't one of you try to stop me. Because if you do, you're going to hell along with me." Leslie said, crying her eyes out, pointing the knife back to her chest. "I know I don't deserve to live, so I might as well end it right here, right now. Ryan, tell the girls I love them. Troy, I really did love you, it's not just a _fling_ or whatever. I loved you. And I'm sorry for doing this but I know that your lives would be easier if I wasn't here. So… goodbye." Leslie said.

She stabbed herself right in the chest.

Blood spread everywhere, staining her hospital gown. Her hands held the knife tightly as she kept pushing it down. She gasped for air as her hands trembled and blood trickled on her hand. She was still alive. She pulled the knife out from her chest as Ryan and Troy looked on, completely shocked, and too stunned to do anything about it.

She stuck the knife in her stomach. Her hands and fingers trembled as more blood stained the gown. Fresh blood comes trickling down from the side of her mouth, and final tears fell from her bloodshot eyes.

"I love you Troy." Those were the last words that came out of her limp mouth. Her hands fell from the knife to her sides, stained from the blood that she was secreting. The knife was still in her abdomen.

It took a while for Troy or Ryan to react. Troy was the first one to move. He rushed over to Leslie's side and pulled the knife out. He kept calling her name, caressing her face, and rocking her back and forth.

"Leslie? Leslie! Les! Talk to me! Leslie!" Troy shouted into Leslie's lifeless form. "Ryan, help her!" Troy commanded.

Ryan didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he thought was sensible.

He ran from the room and never came back.

* * *

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Gabriella shouted. She found herself in the middle of an endless field of sunflowers, trying to find a way out. She was wearing her favorite yellow sundress and her hair was in a ponytail. 

She ran for more than five minutes before finally settling on the fact that it was never going to end. She put her hand on her knees and panted, pushing some of her locks behind her ear.

"There's no use, Gabby. There's no use." Gabriella heard a subtle voice say. She turned around and saw her father, wearing white pants, white shoes, and a yellow button up shirt.

"Papa?" Gabriella said. She ran towards her father but she couldn't touch him. She felt as if there was a wall blocking her from getting to her father. "You can talk now! Where are we?"

"_You_ are sleeping. _I_ am just a part of your memory. Glad to know you still remember your old man."

"I've missed you Dad." Gabriella said, her voice cracking.

"I know honey. I'm sorry I haven't been with you all those years. I wish I did."

"I need you right now."

"I can see that. You are in love with this boy, Ryan Evans, is it? And you feel as if it's all your fault all this chaos is happening, is that it?" Gabriella's father asked. Gabriella merely nodded.

"Gabby, it's not your fault. It's not your fault you fell in love."

"I know, but it's my fault that Sharpay and Leslie are hurt. If I didn't get involved, they'd both be fine."

"But if you hadn't gotten involved, Ryan's children would've been in a bad situation right now. You need to think about the positives Gabriella, remember what I taught you. Always be optimistic. Look at the bright side."

"I know, Papa, it's just it's hard to do that when everything around you is going wrong."

"You know what's wrong? You are still here. Why are you not awake?"

"I'm afraid Ryan will never forgive me."

"Honey, Ryan already forgave you a long time ago. You have to stop thinking that he hasn't. And you're just causing him more worry and distress by not waking up. He wants you to wake up sweetie. If he doesn't want to forgive you, why would he want you to wake up?" Gabriella's father pointed out. Gabriella merely sniffled.

"And besides, if he loves you like I know he does, he wouldn't care. Now you have to wake up, Gabby."

"What?"

"Wake up Gabby, wake up Gabby…" Gabriella heard her father say. Her father's image was quickly fading, his voice floating in her mind.

"Dad, wait!" She shouted, but it was no use. She was being pulled back. She reached her hand out but only managed to grab air. Darkness came over her.

* * *

"Wake up, Gabby, wake up, Gabby." Taylor was repeating over and over as she, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason looked over Gabriella at a respectable distance, as the doctor said. 

"Tay, do you actually think she'll wake up if you say that over and over? You've been saying those exact words for the past ten minutes." Kelsi pointed out.

"Hey, you never know, it might work." Taylor responded and resumed on chanting. Suddenly, the blanket over Gabriella moved. Taylor lurched forward but Chad held her back.

"She's actually waking up!" Taylor shouted. Gabriella stirred. She opened her eyes and spoke up.

"Ryan… I love you…"

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's a little bit rushed. I apologize once again. Darn, I've been apologizing a lot lately. But I hope you all still like it! I definitely enjoyed writing it.**


	31. The Promise

**A/N: Well, it's official. You all hate me now. I know I haven't updated in... what? A month? I'm really sorry. But I had to prepare and attend to Bat Mitzvahs in a week, study for final quizzes, hand in final projects, and any other necessary things you do at the end of the school year. But fear not, the school year is almost over. It's over on June 20th. So eight more schooldays and I'll be free. Thanks for all the reviews! Even though, I don't really deserve them.**

**Corbin's My Man: **Thanks! And you'll figure out how she reacts once you read this next installment!

**thunderyoshi: **Thanks so much! Are you sure I didn't put too many descriptions? I read it over and I was kinda disgusted at myself for writing such graphic scenes. Anyway, thanks for sticking around!

**you go girl: **No problem! Thanks for reviewing! Please forgive me!

**-Millie Keane-: **Mmhhmm. She sure is! Read to see what happens!

**TheFabMax: **Thanks! And I'm glad your spleen is okay. I think your spleen will still be okay when you read this next chapter. I hope.

**megan: **Thanks! And yes, I read the Leslie dying scene over and realized that I had put too much detail into that. Sorry if you were disgusted!

**lol925: **Thanks very much! I really appreciate it! You really think I could be a proffessional author? Honestly? Well, I am considering it. Maybe I will be a proffessional author when I get older. Who knows?

**Queen Desvel: **Thanks! Glad you're okay!

**flexa: **It's you! lol, Thanks! I'm so happy now!

**NASCARFan4Life: **Thanks! Here's an update! Sorry if it's so late!

**Lashleylove: **I am grateful. Thanks for the wonderful praises. I appreciate them. But let me know if I need to improve on something. I know there are better authors out there and I want to be just as good as them. So thanks!

**I really hope you all forgive me for updating too slowly. And I hope ya'll enjoy this next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 30: **The Promise

Ryan sat down on one of the waiting chairs outside of Gabriella's room. He put his head in his hand, trying to erase the suicide scene that he had just witnessed a few minutes ago. Cold sweat ran down his forehead as his head started to spin. Tears started welling up in his eyes.

He couldn't help it! He had just witnessed a suicide! How was he supposed to feel? He ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. _Why hadn't I done something? Why did I leave Troy alone? Why did I run from the room like that? I'm such an idiot! _Ryan thought. Guilt was pounding his system. He didn't think the situation could get any worse. But it did.

A loud "Oh, my God!" was heard from Gabriella's room. Ryan perked up and started listening. But no other sound could be heard. He wiped his tears off and stood up and walked to the door. He pushed his ear to the door, trying to get something. But he couldn't. He tried opening the door but found it locked. He played with the knob a bit more before the door opened and he slammed into another body.

The other body was Chad. He stood up and helped Ryan up.

"Ryan! Dude! Gabriella's awake!" As soon as Ryan heard those two magic words, he pushed through Chad and ran to the spot next to Gabriella.

"Gabby? Are you really awake?" He asked Gabriella, taking her right hand in his good hand.

"Ry? Is that you?" Gabriella managed to get out. Ryan's eyes twinkled in relief, excitement, and happiness.

"Yes! It's me! Gabby! You remember! I'm so happy you're okay!" Ryan said, hugging Gabriella the best that he could. After he let go, he helped Gabriella sit up.

"Where were you?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy just took me somewhere. But I'm here now. And I'll always be here for you."

"Where did Troy take you?"

"Just to Leslie's room. We visited her."

When Gabriella heard those words, her face turned paler. "You what?"

"I went to go and visit Leslie." Ryan responded. Gabriella stared at him in disbelief. "You actually visited that… that… female dog?"

"Gabby, it's not a big deal. And you don't understand."

"Oh, I think I do. Did you not see what she did to me? Are you somehow blind? Or did you just forget? And look at that arm of yours! That's her handiwork incase you forgot!"

"Gabby-"

"Ryan, I can't believe you! I thought you said you'd always have my back? You even _promised _me that you'd have my back!" Gabriella ranted. "I thought you'd be beside me all this time!"

"I couldn't! The doctor said if I got near you, you wouldn't make it!"

"What does he mean I won't-"

"You'd die!" Ryan shouted. He didn't mean to but Gabriella was being very stubborn.

"Um… I think we should give them some privacy." Jason suggested. He ushered everybody out of the room. Just as he was about to close the door, Sharpay and Zeke arrive. Zeke pushed Sharpay near the entrance of the room.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying to peek inside.

"Ryan and Gabriella are fighting." Jason explained.

"Gabriella's awake?" Sharpay said as she tried to get up out of her seat to get in on the action happening in the room. Zeke pulled her back down.

"Hon, it's none of our business. Just sit back down and let Ryan and Gabby sort things out." Zeke said, wheeling Sharpay away from the door.

"But-"

"No buts." Zeke said firmly. Sharpay crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. Jason closed the door to Gabriella's room.

Ryan looked Gabriella in the eye. "The doctor said if I got any closer, you'd die, okay? So I only left for a while because I don't want to hurt you anymore! I'm the reason you're in this situation! I'm the reason you have a broken arm and a broken leg! So, I don't want to hurt you anymore! I've hurt you enough!"

Gabriella's expression softened a bit. "But still, why would you go and visit _Leslie_?"

"Because Troy wanted us to talk things over and try to understand each other."

"So how'd it go?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Um…" Ryan responded. He didn't really know how to break the news to Gabriella. "She… she's… oh, God, I can't really say it."

"SHE COMMITTED SUICIDE!" The pair heard Sharpay shriek from outside the room. Soon they heard a chorus of "sshhs" and "be quiets".

"I guess Troy's back." Ryan tried to make a joke out of the situation, but it didn't work. Gabriella looked at him with distress in her eyes.

"She committed suicide?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Well… she's…"

"Ryan. Stop beating around the bush. Did she commit suicide?"

Ryan couldn't escape. "Yes she did." Ryan said. Gabriella's brow scrunched and she stared at him with disbelief. "She stabbed herself with a butter knife. Twice. Once in the chest and once in the stomach. Troy and I witnessed the whole thing."

"Oh, God!" Gabriella cried. Tears started streaming down her face. She put her face in her good hand.

"Gabby? Why are you crying? It's not your fault." Ryan comforted, cuddling next to Gabriella, putting her head onto his shoulder.

"Yes, it _is _my fault. Ryan, Leslie's dead because of _me! _If I hadn't come into your lives, none of us would be in this one hell of a mess."

"If you hadn't come into our lives, the girls would be dead. And I wouldn't have had anyone to love." Ryan proclaimed. Gabriella sniffled into Ryan's sleeve for a while before she looked lovingly in his eyes.

"You mean it? You still love me?"

"Gabby, I never stopped."

* * *

Two weeks after the incident, Ryan found himself getting his cast taken off and getting ready for Leslie's wake. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Leslie Davis is actually dead. Nor could he believe that he was going to her wake after hating her for a long time. But he figured he owed something to Troy for running away like a coward.

He finished tying his necktie and folded his shirt collar down. He went over his suit, making sure there were no creases. After having perfected his look, he walked over to the other side of the hallway and knocked on the door.

"Shar? You ready? It's almost time to go!" He shouted.

"Just a minute! I'm almost done!" She shouted back. Ryan walked over the other room at the end of the hallway and opened the door. He saw his daughters looking nice in their matching black and white dresses.

"Girls are you ready?"

"Yes daddy." Rachelle answered.

"We're ready." Roxanne added.

"Great, you two can go down to the living room and keep grandma and grandpa company alright? I'll just go and get your Aunt and we'll be on our way." Ryan instructed his girls. They obeyed immediately and went down the staircase.

Ryan strolled over to Sharpay's room and knocked once again. "Shar! We're leaving without you!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She shouted before opening the door, revealing herself to Ryan in her little black dress.

"Gorgeous as usual." Ryan said with a smile. "But make sure to watch the leg. The doctor said, it's not well enough to put too much pressure on it."

"Yeah, I know. At least they took the brace off." She said as she walked around him with a limp. "But do I look too good? I mean, it's a wake, you're supposed to look miserable. I'm afraid to come off as disrespectful because I can't find fitting clothes."

"Shar, it's fine. We're gonna be late, come on, we still have to pick up Gabriella and Mrs. Montez."

"Oh, how is Mrs. Montez doing, by the way?" She asked as they started going down the steps.

"They admitted her out of the hospital a week ago. She's getting fitted for prosthetics tomorrow."

"That's nice. What about Gabriella? Is her leg okay?"

"Same as your leg, still can't put a lot of pressure on it. But her arm is still in a sling though." Ryan said as they reached the first floor. "What about Zeke? Isn't he coming?"

"He is. He said he'll meet us there."

"Are we ready?" Mrs. Evans said as she started heading for the door.

"I am. I just hope Troy is." Ryan whispered.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Montez. You look stunning." Ryan complimented as he helped Gabriella wheel her mother out of the house.

"Gabby, looking wonderfully fantastic as always." Ryan complimented her as they walked to the van.

"'Wonderfully fantastic'. I've never heard you use that phrase before."

"That's because I was reserving it for you and you only."

"Aw… that's my sweet little man." Gabriella said, hugging Ryan tightly around the waist with her good arm, as they got closer to the van. Ryan helped Mrs. Montez out of the wheelchair and into a seat in the van. As he has done so, he folded the wheelchair up nicely, and put it in the back. He helped Gabriella into the van also; as to not put too much pressure on her leg and he himself got inside as his father started driving.

"Are we all set?" Mr. Evans asked everybody. He received a loud "yeah" from the group.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Ryan subconsciously told himself. It caught Gabriella's attention.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Ryan started. "When I started college, I liked Leslie. Then when she got pregnant, I got scared and stuff and the next thing you know, we're parents to two beautiful twins. Then she left us, which made me angry. And then she tried to kidnap them, she tried to kill you, she tried to kill _me_, and yet I still insist on going to her wake. This whole thing is crazy!"

"Everything in life is crazy. Just not to the same degree." Gabriella said.

"I guess so." Ryan said. "But I feel like a total…" He continued. He lowered his voice so that only Gabriella can hear. "I feel like a total asshole to Troy. When he and Leslie needed help, I just bolted right out of the door. I'm such a coward!"

"You're not a coward. You are one of the bravest people I know. You were just dealing with too many things at the moment and you weren't ready to have anything else put on your shoulders. I'm sure Troy will understand."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"I'll be here for you." Gabriella said, taking Ryan's hand in hers. "Now _I_ got your back."

* * *

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Montez." Troy said politely as Gabriella wheeled her mother into the room.

"I'm so sorry Troy. Here, we brought flowers. We hope you feel better hun."

"Thank you very much." Troy said, accepting the bouquet of flowers. "Gabby, it's nice that you came." Troy said as she hugged Gabriella.

"Oh, the arm, the arm! Careful!" She shrieked.

"Sorry, I forgot." Troy apologized, letting go of Gabriella. "But thanks for coming."

"No problem. We're all here for you Troy." Gabriella said as she stroked Troy's arm and continued wheeling her mother inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked up to Troy next, handing him another bouquet of flowers. "Our consolations Troy. If you need anything, remember honey, we're here for you. You can just give us a ring anytime." Mrs. Evans said. Troy thanked them and let them pass.

Sharpay and Zeke walked up next saying their consolations and giving more flowers. Ryan walked up next. He feared that Troy would just ignore him. But he had to give it a shot.

"Hey man." He greeted. Troy just looked at him blankly.

"I would've brought in flowers for you, but everybody seemed to have covered that already." Ryan joked, trying to get a slight chuckle out of Troy. It didn't work.

"Listen, I'm… really sorry man. I should've-"

"Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything. Why should you be sorry?" Troy said aggressively.

"I'm sorry for running away like I did. I should've stayed and tried to help."

"So why didn't you?" Troy asked. It was a good question. Why _hadn't _Ryan stayed and helped Troy with Leslie. Why _did _he run away like he did? Ryan couldn't even answer the question.

Troy got out of Ryan's way to let him in the room. "Just get in."

"Troy, I-"

"We'll talk later."

Ryan obeyed Troy's wishes and just let the subject drop. He walked in the room and he could already feel the sadness in the atmosphere.

* * *

Ryan looked in Leslie's coffin seeing that she had been cleaned up fairly well considering the last time that he saw her was when she was in a bloody hospital gown. He still feels bad that he ran away.

"Hey Les." He said to her.

"Listen, I'm… I'm really sorry I ran out on you and Troy when you stabbed yourself. That was foolish of me. And I'm sorry that I'm apologizing a while too late. That's my fault too." He said to the unmoving corpse. He sighed at how pathetic he must be sounding at the moment.

"Look… I just wanted you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you for everything that you've done. And I'm sorry that you chose to die right then. I guess guilt has a way of controlling things." He said. "I guess, I'll see you later then." He said before walking back to Gabriella.

"How're you holding up?" Gabriella said as she took Ryan's hand in hers and rubbed it.

"Pretty well I guess. I'm still guilty about running off."

"Well you'll get through it. I'm sure if Leslie was still alive, she'll understand why you ran off."

"I doubt it. _Troy _can't even forgive me."

"Are you sure about that?" Gabriella said as she drew Ryan's attention to Troy's direction. Ryan could Troy looking at him and signaling for him to talk to him. Ryan excused himself from Gabriella and walked over to Troy.

Ryan sat down next to Troy and waited for him to start speaking. He figured that he shouldn't talk anymore, considering all the trouble he's caused.

After a few minutes of silence, Troy finally spoke. "That was the one of the biggest mistakes of my life."

"What was?"

"Me letting go of her."

Ryan looked at Troy intensely. He could see his eyes starting to tear up. His gaze never left the coffin.

"I don't know what came over me. I-" He stopped talking, trying to make his voice not crack or let the tear fall. But it doesn't work. "I know she can be a handful at times but… but that's what makes her Leslie, you know?"

Ryan still didn't talk. He didn't dare to. He just merely nodded his head to show that he was following Troy's story.

"I know she gets kinda crazy at times but that's what made me fall in love with her in the first place. I don't really know why I let her go."

Ryan looked at him and somehow, he understood him. Even though he wasn't going through the same thing, he understood him. He felt his pain.

"I wish I could just… I wish she could just come alive again so I could at least apologize. So I could apologize for not being the best boyfriend for her, for being a useless piece of crap. She deserved better."

Ryan looked at Troy with a sympathetic look on his face. "Troy, don't say that."

"It's true though." Troy said. "Just don't do the same thing I did, Ry. Don't you ever let her go."

"Let Gabriella go? I have no intention to. I love her. I love her very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"All I'm saying is you better treat her right. I let her go before so she could be with you. That cut me real deep. It really hurt. But I knew I was doing the right thing. She was happier with you. And now I wish I could've just made Leslie happier somehow."

"Troy, I'm sure you were the best boyfriend you could've ever been. I'm sure she enjoyed her time with you."

"Well, a little word of advice. Be the best partner you could ever be to Gabriella. Make her happy. And don't wait the last minute to do it. If you do, you'll regret it. You'll regret it so much."

"I love her so very much Troy. I want nothing else but to make her happy. She's my life. I would never want to push her away."

"So why haven't you asked her to marry you yet?"

Ryan hadn't pondered this. He never thought Gabriella would forgive him so he didn't really think about asking her to marry him again. "Honestly, I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you better hurry up. Because if you wait too long, I'm telling you, you'll regret it."

"I know. I'm just trying to look for the right moment, and the right place to ask her. I don't know when or where that is, so it's going to take a little while."

"Just promise me some things." Troy said.

"Sure."

"Promise me you'll love her forever. Promise me you'll never neglect her. Promise me you'll take care of her and will always have her back."

Ryan looked at Troy. He had loved Gabriella too. And the least Ryan could do was promise him the things that he asked for. "I promise."

After he said that, Ryan knew somehow, all is forgiven.

* * *

**Awww... now ain't that sweet? Not much really went on in this chapter, I apologize for the lack of content. But I promise you the next chapter will be very eventful. And I also promise I won't take as long to update. Since there are only EIGHT more days of school left!**


	32. Wishes Come True

**A/N: Well, I tried my best to update faster, and this is what I came up with. So I'm sorry if I still took so long. I just really had a lot on my head. But on the brightside, school's out and I can focus on my stories more! Yay! Oh, thanks for the reviews! Glad to know some people didn't give up on my story.**

**-Millie Keane-: **Thanks! I hope you're still reading!

**thunderyoshi: **Thanks so much! Aw... you still have school. Yeah, exams are always a bummer. Anyway, hope you did great on your exams! And thanks for reading!

**Corbin's My Man: **Thanks! I hope I updated fast enough for you!

**Queen Desvel: **Thanks!

**NASCARFan4Life: **Thanks! I really hope I updated fast enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**lol925: **Well, I tried to make it as sweet as I could. Yeah, going to funerals are not cool, yo. I went to my grandfather's funeral three years ago and it was the worst thing I've been to. Really. Yeah, I kinda made Gabriella sound too much like a greedy brat. But yeah, as Ryan said, 'it's crazy!'

**you go girl: **Thanks! What are you confused about? I can help!

**TheFabMax: **It's all cool. Happy belated birthday! How old are you now?

**ILuvLucasGrabeel: **Thanks! I'm glad you found it again! I hope you enjoy this next installment!

**Well, that's it! I hope you all like this next chapter. I had fun writing it. It has a little bit more fluff than I'm used to, so it might not sound right at some parts, but I hope you still like it!**

**

* * *

**

**This Is War**

**Chapter 31: **Wishes Come True

Two weeks after Leslie's funeral, there was really no reason for anybody to stay in Albuquerque. Mrs. Montez's leg was replaced with a prosthetic one, Sharpay and Gabriella's injuries have healed and so has Ryan's arm, and everybody just seemed to want to go home and get away from the drama for a while.

Everybody was packing their belongings and booking flights bound for New York, New York.

"Isn't it funny?" Ryan told his sister as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on her doorpost watching her pack her fourth suitcase.

"What's funny?"

"That everything significant in my life seems to happen here in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Well, except for when the girls were born in New York."

Sharpay zipped up her final suitcase and sat on the bed. She smoothed her skirt and patted the spot on the bed next to her, inviting Ryan to sit down.

"Something on your mind?" She asked as he sat down next to her. He turned to her with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, everything significant in my life happens here. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but it does. I think fate is trying to tell me something." He told his sister and she nodded understandingly. She knew exactly where this conversation was headed.

"So, I've been thinking…" Ryan continued. "If everything happens here, why not add another significant memory to last a lifetime?"

Sharpay looked at her younger brother knowingly. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Depends. What do you think I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking you're going to ask Gabriella to marry you. Am I correct?"

Ryan looked at her for a while with raised eyebrows. He closed his eyes for a few moments. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a red velvet case. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Sometimes I hate that our twin telepathy makes you a know-it-all." He told Sharpay. Sharpay squealed in delight when she saw the ring. She took it out of the case and put it on her own finger. She squealed even more.

"Oh my goodness, Ryan!" She screamed. "If Gabriella declines, not saying that she would, can I please have it? It's gorgeous!"

Ryan laughed at his sister. Diamonds really are a girl's best friends. Well, at least Sharpay's best friends. "Sure thing sis." He said, knowing there was a very slim chance of Gabriella declining.

Sharpay took the ring off of her finger and slid it back in its case. She gave it back to Ryan and he put it securely in his back pocket.

"I am so proud of you!" Sharpay screamed as she hugged Ryan tightly. "When are you gonna ask her? And where are you two getting married? Where's the reception? Have you made honeymoon plans yet?"

"Whoa, slow down Shar. I haven't even asked her yet!"

"Well hurry up would you? We're leaving tomorrow!"

"I know, don't worry, I have it all planned out."

* * *

That evening, the whole gang met up at a fancy restaurant in downtown Albuquerque. It was their last dinner in Albuquerque together before going back to New York. They wanted to make the most out of it.

The girls were wearing semi-elegant dresses and the guys were wearing nicely pressed shirts and pants. They sat at a big round table so that everybody could see everybody else. They sat with their respective partners. Sharpay with Zeke, Kelsi with Jason, Taylor with Chad, and Ryan with Gabriella. Troy, having no partner, sat in between Chad and Gabriella. The children and the infant were left with the parents, who were having a little party of their own at Mrs. Montez's house.

The evening progressed very nicely. Nobody brought up the subject of Leslie or anything related to her. The night was quiet, happy, and perfect.

* * *

Right before dessert was brought out, Sharpay started tinkling her champagne glass.

"Before we have dessert, I think we should propose a toast." She said.

"To what?" Jason asked as he picked up his glass.

"To Ryan and Gabriella." Sharpay said loudly, interrupting Ryan and Gabriella's little moment staring at each other.

"This goes out to you two lovebirds. For being strong throughout this whole complicated ordeal." Sharpay said.

"For always trusting each other." Zeke added.

"For the sacrifices you give to be with each other." Chad added.

"For being there for your friends even through hard times." Taylor added.

"For being the cutest couple on this earth." Kelsi added teasingly.

"Well, next to us, that is." Jason said jokingly.

"And for loving each other every single day like there's no tomorrow." Troy added lastly, smiling at the happy couple.

"Cheers!" Troy shouted as he raised his champagne glass. Everybody followed suit and raised his or her own glass and shouted, "Cheers!"

Ryan and Gabriella blushed a deep crimson and thanked everybody. The desserts were finally served. Each person was presented a small cake shaped like a heart.

"I'm guessing the girls had this thing planned out." Chad said, digging into his chocolate heart-shaped cake.

"You know it." Taylor said as she also started eating her cake.

* * *

Once everybody was finished with his or her cake, they asked for the bill. As part of tradition, they would split the bill. Everybody handed in his or her part of the payment. They stood up and headed for the door.

"So, did everybody enjoy that?" Sharpay asked the gang as they walked outside. Everybody nodded and said praises and thanks.

Sharpay pulled Ryan to the side before he could enter his car.

"I thought you were gonna ask her during dessert!"

"Ask who what?"

"Ask Gabriella to marry you!"

"Oh, that. No, not yet. Not with everybody there to see us."

"So when are you planning on doing it?"

"When you finally let me go and let me get in my car and drive." He said sarcastically. Sharpay loosened her grip around her brother's wrist.

"Don't get smart with me boy. Make sure you do it!"

"I will! If you just stop nagging!"

"I'm supposed to nag, I'm your older sister!" Sharpay said as she let go of Ryan completely. "You better come home an engaged man!" Sharpay demanded.

Ryan sighed. "Goodbye Sharpay." He said, waving Sharpay off. As she walked off, he opened the door for Gabriella. She thanked him and got inside. He closed the door behind her, went over to the driver's side and got inside.

"Hey, do you mind if we stop somewhere before I take you home?"

"Sure, go for it. Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"It's a surprise." Ryan said with a smile plastered wide on his face.

Ryan drove for a few minutes, still smiling while humming his favorite tune.

"How come you're so happy?" Gabriella asked him, giggling at her boyfriend's strange behavior.

"Because I'm gonna take you someplace I used to go to _every_day when I was a little boy. I'm sure you'll remember it too." Ryan said and smiled slyly.

"But I didn't live here when I was a little girl."

"I didn't say that I stopped going when I entered high school." Ryan said as he parked near a very familiar place. He got out of the car and escorted Gabriella out.

"Do you remember now?"

"A little, it looks really familiar but I still don't know where we are." Gabriella admitted. Ryan took Gabriella's hand in his and led her to a path. They started walking and Ryan squeezed Gabriella's hand.

"How about now?" Ryan asked.

"I think I remember, but I'm not sure. Did you bring me where I think you brought me?" Gabriella asked, confusing Ryan.

"Um… I don't know. Why don't you see for yourself?" Ryan asked as he released Gabriella's hand while they walked up to a grand water fountain.

"Oh my, God." Gabriella exclaimed as she ran up to the fountain. She sat on the side of the gigantic water fountain in the park that she loved from years ago. She touched the water and the coins that were tossed into it.

Different colored lights illuminated the scene. Red clashed with blue, green clashed with yellow, and orange clashed with purple. It was a pretty sight indeed.

"I never really saw the fountain at night before. It's _so beautiful._" Gabriella told Ryan as he smiled and walked up to the giddy Gabriella.

"Just like you." He said and sat next to her. "Which is part of the reason why I brought you here. I think this is the only place on this Earth which is as pretty as you." Ryan complimented, making Gabriella blush.

"What's the other part of the reason?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"That, my love, will have to wait until later. Right now, let's enjoy the nice fountain." Ryan said as he took his shoes and socks off, rolled his pant legs up, and put his feet in the water. "Well? Aren't you gonna join me?" He asked Gabriella. She didn't need to be asked twice. She smiled, took her killer heels off, pulled up her skirt and dipped her legs in the water.

"Ah…" Gabriella sighed as she rested her head on Ryan's shoulder causing Ryan to wrap his arm around her shoulders. For a few moments, they watched the water dance and jump around them while the colored lights illuminated everything.

"Do you remember what we used to do on this very fountain?" Gabriella asked Ryan.

"Yeah, I sure do. It was really fun. Oh, remember that time when we still weren't going out, when I was gonna go back to New York for Broadway but we hung out the day before and we were sucking on suckers?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Then we were about to kiss but then a Frisbee hit your head and you fell in the fountain?" Gabriella added.

"Yup. Then I pulled you in with me because you laughed!" Ryan said and laughed. "Good times."

Gabriella suddenly perked up and took her head off of Ryan's shoulder. "Don't you even _dare _think about it!" She shouted. A grin creeped on Ryan's face.

"I wasn't. But now, I am." He said, grabbing her by the waist.

"Ryan Evans! Let go of me! I got a mani-pedi today! This is a new, not to mention expensive, dress! My makeup is going to run! And I just got my hair done!" Gabriella shouted.

Ryan laughed and released Gabriella. "Okay, okay, I was just teasing. But if you weren't in an expensive dress, I would've chucked you in." Ryan teased, earning himself a slap on the arm.

"But do you remember the other time we went here?" Gabriella asked.

"Which one? We've been here loads of times."

"You told me you were gonna tell me something important. We were walking home one day and you had something important to tell me and you brought me here. I went to the swings for a while to meet up with Troy then when I came back, you were sad. Then you left me. I got really confused that day. So, what were you going to tell me that was so important?"

Ryan pondered at this for a while. He had forgotten that moment. He pushed it back in his brain, hoping to never touch it again. But it's back. He sighed.

"Well, at that time you were still going out with Troy. I brought you here because I really had something important to say, but then Troy interrupted us. He told you to meet him by the swings, so you told me to wait and you waltzed on over and met him there. A few minutes passed and I was getting worried so I decided to follow you."

"You followed me?"

Ryan nodded. "I snuck a peek at what you and Troy were doing and-"

"Oh no." Gabriella said quietly. "You saw us didn't you?" Again, Ryan nodded.

"Even on the kiss?" Gabriella asked. Ryan nodded.

"I didn't mean to, really. I just went to make sure you were okay. But then, I walked in on you and Troy. I'm sorry for invading your privacy and spying on you like that. I shouldn't have done it." Ryan apologized for the mistake he made more than a decade ago. Gabriella just nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, I came back here, and decided that it was better if I just waited for you here, instead of continuing on watching you two. Then a few minutes later, you come back with a new necklace and matching gold bracelet. I guessed it was from Troy."

"Then I asked you what was wrong, but you said, 'nothing' and then you left me. Now I'm curious. What were you gonna tell me?"

"Well… that was a really long time ago, and I was going to tell you that I love you."

"Really?" Gabriella asked with glee.

Ryan nodded once again. "But you were going out with Troy, so it wouldn't be the right time to say it. I would look like a girl-stealing jerk if I said it. And I wasn't even sure if your feelings were mutual at that time."

"So you didn't tell me." Gabriella finished for him. Ryan just shrugged.

Gabriella unexpectedly punched Ryan on the arm. Ryan yelped in pain and grabbed it, trying to relieve it from the stinging.

"What was that for?" Ryan asked distressfully.

"For not telling me that you loved me. You know, things would've been a whole lot easier back then if you would've just told me."

"Sorry." Ryan apologized while rubbing his sore arm. "Don't blame me. Blame it on fate!" Ryan groaned in agony. "Now I'm gonna have a bruise!"

"Oh. Sorry! I forgot you bruise easily!"

After he had relieved his arm from the stinging pain, he turned to Gabriella. "So… it's a beautiful night, I'm out with a beautiful girl, in the middle of a beautiful park, sitting on a beautiful water fountain. What more can I ask for?" Ryan said, making Gabriella giggle.

"I know what's missing." Gabriella stated.

"What?"

"A beautiful song." Gabriella said, looking at Ryan with stars in her eyes. He couldn't resist but giving into them.

"That can be easily taken care of." He said as he cleared his throat.

_Lately I've been thinking 'bout the things that we've been through_

_And I don't know if I'd be here, if not for you_

_I had to take a little time to try to work things out_

_At least you know that I had never meant to let you down_

Gabriella recognized the tune and started singing along. This was her favorite song at the moment, and she thought it was sweet that Ryan remembered.

'_Cause I… I… wanna tell you that I'm sorry_

_And I… I…_

_Even when I'm not giving enough, and I'm taking too much_

_You're still there for me_

_Even when I got nothing at all, and I'm ready to fall_

_You're still there for me_

_There for me_

_There for me…_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there for me_

Their voices blended together in perfect harmony. It sounded like someone opened the golden gates to Heaven and angels can be heard singing. Heck… angels would be jealous by this melodious sound.

_Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand_

_Even when I'm lost you show me who I really am_

_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride_

_But because of you I've learned to lose my selfish pride_

They sang on and pretty soon, they were up on their feet slow-dancing to their own voices. No other sound can be heard other than their voices and the soft pats of their feet on the cold Albuquerque ground.

_Even when I can't be there for you… when I can't be there_

_Even when I can't be there for you_

_You're always there… for me_

They held the last note as well as they could. It was like a sweet lullaby. When they stopped singing, they also stopped dancing. They just stayed together in each other's arms, praying that that moment would never end.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the voice of an angel?" Ryan asked Gabriella.

"Has anyone ever told _you_ your voice makes the birds swoon?" Gabriella asked back. Ryan smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He pulled apart and smiled at her.

"So _that's _what it feels like to kiss an angel." Ryan joked. He picked her up by her waist as she squeals. He kisses her on the lips again to cover her screams of delight as he spins her around and around.

He finally puts her down and they sit back down on the fountain, dizzy from their little game.

Gabriella sighed. "So what now?" She asked Ryan.

Ryan pulls a quarter out of his pocket and puts it in Gabriella's hand. "Here." He said.

"What's this for?" Gabriella asked, looking at the quarter.

"Well, we're by a huge water fountain, and you can see coins at the bottom of the fountain, so what does that tell you?"

"You want me to make a wish?"

"Any wish you want."

"Okay." Gabriella said while smiling. "I haven't done this in a really long time."

"You forgot how to make a wish with a water fountain?" Ryan asked in a surprised tone.

"Guilty as charged." Gabriella said bashfully.

"Oh wow… um… let me refresh your memory. First close your eyes…" Ryan instructed. Gabriella did as she was told.

"Make a wish, don't say it out loud…" Ryan said. He could see Gabriella smiling.

"Done?" He asked. Gabriella nodded. "Now, toss the coin in." He said. Gabriella tossed the coin all the way to the other side of the fountain, just missing the rim.

"Open your eyes." Ryan said. "Well?"

"That felt good." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Care to tell me your wish?" Ryan asked curiously.

"No, because then my wish might not come true. It was a very good wish too."

"Well okay. I guess there's only one thing left to do…" Ryan said as he reached for his back pocket.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Close your eyes." Ryan said. Gabriella closed her eyes.

"Is this another wish?"

"Kind of." Ryan replied. After a few seconds, Ryan asked Gabriella to open her eyes.

In front of Gabriella, in Ryan's hand, lay a beautiful diamond ring in a velvet case. Gabriella stared at it in awe. Then she looked at Ryan and put a hand over her agape mouth.

"Gabriella, I wish to be your loving husband. I wish for you to be my wife. I wish for you to accept this ring, and be mine for the rest of our lives."

Tears started welling up in Gabriella's eyes. They trickled down her cheek and reached her chin. As they fell from her face, it dropped on the ring. "And to think the first time you proposed to me was magical."

"So, Gabs, do you grant my wish?"

Gabriella smiled sweetly at him. "Of course I will." She said. Ryan took the ring out of the case and slipped it on Gabriella's finger. Before Ryan could even stand up, Gabriella lunged at him and attacked him with a very tight hug. They fell to the ground with Gabriella on top of Ryan. She also attacked him with kisses on his lips, his cheek, his forehead, his nose, anything she could possibly find on his face.

They broke away for a while and Gabriella looked intently at Ryan.

"Ryan, you want to know my wish?"

"Nah, I think it's better kept a secret."

"Okay. I just want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For making it come true."

* * *

**So, how was that? I hope I did well. I'm not used to fluffiness so it would be great if you guys would tell me how I did. I simply adore "Still There For Me" by Corbin and Vanessa. And it fits the story very well! Thanks for reading! And this time, the next chapter will DEFINITELY be up in a week or less. I promise you that.**


	33. Absolute Perfection

**A/N: Well, here it is, the long awaited thirty-second chapter. I know, I said I would get it out in a week or less and I didn't live up to that promise. I apologize. It took me longer than expected. But I hope you guys still like it anyway. Thanks for the reviews! They totally motivate me.**

**thunderyoshi: **thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter too! I have a feeling you will.

**you go girl: **oh... yeah, that's because Troy cooled down a bit. He was still mad but he's calmed down.

**lol925: **thanks. yeah, i agree, the last time he proposed was kinda... off... but this time, I made sure that it was fluffy! Oh, and thanks for making me part of the staff of your C2.

**mogi93: **thanks! that means a lot to me. Yup, I love Ryan too. lol

**Corbin's My Man: **Here's an update for you!

**TheFabMax: **thanks! I purposely didn't make it a cliffie. And belated fourteenth birthday! i'm turning fourteen myself in September. Two more months baby!

**-Millie Keane-: **I wish real life would be this romantic too. But I bet for some people it _is _this romantic. Lucky ducks.

**Well, this is it. The thirty-second chapter of THIS IS WAR... I don't even know why I named it "This Is War". It was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of Gabriella and Leslie feuding. I know, I think of the lamest titles. But I can't change it now. Anyway, I'll stop talking so you can enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

**This Is War**

**Chapter 32: **Absolute Perfection

It was a quiet sunny day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The trees were swaying to the light breeze, the birds were chirping harmonious sounds, and the flowers were blooming like never before. If every year had one perfect day, this would be the day. But in a certain part of the suburbs, in the residence of the Montezes, it was far from perfect.

"Where's my 'something blue'?" Gabriella asked frantically as she ran through her house trying to locate her 'something blue'. Yes, this was the day, in fact. The day Gabriella waited for her whole life. The day she had planned out so perfectly in her head but never really thought about what would happen in real life. This should be the best day of her life. Yes, today was _the _day indeed.

Today was her wedding day.

Taylor waited patiently for Gabriella to stop walking as she sat on her best friend's couch in the living room. "Gabby, it's right here, stop stressing!" Taylor said as she pulled her down on her couch, making sure her wedding dress wouldn't get creased. Taylor reached for the blue sapphire necklace on the coffee table and placed it around Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella grabbed the matching blue sapphire earrings from the coffee table and started clipping them onto her ears.

"Where is Sharpay with my 'something new'? And where's Kelsi with my 'something borrowed'? They're not gonna be late are they? They can't! Not today! Oh, my God-"

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted, making Gabriella stop rambling. "Calm down!"

"I'm sorry Tay, it's just, it's my wedding day and I'm nervous, and stressed, and excited, and anxious, and terrified, and-"

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted. "Relax. Just breathe for a minute will you?" Taylor said with assurance and started massaging her shoulders. "Yes, it's your wedding day, yes, you feel a lot of different things, yes I agree, this should be the most important day of your life, but it won't help if you're stressed." Taylor told Gabriella.

Gabriella took in a very deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Thanks Taylor. This is one of the reasons why I picked you as my Maid of Honor."

"Thanks. But I think Sharpay is more cut out for this than I am. I asked her to help me with the reception and the invitations, and you know what she told me? She said she already booked the reception and she already made and sent the invitations way ahead of time. I'm telling you, that girl is a major control freak."

"That's true. But we love her anyway." Gabriella said as Taylor stopped massaging her. Gabriella turned to her. "But at least you helped me pick out my wedding dress."

"Yeah, but remember, Sharpay was there, and she _made_ you try that dress on."

"Oh yeah." Gabriella said. "But you're still my bestest friend." Gabriella said as she hugged Taylor. "And you get to do my hair." Gabriella added as she stood up and started adjusting her dress.

"You know I'll make you look fabulous." Taylor said as she herself started putting on her dress.

Suddenly, the front door of the house burst open and in came Sharpay with a shy-looking Kelsi trailing behind her. She pulled a chair from the dining room and ordered Gabriella to sit in it.

"Gabs, be an angel and sit right here, would you? I'll get my hairdresser." Sharpay said as she started to strut out of Gabriella's house.

"Actually, Sharpay…" Gabriella said, making Sharpay stop in her tracks. "I was hoping Taylor could do my hair."

"But… but…" Sharpay started but she saw the look on Gabriella's pleading face. She sighed. "Fine. But can my makeup artist at least put your makeup on? I cannot be known as the bridesmaid of a bride who wasn't professionally done. I have a reputation, you know."

"Of course, Shar." Gabriella said with a chuckle. Gabriella sat on the dining room chair just as Sharpay's makeup artist walked in. He took one look at Gabriella and said, "This might take a while."

* * *

"Where are the rings?" Chad shouted as he paced through the Evans' living room.

"And Zeke, what are you doing in sneakers? Put your dress shoes on man!" Chad ordered Zeke. Chad walked in the kitchen and saw Ryan eating a chocolate cake.

"Ryan, you better not put that fork in that cake and put it in your mouth with that white shirt on. Put it down." Chad demanded Ryan to put his fork down just as he was about to put it in his mouth. Chad quickly raced over and took the fork and the plate out of Ryan's hands.

"I'll take those."

"Can't a groom have a chocolate cake snack before his wedding?"

"Not in a white shirt he can't." Chad said, putting the cake in the fridge and the fork in the dishwasher.

"And where in the world is Troy? He's the Best Man! The Best Man can't be late!"

"Chad, don't worry, he told me he was on his way." Ryan said.

"What is it with you, man? You're acting like you're the one who's getting married and not Ryan." Jason said as he strolled in the kitchen drinking a can of soda. "You're not even the Best Man and you're still acting like this."

"Control freak." Zeke said in between fake coughs.

"I heard that." Chad said. "And you can't blame a guy for being nervous. I just feel like you and Gabriella should have the perfect wedding, considering all that you two have gone through. And it can't be perfect if there are any mishaps, so I don't want anything bad happening today." Chad said as he took away Jason's soda.

"You'll spoil your appetite. And if you do, you won't be able to eat at the buffet." He said as he threw away the can. A bewildered look came upon Jason's face.

"Dude, you're acting like a… like a…" Zeke started.

"Like a what?" Chad demanded.

"Like a dudette!" Jason finished for Zeke. "You're acting like a freakin' girl!"

Chad put his hands on his hips, enraged that his friends would call him a girl. "I am **not** acting like a girl!"

Ryan, Zeke, and Jason looked at Chad's hands that were resting on his hips, causing Chad to do the same.

"Oh, damn it. I _am _acting like a girl." Chad said and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Chad, everything's going to be okay, alright?" Ryan said, holding Chad by the shoulders. "Nothing bad is going to happen. And if something bad _does _happen, not saying that there is, it's still going to be the perfect day because Gabriella and I are getting married. Now get your butt upstairs and get dressed because the wedding is going to start in two hours. We'll wait for Troy." Ryan ordered.

"But-"

"Go!" The three calm guys shouted, making Chad jump out of his skin.

"Fine." Chad said, walking into the living room. "But if something happens, don't start blaming me."

"Bye, sis." Jason and Zeke teased.

Ryan shook his head just as the doorbell rang. He answered the door, revealing a very handsome and formally dressed Troy with a white case in his hands.

Ryan and Troy did the one-armed hug together. Troy came inside and greeted the other guys and handed Ryan the case.

"Thanks." Ryan said as he opened the case, checking on the wedding rings. "Did you have to wait to get them?"

"Nah, they were already ready." Troy said.

"So, _this_ is what you look like with slicked back hair." Zeke told Troy, admiring his new hairstyle for the day.

"Yeah well take a good long look because you're never going to see it again. Do you know how much hair gel and hairspray Sharpay's hairdresser had to put in to make it look this good?"

"Wait, you went to Sharpay for your hair?" Ryan asked while getting the chocolate cake from the fridge and getting a new fork. Troy nodded.

"That would explain the buffed fingernails." Jason said, reverting everyone's attention to Troy's fingernails.

"Don't breathe on them." Troy said, taking his hands away from their clutches. "You don't know how long that lady spent to make these puppies look this good."

Chad then stumbled down the steps in his new tuxedo. His eyes floated to the group in the kitchen and his eyes landed on Troy.

"There you are! Finally! Where have you been?" Chad asked, marching over to the group in the kitchen.

"Chad's being a control freak again." Zeke whispered in Troy's ear.

"And what did I tell you about that chocolate cake?" Chad said, taking the chocolate cake away from Ryan a second time. Again, he put the cake in the fridge and the fork in the dishwasher.

Chad turned to the group and said, "I swear, I don't know what you guys would do without me."

* * *

An hour after Jean-Marc, Sharpay's makeup artist, started on Gabriella, Gabriella found herself staring at her image in Jean-Marc's portable vanity mirror. She had on light blush, light lipstick, mascara, eye shadow, and eyeliner. She definitely liked what she saw.

"Oh my, God! I look so good!" Gabriella shouted, admiring herself in the mirror. It was very rare that Gabriella would actually call herself 'beautiful'.

"And it only took an hour. That's because you, my dear, are already naturally beautiful." Jean-Marc added a compliment of his own.

"Thank you so much!" Gabriella said as she stood up and hugged the French man. Surprisingly, for a French man, he doesn't seem to carry the heavy French accent.

"Oh, and I put waterproof mascara on your lashes. So, if anytime during your wedding, you know, you feel like you want to cry, which I'm sure you will, go ahead, you wouldn't have to worry about mascara lines." Jean-Marc said before starting to pack up his things.

"Thanks again." Gabriella said. She turned back to her friends to see that Kelsi and Sharpay had slipped on matching beige strapless knee-length bridesmaid dresses. Their hair was made up courtesy of Sharpay's hairdresser, Valerie, and their makeup courtesy of Jean-Marc.

"You guys look fantastic!" Gabriella squealed in delight when she saw her friends. "Where's Tay?"

"Right here." Taylor said, creeping up behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around to look at her friend. She stared in awe, as Taylor looked stunning in a full-length off-white strapless dress with an orange sash on her waist, tied like a bow behind her back. Her makeup was made, courtesy of herself, and so was her hair. Her makeup was simple, a light blush, lip-gloss, eye shadow, and mascara. Her bangs were straightened and side swept but the rest of her hair was in big waves.

"Well? How do I look?" Taylor asked the trio. They all smiled in return.

"Never better." Gabriella said and hugged Taylor.

"Now, how do we deal with your hair?" Taylor said, thinking up ideas for what to do with Gabriella's hair.

A few minutes of thinking and rethinking hairstyles, Taylor finally said, "I got it." She made Gabriella sit in the same chair Jean-Marc made her sit in. Taylor got the straightener, the curler, and the hairspray out.

While Taylor was doing her magic on Gabriella, Kelsi approached Gabriella with a bag in her hands.

"Gabby, the 'something borrowed' are in here, okay?"

"Cool, what is it?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Kelsi took the 'something borrowed' out from the bag and Gabriella looked at it with a twinkle in her eye. It was a pair of silver open-toed heels.

"_That's _why you didn't want me to get shoes." Gabriella said. "Thanks! Oh, but will they fit me?"

"Yup, we wear the same size shoes. Remember, we used to borrow each other's shoes back in high school?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks!" Gabriella said as Taylor told her to stop moving her head.

"Oh, Gabby! Here's your 'something new', I almost forgot!" Sharpay said as she flounced over to Gabby with a small box in her hands. She placed it on Gabriella's lap and she began to open it.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?" Sharpay said as Gabriella pulled out a blue diamond encrusted bangle from the box.

"Like it? I love it! Wow, this thing must've cost you a fortune." Gabriella said as she slid it on her wrist.

"Oh, shush, it wasn't too expensive. If you're working as a movie star in Hollywood, and a Broadway star in Broadway, nothing is worth a fortune." Sharpay assured her. Gabriella smiled.

About half an hour later, Taylor clipped Gabriella's hair with a barrette. "You're done." Taylor said, making Gabriella look in her hand-held mirror.

"Already?"

"I told you, I have the magic touch." Taylor said. Gabriella looked in the mirror. She looked just like the way she did when she was in high school. It was put up exactly like the way she had it on the day of the callbacks for "Twinkle Towne" more than a decade ago. Her curly locks were pulled back by a simple barrette, while the rest of her hair cascaded around her neck and shoulders. She missed those years.

* * *

_Sixteen-year-old Gabriella Montez sat on the edge of the stage after having to sing with Troy for the callbacks of the "Twinkle Towne" musicale. They won the callbacks. They were the leads for the musical! She should be happy right? But somehow, she wasn't. Troy went back to his basketball game. The theater was empty. She was all alone in the gloomy auditorium. _

_That is until sixteen-year-old Ryan came up behind her and said, "Hi."_

_Gabriella jerked, a little surprised that someone else was in the auditorium. She put a hand on her heart and turned to Ryan. "You scared me there."_

_Ryan apologized and sat next to Gabriella. He saw her just gazing out into the empty velvet seats. She looked rather bored._

"_So… what'cha doing?" Ryan asked, trying to ease the tension and boredom._

"_Nothing really, just… sitting here."_

"_Cool." Ryan said lamely. A few moments of relaxed silence and then Gabriella spoke._

"_Look, Ryan, I'm sorry if you really wanted this, I really didn't mean to turn this whole school against you, and take away the thing you do best. I know you really like theater and Sharpay really likes theater so if you guys still want to be the leads, I'll be happy to drop out."_

"_What? NO! I… I mean, you don't have to drop out. You're really good at this Gabriella. Before you came here, nobody really had the courage to walk up to us – mostly Sharpay – and say, 'You know what, you're not going to tell me what to do.' I admire that about you."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You really are talented, Gabriella. Ms. Darbus picked you not because you were with Troy and he's popular, she was never one for favoritism. She picked you because you actually have talent. You may be even better than Sharpay. Don't tell her I said that." Ryan said, making Gabriella giggle._

"_I don't even know why you're still talking to me after we had just beaten you out of your own game."_

"_Eh, don't sweat it. You deserve it. Besides, I've been doing this since kindergarten, don't you think I deserve a little break?" Ryan asked with a smile. "Now, go out there and support Troy. He needs you right now." Ryan said, standing up and urging Gabriella to go._

_Gabriella stood up and looked at Ryan. "Thanks Ryan. I'm glad we can still be friends." She said. She then stood on her toes and gave Ryan a quick kiss on the cheek. It was a force of habit of hers. She couldn't help it. After she had realized what she had done, she started blushing and stuttering._

"_I… um… I need… I need to go now. I'll… I'll catch you later." Gabriella said as she started sprinting out of the auditorium._

"_Gabriella!" She heard Ryan shout. She turned back._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Um… I… I like your hair today. The hairstyle… and everything. And it smells nice. It's absolutely perfect."_

"_Uh… thanks." Gabriella said with a nervous smile as she quickly slipped out of the theater._

* * *

"So, Gabby, what do you think?" Taylor said, snapping Gabriella out of her flashback.

"Huh? Oh… the hair, right. Taylor thanks. I really, really love it." Gabriella said appreciatively, still looking at her reflection.

"Really? You don't think it's too old school, you know, too high school-ish?"

"No… I _absolutely _love it. It's perfect." Gabriella said the last bit to herself and gave herself a soft smile, remembering the exact words that Ryan told her that day. "Absolutely perfect."

Sharpay interrupted Gabriella's moment by saying, "So, is everybody done? Bouquets in hand? Gabriella, where's your veil?"

"Oh, it's in the limo." Gabriella answered. She stood up from her chair and started twirling around.

"So, how do I look?" Gabriella asked her three friends. They all stared at her with complete admiration.

Gabriella's dress was completely fit for a queen. It was an orange full-length strapless gown. The top half was made of silk and bedazzled with little bits of silver rhinestones. The bottom half was flared out and reached the bottom of her shoes. It was made of satin and was also sprinkled with rhinestones. It was crumpled a bit, to make it look poofy; the hem of the dress was laced with white ribbons and just below her waist, was a white satin sash, knotted at the side.

"I love it." Taylor said.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous." Kelsi complimented.

"They could've added a bit more rhinestones though." Sharpay said. "And I've never seen an orange wedding dress before. Interesting…" Sharpay added.

"So, are we ready to go?" Taylor said before Sharpay could speculate on the dress.

"I have a feeling we're missing something." Kelsi said as she looked around.

"Mom!" Gabriella gasped as she ran up the steps to tell her mother that they were ready to go.

"Finally! I thought you all died down there! Well, come on, let's go!" Mrs. Montez said, also looking great in her off-white dress.

"Mom, you look gorgeous." Gabriella said. "Oh, mom, where's my 'something borrowed'?"

"You're wearing it sweetie." Mrs. Montez said. "That barrette that you're wearing… I also wore it to my wedding day. And you look beautiful in it."

"Thanks mom. Should we go now?"

"We shall." Mrs. Montez said as she went down the steps and outside into the bridal limousine.

* * *

"All right, the relatives and guests are already here, the priest is here, everything's set up, the decorations are perfect, the rings are with Devon, the musicians are here, no weather emergencies, it's perfect." Chad said, checking things off of his checklist.

"Yeah, everything's perfect. Except, where's the groom?" Jason said, coming up behind Chad.

Chad stuffed the checklist under his arm and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and dialed Ryan's number. But Ryan wasn't picking up. Before Chad went ballistic, Ryan pulled up in the groom's limousine and got out, sporting a dazzling white tuxedo. His hair was gelled up, and surprisingly, no hat was atop his head. He walked up to Chad before taking his position next to the priest.

"You weren't gonna start without me were you?" He teased Chad and took his position next to the priest at the beginning of the aisle. They walked down together and stopped at the altar, Ryan waiting very impatiently for Gabriella to arrive.

Jason, Zeke, Chad, and Troy take their places at the beginning of the aisle, waiting for the girls to arrive.

* * *

"Nervous?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"A little." Gabriella answered sarcastically.

"Good. It's always good to be nervous." Sharpay said. "Especially on your wedding day."

The limousine stopped with a halt and everybody jerked forward. "Well, here we are." Taylor said, opening the door of the limousine, revealing the Albuquerque Park, decorated in white, off-white, and orange decorations and flowers.

"I totally forgot you weren't doing it in a church." Sharpay said, carefully getting out of the limo.

"Are you gonna be fine honey?" Mrs. Montez asked Gabriella before getting out of the car.

"I hope so." Gabriella whispered. Mrs. Montez kissed her daughter on the forehead before getting out of the car and taking a seat on the front row.

The girls took their places with their respective guys. Kelsi stood with Jason and Sharpay stood with Zeke. Usually, the Best Man and the Maid of Honor would walk the aisle together but they agreed beforehand, they weren't going to do that. Taylor was to walk with Chad so that Troy can accompany Gabriella down the aisle since her father isn't present and she doesn't have a brother nor any close uncles.

As the guys exchanged compliments with the girls, Chad checked off everything, and readied himself. He cued the musicians to start playing the wedding march.

"Here we go." Ryan whispered to himself, his hands clasped tightly in front of him.

"Lord help us." Chad muttered under his breath.

One by one, they walked down the aisle. Jason and Kelsi walked together slowly and took their places. Sharpay and Zeke walked, and as the photographers took pictures, Sharpay would always strike a different pose and Zeke would look embarrassed but happy that Sharpay was being… well, Sharpay. Taylor and Chad walked down next, Taylor looking quite calm and collected, Chad looking nervous and worrisome, afraid a disaster might occur.

Little Devon appeared at the beginning of the aisle, carrying a silk pillow with the two wedding rings on it. He was the ring bearer. He smiled as the photographers took pictures of him. He reached the altar and Chad gave his son a small high-five while taking the pillow away from his hands.

Then, Rachelle and Roxanne dressed very nicely in their matching beige dresses, carried two baskets of white rose petals, and appeared at the beginning of the aisle. They were the flower girls. They walked down together, throwing the white petals in the pathway and occasionally, at the guests.

* * *

"You ready?" Troy asked Gabriella, as she latched herself very tightly onto Troy's arm and watched, as Rachelle and Roxanne were halfway to the altar. "Because you're cutting off all circulation from my arm."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Gabriella explained, loosening her grip on Troy's arm. "But I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." He said. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Now, let's go out there and show everybody what made Ryan fall in love with you."

Gabriella took one last breath and put the veil over her face. She and Troy started walking down the aisle. The photographers flashed away with their cameras, her relatives gave her encouraging smiles and Troy rubbed her hand for comfort.

Ryan looked at his bride coming down the aisle. He had never before seen a more beautiful sight.

_She looks so beautiful. _Ryan thought. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a girl. A beautiful, smart, and caring girl. From this day forward, he knew for a fact that he will love her, and take care of her for the rest of his life, for she will be his for long as he will live. And nobody can ever replace her in his heart.

A few more strides and Troy and Gabriella finally arrive at the altar. Although, it only took about a minute to get there, it felt like a whole eternity to Ryan.

He looked at Troy and Troy winked at him, handing Gabriella over to him. Ryan nodded discretely to Troy and looked at Gabriella. Although the veil was covering her face, her beauty still radiated and Ryan saw what the real meaning of beauty was.

Troy took his place next to Chad. He smiled at the couple that was standing before the altar. All his life he wished for the day this would happen to _him._ He wanted to have a wedding day. A day out of all the 365 days that he can claim as his own perfect day which he can share with that special someone. But today is not the day for him. He knew and respected that. And he knew for a fact that one day his time would come.

"Brothers and sisters… we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join Ryan Stephen Evans and Gabriella Isabella Montez in holy matrimony…" The priest droned on. Gabriella and Ryan didn't seem to pay any attention to the priest. They would occasionally glance at each other, giving each other secret smiles, and often giggle at each other's actions. They would look out behind the priest and the makeshift altar and look at the majestic fountain that held so many great memories. They looked at the rest of the park and saw the trees that they had grown up with, the flowers they had sniffed and the birds they had fed and sang with.

It was definitely the perfect day.

After an hour of daydreaming and smiling, it was finally time. The time they had been waiting for their whole lives.

"Do you Ryan, take Gabriella, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad? Will you love her, cherish her, comfort her, and keep her, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Ryan said with confidence brimming in his voice.

"And do you Gabriella, take Ryan, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad? Will you love him, cherish him, comfort him, and keep him, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Ryan and said the two magical words. "I do."

Troy came up to Ryan and handed him Gabriella's wedding ring. Ryan took Gabriella's left hand in hers and said, "I, Ryan, take thee, Gabriella, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. With this ring I thee wed, in here with, I pledge to you my love and devotion, so long as we both shall live." As Ryan said the last sentence, the ring was fully on Gabriella's finger.

This time, Taylor came up to Gabriella and gave her Ryan's wedding ring. She took his hand in hers and said the exact same thing Ryan said, pledging her love and devotion for him.

Finally, the ring was fully on his finger and he smiled at her, only one thing on his mind.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Ryan lifted Gabriella's veil. He double-checked to see if he was dreaming. But he wasn't. This was actually real. This was actually happening. He saw her and quickly confirmed that she is in fact _his._ She was Mrs. Gabriella Isabella Evans. And nobody can take her away anymore.

He looked at her with such passion in his eyes. She was overflowing with tears but he quickly wiped them away. He told her she was beautiful, he told her she was perfect, and he confessed his everlasting love for her.

At that point in time, Gabriella was so happy. She lost sight of everything around her. She only focused on Ryan. Seeing him as happy as her gave her a nice feeling inside. She heard him tell her that he loves her. From that point on, nothing mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was her love for Ryan. And hearing the same three magical words come out from his very lips meant the entire world to her.

That's what mattered the most.

With no further delay, they kissed each other, a very simple, sweet, and innocent, yet very passionate kiss. It was like one of the kisses they used to share in high school. They felt sparks running through their bodies, and they swear they could hear fireworks and slow love music in the background.

They knew this whole thing, this whole encounter, this whole adventure, was so cliché. But then again, isn't every love story?

Finally, after what seemed to be a whole lifetime, they pulled away and smiled at each other. Gabriella wiped Ryan's lips of her lipstick. Ryan wiped the tears that fell from Gabriella's eyes.

"By the way, Gabby…" Ryan said and Gabriella paid full attention to him.

"I like your hair today. The hairstyle… and everything. And it smells nice. It's absolutely perfect."

* * *

**And a clichéd ending fo****r a clichéd chapter.**

**THE END!!!**

**I know, I can't believe it's over either! I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I wanted it to be a surprise. This is the longest chapter I've ever written (not including one-shots). How did ya'll like that? I know, it's a bit rushed, but I couldn't seem to stretch it out farther. I know this is the corniest chapter ever, sorry about that. But I did my research on all those church terms and such. Did I do a good job? **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I had fun writing it. It has become my baby, considering, it's like my best writing so far. I just read my older stories and I must say that I definitely needed help writing. I'm proud that my writing got better. And thanks to those who gave me constructive criticism. You guys have helped me improve my writing.**

**DON'T FRET!!! There _is_ an epilogue coming up after this. So watch out for that. And I've also been working on a three/four-shot. Haven't decided on the fourth chapter yet. So make sure you stay tuned for that too! That was part of the reason why I've been late in updating sometimes, I'm juggling two stories at one time and I'm not good at juggling! lol.**

**And of course my traditional THANK YOU chapter will come right after the epilogue. For those of you who don't know, that's where I thank everybody who reviewed and put my story on their alert/favorite list.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys on the flip side. (totally stolen from Lucas).**


	34. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, here it is. The absolute final chapter of "This Is War". I think I'm gonna cry!!! Eh, not really. But I am going to miss writing this story. It was a heck of a lot of fun. And your reviews have kept me going!**

**thunderyoshi: **Thanks! Do you need a tissue? lol

**flexa: **Yup, it happened! I know you love me... lol, and of course, "Still There For Me" is one of my favorite songs too!

**mogi93: **Aw... thanks so much! I appreciate it!

**lol925: **Yeah, I know exactly what you mean! I never did learn how to use those words properly. Thanks for guiding me! And thanks for reading like every chapter and reviewing every chapter!

**ryellalover21: **thanks! I'd love to keep going but sadly, this is the last chapter. :(

**Queen Desvel: **thanks! I'm happy too!

**We're-All-In-This-Together-17: **Thanks! I'm glad I made you laugh!

**-Millie Keane-: **Well... I tried! lol

**you go girl: **Thanks!

**Anna: **Wow. You read it all in one sitting? That's amazing! Thanks so much!

**LucasAshleySupporter: **Thanks! And it's okay, don't apologize, I understand. Sometimes, that happens to me too! Thanks for reading!

**Well... after having said that, I hope you all like this epilogue! It will not be the best I've written, but I tried. It's rushed... and to tell you the truth, I'm not very experienced in writing in POVs so please forgive me if you find it utterly horrible. And it's terribly shorter than all the other chapters. But I meant to do that.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: **Epilogue 

_Ryan's POV_

"I'll take it! It's brilliant!" I hear Mr. Preston, the theater director, tell Kelsi.

"Really?" Kelsi replies.

A few days ago, she had a crazy plan that she thought might work. She told me that she was going to pitch a story to Mr. Preston, hoping for him to use it as a plot for an upcoming play. She told me that all this drama that's been happening for the past few months sparked an idea in her brain and she thought maybe if she wrote all the past events down on a piece of paper, it would make a great story.

I gave her permission so she could go ahead and do it. Knowing her, she would probably exaggerate a tiny bit, but I trust her and I want her to show Mr. Preston the amazing talent that she has.

This morning, I read what she had written. As I read it, I couldn't really believe what I was reading. Her writing was phenomenal, and the fact that all of _this _just happened to _me_, and all in a few short months, is just… very intriguing. I never would've thought that someone would want to make a story out of my life. Mainly because I always thought my life was boring, to be honest. But Kelsi's writing showed me that my life was in fact, very far from boring.

All the drama, the suspense, and the occasional comedy that Kelsi had written about, was all true to life. It wasn't exaggerated one bit.

Reading about my life from another person's view is kind of fun, actually. I myself didn't even notice all the things that were going on. I realized that I missed a lot of details. I found out about habits I didn't even know I had! And now, having a theater director thinking it would make a great plot for a play makes it even better.

"Yes, definitely! It's one of the most ingenious stories I have ever read! It's sure to make a great play."

"Really?" Kelsi replied again, speechless to the fact that a Broadway theater director had actually approved her idea.

"Indeed. The thought of a young man with two twin girls living through all of that drama, the pain, the anguish, having lost his love and having to find it again, the suspense, oh, it's all genius! The plot… it's… it's so rich… so true… so dramatic and riveting. Nobody could possibly relate to it." Mr. Preston rambles.

That's what he thinks.

"How did you come up with such a great idea for a story?"

"Um… I guess it just came to me." Kelsi said, giving me a small wink.

"I'll have one of my playwrights write it. Um… Ms. Davis! Ms. Leslie Davis is perfect for the job! Her specialty in this field of romance will be quite helpful." Mr. Preston says, picking up the phone, attempting to locate Leslie.

"Sir, I hate to tell you this, but… Ms. Davis… passed away." I break the news to Mr. Preston. His face is slowly losing its brightness as he puts the receiver back in the slot.

"That's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that. She was so young though." Mr. Preston says gloomily. "Well, where in the world would I find a playwright at this time?"

"Um… sir?" Kelsi said as she raised her hand shyly. "I might be able to help."

"You write, dear?"

Kelsi nods her head. "Mostly songs. But I've been writing since I was in diapers. I'm sure I could put my talents to good use here."

"Excellent, you're hired." Mr. Preston says and shakes Kelsi's hand. "Since you thought of this plot, I'm sure you will have no trouble writing the dialogue and such."

"Actually, sir, this isn't _my _plot." Kelsi explains. Mr. Preston's face starts to show a bit of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of a biography."

"A biography? Really? I never would've thought this kind of thing would happen in real life. I mean there are so much emotion and suspense and drama. The poor fellow must've been experiencing a lot of pain."

You have no idea.

"Who _is_ the young man in the story?" Mr. Preston asks curiously.

Kelsi looks at me as if asking, "Should I tell him?" I smile and nod at her, assuring her that it would be fine if he found out. Kelsi smiles and thanks me with her eyes.

She puts her hand on my shoulder and says, "This is the young man sir."

Mr. Preston looks at me, bewildered. "Ryan?" He looks at me with disbelief. "Ryan Evans? No, it can't be."

I nod my head with a smile.

"You of all people! You were the last person on my mind. My God, Ryan, you must be a strong young fellow if you went through all of that. I salute you."

"Thank you sir." I say politely.

"Do you mind if we make a biography of your life and put it in a play? Because if you do, I will respect your decision one hundred percent."

"It would be an honor sir."

"Excellent! Excellent! Now… uh… I just need a title for the show. What should I call it?" Mr. Preston said, pacing throughout his office.

"How about _'This Is War'_, sir?" I suggest.

"Brilliant. Brilliant, my boy." Mr. Preston gives a hearty laugh and comes over to scruffle my hair a bit.

"And for your brilliance, how would you like to become the lead man? Since you already experienced it I figured you would have no problem going through rehearsals." Mr. Preston offers me.

"Really sir? Thank you, um… yes, I would love to be the lead."

"Great. This play is going to be the next Broadway hit, you'll see."

* * *

Well, what an adventure. It's been a few months since our wedding and my life has gone from plain boring to lively and exciting. And all in just a few months. The new play, _'This is War'_, became quite a hit indeed as Mr. Preston predicted. A lot of women, teenage girls, and surprisingly, a lot of men, came to see it.

I don't know why they wanted to see it so badly. I mean, it's just my life, there's nothing special about my life. It's just these past few months that are interesting. The rest of my life is really… well… _boring._

Okay, so maybe I _do _know why they wanted to see it so badly. At some point, people experience some sort of drama or hardship in their lives, whether they want to or not. Some deal with depression, some deal with the loss of a loved one, some deal with abuse, some deal with financial problems, and some deal with love and being heartbroken. Normally a person would have these problems happen to them one event at a time. I was just the 'lucky' one who had more than one of those problems at the same time.

People have so much drama in their lives that they just want to get away from it all for one moment to see a play more dramatic than their lives. It reminds people that there are others out there that are suffering more than they are.

Sad but true.

And I know that even through this whole thing, there is a hell of a lot more people in the world going through more than I have gone through.

That's the thing, why does there have to be a lot of drama? Why can't we solve these problems? Why can't everybody just help everybody else and get it over with? These are some questions that still haunt me.

Last night, I came back home with Gabriella and the girls, a Tony Award in my clutches. It was for best actor in Drama. I'm quite proud of myself.

I sit here in my – I mean – _our _living room reading the paper when the phone rings. It's Sharpay. I answer it and she goes on congratulating me and such and how she's so proud of me… etcetera. Typical Sharpay.

But then she stops talking all of a sudden. Not typical Sharpay.

"Shar? What's wrong?" I ask her. She said nothing was wrong, but I know something's up.

"Ryan, I need you to hear something, okay? Guess what it is." She tells me. I listen intently as I hear her padding through her house. Finally, the footsteps stop and I hear a loud wail. I also hear hiccupping and a rattle shaking. In the background I hear soft lullaby music. What? What was this all about? Wait a minute… could it be…

"Well?" Sharpay says from the other line.

"Shar… is that… are you… do you have a baby?" I ask.

"Goo goo gaa gaa." Sharpay said. I couldn't believe my ears. Sharpay has a baby! I'm an uncle! I couldn't help but give a humungous smile.

"We adopted her a week ago. She's three months old and Vietnamese. She's a little underweight but I'll take care of that."

"Shar… that's so beautiful. What's her name?"

"Melody. Melody Desiree Evans-Baylor."

"Shar, that's really beautiful. I can't wait to see her!" I say. Suddenly, I hear the front door open and close as footsteps echo through the walls.

"I'm home!" I hear Gabriella shout. I say goodbye to Sharpay, bidding to see her tomorrow. I walk over to Gabriella and give her a small peck on the lips as she takes off her shoes and coat.

"Work was a killer today." She complains.

"Dinner's ready." I tell her as she climbs up the stairs to change into more casual clothes.

"Great. I'm starving. Oh, but before dinner, I have to tell you, and the girls, something important." I hear her say.

_Something important. _Gabby's never said that before. What could be so important?

I call the twins down for dinner and they come running down the steps. They help set the table and put the meal on the table. Gabriella comes down with jeans and an oversized t-shirt, which I sense is mine because Gabriella doesn't own oversized t-shirts.

"Guys, I have something important to tell you." She says as she sits down on her side of the dinner table.

She takes a deep breath and sighs, "I'm going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a sister?!" The twins shout excitedly. I chuckle.

"When did you decide to adopt?" I ask.

"No, honey. Not adopt." She looks at me with a smile.

"You mean…" I give her a look with wide eyes and an agape mouth and she nods. I give her a tight squeeze and let go.

"I went to my doctor today to get my monthly check-up and she ran some tests and found out that I was having a baby. You might get a brother, girls. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Gabriella informs the twins.

"But when did we… you know… you know…" I try to get my point across without actually having to say it. Gabriella laughs at my attempt.

"Four nights ago. Remember?"

I didn't remember, but now that I'm reminded of it, I remember it _very _well. _Extremely _well.

I couldn't help but smile. I have _the _perfect life right now. I don't want to say it out loud because I'd sound like a bragging jerk, but I have to say, I have _the perfect _life right now.

I have a beautiful home, a beautiful wife, two beautiful children, I'm about to have a child whose mother is the woman of my dreams, I have a great job, I'm living my dream, acting in Broadway, I have the _best _friends anyone could ever have, I have the most loving sister, I'm finally an uncle, Kelsi is now a Tony Award winner for best writer, Zeke started a business selling pastries and whatnot, Jason is happily coaching basketball for a local high school, Chad and Devon have been spending more and more time with each other, and Taylor just discovered a cure for cancer.

Okay, okay… she didn't find a cure for cancer. But she's coming close though.

And of course, Troy. Well, he found a new girlfriend. Actually, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi found him a new girlfriend. Her name is Crystal. She's about Gabby's height with brown hair and green eyes. The girls set him up on a blind date… and… destiny took over and they hit it off. They just moved into Troy's house together a couple of weeks ago and I must say, next to Gabriella and I, they look kinda cute together.

And to top that all off, Sharpay just called again. She told us she's hosting a barbeque tomorrow night and the whole gang's coming. And she's making chocolate mousse cake. My _absolute _favorite treat.

Yup.

No doubt about it.

My life is absolutely perfect.

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. The last chapter of this LONG but fun story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It has been a wild ride. To think, I worked on this for about nine months. Nine freaking months! Would've been shorter if I updated faster, but hey, nobody's perfect.**

**Catch the THANK YOU chapter coming very soon!**

**I'll catch ya'll on the flip side.**


	35. THANK YOU

**This Is War**

**Chapter: **THANK YOU

**Okay everyone! Here it is, the long awaited THANK YOU chapter! Here is where I thank all my readers and reviewers for... well... reading and reviewing. Well... here goes.**

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on their story alert list:**

-Millie Keane-

AcklesAddict

Bal8rokstar

Corbin's My Man

Ledagirl321

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

NASCARFan4Life

Queen Desvel

StephSaysHi

Sweet Valen

Swizzlet-Schiz

TheFabMax

WriTeRgRl421

abby.loves.you

aznsrule.10

boptothetop

central-gurl101

doodleswriter357

kimberley7ox

lol925

mogi93

rmrivera

thunderyoshi

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who put this story on their story favorites list:**

-Millie Keane-

I adore Lucas Grabeel

Lashleylove

Lauzzziiix

Ledagirl321

LucasAshley4Ever

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

Queen Desvel

Restles Quill

Sakana-yasha

Swizzlet-Schiz

TheFabMax

We're-All-In-This-Together-17

XxZekePayxX

aznsrule.10

corbins wifey

doodleswriter357

flexa

mogi93

nati2o1o

ryellalover21

xMcsteamy is Mcminex

xXxHSMLUVRxXx

you go girl

zefron

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who put me on their author alert list:**

AcklesAddict

Aqua05Lainey

basketball troy 14

flexa

giroshi-hitada

HorseLover20693

hsmfan91

Jasmin63

kevinJOEandNICKjonasRhot

lArkA52

lil-mo-jo

lol925

love the moon

LUVSRW

Mac'squeaky

mogi93

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

My1uV4UiS1yKeWhoA2

PriscillaN

Summers Rage

wutitdo1234

you go girl

ZacCorbinLucasLover714

ZacEfronRox

**

* * *

****Thanks to everyone who put me on their favorite authors list:**

-Millie Keane-

Ann-Krol

annette101

Aqua05Lainley

basketball troy 14

Bleeding-Star

flexa

giroshi-hitada

Heavens Dark AngelX5-494

HorseLover20693

hpffrocks

hsmfan91

Hsmgirl92

kevinJOEandNICKjonasRhot

lArkA52

lol925

love the moon

LUVSRW

Mac'squeaky

MandySueeeee

mogi93

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron

Nobody is Perfect

Peppermint Smile

perfectpeony

PriscillaN

Queen Desvel

ruthie-camden-Brewer

Sydeybidey

taymac

WhatI'veBeenLookingFor

xMcsteamy is Mcminex

xoxo pink jelly

xoxWhAtTiMeIsItxox

xxrm93xx

you go girl

ZacCorbinLucasLover714

ZacEfronRox

zefron

* * *

**And of course, thanks to my beautiful reviewers. It's the traditional medal ceremony!!! For those of you unfamiliar to this, this is when I award my reviewers with respective medals, depending on how many reviews you guys left me. But just because you don't leave me reviews, doesn't mean I don't appreciate you reading my story! I just did this because I thought it would be fun!**

**1 to 11 reviews bronze medal**

**12 to 22 reviews silver medal**

**23 or more reviews gold medal**

**OUR BRONZE MEDALISTS:**

03survivor - 3 reviews

AcklesAddict - 4 reviews

AngelofSong - 1 review

Anna - 1 review

aznsrule.10 - 8 reviews

Bleeding Star - 1 review

boptothetop - 2 reviews

BrokenShipwreck - 1 review

flexa - 2 reviews

Heavens Dark AngelX5-494 - 1 review

highsmusicalrox - 7 reviews

I adore Lucas Grabeel - 1 review

Lashleylove - 2 reviews

Ledagirl321 - 4 reviews

LucasAshleySuporter - 3 reviews

LucasEver - 1 review

moonshine101 - 3 reviews

mogi93 - 2 reviews

Mrs. Radcliffe-Efron - 1 review

NASCARFan4Life - 8 reviews

Peppermint Smile - 1 review

Queen Desvel - 10 reviews

ryellalover21 - 1 review

Sweet Valen - 1 review

Swizzlet-Schiz - 1 review

thunderyoshi - 11 reviews

Tigerlily Brown - 11 reviews

We're-All-In-This-Together-17 - 1 review

xXDramaSXx - 1 review

xXxHSMLUVRxXx - 2 reviews

you go girl - 6 reviews

ZacCorbinLucasLover714 - 2 reviews

* * *

**OUR SILVER MEDALISTS:**

Corbin's My Man - 14 reviews

megan - 21 reviews

TheFabMax - 15 reviews

xMcsteam is Mcminex - 12 reviews

* * *

**OUR GOLD MEDALISTS:**

-Millie Keane- - 29 reviews

lol925 - 29 reviews

**Okay, there you have it. I tried to make it as accurate as possible. Sorry if it's not accurate enough. Just tell me if you want anything changed and I'll change it!**

**So, anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing! Expect a few oneshots from me. I'm not going to start a long story right now because I'm afraid I won't be able to finish it before HSM2 premieres. HSM2's plot might mix with my ideas so, I'll wait for it to premiere before I write long stories again.**

**So, I guess that's it! I'll catch ya'll on the flip side!**

**And don't forget to watch for the premiere of High School Musical 2 on August 17th 8/7c!**


End file.
